


Sidhe of my Heart

by LettersToShakespear



Series: Where is Your Fae Tonight? [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Are Not Related, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Dark Court, Epic Angst, Fae/Human, Fairies, Fili/Kili - Freeform, High Court, M/M, Modern AU, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sexual Content, Sidhe, Slow Build, Smut, Snuggling, Summer Court, Swearing, Torture, Violence, Winter Court, battles, most characters not related for storytelling purposes, murder is alluded to, unwanted attentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:43:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 93,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettersToShakespear/pseuds/LettersToShakespear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story Abandoned</p><p>Kili is 17 years old, and for as long as he can remember, he has been cursed with The Sight. Every moment of his life has been haunted by the invisible world of the Fae.<br/>To be able to survive, Kili has learned to live by a few different guidelines; Don't look them in the eyes, don't acknowledge them, and never speak to them.<br/>But things take a wild turn when a mysterious golden haired Fae shows up in Kilis life, making him question everything that he has ever lived by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fic that I've ever published on here! I'm also a tired and busy college student, so I haven't had anyone to look over this and edit it, so sorry for the mistakes! any comments or feedback would be appreciated greatly! thanks so much! also this fic is based off of an idea from the book Wicked Lovely by Melissa Marr. Enjoy!
> 
> (Also, I'll be tagging as I go)
> 
> On an added note, pretty much all of the characters are not related for storytelling purposes. It just makes my life easier that way.

The safest place for Killian Grey to be was within the metal confines of the city. Even then, there was not much protection to be offered there. Copper, steal, led, tin, iron and the like; they were some of the only things that gave Kili any small amount of peace of mind. They helped to keep away the monsters of the night, the hidden creatures that regular mortals could never see. Kili envied them for their precious ignorance. He would give up all he had to not have The Sight, to not bear the curse of seeing the Fae.

  
For as long as he can remember, Kili has always had The Sight, and for as long as he can remember, it has always been a curse. His mother, Dis, had taught him from a young age to never acknowledge the Fae. Never meet their eyes, and never under any circumstances speak to them. If their actions frighten or disgust you, then don't show your emotions. Don't laugh at their pranks nor become enraptured in their beauty. Letting them know you're aware of them only gives them power over you. Those were the things that his mother had taught him.

 

Lately it had become harder and harder for him to avoid them, no matter what he tried. Sometimes he found that he could ignore them, treating the Fae like they were just white noise in the background, but that had been getting harder and harder to do. Instead of The Sight fading, it seemed to be only getting worse. There were no more days of easy ignoring. Everything seemed to be sharpening with clarity, the creatures taking on a more tantalizing feel, their shimmering eyes beckoning him to come and join them.

 

The increase in awareness would be how Kili found himself in his current predicament, walking swiftly down a deserted street, muscles tense and brown eyes staring determindly in front of him. It'd been a long day, and he'd just gotten out of his part time job at the convenience store. His feet ached from standing on them for so long, and it didn't help that Kili had stayed up until 2 am the previous night trying to get his paper for lit done. The brunet was tired and cold, and all he wanted was to go home and do some homework so he could fall into bed. 

 

  
Walking out of the glass door with a tinkle of the bell, fate had decided that Kili wouldn't be getting home the easy way that night. For when he exited the store, his ears were hit with the raucous laughter of a small group that stood barely hidden within the alleyway across the street. When Kili looks up at them, he can't really manage to wrap his hazy and tired thoughts around what is going on.

 

His common sense doesn't catch up with him in time for him to stop the startled yelp that comes out of his mouth, eyes trained upon the bleeding and unrecognizable corpse that is barely hidden within the shadows. Three sets of malevolent black eyes train upon the quaking brunet, their dark red caps sprinkling drops of blood upon their cheeks, looking almost like tears.

 

With a quiet breath, Kili forces himself to look away, trying to keep his pace steady as he walks decidedly away from the direction that would take him home. He can hear their wicked laughter, the sound of their clattering feet and raspy voices. A shiver having nothing to do with the cold races up his spine, for Kili knows that the redcaps won't let him go easily, not after he'd witnessed their kill. If he wanted to even hold a prayer of getting away from the redcaps, then he needed to surround himself with metal, and quickly at that.

 

The chill wind pulled at his jacket, icy tendrils slipping beneath and steeling the warmth from his skin. Each puff of breath left a swirling mist that floated up into the air, dancing for only a few short moments before each one disappeared. And still the redcaps followed, voices growing louder as Kili walked further into the city, making sure to walk beneath streetlights so he can try to avoid being dragged into the dark by the little devils.

 

Despite the cool and calm demeanor that he's trying to hold in place, Kili can't deny the pulsing fear in his veins or the crashing beat of his heart in his chest. Eyes darting around the the street, he licks his lips as he alights upon a bookstore that's placed on a street corner, lights blazing all around. Without a second thought he slips inside, darting into the aisles in an attempt to maybe lose the murderous creatures that follow him. His mind was in overdrive, thinking of all the ways things were likely to go wrong while still trying to think of a plan to get himself out of this.

 

_Maybe there's another exit. I could slip out the back and the redcaps wouldn't even see me. Or I could try to lose them in the stacks, or maybe I could hide in the bathroom. Or I could just give myself up and let the little bastards kill me._

All of this is running through Kili's head as he takes another turn within the stacks, heart stopping as he stands before an empty wall. No way to escape, and doubling back would more than likely give him away. The only thought that comes to mind is maybe he can just ignore them, pretend that he can't see them. Maybe they'll lose interest. The brunet pulls a random book off of the shelf, flipping through a few pages as he pretends to read.

 

It's only a few minutes later when Kili sees the redcaps out of the corner of his eye. He tries not to let his muscles tense, forcing his eyes to stay trained upon the meaningless words on the page before him. _let me alone, just let me alone_. The redcaps don't seem to heed his thoughts, two of them edging closer and closer as the third keeps a look out at the end of the shelf. With a tiny gulp, he turns the page, shifting his weight onto his other leg as he prays for a miracle to happen.

 

red stained hands reach out slowly towards him, fingers just about to touch his arm before there is a startled hiss that comes from the redcap keeping guard. Kili is terrified, trying to take in long pulls of air as he tries to force his hands to stop shaking in fear, to make the pounding in his ears slow down. Another round of hisses and gnashing teeth, guttural growls and a small yelp. He can tell that the redcaps are gone, but his heart is sinking at the knowledge that only something much worse would be able to scare off the murderous bunch.

 

"Hello there."

 

The sudden voice sparks through Kili's shot nerves, a yelp of startled fear passing his lips as the book tumbles to the floor. He takes in a gasping breath and tries to steady himself before he lifts his head up to look at the person that the voice belongs to.

 

"Sorry, I didn't meant to frighten you."

 

Kili has nothing to say. The male standing before him is Fey, wearing a glamour that Kili's Sight quickly strips away until he's looking at the full magnitude of the individual before him. Golden hair shining bright as the sun falls down his shoulders in gleaming waves, little braids adorned with shining metal clasps here and there. A scruff of a beard adorns his cheeks and chin, the same color as his hair, and his smile shows off pearly white teeth.

 

The radiant blond has a healthy tan, his body slim and muscled and his every pore radiating sunshine. But what really gets to Kili are his eyes. Beautiful blue eyes the color of summer skies, dancing with electricity and heat, burning a hole through the brunets very being. He can see the ocean waves that crash within them, the liquid blue of tranquil lakes and flowing rivers. The blond before him is everything hot and warm, flowering and alive, full of adventure and heat and the merriment of a summers day.

 

"Are you alright?"

 

"I- sorry, you uhm.. you startled me." Kili barely manages to get the words past the lump that is in his throat. The blond smiles lightly, watching Kili with curious eyes as the brunet tries to school his features, to ignore the swirling amount of power that is coming off of this one Fey.

 

"I should be the one apologizing then. I didn't mean to frighten you," the blond murmurs, watching Kili closely with those eyes of his. That's when the brunet notices the sidhe that seems to be gaurding the golden fey; a shorter man with white hair, eyes watching the proceedings very closely. Kili lets his eyes wander away quickly.

 

"Can I ask you what you were reading? you must have been quite enraptured for me to have frightened you so."

 

Kili's eyes went wide as he looked down at the book on the floor. He can only agree in his mind that the golden Fey has asked a question that he himself would like to know. With that thought in mind, he bends down quickly and scoops the book off of the floor, holding the title out towards the Fey so that he can read the title.

 

"Norse mythology?"

 

"Uh, yeah! you know, Loki and Thor? super interesting stuff," Kili babbles trying to figure out what the hell is going on right now.

 

"For pleasure or for school?"

 

"Definitely not for school. It's catholic so there are quite a few students and parents who would get touchy about that kind of thing I guess."

 

"You go to Saint Anthony's then?"

 

_Shit._ Kili wasn't going to be able to lie his way out of that one.

 

"Yeah."

 

"Well that's wonderful then! I'm actually starting there tomorrow. It'll be nice to see a familiar face. I'm Fili by the way."

 

"K-Kili." The brunet is wide eyed, and he knows beyond a shadow of a doubt that he is well and truly fucked. Why the hell was a Fae pretending to be a high school student? What did he have to gain from that? and why had the redcaps been so afraid of Fili?

 

"Alright then Kili. I'll look forward to seeing you tomorrow then. Stay safe."

 

Just like that, Fili is walking away, golden hair swinging as he rounds the corner of the shelf, the sidhe gaurd trailing along after him.

 

"What the hell did I just get myself involved with?"

 

Kili says the words aloud, but there is no answer.

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter takes place right after the other :) Comments and Kudos always appreciated, and thank you so much for coming back to read more! <3
> 
> As stated before, I have no one to look over this, so sorry for any mistakes!

 

* * *

 

 

Sky blue eyes watch from across the street, tracking the movements of the brunet human that had taken his fancy. His advisor, Balin, stands beside him with a deep frown upon his lips, thick white brows pulling downwards as he too watches the brunet take his leave.

 

"Are you sure about this one laddie?"

 

"He has the potential within him. I could sense it as soon as I laid eyes upon him."

 

"What if he isn't the one? will you lead him down the path of all the others?"

 

Fili doesn't respond to the question, focusing his attention upon the pack of redcaps that are now chasing after a shrieking pixie. It probably wouldn't take long for the winter court to find out about his interest in the human boy. Once that happened, things would really begin to take an interesting turn.

 

"You know I must. Ultimately it will be his choice. And if he is not the one, then I'll just have to continue on."

 

"I suppose I'll let some of the rowen-men know that their services will be required tomorrow, Kelan as well."

 

The golden Fae nods his head silently, radiant smile gracing his lips, blue eyes crackling with a volatile light. This new human, Kili, had something about him that none of the others had had. A quiet passion and a fiery heart hidden just beneath the surface. The brunet was made for the Summer Court.

 

"It's the dawn of a new age Balin. The Summer Court will be whole soon enough."

 

* * *

 

To say that Kili wasn't dreading school the next day would be akin to telling a lie. His dreams had been plagued with images of the golden fae, his brilliant blue eyes and charming smile. He couldn't deny the attaction that he held for Fili, the thought sending him into an internal rant of all the reasons why he was an idiot. Thankfully Dis didn't comment on her sons oddly quiet behavior that morning, watching quietly as he threw his long hair into a sloppy bun and slung his bag over a shoulder. At least that was one thing that  he could be thankful for.

 

The walk to St. Anthony's is short, maybe ten minutes away from the apartment building that they were currently living within. Fae usually avoided being within the busier parts of the city, finding the stink of metal and pollution to be to much to handle. But today... well today things seemed to be different. As soon as Kili walked out of the door of the apartment building, he was instantly aware of the increase in Fae; Ly ergs from the dark court, lupine from the winter, and many a spriggan from the summer. Their increased presence makes Kili uneasy as he walks towards the school with his eyes fixed ahead of him, ignoring the tittering that he overhears.

 

"That brunet one there is the one Fili has taken a liking to," one of the ly ergs cackles, walking just behind Kili. A tight band of fear squeezes at his heart.

 

"Human won't even know what hit him till it's to late."

 

Kili watches then as a rowen-man silently appears ahead on the sidewalk, eyes trained upon the group that walks behind him. Fae voices quiet while Kili silently wishes that the rowan-man hadn't shown up- maybe then he would be able to peice together why Fili had such an interest him. It seemed that it wasn't an answer that he would be receiving for the time being.

 

When he nears the school, it's to find that there are even more rowen-men about, their green eyes watching silently, branch like arms held straight by their sides. Whoever Fili was, he was most certainly important to have such a guard present at the school. The thought only makes Kili's wish to not be involved with the golden fae that much stronger. His interest in Kili can only mean trouble, and that's something that he doesn't need on top of everything else.

 

  
It's with a tired sigh that he enters the building, a rowen-man following a small distance behind him. Kili carries on towards his locker, needing to grab a few books before he headed to first period. Maybe if he got there early and avoided the crowded hallways, he'd be able to get away with not seeing Fili. He could even-

 

"Good morning Kili."

 

The brunets head whips around as he turns wide eyes to stare at Fili. It's impossible to not be mesmerized with the mysterious pools of his eyes, the cerulean color quickly becoming an addiction for Kili. Licking his lips, he slowly closes his locker door, wanting nothing more than to run away from Fili. But the fae is standing there with a charming smile on his face, wrapped up in a warm coat with his golden locks thrown up into a ponytail. He wasn't certain of the reason why, but god must really want Kili to suffer. 

 

"Hello Fili."

 

The blond leans easily against the lockers, tilting his head slightly to the side as he watches Kili with curious eyes. He's not sure of what he's supposed to do in this situation, he's never been approached by a fae like this before. Hell, he'd never had an encounter like this in his entire life. And it's not like he could easily pretend that he didn't know Fili was fae. If he'd learned one thing fast, it was the fact that any invovlement whatsoever only lead to trouble. Kili knows all the reasons why he should ignore Fili by heart; he doesn't know why the fae is interested, but it can't be anything good. Despite that, Kili is undeniably drawn in by the golden fae, on levels that he can't even describe. All he knows is that his heart is pounding, and though his head is telling him he should run the hell away, there is something in his very soul that is telling him to stay.

 

 "Do you think you could show me around? I'm completely lost here."

 

 Kili is startled by the question that interupts his thoughts, eyes darting to meet Fili's eyes. His fingers pull nervously at the straps of his bag, shoulders tense and toes curling inside of his shoes.

 

"Uhm.. depends. What do you have for first period?"

 

Fili keeps his eyes trained on Kili as he quietly reaches into his pocket and takes out a folded peice of paper. Kili's doing all that he can to not let his hand shake as he reaches out and grabs the paper. Those watching eyes are unsettling, a tug of unease pulling through his stomach. Pushing the thoughts away, his fingers pull at the edges of the paper and undo the folds, flattening the creases out against his locker.

 

Eyes scanning quickly down the page, Kili's unease flares up tenfold, anxious thoughts zipping through his head as he tries to understand why this was happening. Fili was in every single one of Kili's classes, all but religious studies. It was most certainly not a coincidence, that was for damn sure.

 

 "Looks like we have most of the same classes together." He's unsure if Fili is aware of the waver in his voice, or the fact that he's probably exuding enough fear to suffocate the entire population of the city right then. If he does, Fili doesn't comment, just smiles at Kili happily.

 

"Great then! It seems I have nothing to worry about if I have you as my guide."

 

Kili angrily ignores the tiny flip in his stomach. Nope. No way was he going to give that any thought. He's about to beckon Fili to follow him when he hears his name being shouted down the hall, followed by warm greetings by a few of his friends.

 

"Hello Ori. How're you this morning?" Kili asks his shorter friend.

 

"Oh I'm very well thank you. Having a bit of trouble convincing Eowyn to come to the movies with us after school."

 

"Shit, is that today?" Kili asks sheepishly, thinking of how he was planning on going to the local library after school to study before work. Ori's eyebrows raise up in amusement, watching as Kili goes through an internal battle of what he should do.

 

"Forget again, did you? Well, if you have things to do then rescheduling would probably be a good idea."

 

"Reschedule what?" their friend, Gimli has now joined the group, eyes darting between Ori and Kili with a frown upon his face.

 

"Kili forgot about our plans again."

 

The gingers face morphs into a light scowl, zeroing in on Kili. The brunet's not sure if he should try to defend himself or just take the rant that Gimli is probably going to start spouting off. It's all cut short when Ori peers around Kili, eyes going wide and mouth stretching into a little o as he alights upon the golden blond that stands behind the brunet. Ori can't keep the awe out of his voice.

 

"Who's your friend, Kili?"

 

He winces at the words, turning slowly to look at the blond who seems to be analytically taking in the scene that's occuring between the three friends. Blue eyes meet his own with a capricious look within them, an almost volatile heat withering away from those eyes as Fili turns and smiles at Ori.

 

"My name's Fili. Kili was being kind enough to show me around."

 

"I'm Ori, and this is Gimli. It's nice to meet you."

 

Fili flashes a captivating smile, all white teeth and tan skin. Gimli only grumbles, but Ori seems to be completely entranced. Kili doesn't like his friends getting involved with this, not one little bit.

 

"Well, we're heading off to class now. See you at lunch!"

 

Kili doesn't even really think about it as he grabs onto Fili's arm and tugs him down the hallway, a dumbstruck Ori and glaring Gimli watching them leave. He's vaguely aware of Fili smiling in his peripheral vision, an action that leads him to believe that Fili seemed to be getting his way, whatever that was. Either way, it's not until a minute or so later that he really becomes aware of the exuding warmth that radiates from Fili's skin, or the smell of salty ocean waves. Kili lets go of the blond like he's been burned. 

 

"You're really warm." The words come out before he even has a chance to finish processing the thought, something that he's always been bad at. Anyone who knew Kili knew that he was a rambler, along with having a knack for saying anything that came to his mind. The comment towards Fili made him want to knock his head against a brick wall.

 

Fili, on the other hand, seems to be highly amused by the statement, letting out a bright laugh that makes Kili's heart swell. What the hell is wrong with him?

 

"I get that a lot."

 

"You should probably get that checked out. I don't think it's a particularly normal thing, and if you're sick, then you'll probably want to go and see the nurse so she can check you out. You'll probably have to go home, and-"

 

"I'm fine, Kili." The golden fae bumps his shoulder gently against Kili's, eyes glinting with supressed laughter. The brunets cheeks flame into a light pink, resolutely deciding that from here on out he will not babble like an idiot.

 

* * *

 

The day continues on in much of the same way, Fili following Kili around and bantering with him as much as he can. Despite how hard he tries, Kili can't help but to reply a few of the times, grudgingly allowing that for a fae, Fili is quite entertaining.

 

Ori is quite enamored with Fili, and by the end of the school day, Gimli has even fallen prey to the fae's charms. Eowyn only watches and smiles, whispering into Kili's ear before she starts on her way home;

 

"I don't know where you found such an alluring boy, Kili. You best keep a hold of him or someone else will snatch him up."

 

Insinuations are completely clear in the statement, and Kili is left once again with a pit of disgust welling up inside of him, knowing that he is walking a very fine line when it comes to breaking the rules. Fili watches curiously as Kili stiffens and mentally starts reminding himself why becoming friendly with Fili is such a terrible idea. The blond is charming and seemingly sweet, something Kili should be fully aware is just a front. The fae were notorious for pulling out all the stops when it came to trying to snatch up a human. Fili wasn't any different, and that's what Kili needed to keep reminding himself. Even if he couldn't stop himself from sneaking quick glances at the golden beauty.

 

"Thank you for showing me around today Kili. I really do appreciate it."

 

He's about to respond when he hears a bark of laughter from beside him. Kili manages to stop himself from jumping in fear, but he isn't able to contain the small yelp of surprise. Considering that he's not supposed to be able to see or hear the fae that had just appeared beside him, this was a major problem. Fili's eyebrows knotted as he stared at Kili, confusion written upon his face and mind going a mile a minute. 

 

"Sorry! I kind of freak out sometimes when I feel my phone vibrate. Specially after a day of it being on silent. I guess I'm just a tad bit jumpy."

 

Fili's eyes flicker towards the fae beside Kili before he meets his gaze again, unfazed by the rambling statement.

 

"It's alright, it was just a bit unexpected is all."

 

The other fae circles around behind Fili, allowing Kili to get a better view. He was about six feet tall, muscled and lithe as a panther. His eyes were a blistering green, hair the rippling colors of ashes.

 

"You've found yourself a skittish colt. How wonderful."

 

Fili continues to smile, but Kili can see the way the corners of his eyes tighten, the way that his shoulders go a bit rigid at the comment. If the brunet had to guess, the green eyed fae was a personal guard.

 

"I have to head to the library though. Loads of stuff to do before work. So I'll see you tomorrow then... bye!"

 

Taking off before Fili can say anything, Kili is off through the gates of St. Anthony's, pulling the fabric of his jacket tight against his body as he begins to feel the loss of warmth that Fili had been putting off all day.

 

* * *

 

Fili watches quietly as the brunet quickly walks away, pulling his jacket closer to himself. There's something about Kili that is throwing him off, but he's not quite sure what it is. Either way, the train of thought is interrupted by his second in command.

 

"Of all the humans, Fili. Out of all of them, and you pick him?"

 

"It's not your place to question me, Kelan."

 

"Ah, but that is exactly what my job is. You'd be in ruin by now if it weren't for me," Kelan cracked a smile, trailing behind Fili as he began to walk away, the blond dropping the glamour that he had been holding all day.

 

"He has the potential.You know that's not something that I can just ignore. If he's the one that I've been searching for, for all of these centuries? he could be the one that makes the Court whole again."

 

Fili knows that he doesn't have to tell Kelan this. It's a conversation that the two had held often enough, every single time that Fili found another human that might hold the key to freeing the Summer Court. The search for the human that would help free him from the curse that locked away his full power, his true potential. It was of the utmost importance that Fili found the key, for war was brewing within the courts. He couldn't leave his people to suffer.

 

"Your people can feel that you are unhappy. You are their King. We need revels and parties. Joy and laughter. Merriment. We need you."

 

"I know what my duties are to my Court, Kelan, and you know that it is not enough. year by year the power of the Summer Court wains as Smaug increases the activity within his own. We cannot count on Thorin and his Winter Court to come to our aid if Smaug should finally decided to attack us. The High Court is ever involved with their own politics and worries. Thranduil will not intervene on our behalfes unless he has something that he might gain from us. For now, we are alone. Our best bet is for me to continue searching."

 

"And what if this human, this Kili, is not the one? we will be in an even worse state than we were in before! if we continue looking for humans, then we will never-"

 

"Enough. I know your fears, I've heard them time and time again. You know how important this is."

 

Fili stops before Kelan, blue eyes meeting green with a silent command within them. He may not have his full power, but he is still King. Kelan bows his head slowly, soft sigh escaping from his lips.

 

"I apologize for my words. What would you like me to do?"

 

"Send some of the rowen-men to keep watch over Kili, along with a few of the guards. The human needs to remain safe."

 

"As you wish, my King."

 

 

**TBC**

* * *

 

Just to make things clear! Fili is the King of the Summer Court, Thorin is the King of the Winter Court, Smaug is King of the Dark court, and Galadriel is Queen of the High Court with Thranduil as her Consort. As I've stated before, I've made all of the characters unrelated to one another, so don't be surprised if you find that faramir is of the Summer Court and boromir is of the Winter Court. :)

 

And of course, thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate every single one of you! I'll try to update again as soon as possible, but I'm going to be busy over the next four days, so it might be a little bit. Comments and Kudos always appreciated! Have a splendid day!

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the next chapter! sorry for the wait! as previously stated, comments are always appreciated! hope you enjoy and have a fantastic day!

 

* * *

 

Kili does his absolute best to stay away from Fili, but It's extremely hard to accomplish with all of his freinds being absolutely enamored by the golden fae. Every time Gimli laughed at a joke or Ori smiled shyly, when Eowyn would joke back and converse with Fili, Kili would feel a sick little twist within his stomach. He didn't like that Fili was trying to warm up towards his friends to get closer to him. It made Kili feel uneasy and scared. He didn't want any of them to ever deal with a fae, to ever be even remotely close to one. He saw how they hurt and tortured people, watched as gancanagh's used their abilities to pull in humans, slowly sucking away at their very souls until the victim was left a broken shell, a dry husk. He'd seen them twist truths to suit their agendas, looked on in silence as they warred between their courts and killed one another without a hint of remorse. Kili had seen it all.

 

It was for those reasons and more why he tried to separate himself from his friends. Kili didn't want them to be put at risk in case he messed up or drew the attention of some fae creature. Fili seemed to think that if he tried to get close to Kilis friends, he would then in turn get closer to Kili. It was the absolute opposite. When Eowyn had mentioned that they wanted to bring Fili to their next movie night, Kili had flat out refused to show up. He'd given some excuse about his mother needing his help, but his friends clearly got the message that he didn't want to be around Fili. They decided to have the movie night anyways. With Fili still included.

 

That's how Kili found himself alone at the library on a Friday night, refusing to think about how Fili was trying to invade his life. He was there to do homework, so homework he would do. Even if that idea was being shot to hell, seeing how he could barely concentrate because of the rowen-men and sprites that chattered in the background.

 

"At least he's an attractive human. I wouldn't mind running my fingers through that hair of his."

 

"Don't say such things! There's rowen-men right over there! you know they'll tell Fili everything they overhear concerning the human. He'll get into one of his moods."

 

Moving to stretch out his back, Kili twisted himself around to catch a glimpse of two green skinned sprites sitting on empty stools, their wings fluttering lightly behind them. A rowan-man was a bit away to the left, another towards the right.

 

"He's going to be in a great mood after he gets information about Kili out of those humans tonight. It wouldn't even phase him, even if he were to be told."

 

A pulse of anger courses through his veins, fingers wrapping around the sides of the book to slam it shut. The sprites are completely unfazed, continuing on with their conversation. Of course they would. Why would he, a mere human, be able to hear the words that they were speaking?

 

"So what do you think, Sully? Is this little brunet here the one?"

 

"How do you suppose I'd know a thing like that? Do I look like the King to you?"

 

Kili froze midway through shoving his book into his backpack, eyes wide and heart pulsing a sickening beat.

 

"Do not speak of Fili in such an easy manner. He is your King. You'd do well to remember that," one of the rowen-men interrupted.

 

_Holy shit._

 

Everything slips into slow motion and fear. The deepest fear that clutches at his belly and makes his insides twist and churn, makes his thoughts fade out into a white noise that silences everything. Panic pulses through his veins, hands shaking and breathing come in quick gasps. _shit shit shit. The King of the Summer Court._ What the hell is he supposed to do? What can he possibly do?

 

Fingers clutching onto his bag, Kili darts pale faced through the book stacks, trying his hardest to keep a semblance of calm, to not start hyperventilating. He's attracted the attention of the King of the Summer Court. He's not getting out of this, he isn't going to be able to just ignore Fili. Pretending to be ignorant isn't going to just make all of this go away.

 

Kili can hear the rowen-men coming after him, can hear the the loud voices of the sprites and all of the other fae creatures around him. What had been white noise was now a jarring racket that threatend to split his skull in half. He can't think, can't breathe, and he needs to get somewhere where he can think, where he can be alone and can just process through the hurricane of thoughts that threatened to explode from his skull.

 

That's when he does break into a full on sprint, backpack thumping against his spine, shoes pounding against the pavement as he makes a break for the only place that he can think of that will give him some semblance of peace. It's with gasping breaths that he finds himself at the old scrap metal dump site. It only takes him moments to scale the fence, jeans snagging onto a piece of metal at the top, tearing a hole in them as he jumps down onto the other side.

 

He only slows down once he's deep within the hills of metal. Rusted husks, sharp edges, broken and bent sheets of metal and old totaled cars. It was the only place that felt safe within the entire city. Kili doesn't allow himself to rest until he has climbed through the shattered window of a rusting car, the upholstered seats in tatters. Glass bites into his skin, but he can't bring himself to care.

 

It's blessedly silent withing the confines of the heaps of metal. No whispering creatures or hulking rowen-men to watch his every move. Just the overwhelming sound of his pulse pounding within his ears. Wrapping his arms around his middle, Kili tries to breath in deeply through his nose. Maybe this will help the churning in his stomach to stop, and he won't throw up like he really wants to. Him freaking out isn't going to fix anything, but that's the only thing that Kili wants to do right now.

 

What else was he supposed to do? The King of the Summer Court was for some ungodly reason interested in him. The King. Of the Summer Court. Fili. Mr. Stupid golden blond with the overwhelmingly blue eyes, who exuded heat and radiance and glowed like the sun on a hot day in July. What the hell had that sprite meant, him being the  one? and that other fae that had been with Fili a few days ago, the one with the green eyes? what had he meant about Fili finding him?

 

"Fuck."

  
Tremors are running through his body, his throat closing tight and his vision blurring with black spots. It feels like the world is falling apart around him, and there's not a damn thing that he can do about it. He can't stop the tight feeling in his chest, or the shaking gasps that are being sucked through his mouth. Everything aches and burns, and the world must be ending, because what else could this irrational fear be? Why else would he feel like he's slowly suffocating within his skin.

 

Kili doesn't know, and he doesn't care. The only thing that he is certain of is that he won't be going home tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

As soon as Fili left Gimli’s house, he dropped his glamour with a sigh of relief. His evening with Kili’s friends had been somewhat informational, yet not as telling as he had hoped. The only thing that he was certain of was that Kili was outgoing while simultaneously secretive. Kili was the kind of person who laughed, smiled, and teased with his friends, yet didn’t really say much about anything important. The human was a mystery. 

 

“Fili.... Sire? we have a bit of a.... situation,” a rowan-man interrupted his thoughts. Blue eyes instantly narrow, a rolling wave of anger barely contained beneath the surface of his skin. 

 

“What do you mean, a bit of a situation?”

 

The rowan-man sways silently on his feet, long limbs crackling in a sudden breeze of cold air. Brown eyes blink with small crinkles of bark like skin, lips pulled into a thin cracking line. 

 

“We... lost Kili.”

 

Fili’s reaction is the swirling anger of a hurricane, the burning heat of wildfires and the raging tempest of a storm out at sea.

 

“What the hell do you mean you lost him!? He’s a human, how hard can it possibly be to keep in track of him?!”

 

“I- We... We were taken off guard. He was within the library that lies on the outskirts of town when he bolted.”

 

The rowan-man suffers Fili’s wrath all alone, boiling rage spilling out to send a wave of sickening heat upon the rowen-man, his bark like skin cracking and peeling in strips, tresses of hair withering and mouth opening wide to release a high pitched sound from the back of his throat. The golden fae advances slowly upon his target, watching as the rowan-man drops to his knees and looks up at the rage filled face of his King. 

 

“Do you know where he is? or must I find someone else to do your job?”

 

The rowan-man nods his head in an up and down gesture, opening his mouth to speak but being unable to. Cruel heat coming from his King has parched him dry, inside and out. Fili slowly stops his assault against his subject, cerulean eyes glittering with a barely contained force of nature. He is the King of Summer, wild and powerful as Mother Nature herself. Golden and bright, he is the heat of the sun, the swirling summer storm that wreaks havoc and destruction. He is soft pink sunsets, the warm beach sand underneath your toes. Fili’s moods are as flighty as the summer, and though he may not be at his full power, he is still a force to be reckoned with. 

 

“He-he is this way, my King. Kelan s-sent me to escort you to the location.”

 

The words are raspy and dry coming out of a parched throat, skin still floating off in flakes. Fili doesn’t allow himself to feel remorse for his actions. His temper is quick and swift, something that all of his court knows. 

 

“Very well. Lead the way before I change my mind.”

 

Standing up on unsteady legs, the rowan-man staggers slowly away towards the outskirts of the city, limbs quivering. Fili follows behind, making his lack of patience very aware to his subject. Soon they are joined by a few more of the rowen-men. All of them move as silently as the swaying of a forest, just as it should be. 

 

Upon nearing their destination, Fili feels an oppressing surge of nausea as a rolling wave of iron stink washes over him. His rowen-men stumble, mouths pulled into grim lines as they push forth, closer to their destination. One more corner to round and Fili’s eyes connect with their destination. Heaps of metal rise in thick hillocks behind an old crooked chain link fence. Rust and decay are thick in the air, the metallic sting of metal coating the back of Fili’s throat. The sensation is uncomfortable and painful, hands tingling and skin itching with an acidic burn. 

 

Taking a stinging breath, Fili contemplates the meaning behind Kilis choice of location. Mind moving a mile a minute, he’s interrupted by the presence of Kelan.

 

“Disgusting, isn’t it?”

 

“This is where he’s hiding?”

 

Kelan nods his head slowly, green eyes narrowed towards the vast piles of metal.

 

“Indeed. The rowen-men who were watching him said that he took off very suddenly from the library. By the time the three of them caught up to him, it was to see that the human was scaling the fence.”

 

“And they have no idea what-so-ever as to why he ran?”

 

“None. There were a few spriggans about as well; Sully and Merope. I had them questioned to no avail. There was nothing to be gathered.”

 

“And you are sure that he hasn’t left?”

 

“Positive. I have the entire perimeter being watched. As soon as the human leaves, we will learn of it soon after.”

 

Fili nods his head quietly, golden blond strands waving gently in the air. Blue eyes continue to watch the area ahead of him as Kelan begins to speak once again.

 

“I think that the real question here, is why did he go to this site of metal in the first place?”

 

“State your insinuation clearly, Kelan.”

 

“There is no true insinuation. It just doesn’t make sense that he would run here of all places. Why not to his home? or to his friends house? I know that when you choose a human, they inevitably turn into one of use, but the change doesn’t happen this fast.”

 

“I don’t care why he’s in there, it doesn’t matter. All I care about is that he comes out. Keep the parimeter covered and have the guards rotated once an hour.”

 

“As you command. Will you be returning to the household?”

 

“No. I think I’ll stay here tonight. I want you to return though. Speak to Balin of what has occurred.”

 

The night is long and Fili has much to think about.

 

* * *

 

It's the early hours of the morning when Kili finally makes his way out of the piles of twisted metal. Fili watches him carefully, taking in the humans ragged appearance. His clothes are crumpled and wrinkled, blood spotting his shirt and jeans sporting a hole on the left knee. Brown eyes are bloodshot, with deep bags below. Brunet hair is tangled and halfheartedly thrown into a bun at the nape of his neck. All in all, Fili has decided that his human is a wreck. He doesn't let that stop him from watching him. 

 

Kili throws his bag over the fence before climbing over after it, stumbling when his feet hit the ground. The human licks at his lips, squeezing his eyes closed before he opens them again, staring blankly before him. That's when Fili realizes that there are members of the winter court that have made themselves present alongside his fae. 

 

Quickly making up his mind, Fili throws on a glamour and calls out to Kili. Maybe the other courts would take a hint and leave what was his alone. 

 

"Kili!"

 

The brunet slowly meets the gaze of blue eyes. He looks conflicted and lost, fingers clenching around the strap of his backpack. Fili was starting to think that the action was a nervous habit for the human.

 

"Hi Fili."

 

Fili watches as Kili slowly walks towards him. The human looks even worse up close; his skin is pale, eyes red rimmed and he looks like he might pass out at any moment. 

 

"What are you doing all the way out here?"

 

"Just... Thinking."

 

A blasting chill whips through the air, howls of lupine fae erupting and snarling as a chorus within the vicious wind. Lupines quickly make themselves known, prowling behind Kili with snapping teeth, eyes glowing red. Rowen-men come forth from their positions, swords bared and eyes narrowed. He senses at least five of them at his back. They watch on quietly for thier King to give the go to attack. Orculli appear next, and Fili knows that soon enough one of true power from the Winter Court will make himself known. 

  
  
He nods his head slowly towards Kili, his men taking notice and moving closer to Kili. Fili cannot deny the worry that flows inside of him at the thought that this human is very much so in danger. The golden fae is weak, especially so against the Winter Court that was on the rise of their power during the current winter months. He does not know how long his people will be able to withstand the chill, nor does he know if he will be able to protect the human boy from whoever had been sent by Thorin. 

 

"Well well. Ain't he ah nice specimen."

 

Dwalin. Of course Thorin would send his right hand man, the advisor that Fili disliked the most from the Winter Court. And here he was, unable to respond unless he wanted to scare off Kili. The tattooed fae circled slowly around Kili, eyes trained upon Fili. 

 

"Cat got yer tongue, Summer King?"

 

Fili keeps his eyes on Kili, watching the brunet stare at him with exhausted brown eyes. He is stiff limbed and his fingers are clenched tighter than ever around the straps of his backpack, skin sickeningly white.

 

"An the poor lad don't even know what's goin on around 'im. What do ya think would 'appen if I let one of the lupines nip at 'is legs, hm? think he'd bleed nice an pretty?"

 

Dwalin stops to the right of Kili, looking him up and down as the lupines continue to snarl, eyes leering at the human. Dwalin chuckles, eyes darting to meet Fili's as he sends a rolling blast of frozen air that makes the Summer King ache to his very core. Kili gasps from the cold as well, teeth clenched as his body ripples with shivers. It's with a great amount of curiousity and confusion, then, that Fili watches as the brunet angles himself in the direction that Dwalin is, brown eyes still looking towards Fili. Teeth clenched and stance firm, the golden fae gets the nagging suspicion that something isn't quite right.

 

"Still nothin' to say? I suppose I'll have to follow through with mah threat then. Maybe I'll stick aroun' ta see you explain yer mess away to 'im."

 

"How about lets not and say that we did?"

 

Kili snarls the words, eyes snapping to Dwalin as he seems to size up the Winter fae. Fili can only stand there and watch dumbstruck. He'd laugh at Dwalins expression if he weren't feeling a sudden wave of irrational anger that threatened to spill over and incinerate the human standing before him. Fili had the raging feeling that he'd been had; it wasn't something that he liked. Not one tad bit.

 

"You can see us? them?" the Summer King growled, fingers clenching at his sides as he dropped his glamour.

 

"Why the hell else do you think I spent the night in there? for fun? Do you have any idea how infuriating it is to be followed around by your fucking rowen-men all day long? hearing them whisper about me? listening to creatures like this idiot talk about how if they get the chance, they'd like to tear me limb from limb?"

 

It was clear to Fili that Kili was completely manic, words pouring forth in a toxic cascade that refused to stop. His human was exhausted and frightened, eyes trained upon the lupine as they moved that much closer. Despite the anger that Fili felt within, he knew that ultimately Kili was his to protect. 

 

"Leave us, Dwalin. He is but a human."

 

"But a human? he has The Sight! who knows what the little bastard has overheard! he could be hoarding secrets of all the courts! That kind of information is something that can't be passed up!" Dwalin rumbled, eyes narrowing as he made a move towards the human.

 

Kili darted out of the way, stumbling towards Fili. He managed to catch the human by the arm, feeling Kili's body leaning heavily against his own. Rowen-men circle tightly around him and Kili as he barks out a quick command, silkies and sprites from his Court advancing from the woods. Dwalin eyes him angrily. Fili can see that Dwalin has realized that he is outnumbered with only his small force behind him; Winter may be stronger than Summer overall, but for now, Dwalin and his force were to few. 

 

It's with hisses and angry words from the fae of both courts that Fili walks away from the area, tugging Kili along beside him. Looking behind quickly, he can see that a brawl has broken out, lupine tearing into a selkie as sprites and other creatures of his court draw blood and group into attack formations. It's unavoidable bloodshed that makes Fili burn with dull anger. His Court cannot handle to lose many when it is at such a weakened state. 

 

It's with a heated sigh that he looks at the barely concious brunet that is leaning against him, human arm clutching onto his own. Seeds of anger are planted within Fili's mind once again, taking root and spreading viciously fast. With narrowed blue eyes, he latches his fingers onto the humans arm with bruising force, dragging him to stand upright before him. Chocolate eyes look angrily into his own; Fili can tell that the ire within Kili's eyes is tempered with an almost palpable fear.

 

"Now what am I ever to do with you, little human?"

 

 

 

 

**TBC**

* * *

 

 

Once again, thanks for reading! I'll be updating as much as I can, but I'm a busy girl with a lot going on the next couple of weeks!

If anyone wants, you can add me on tumblr :) letterstoshakespear . tumblr. com 

I post snippets of the chapter that I'm working on to tie everyone over until I can actually finish the chapter, hehe :) 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

* * *

 

When Kili wakes up, it’s to a warm comfortable heat that surrounds his entire body. Soft sheets caress his skin, head resting gently on something semi-hard. automatically he nuzzles up to the  comfortable warmth beneath him. It’s with a scrunch of his nose that Kili remembers what had happened. He’d been half out of his mind when he first left the safety of the scrap metal yard, never mind when that giant of a winter fae had shown up. Letting his secret go like that was idiotic, completely and utterly mental, and he’d completely fucked himself over this time. _Great job Kili, now you really aren’t going to be able to get away from Fili_. But what choice had he really had? He didn’t have a death wish, and to Kili it seemed very clear that the winter fae had planned on hurting him or worse. Even with that reasoning in his mind, he still feels like an idiot, feels like he’s not going to get out of this unscathed. There would be hell to pay.  
 With a light sigh, Kili cracks his eyes open, stretching his legs lightly underneath the blankets. His fingers curl into the soft shirt underneath his hand, and-

  
  
Body instantly freezing, Kili’s heart is pounding within his chest, eyes wide and staring at the body that he’d been resting his head on.

  
  
“Hello, Kili.”

  
  
Turning his head slowly, Kili meets the gaze of his blue eyed fae, golden hair tangled softly, skin exuding a comfortable warmth. He doesn’t know what to say to Fili, doesn’t know if he should be trying to run away screaming, or if he can attempt to be calm about all of this.

  
  
“I.. h-hi,” The words barely manage to stutter out of his throat, his heart pounding in his chest. Fili just watches him, says nothing as he pulls himself and Kili into a sitting position. Attempting to scramble away, his legs get tangled within the sheets, small whimper of distress leaving his lips as Fili tightens his grip upon Kili.

  
  
“Do you remember what happened?”

  
  
“Not... Not really.”

  
  
“To put it simply, you passed out. I carried you here, and you’ve been sleeping for about five or six hours now. It’s about 4:00 pm right now.”

  
  
“Where exactly is uhm.. here?” Kili asks quietly, trying his best not to look into Fili’s eyes for to long. Every time he meets those brilliant blue eyes, he feels like he’s being sucked into a dream. They are irresistible, pulling him in and drowning him, never mind how hard he struggles against them. Instead, he keeps his eyes trained upon the arm that circles around his middle, holding him in place against Fili’s side. Breathe in deep, then let it slide out easy, contemplating the feel of the sheets on his skin, the warmth that Fili is infusing into him.

  
  
“We’re on the outskirts of town within an old warehouse that has been converted into a living space. It’s where I hold my court for the time being, a safe place for my people to be.”

  
  
Kili nods his head slowly, subtly attempting to shift his way out of Fili’s arms. The blond says nothing to the attempt, only tightens his arm and pulls Kili closer so that he is almost sitting upon Fili’s lap. Kili can feel his breath hitch within his throat, can feel the thrum of fear that is beginning to make itself aware inside of himself. He doesn’t want to be here and he doesn’t want to have anything to do with Fili. He wants to go home, to call his mother and let her know that he’s fine because she’s probably going mental worrying about him right now.

  
  
He knows that these thoughts are logical, that they are the things that he should be worrying about; getting away from Fili and making sure that he stays safe. What Kili can’t deny is the growing contradicting feelings that are rising within himself, crashing over him in waves. Emotions and thoughts that he’s terrified to admit, to even begin to acknowledge. Even though unwanted, they make themselves known.

  
  
Sitting next to Fili, he feels warm and safe for once in his fear filled life. He feels like he doesn’t have to run, that he doesn’t have to be fake and pretend that he can’t see the fae. He feels that with Fili’s arms around him, he’s capable of anything and everything.

  
  
He also knows that despite how good those thoughts make him feel, they are irrational. Ultimately, Fili is a fae. A fae that clearly wanted something from him.

  
  
“Can.. Can I go home?”

  
  
“I think you already know the answer to that.”

  
  
“Can I at least call my mom to let her know that I’m fine? She’s probably freaking out right now, and.. I don’t want her to be worried about me. I just.. please?”

  
  
Fili watches him with cool eyes, lips pulled into a thin line and eyebrows slightly raised.

  
  
“And what do I get out of letting you call her? hm?”

  
  
Kili licks his lips, unease and dread forming a pit in his stomach. It’s clear to him that he’s not going to be getting out of this easy. Fili will want to make some kind of deal, something that Kili wasn’t to keen on. He’ll have to be careful about how he words anything to Fili; fae would find any loopholes that they could, and if Fili could exploit his wording for his benefit, then he would.

  
  
“What do you want?” The words come out oddly quiet, sadness tinging them.

  
  
“I’d like you to stay the night and hear me out.”

  
  
“That doesn’t seem like a very fair trade...”

  
  
“Considering I’m gaurenteeing that you can leave here tomorrow, I think that’s a pretty fair trade. If you don’t accept, I could always keep you here for longer.”

  
  
“Fine. You win.”

  
  
“Good. Here’s your phone.”

  
  
Fili reaches over to a side table and tosses it to Kili. He silently unlocks the screen, tapping through his contacts until he reaches his moms number. She picks up before it even gets to the second ring.

 

  
“Kili!? Where are you!? I’ve been so worried, and you haven’t been picking up!!”

  
  
“Hi Mum. I'm fine, you don't have to worry.”

  
  
“Killian, don’t you dare lie to me! You know the rules about checking in!”

  
  
“I know, and I’m really sorry. I just... I got distracted while I was hanging out. ”

  
Kili tried to keep his voice quiet and soothing. His mother was obviously worried and upset over him, something that Kili hated to do to her. It was hard to keep his voice normal with Fili sitting beside him, watching him intently with those blue eyes of his.

  
  
“I want you to come home.”

  
  
“I can’t. I’m out with my friends, but I promise I’ll be home tomorrow. I’m really alright.”

  
  
“No, Kili, I want you to come home, please just come home.” her voice sounds slightly frantic, breathing coming faster and crackling across the phone line.

  
  
“I swear mom, I’ll be home tomorrow. Please don’t worry about me, alright? Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine, everything is good. I’ll talk to you tomorrow, okay?”

  
  
“Please just be safe Kili.” The worry in her voice sends a guilty wave through him.

  
  
“I will... Love you.”

  
  
“I love you too sweetheart.”

  
  
As soon as he has hung up the phone, Fili holds his hand open before Kili to collect it from him. He can’t help the glare that he shoots Filis way, deep seeded anger slipping through him at the fact that his mother is so obviously worried about him right now. She’s probably sitting at home at the kitchen table, running through all of the things that could possibly be going wrong. His mom always knew when he was lying. It was like a sixth sense.

  
  
Fili smiles at him languidly, gently tugging Kili out of the bed. He doesn’t want to follow the fae, doesn’t want to do a damn thing that he asks of him. But he’d made a deal, and to break that deal would only bring him even more trouble, If that were even possible.

  
  
“Come on then. You still stink of metal; I’ll show you where the shower is, and I’ll have some clothes found for you.”

  
  
“So now you’re going to dictate my hygiene?”

  
  
Fili’s smile widens, if that’s even possible. Shiny white teeth and sparkling blue eyes hitting him full force. Tilting his head gently to the left, he pauses before he replies to Kili.

  
  
“Would you like me to hold you down and wash you myself?”

  
  
Heat floods Kili’s cheeks, turning them a bright red color. Mouth opening to speak, then snapping it shut, because what the hell was he supposed to say to that? The thought of Fili touching him in such an intimate way makes heat coil low in his belly. His head is screaming warning bells, telling him to stay the hell away from that.

  
  
“I- I can do it myself.”

  
  
“That’s what I thought.”

  
  
Fili continues to walk towards a door on the other side of the room, Kili following slowly behind him. He’s still feeling embarrassed, arms crossed over his chest as he silently follows him into what appears to be Filis own private bathroom.

  
  
“Here you go. I’ll have one of the rowen-men bring you in a change of clothes, and then we’ll find you something to eat. I’ll make sure that is human and not fae.”

  
  
Kili snorted, glaring at Fili.

  
  
“Do you think I’m that stupid? I have no reason to trust you at all. Make it take out, or I’m not touching anything. I’d rather starve.”

  
  
Fili’s lips twitch lightly as he tries to hide a smirk, arms crossing his chest. The look on his face almost looks fond. Kili has no idea what to make of it.

  
  
“I believe that can be arranged. Now shower, then we’ll talk.”

  
  
The golden fae sweeps out of the room with an aura of regality, shutting the door soundly behind him. Kili feels like a little kid that’s wandered into the wrong side of the playground. The marble floors sap the warmth out of his skin, sending tiny shivers through his skin. Damn Fili and his ever present source of warmth.

  
  
It’s with a gruff sigh that Kili pulls the tie out of his hair, making his way over to the shower to clean himself up for the King of the Summer Court.

 

* * *

  
  
  
forty five minutes later, Kili is squeaky clean. His hair is thrown up in a still wet bun, and thankfully the clothes that Fili had found for him actually fit. He was now sporting a flannel shirt and a comfortable pair of blue jeans. When he comes out of the bathroom, it's to find that Fili has changed as well. His hair was now brushed and wavy as ever, little braids adorning either side of his face. He's sporting a white muscle shirt and a pair of black board shorts. Blue eyes track his every movement, making him feel slightly uncomfotable.

  
  
“Food’s this way,” Fili murmurs, beckoning Kili to follow him. They head out the other door to enter a hallway that is brightly lit, the walls trailing living vines. He doesn't even bother trying to figure out how that works. After taking a few turns, they head into another room. It’s clear by the large table within and the papers that cover it, that it is probably a counsel room. It is lit just as brightly as the hallways, the room having the feel of sandy beaches. Sitting at the table, there are two fae that Kili had already seen before. Kili can't exactly bring himself to think of anything concerning the fae once his eyes alight upon the bag of fast food that's on the table. Fili has other ideas.

 

  
“These are two of my advisors; Balin and Kelan. I’m sure you’ve seen them around.”

  
  
“Yeah. He’s kind of a douche,” Kili replied, nodding his head towards Kelan. The fae looked at him with narrowed green eyes, watching him like a coiled snake waiting to strike. 

  
  
“And he was there when the redcap fiasco happened....” Kili looks over to Balin as he bites his lip, moving to look down at the floor.

  
  
“I guess I should probably say thanks for that...” He feels uncomfortable and worried about the significance of that statement.

  
  
Kelan’s eyes flicker to Kili’s, then towards Fili’s a slightly wicked smile gracing his lips.

  
  
“It seems to me, my King, that you have saved the humans life quite a few times over the past week.”

  
  
Kili feels absolutely numb, knowing that the rug had just been pulled out from under his feet. Fili was more than likely to call in a life debt, something that terrified Kili; Anything that Fili asked of him, he would have to give. He can feel Fili’s eyes resting upon him, analyzing his every move.

  
  
“I-I-“

  
  
“Don’t worry about owing me a favor. Take it as a sign of good faith.”

  
  
Kili doesn’t want to think about the ramifications of Fili’s words, not even for a second. He knows that this isn’t a simple sign of good faith, that it is unspoken that if Fili has to, he will call in that favor. The whole business is deceptive, and they’ve barely even begun to talk. Balin chooses then to break in.

  
  
“Well then, let us begin with this chit chat. It would do you well to sit down now, little human. We will more than likely be at this for a while.”

  
  
The white haired advisor beckons for him to sit down in one of the cushioned chairs, pushing the food towards Kili. Now that he’s before the three of them, he can feel his appetite waning, slowly ebbing until there is only a dull emptiness within his stomach. He doesn’t want to eat, but Kelan is watching him with serious eyes, keeping track of his every movement. Balin and Fili look expectant, and he knows deep down somewhere that he should be trying to keep up his strength.

  
  
Opening up the paper bag, he reaches in and pops a few fries into his mouth, chewing and swallowing slowly. All three fae stare at him.

  
  
“Are you just going to sit there and watch me eat...?” He’s feeling uncomfortable in his skin, right leg jittering lightly under the table in a nervous habit.

  
  
Balin smiles lightly at the words, eyes crinkling at the corners and thick white brows raising up softly.  Fili looks at him looking slightly amused, leaning back comfortably in his chair.

  
  
“I’m sure that you’re curious to know the reason as to why I’ve taken an interest in you,” Fili murmurs, fingers rapping softly against the dark wood of the table. He only nods his head in response, not wanting to give away to the fae around him just how worried he is.

  
  
“It’s a serious issue that I’m going to discuss with you, something that is very important to myself and my people. That being said, we are going to be quite frank with you, Kili.”

  
  
Kili shifts uncomfortably in his chair, completely dropping the act of actually wanting to eat. He’s past the point of fear at this point, falling into a numb state of acceptance. Shifting uneasily, the brunet looks at the three fae that are sitting around him. All eyes are watching him, some warmly and others with cool indifference. At this point he’s just praying that maybe he’ll make it out of this alive.

  
  
“Just tell me what you want from me.”

  
  
Cerulean eyes lock onto his own, swirling with vast seas of emotion. Kili is trapped within a silent battle with Fili, breath hitching and body tingling lightly. The irrational feelings of safety and peace from earlier are trying to overtake him once again, attempting to override his self preservation. Digging his nails into the palms of his hands, Kili focuses on the stinging pain, using the burn to come back to his senses.

  
  
“I want your help so that I can return my Court to its full power.”

  
  
Licking his lips, Kili allows himself to glance up into Fili’s eyes to see the sincerity that is within them before quickly looking away.

  
  
“What do you mean by returning it to its full power?”

  
  
Balin shifts in his chair at the question, peering over at Fili with a querying eyes. The blond takes a moment before he nods his head gently at the white haired advisor. Balin takes it as his cue to begin speaking,  watching Kili carefully.

  
  
“The beginning of this tale takes place more than eight centuries ago. Summer was at its peak, our people strong and merry, the nights spent in merriment and revelry. We caroused through the days and nights, drank and sang, brought humans into our parties and inspired many a poet to write a tale or two. It was a golden time for us.”

  
  
Balins eyes are far away, seeing glorious memories of days long past. His skin glows with a soft golden hue, light waves of warmth rolling through the air. It is a tamer version of what he had felt in Fili’s presence. The idea that Fili could have that great of an effect on him yet not be at his full power is something that terrifies Kili. What would the golden fae be like when restored to full vitality?

  
  
“Of course, disaster has a penchant for striking once you are at the peak of your power. Fili’s father, Flynn, was ruler at the time. He had once been a fair and just King, upholding the laws and rites of the Summer Court. His power grew vast, so much so that he became mad and drunk upon it. The world was shaken to its foundations, wild tempests raging upon the coasts, drowning the humans along with dry spells that sucked life out of land and creature alike. Innocent revelry turned into murderous anarchy, Summer fae making themselves known to the humans. They began to show themselves with no sense of self preservation and the humans suffered for it; some fell into the vast pits of insanity, screaming and raging with their broken minds. Others were used to the faes own devices, terrible things being committed against them.  
    Winter, Dark, and the High Courts came together in attempt to stay the wild madness of our court, to tame the fiery spirits of Summer. War raged between us for years, until finally, the King of the Dark court, Smaug managed to slay the Summer King. We were cut deeply by the loss, Fili struggling to hold the tatters of the court together. It was at that point of devestation that we were truly hit low and hard.”

  
  
Balin’s rumbling voice pauses once more, the lack of his low tones casting the room in a tangible darkness. Kili doesn’t have to turn to Fili to be able to tell that the blond is brooding; the prickling heat dancing upon his skin is telling enough. On the other hand, Kelan’s gaze is fixed upon Kili, eyes taking in every twitch of muscle, each detail of facial expression. It feels like he is under the gaze of a lepidopterist, his butterfly wings being carefully spread and pinned onto the pin board that is below.

  
  
“The Queen of the High Court, Galadriel, deemed that the Summer Court must be punished for its transgressions. She was of the sentiment that the reason behind our Courts’ reign of terror was the lack of a consort to the King. Flynn did not have an equal to rule beside him, to help keep him in check. Summer is wild and transient; we can be calm as an August night, yet at the drop of a dime, we can be wild and raging as a windstorm. We can be a fickle people. Galadriel believed that punishment was due....  
    After days of contemplation, she decided upon what she saw as a fitting punishment. We had gone unchecked, allowed to commit many a foul deed. Gathering together the rulers of the other courts, Thorin, Smaug, and Galadriel cast a curse upon Fili. Half of his power was bound, sealed away so he could not touch upon it. Because of this our Court is weak and ill adept to be able to defend itself. We grow smaller and smaller by the year as more fae sicken and fade. The other Courts take no pity upon us, moving to tear us apart and control us. That is where you come in.”

  
  
Kili doesn’t know what to say, how to respond to this intricately woven story of sorrow and pain. At some point he had pulled his legs up into the chair, arms wrapping around them to pull himself into a curled up ball that gives him the tiniest sense of safety. Chocolate brown eyes move slowly to look at Fili. The golden fae looks sad and detached, cerulean orbs trained upon the the table. Long fingers trace idly at the grains of the wood.

  
  
Part of him wants to reach out to Fili, to wrap his arms around the fae and bury his face into that golden mane. Kili wants to give comfort, to take away that sad faraway look within Fili’s eyes.

  
  
“What does this have to do with me?” he asks, quiet voice breaking through the silence like a dropped pin. Kili watches as Fili pulls himself away from his sorrowful thoughts, turning to look at him with a cautious gaze.

  
  
“It could have everything or nothing to do with you.”

  
  
“Just.. tell me."

  
  
“When Galadriel and the others cast their spell upon me... she only wanted to teach myself and the Court a lesson. She decreed that the full power of the Summer Court would be returned once I found my true Consort. A Consort who would come from a human origin. I search for the humans who have the potential within them. Those who do have the potential are asked to take a... test of sorts. They can refuse if they like, but once I have picked a human... they will eventually turn fae. Refusal is to become one of the Summer Retinue. Consenting means to become the Consort, but should a human fail the test, they will become a Summer fae.”

  
  
Kili’s very bones ache with a deep seeded terror, breathe coming in little hitches. _no no no no no_. It feels as if an affliction has taken over his very soul, is eating away at his being. His veins are pulsing with anxiety and panic, heart squeezing tightly and a heavy weight settling into his gut. Kili is being spoken to, but the words are melding into an incomprehensible mess, and he’s trying to back away from the table, to untangle his feet that have become caught in the wooden chair, but there are hands grasping onto his arms, holding him tight and refusing to let him go.

  
  
“Kili, please, just give me a chance to clarify things, to explain them in a better manner,” FIli's voice is a quiet plea in Kili’s ear. He struggles fruitlessly against the hands that grip him tightly, gasping at the bite of nails in his skin, the bruising force of the arms wrapped around him. He is only a frail human, something that is strikingly apparent to him now.

  
  
“Give you a chance to explain things more!? So you can tell me all about how I’m being turned into one of the creatures that’s haunted my nightmares for as long as I can remember?” the words tear from his throat in a wild shriek, pulling painfully at the walls of his throat.

  
  
“I know this is a lot to take in, but-“

  
  
The brunet interrupts with a snarl, still struggling against the blond, excrutiating whimpers being pulled from his lungs. He can barley breathe, and the panic is clawing wildly at his brain.

  
  
“A lot to... to take in? You think this is just a lot to take in!? I can’t even- I don’t- I- I have a life, and my mom and- Please just let me go? I don’t want this, I don’t want it, please?”

  
  
He’s whimpering the words, babbling because that’s what he’s good at, and he doesn’t know what else to do. So he reverts to what is habit, to what is fundamentally a part of his nature. Tears are dripping from his eyes to run wet tracks down his cheeks, lips quivering and legs giving out. There are black spots dancing in his vision, and oh god he can’t breathe. He can feel Fili loosening his arms a bit, sitting themselves down onto the floor as he holds Kili gently.

  
  
“I’m so sorry Kili, I truly am. I’m sorry.”

  
  
“P-please,  I can’t. I can’t. I don’t want this. I don’t- I don’t want anything to do with this Fili. _Please_.”

  
  
Fili says nothing, only shushes him quietly as he caresses his fingers along Kili’s cheek. He can feel the glamour creeping against his skin, slipping through his pores and tethering into his skin.

  
  
 Everything spins before it goes a solid and deep black.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the plot thickens!!
> 
> Once again, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Don't be afraid to leave a comments, because I love replying to them :)
> 
> I'm also back at college now, so my updates might be a bit more sporadic. But I'm definitely going to try to update at least once a week, more if possible! :)
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! sorry for the late update, I'm swamped with exams, papers, and presentations. That being said, sorry for any mistakes because I've been trying to get this out as quick as I can. Once again, thank you for reading! Comments and Kudos are always welcome! 
> 
> Have a brilliant Night or Day!

* * *

 

 

The King of the Summer Court watches as Kili sleeps in a curled ball upon his bed. Fili would be lying if he said that he hadn’t been effected by Kili’s whimpered pleas and dripping tears. He’d felt the sharpest of twists in his heart, a deep burning pull that made him feel a most boundless regret. Yet ultimately, he was not sorry. He was more certain than ever that Kili is his one. _He just has to be_.

 

  
  
The real crux of the matter now is that Fili needs to convince Kili to take the trial. The trial itself wasn’t anything particularly terrible. In all honesty, it was more than a bit cliche. He required the kiss of his One to have his powers returned. He’d gone through many humans in his search, kissed many lips and felt nothing spark inside of himself. Those humans were never his one, so they all became part of the Summer Retinue; those Summer fae who he had previously been human. And for all of those who had failed the trial, there were many more who had declined to try take it in the first place; they did not want to be Consort to the King.

 

  
  
So here he was once more, watching the sleeping form of another human in his bed. He’d been through this so many times, seen a plethora of different reactions; easy joy at the thought of immortal life, of becoming a Summer fae, all the way to those who were like Kili, pleading for him to stop, to just leave them alone.

 

  
  
It had been years since he had reacted to the tears of a human, to the desperate cries and broken eyes. Kili.. well Kili was different. The human touched a part of him that he had not allowed himself to be influenced by in years. Compassion. Fili’s heart had practically broken as he’d held Kili gently in his arms. It had made him ache in a way that caused his thoughts to be hazy, his actions illogical. So he used his glamour to silence Kili to sleep.

 

  
  
Now here he stood, looking on at this human that had wheedled his way into his very soul. There is no doubt in his mind that Kili is his true Consort. His only problem, then, is trying to convince Kili to take the test like trial. It must be done willingly for it to work, and Fili has a niggling feeling that convincing Kili is going to take all that he has. It’s abundantly clear that human wants no part of this. And if he were to say no and become a part of the Summer Retinue, Fili would be stuck waiting for lord only knows how long to find another that resonated with the rightness that he felt when he was near Kili.

 

  
  
With a breathy sigh, he walks over slowly to the bed, sinking into the mattress as he sits beside Kili. The brunet looks peaceful, no terror or sadness marring his face. The thought of chocolate eyes streaming tears makes his chest feel uncomfortably tight. Ignoring the feeling for the moment, he opts to trace his fingers along Kili’s scruff covered jawline, moving to rub the pads of his fingertips gently across his lips. Fili watches as plush lips part, a light breath ghosting across his skin. He moves away and runs his fingers through long brown locks instead, working gently at the knots.

 

  
  
“You care for him.”

 

  
  
The sudden statement surprises Fili only slightly, continuing to run his fingers through Kili’s hair as he looks towards Kelan. His advisor is leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed as he meets the eyes of his King.

 

  
  
“I have an obligation to care about him.”

 

  
  
“You know that is not what I mean. You truly care for him. I haven’t seen you this invested in a potential in hundreds of years.”

 

  
  
Fili says nothing, looking back down at the brown haired beauty that continued to sleep across his bed. He could not lie, no fae could, so he chose to remain silent instead. Kelan refused to take the hint, moving to the other side of the bed so that he is once again within Fili’s sight.

 

  
  
“What do you plan on doing about this Fili? There are only a few days before he completes the transition into a fae. He needs to take the trial before that happens.”

 

  
  
Fili scowls up at Kelan, blue eyes narrowing as he bares his teeth at his advisor.

 

  
  
“Do you think that I don’t know this already? There is only so much convincing that I can do. He clearly doesn’t want a part of this. I need some more time to get him to understand.”

 

  
  
Kelan advanced, hissing his words quietly as to not awaken the sleeping human.

 

  
  
“You heard what Balin said earlier! The Winter Court knows about his Sight, and if they know, the Dark Court will know soon enough! They will go after him! He will have heard all manner of information from and about the different Courts! He could single handedly cause the ruination of any of us!”

 

  
  
“Enough!” Fili barks out the word, anger boiling in waves. He narrows his eyes upon Kelan, thick heat surging into the room. His advisors green eyes flinch as the wave hits him, cheeks going taught. The only reason the rolling anger doesn’t continue on is owed to Kili.

 

  
  
A low whine escapes the humans mouth as chocolate brown eyes flick open, mouth widening to pull in a ragged breath that seems to catch in his throat. Fili does his best to snuff out the waves of heat, watching as beads of sweat begin to form on the brow of his human. He doesn’t hesitate to use his glamour to push him back into sleep. Kelan says nothing.

 

  
  
“I know the risks. I know that every Court is going to try and take him from us. In our weak state, we  cannot hope to protect him in the way that he needs to be. We will be attacked by everyone, and they will all try to stake a claim on him. All we can do is try to convince him to take the trial. That’s the only way that we can truly keep him safe.”

 

  
  
“We need to convince him sooner rather than later.”

 

  
  
“I agree. For now, we just need to wait until he wakes up.... Until then, do you have an update on how the Court is fairing?”

 

  
  
“Most are gathering here as if it were Mecca. Some of the hobgoblins also made me aware that Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam have gone to look for Bilbo and Faramir. Apparently no one has heard from the two in a number of days.”

 

  
  
“Send a rowan-man after them just in case things get shady. I don’t want them getting into any trouble if it can be avoided. Make sure that all six of them find their way back. Understood?”

 

  
  
Fili waits for Kelan to bow his head in deference before he gestures for the green eyed fae to exit the room. It’s with a quiet click that the room is once again bathed in silence, the steady breaths of his human ghosting warmly across his skin. Part of Fili aches to lay down and wrap his arms around Kili, to just hold him tight and never let go. He can feel it in his bones that he and Kili are meant for one another. Tingling aches spread through his chest at a breakneck speed at the mere thought that Kili must not feel an ounce of the affection that he feels for the human.

 

  
  
Could destiny be so cruel, to allow him to find his Consort, only for Kili to not want anything to do with him? Kili hadn’t given an inch so far, keeping Fili at arms length. The human held no warmth for him, and it makes his stomach twist.

 

  
  
With a quiet sigh, he curls up next to the human, watching with tired blue eyes as Kili lets out a content sigh in his sleep. Fili feels tired and warn down, watching this brown haired creature before him steal his very heart out from underneath himself.

 

  
  
“Oh, Kili... just give me a chance. Please.”

 

  
  
Quiet plea is met on deaf ears, the brunet lost in the deepest form of sleep. Fili just hopes that maybe Kili will learn to think of Summer as home.

 

* * *

  
  
When Kili awakens, it’s to the hazy realization that he is back once again in the soft embrace of Fili’s bed. His walls have crashed down around him, tidal waves of emotion coming to swirl around him and drag him out to sea. Intense fear is at the forefront of everything, each pulse of his heart coming with the sick realization that he is being turned slowly into one of his nightmares.

 

  
  
Wrapping his arms around himself, Kili curls up into the bed, allowing a slight whimper to leave his lips as a few tears slide down his cheeks. Loathing himself for the sign of weakness, he scrubs angrily at them with the sleeve of his shirt. His fingers then move to ball up into the blankets, eyes scrunched shut as he tries his hardest to hold in the emotions that are threatening to drive him to insanity.

 

  
  
He doesn’t want this. He doesn’t want to be a fae, to become a part of a race that had terrified him his entire life. What would he tell his friends, his mom? Sorry guys, but you won’t ever see me again because I’m turning into a fae creature? You probably think I’m insane, but I gotta go, peace out?

 

  
  
Kili has a life, he has plans and goals, and none of them involve being a fae. He wants to go to take classes to work with metal, to build things with his hands. All of that is being snatched away, hopes and dreams being crushed like a tin can. Smothered like a candles' flame.

 

  
  
Internal thoughts come to a grinding halt once he hears the quiet snick of the door opening. It’s not long before he feels the warm presence of Fili beside him. The flood of contentment that washes through him at the presence of the heat makes him sick. _I am not going to care about him. He’s the enemy. He’s the one who’s taking everything away from me._

 

  
  
“Kili....”

 

  
  
“I want to go home. You said I could go home,” He pleaded, refusing to look at those sky blue eyes because he knows that if he does, he’ll be cast under the spell of the Summer King.

 

  
  
“Will you let me explain things to you more? I just want you to understand.”

 

  
  
Kili throws the sheets off of himself with a snarl, fingers balling up into fists, chocolate eyes glaring daggers at the fae before him.

 

  
  
“Oh, I think I understand perfectly! I understand that you’re destroying my entire life, that I have no choice in becoming one of you! But no, it doesn’t matter what I want, all that matters is that you get you’re stupid Consort! You don’t care about me at all! I’m just the human you’re using so you can get you’re powers back!”

 

  
  
Kili watches as those blue eyes narrow and strong jaw clenches, the temperature kicking up a few notches.

 

  
  
“You presume to much,” the fae hisses, body taut with a quiet rage.

 

  
  
  
Kili refuses to back down, so blinded by his own anger that he finds himself standing before Fili, inches away from his face. He’s past the point of caring, tired of Fili trying to tell him what to do.

 

  
  
  
“I’m not presuming anything. Lets face it. I’m just another power play for you, another fucking notch in your bedpost.”

 

  
  
Little drops of sweat roll down his spine, air thick and heavy with a sticky warmth. Eyes that he’d been trying so hard to avoid were now locked onto his own, an acute fury blazing within. A tiny little voice whispers that he shouldn’t be pushing this, but oh does it feel so good to just let everything boil out like this.

 

  
  
“You’re an insolent little thing, aren’t you.”

 

  
  
“Or maybe you have no idea how to handle someone who isn’t one of your mindless drones.”

 

  
  
If Fili was angry before, it is nothing to the dry heat that pulses out of the Summer King now. Kili feels like his nerve endings are on fire, his lips drying within seconds of the aching heat.

 

  
  
“Do not speak of things you know nothing about. My people have fought tooth and nail with me to survive. They are family, and friends, my home and my everything. Don’t insult something you can’t possibly understand.”

 

  
  
Kili doesn’t know what to say, still angry but feeling like an admonished child all that the same time. Why couldn’t things just be black and white? Life had to much grey area, and it was going to be his death.

 

  
  
“I’m being both patient and kind to you. If I could let you process all of this for as long as you’d like, I would. Unfortunately, we don’t have the luxury of time. If you were one of my subjects, I’d have you withered away to nothing right now, little Kili. Lucky for you, I’m willing to be patient. But that patience is going to wear thin. It’s time to grow up, because this is your lot in life now. You are chosen, and you will become a Summer fae. You’d do well to remember that should you refuse, I will be your King. Now run along home.”

 

  
  
Kili chokes on the blast of air that hits him as Fili whirls away, listening as the door crashes loudly shut and the room seems to ring with its reverberations. He doesn’t need to be told twice to take his leave.

 

* * *

 

  
When he gets home, his mom is sitting at the kitchen table, cup of coffee clutched in her hands. Not even moments into entering the room, comforting arms are wrapped around him, the smell of his moms lavender shampoo putting him at ease.

 

  
  
“Killian Grey, don’t you ever do that to me again!” she pulls away and smacks his arm lightly, angry frown tempered slightly by the worried look that’s in her eyes.

 

  
  
“I know mum. I’m sorry, it really won’t happen again.”

 

  
  
The frown she sports only deepens, the corner of her eyes wrinkling as she really takes a look at her son. Kili knows that he looks like crap. His eyes are rimmed red, deep puffy bags lying underneath. All he wants is to just go to bed, but there’s no way he’s going to be able to do that without facing a round of twenty questions.

 

  
  
“You’ve been crying.”

 

  
  
He doesn’t deny it, just drops his bag onto the floor and sits down at the table. Maybe if he’s passive, she’ll take the hint and leave him alone.

 

  
  
“Tell me what happened.”

 

  
  
“It’s just a bit of trouble.”

 

  
  
“That’s it Kili, we’re leaving. I’ll call the school and tell them that I’m pulling you out. We’ll go to somewhere new and-“

 

  
  
“Mum, no! It’s- It’s not a big deal. It’s fine.” Kili stares at his mum with wide eyes, shoulders hunched and his teeth nibbling at his bottom lip. Should he tell her the truth? Or should he keep her safe from the awfulness of it all for just a little bit longer?

 

  
  
“You need to tell me what’s happening.”

 

  
  
“There’s just a few fae that have... taken an interest in me..”

 

  
  
Dis looks out of the window with narrowed eyes, looking to see if any fae are close by. She turns back to Kili with a look on her face that speaks volumes of worry and anger.

  
  
“What do you mean taken an interest?! you broke the rules!?”

 

  
  
“No. They just... they’ve been following me around and one of them approached me. But it’s alright, I’m handling it. Just let me try this my way mum. I promise I’ll let you know if things get to messy.”

 

  
  
Dis watches him with a hesitant expression, emotions reading like an open book. Kili knows that he’s asking a lot of her, that he’s going to end up putting her through hell because of all of this. All because he caught the attention of that damn Summer King.

 

  
  
“Kili....”

 

  
  
“I’m going to be safe, I swear. I can deal with this.”

 

  
  
Her fingers slowly reach up to massage at her temples, deep sigh escaping her parting lips. His mother looks tired and fragile, ready to blow away with a gust of wind. How is he ever going to be able to tell her the truth?

 

  
  
“Alright. But if things get bad, you tell me about it. As soon as you need me, you let me know Kili.”

 

  
  
  
“I will... don’t worry.”

 

  
  
Kili only wished that the words rang with more sincerity. Even to him they sounded empty.

 

 

* * *

 

  
The next day, Fili isn’t at school, something that Kili is immensely grateful for. There are plenty of rowen-men that are about though, along with the unwanted presence of Kelan. He gives the green eyed fae a pointed look before he enters the halls of St. Anthony’s.

 

It's not until he is at his locker that his friends finally find him

 

  
  
“Kili! Where have you been all weekend?” Ori’s eyes shine with worry, lips pulled into a small frown. Gimli and Eowyn trail behind him, wearing almost identical looks of worry and upset.

 

  
  
“I.. I’m sorry guys, I was just really busy this weekend, and, you know?” He runs his fingers nervously through his hair, knowing that his excuses are flimsy and weak. He’s just so tired and worn down to the point that he doesn’t even know if he’s capable of coming up with a good lie.

 

  
  
“So busy that you couldn’t reply to a single text message?” Gimli growls the words, frown marring his face and eyes watching him with anger. Shifting uncomfortably on his feet Kili says nothing, unable to bring himself to look at his friends.

 

  
  
“I’m sorry...”

 

  
  
“We’re only worried for you Kili. You missed your shift at work on Saturday, and this behavior... well it’s just not like you.”

 

  
  
Eowyn says the words in a cool and quiet tone, pale eyes watching him softly. He’d been so caught up in everything that was going on that he hadn’t even paused to for a second to think about not making it to work. It’s easy for him to see that they are all waiting for some kind of response, some kind of reason as to why he’s been acting this way. The thing is, Kili wants to tell them. He does with all his heart, but they would never believe him.

 

  
  
“I’m sorry guys, I really am. I’m just.. dealing with a lot of stuff right now. It’s not really a good excuse for being a douche, but that’s just how it is right now...”

 

  
  
“You know you can tell us anything Kili.... We’re your friends, and we’re here for you.”

 

  
  
Ori’s voice rings with sincerity, cheeks going a little pink at his words. Kili just feels like an even bigger ass than he did before. So he puts on a weak smile, trying to pretend that he’s not a mess and that everything is just peachy keen.

 

  
  
“I know that Ori, I really do. I’d tell you if something was wrong in a heartbeat.”

 

  
  
There words feel sour on his tongue, and he knows that the three of them can see right through him. He’d never been very good at lying to them, and this wasn’t any different. So he tries to ignore the hurt in Ori and Eowyn’s eyes, the snort of anger that Gimli releases as he walks away. Everything was going to hell anyways... so maybe it would be better off if things were this way.

 

  
  
Eowyn sighs as she goes after Gimli, back ramrod straight. Ori meets Kili’s gaze with conflicted eyes, looking anxiously back at Gimli and Eowyn’s receding forms. Kili feels a bit of the anxiousness fall away as Ori sighs and beckons to Kili.

 

  
  
“Come on then, we don’t want to be late for class.”

 

  
  
It’s not much, but it’s enough hope to get Kili through the day.

 

* * *

 

  
School drags, and Kelan is still following him around. Even though Ori  took pity on him, both Eowyn and Gimli had been cold enough to make up for his lack of ignoring Kili. The two had been terse with him all day, and on top of everything that was going on, he really couldn’t handle it.

 

  
  
Kelan seems to watch the goings on with fascination, eyes glittering as he watches Kili suffer. The fae even has the gall to laugh at his misery more than once during the day. It’s not even third period and he’s completely done with everything. His eyes are burning and his limbs feel like lead weights, and there’s this pulsing in his skull that refuses to go away. More than anything he wants to just let go of the emotions that are balled up within his chest, to let them crash through and take over his entire being.

 

  
  
Giving into that will only turn him into a wilted mess, and that’s not something he feels like doing at school. So Kili decides to take the only logical option that he has. Instead of going to third period, he walks out of St. Anthony’s without a second glance. He turns off his phone and doesn’t even bother to text his friends, because what does it even matter in the long run?

 

  
  
Unfortunately, it doesn’t take long for Kelan to fall into step beside him.

 

  
  
“Well well, someone is breaking the rules.”

 

  
  
“Piss off.”

 

  
  
The hissed words only make Kelan chuckle as he keeps stride with Kili, refusing to go away. Stopping in his tracks, Kili rubs his hands across his face, so unbelievably tired and emotionally drained. He feels like the world is spinning around him, and there’s nothing that he can do to make it stop. Was this all a part of becoming a fae? The thought makes him sick to his stomach.

 

  
  
“Are you okay?” The question is hesitant, and if it were any other person, Kili might have taken notice of the slight hint of sincerity that is within them.

 

  
  
“Do I look okay to you? Does this look fine and dandy to you?” He motions his hands at himself, showing off his ragged appearance. He feels so out of his head and everything is an illogical mess. The worst is that the air just feels so cold, and part of him just wants Fili and his warmth back.

 

  
  
“Come on, I think you need to sit down.”

 

  
  
He doesn’t want anything to do with Kelan, but he’s so out of his head that he allows the fae to grab onto his arm and guide him towards an empty stoop. Kili doesn’t want to admit to himself that he feels a tingling comfort at the slight warmth that Kelan puts off. It’s nothing like Fili, but it’s close enough.

 

  
  
“I don’t feel so good.”

 

  
  
“It’s because you are making the change into a fae. It’s common to feel fatigue as you go through the process.”

 

  
  
The words do nothing to make him feel any better. Sitting down on the stoop, he sits slumped beside Kelan. More rowen-men have moved in, seeing that Kelan cannot easily defend Kili in his current position.

 

  
  
“I don’t want to be one of you.”

 

  
  
For a few moments, Kelan says nothing, sitting quietly beside Kili. After a few moments, he makes a hesitant response.

 

  
  
“I know that this is... difficult for you. I have seen many humans in your position, and it’s something that is not easy. You’re probably tired of hearing about all of this, but I would ask for you to just take a few minutes to listen to what I have to say.”

 

  
  
If he’s to be honest with himself, he’d listen to anything that Kelan had to say if it meant that he could just absorb a bit of the weak waves of warmth that roll off of him.

 

  
  
“Fine.”

 

  
  
“I know that you don’t want anything to do with this Kili. It’s understandable. All of this was thrust upon you unwillingly.”

 

  
  
Kili lets out a puff of breath before he speaks.

 

  
  
“What are you trying to get at?”

 

  
  
“Take the trial, Kili.”

 

  
  
It only takes Kili a matter of seconds to push off of the stoop, pulling his jacket around him tightly as he moves quickly down the street. Kelan is of course by his side in moments.

 

  
  
“You could save us Kili.”

 

  
  
“I don’t even want to be a fae in general!! What the hell makes you think that I’d want to be a Consort to someone I don’t even know!!” The words come out in snarls and he absolutely refuses to look at Kelan.

 

  
  
“Would it really be so bad? Our Court.. we are family. More than any of the other Courts. We are suffering and are running on fumes. We need to be whole and you.. you are our best hope for that.”

 

  
  
“I guess you’re going to have to get used to disappointment then.”

 

  
  
He doesn’t want to listen to Kelan, and he most certainly does not want to feel the light tug in his stomach that is telling him to listen to the fae.

 

  
  
“You know that I’m incapable of lying to you, so listen well. Fili cares for you in a way that he has not cared for a mortal in hundreds of years. I have never seen him this drawn to a human. You need to understand that your potential for being Consort is at more potent levels than we have ever come across. You are hope to us Kili. You’re everything.”

 

  
  
“I’m not anything! I’ve spent my entire life trying to hide from the lot of you, and now you want me to just.. to just forget about all of it!? to open my arms wide and become a Consort so I can be your fix it for your Court!?”

 

  
  
“This isn’t about fixing the Court, it’s about fixing my home! Have you even considered for a moment that this is what you are destined for? Has the thought crossed your mind that maybe the reason you have The Sight is because you were meant to become this?”

 

  
  
Kelan’s words slam into him with a sickening force. The fae is calling on all of the thoughts that he has been trying so desperately to completely ignore. He doesn’t want this forced flash of insight or the unwanted attention from Kelan.

 

  
  
“Just leave me alone, alright! Some things get broken and they don’t get fixed, that’s just how it is! Get used to it!”

 

  
  
Whirling away from Kelan, he finds a sick pleasure in the fact that the fae doesn’t decide to follow him again. Ignoring the guilt that’s silently beginning to crawl through him, he makes his way back home and tries not to feel ashamed at the fact that he could potentially be ruining the Summer Court.

 

  
  
More than that...

 

  
  
A family.

 

**TBC**

* * *

**  
**  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to post everyone! I had a bunch of exams, and then of course my laptop went and got all messed up on me, but now I'm back! So as usual, thanks for coming back to read, and comments and kudos are always appreciated! :) If you want snippets or have any questions or anything like that, then feel free to add me on tumblr. username is letterstoshakespear.tumblr.com. Have a lovely day everyone!
> 
> Also, sorry for how short this chapter is! the next one should definitely be longer.

 

* * *

 

Kili doesn’t turn on his phone until the next morning. He has at least ten missed calls and about thirty unread text messages. When he reads through them, it’s to find that they are full of worry and concern for his well being. The thing is, he just can’t bring himself to care. He gets ready like it’s a normal day, throwing his hair up into a sloppy ponytail and pulling on an old long sleeved tshirt paired with faded blue jeans. His mum isn’t home, having to head into work for an early shift.

 

  
  
He’d slept like shit the night before, tossing and turning all night long. When he’d looked in the mirror in the bathroom, he’d felt mildly sick at the waxy complexion of his skin. His stubble was turning into a scruff that needed to be shaved a bit, and never mind the ever darkening bags beneath his eyes, or their bloodshot whites.

 

  
  
It’s easy for him to decide that he’s just not going to go to school that day. Pausing after he makes his decision, he peers out of the window into the hazy rain. Rowen-men stand on the sidewalks, skin dripping and limbs pulled tight. A part of him feels bad for the rowen-men who are stuck outside in the icy rain. The other part reminds himself that he wasn’t the one making them be his personal guard.

 

  
  
Staying inside doesn’t appeal to him, but neither does being followed around all day. It’s only logical, then that he catches a bus to the outskirts of town so he can pay another visit to the scrap metal heaps.

 

  
  
The fact that he is slowly turning into a fae doesn’t deter him from his decision. A bit of a burn from the metal won’t bother him and he’s stubborn after making his decision. Going into his room, he grabs his bag and dumps its contents onto his bed. Shutting the door behind him, he heads to the kitchen and pulls open the cabinets in search of something to eat. His eyes alight upon a box of granola bars that he throws within his bag, along with a water bottle from the fridge.

 

  
  
Sneaking out won’t be easy, he’s well aware of that fact. He goes rooting around in his room for an old sweatshirt and puts it on, throwing on a pair of boots and slinging his bag onto his back. Keys a solid weight in his hand, he locks the door of the apartment and heads towards the back exit. Nervousness edges around his brain but he’s going to keep  his cool.

 

  
  
Peering out the window in the door, he can see that there is a rowen-man who is standing idly on the sidewalk, looking miserable as a cat caught in the rain. He’s looking down towards the other end of the street and it only takes Kili a couple of moments to pluck up the courage to go outside. Pulling the door open quietly, he slips into the chilly rain, shivers chasing up his spine. The door closes quietly behind him, fingers gripping onto the straps of his bag.

 

  
  
Passing cars send up scattered sprays of cold water while little rivers slide their way into storm drains. The rowen-man has yet to see him. He doesn’t wait around to be spotted, darting off into the rain towards the nearest bus stop.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
The entire ride is spent with Kili shifting nervously in his seat, eyes darting to look outside every time that the bus stops. He doesn’t want to be taken by surprise once the Summer fae realize that he is no longer within the apartment. It’s going to become an all out manhunt once they do figure out that he’s gone.

 

  
  
When he finally gets to his stop, the rain has turned into a thick sleet. Pulling his hood tightly over his head, he steps off of the bus into the cold, slipping his chilled hands into his pockets. Visibility is low, the shapes of metal are just barely seen fuzzy heaps in the distance. The sparse amount of trees are wilted down, skeletal limbs reaching for the cold embrace of the ground.

 

  
  
Kili doesn’t waste much time in standing around, walking swiftly towards his destination. Walking down the street, he feels like there are eyes watching his every step, quietly waiting for him to slip up. Ignoring the shivers that creep along his skin, he continues on, ignoring the wind that has picked up and is throwing cold sleet against his cheeks.

 

  
  
“Kili!”

 

  
  
The sound of his name upon the wind is enough to make his heart skip a beat, and it only takes moments for him to break out into a run. Thoughts rampant and emotions out of control, he ignores the call of his name, slipping and crashing against the wire fence of his destination. He’s about to begin  a desperate climb up the fence when he hears a pained scream through the sound of his pulsing heart in his ears.

 

  
  
Part of Kili wants desperately to ignore the sound, to just pretend that he never heard it and continue on his way into the heaps. He knows deep down that if he doesn’t turn around to see what is going on, he’ll end up regretting it. Breathe in a quiet breath, then turn around. Kili’s eyes are met with a bloody nightmare.

 

  
  
Kelan is closest to him, with maybe thirty rowen-men scattered about. They all wear pained expressions from being so close to the heaps of metal. From where he is standing, Kili can see that the bark like skin of the rowen men is beginning to peal, sprites wings wilting and hobgoblins stumbling about.

 

  
  
All of this whilst they are trying to win an outnumbered fight with the Dark Court. Kili doesn’t even know or understand how all of this had happened so fast, how the courts had appeared and begun to fight so suddenly. He can’t mistake the cries of the sprites though, watching as one gets torn apart by the harsh hands and teeth of the redcaps.

 

  
  
Banshees scream wildly into the air, attacking rowen-men with clawed hands that bite and sting at flesh. Slaughs and bogles are circling around, picking off Summer fae that dare to be on the edges of the fight. There are a few new Summer sidhe that he has never seen before, males with curling hair that fight back to back in a circle.

 

  
  
What he can’t get over is the sound of the shouting and screams, the blades that stab into skin and the streams of blood that seep from fae skin. Kelan is slowly working his way back towards Kili, fighting off a ly erg and earning a slicing cut down his forearm.

 

  
  
“Kili, get out of here!” The fae snarls, meeting Kili’s eye for a moment before he turns back to his opponent, slicing the creatures head clean off. Kelan takes pained steps towards him, and Kili finds himself leaving the metal fence and going closer towards the green eyed fae.

 

  
  
“What the hell is going on?!”

 

  
  
“Azog is here from the Dark Court. Smaug sent him to retrieve you, knowing that Summer is not strong enough to keep his second in command at bay. You just had to leave the apartment, didn’t you?”

 

  
  
Kili tries to ignore the drip of remorse that slides through him, focusing instead on the fear that aches through him at the thought of the Dark Court trying to get a hold of him.

 

  
  
“I didn’t know!”

 

  
  
“You need to get out of here, Kili. Right now,” The words are a deep growl, but Kelan doesn’t bother to look at him. He’s focused on the raging scene of disorder that is before him, the battle cries mixed with the screams of pain.

 

  
  
“I, no! Just stop, you don’t need to keep me safe! you don’t.. you don’t need to die for me!”

 

  
  
Kelan lets out a wild laugh, lips quirking as he turns to look at Kili.

 

  
  
“It’s to late for that Kili. We’re already here, and it’s what we are bound to do. We’ll keep you safe no matter what.”

 

  
  
Kelan pushes him gently towards the metal fence before he throws himself back into the fray, sword biting into his enemies. He feels sick, watching as these fae battle and die for him without holding a single thing back. Everything is harsh and broken like glass bottles beneath his feet, and he can’t ignore the tight feeling that’s building up in his chest. How can he possibly ignore it when he’s watching rowen-men fall to their deaths? seeing sprites and hobgoblins being torn to bloody pieces?

 

  
  
This feeling is naked regret, deep seeded remorse and a painful sense of clarity; these fae didn’t know a thing about him. They new nothing of him yet they were willing to defend him, to protect him and die for him. It’s something that he can barely comprehend and accept, let alone understand it.

 

  
  
It’s only made worse when he sees who can only be Azog. The fae is working his way through the pit of fighting fae, long sword held in his hand. His skin is the color of curdled milk, scars lashing all across his thickly muscled body. A main of coarse white hair runs down his back, tentacles of shadowy darkness moving with his every step.

 

  
  
Kili can feel the dark power that courses off of Azog from here, something that makes his very bones ache. It’s with a sick feeling that he realizes that the Dark fae is working his way towards Kelan, eyes watching as he battles against kobolds and ly ergs.

 

  
  
His heart is in his throat as he watches Azog slowly creep up upon Kelan. _fuck fuck fuck!_ what the hell was he supposed to do? All he can feel is the blood rushing through his body and into his head, the dull thumping of his heart against his rib cage and the tight clench of his lungs. Kelan has barely managed to throw up his sword to block Azog. That’s when Kili comes to the conclusion of what he needs to do. He can’t let them do this, not for him.

 

  
  
Kili doesn’t really think about it when he moves towards Kelan, shouting at the top of his lungs;

 

  
  
“Stop!”

 

  
  
Kelan freezes at the sound of his voice, eyes connecting with Kili’s in an angry gaze. Azog does nothing of the sort. Taking the moment of weakness, he arcs his sword towards Kelans weak spot. Kili watches with horrified eyes as the glinting metal sweeps towards Kelans exposed side, breath catching in his throat. Somehow, Kelan manages to swing his sword slightly, and instead of being completely sliced through his middle, he sports a new gash that runs from his shoulder across his clavicle.

 

  
  
“Stop it! I’m Kili! I’m the one you want, right?”

 

  
  
Azog meets Kili’s eyes for a moment before he barks out an order to the Dark fae to come to a pause in their assault. Kelan is watching him with angry eyes, right hand clutching at his bleeding wound.

 

  
  
“What the hell are you doing Kili?” The Summer fae hisses, green eyes glaring daggers. He doesn’t get a chance to reply.

 

  
  
“Well well. So you’re the newest Summer Slut. Much prettier than the last one.”

 

  
  
The words are cool and biting, making Kili flinch at the sneering comment.

 

  
  
“Just leave them alone,” he manages to grit out, glancing at Kelan before he turns back to Azog.

 

  
  
“And why should I do that, hm? what could you possibly give to me Summer Slut?”

 

  
  
“I.. I’ll go and see your King.”

 

  
  
“Kili, no!”

 

  
  
The pale fae turns to Kelan with a snarl, brandishing his blood stained sword.

 

  
  
“I would keep your silence, Kelan. This deal could save your insignificant life. Now then, boy. Lets clear up these terms, shall we?”

 

  
  
“I’ll go and see your King, but only with certain conditions in place.”

 

  
  
Wicked laughter fills the air, Azogs mouth pulled into a feral smile as he advances towards Kili. There’s a dark shadow that seems to come over him, bathing the area in blurred darkness. He can’t help but to stumble a few steps backwards, swallowing sharply in fear.

 

  
  
“You wish to give me conditions, Summer Slut? You think to do such a thing when I could easily snatch you up without your consent? I could tear this weak and measly host apart and take you away anyways! How would you like that!?”

 

  
  
Kili doesn’t know what to say or do, deep flashes of fear racing through him as Azog advances, those cold blue eyes piercing into his soul. This is all going to hell, but he can’t let these Summer fae die for him. He can’t let them do this, not for him.

 

  
  
“I’ll go with you, if you leave the Summer Fae and do not kill another this day. But you have to let me go, alive, by tomorrow morning. I’ll answer your questions and listen to everything that you have to say.”

 

  
  
He knows that it’s a bad deal. A terrible deal at that. But he can’t let this slaughter go on. He won’t let it go on. Even if he has to endure untold horrors for the sake of these fae. He owed them at least that much, considering they were willing to die for him.

 

  
  
Azog smiles widely and stares into Kili’s brown eyes for a moment before he looks back to Kelan.

 

  
  
“It sounds like we have a deal then. I’d go run along to your King now, Kelan. Wouldn’t want him to worry about the newest conquest of his.”

 

  
  
This whole thing is a huge mistake, but even with that Kili wouldn’t take it back. He just needs to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach and the raging waves of fear in his head so he can remember that this is the right thing to do.

 

  
  
A few commands from Azog and the Dark fae begin to disperse. Kelan watches pale faced, watching Kili with deep searching eyes. He doesn’t know what to say, and even if he did know he doesn’t have time. Azog motions for a few of the kobolds to come forward, five of them circling around Kili and pulling him away. Azog leaves Kelan with only a few terse words. 

 

  
  
“Goodbye for now, Kelan. Give Fili my regards.”

 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Getting to the location of the Dark Court is a blur that Kili doesn’t really remember. All he knows is that he’s standing within a room that has the dark elegance of a ballroom. He can feel hands pushing at his back, making him walk closer and closer to the King with the flaming red hair that sits upon the throne. He tries to ignore Smaug, taking in the black velvet drapes along the walls, the silver highlights and the dark stone floors. Kili tries his best to ignore the fae within the room, trying not to focus in on the deformed creatures and the snarling teeth. Never mind the hissed words or the ghastly sight of the wild hunt before him.

 

  
  
“I bring you a gift, my King. Behold, the Summer Slut!”

 

  
  
The room erupts with cackles and vicious laughter, hands forcing Kili to his knees before the King. He tries to ignore the prickles of shame, because he has nothing to be ashamed of. He’s done nothing wrong, but the jeers all around him makes Kili feel unclean.

 

  
  
“Silence.”

 

  
  
Rumbling voice isn’t what Kili was expecting, his eyes darting up to look at the King of the Dark Court. Smaug is encased in black leather, nails glinting the fiery red of his hair. He’s never seen eyes that deep of a gold, nor a face that looks so alien and cold. Something is immeasurably wrong with the King, something that Kili can’t even begin to explain.

 

  
  
All he knows is that there is a cold slick power that seems to lick across Smaug’s body, shadows that suck away at the fear within his marrow. Contrast of red and black is so vast that Kili almost feels mesmerized like a moth to flame.

 

  
  
“Everyone is dismissed for now. Azog and Saruman. Stay”

 

  
  
There’s a quiet shuffling that comes from all around, followed by the loud closing of doors. This was a mistake, such a huge mistake. Now that he’s looking upon Smaug, is essentially alone with him, he feels all of that oily darkness being directed towards him.

 

  
  
He feels smothered and uncomfortable, fingers rubbing at his arms in an attempt to wipe away at the shadows that seem to be sticking to his clothes and skin. It’s like little spiders are crawling all over him, trying to bite their way through his skin. Pulling in a deep breath, he tries to ignore the tingling sensations, jolting when Smaug lets out a rolling laugh.

 

  
  
“You don’t like my shadows, little human? They very much like you. So much youth and fear to feed off of. You’re a delectable little thing.”

 

  
  
Long fingered nails curl underneath his chin, making his head tilt upwards so that he is looking into the golden eyes of the King. Breathing falters when he catches sight of pointed teeth, his automatic response of trying to flee being aborted by the rough hands that latch onto his shoulders.

 

  
  
Smaug makes a tsking noise, waving a long finger in front of Kili’s face.

 

  
  
“Ah ah, you’ve made a deal. You can’t try running away now. You’ll be let go tomorrow morning, alive.”

 

  
  
Kili just wants to curl up into a ball, to make the terror go away that is slowly seeping into his veins. What had he gotten himself into?

 

  
  
“Sire, there is an envoy here from the Summer Court. He demands to speak to you.” The voice that interrupts comes from a man with long straight silvering hair and thick eyebrows. The sidhe wears robes of coal grey, and his lips are set in a grim line.

 

  
  
“Saruman. Tell whichever fae that Fili has sent that Kili is mine for the time being. He’ll get his little toy back on the morrow, alive at least. Though I can’t say what condition he will be returned in. After all, alive isn’t the same thing as unharmed.”

 

  
  
“As you wish.”

 

  
  
The tiny whimper that escapes Kili’s throat only makes Smaug smile wider, crouching down before Kili as he scratches his nails into the long brown locks of the human.

 

  
  
“Realize your mistake? Hasn’t anyone ever told you not to make deals with a fae? Especially of the Dark Court Kili, really. It’s like making a deal with the devil. You should know that the devil isn’t known for being kind. So why don’t we get started, hm?”

 

  
  
Azog pulls Kili up into a standing position, dragging him along after Smaug as he makes his way to the furthest corner of the hall. He doesn’t even try to stop the whimpers of fear that escape his mouth as he sees the metal instruments of torture that are before him, the whips and chains and cages, and holy shit, is that a rack?

 

  
  
Kili struggles against the hands that are firmly grasping his arms, pushing him towards the rack before him. Brown eyes are wide and there’s a slew of whimpers passing his lips right now, entire body shaking in absolute terror. He’s in overdrive right now, and his entire body and mind is screaming at him to get away, but he can’t. Trying so hard to get away, but he’s being pulled closer and closer until he can feel the leather restraints are being cinched upon his wrists.

 

  
  
“Kili, really now. All of this noise isn’t going to get you out of this. Don’t you worry, we won’t stretch you out on it. It’s just to keep you.. in one place, yes?”

 

  
  
His sweatshirt is being ripped off of him, along with his pants, and he feels so violated and scared and nothing has even happened yet. Everything is a heaving mess inside of him, and Azog and Smaug are both standing above him, wide smiles upon their faces.

 

  
  
“Now then. Lets begin.”

 

 

**TBC**

 

* * *

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not exactly sure how I feel about this chapter. I'm just hoping that I made things come through the way that I wanted them to. Ha. So, comments would definitely be appreciated for this chapter, just because I'm kind of sfjaksjd about it. heh. 
> 
> As usual, this has only been edited by me, and I kind of really suck at editing. So if I use incorrect words, grammar, spelling, etc. then I apologize profusely! 
> 
> Thank you once again for coming back to read, and I hope that you enjoy! have a nice day!

 

* * *

 

Kelan returns to the headquarters in a state of distress, covered in blood and green eyes frantic. Fili instantly begins jumping to conclusions, thinking of all of the things that could have gone wrong. He can see that Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Bilbo are trailing behind him, also covered in a fair amount of blood.

 

  
  
“What happened?”

 

  
  
“He left the apartment. That _stupid_ idiot left the apartment, and he went to the scrapyard, and everything is a mess Fili, an absolute mess!”

 

  
  
“Calm down and tell me what is going on, Kelan.” Fili can feel the heat in his words, a heat that is barely tempered by his sense of worry. Something is terribly wrong, and the blood that is seeping from Kelans wound is dripping all over.

 

  
  
“Frodo, Sam, go and get a healer, would you? Kelan, sit down before you pass out.”

 

  
  
Frodo and Sam are off like a shot, Bilbo and the rest standing around with worried eyes. _What the hell is going on?_ Kelan sits down reluctantly upon an empty chair, fingers curled into loose fists as he slumps against the wood.

 

  
  
“Kili went to the scrapyard, and Azog showed up. And Kili.. the stupid, stupid idiot apparently decided that he does care about our court. He made a deal, and he’s with Azog and Smaug. He is in the Dark Court, Fili. And he made the most _idiotic_ deal that he could have made. He said as long as he was alive! they could do anything to him! absolutely anything to him!”

 

  
  
Fili doesn’t know what to say or do, an aching fear spreading through his chest. How could he possibly protect Kili when he was in the clutches of the Dark Court? When his Summer fae were so weak, there was no way that he would be able to try and save Kili.

 

  
  
“Please tell me that he at least gave them a time that they had to let him go by.”

 

  
  
Fili can hear the desperation that laces his tone, something that everyone in the room can hear. How can he possible try and get Kili out of this mess?

 

  
  
“Tomorrow morning. He didn’t specify a time, Fili. If he doesn’t answer Smaug the correct way, he’s going to be given back to us barely hanging on by a thread.”

 

  
  
There are so many more questions that Fili wants to ask, many more things that he needs to know for his own peace of mind. He can’t once he’s interrupted by Naula, one of the sidhe healers within the court. Her copper colored hair is twisted into an intricate knot at the top of her skull, her fingers pushing Kelans hand away as she looks at the seeping gash.

 

  
  
“What kind of blade did this to you? It looks like there might be some kind of poison that was upon the weapon. See these black lines spreading out from the wound? that’s not good at all. I’ll need to have him moved to the infirmary wing so I can treat this quickly.”

 

  
  
Naula is a fiery ball of energy, flitting around without pausing even a moment. Movements sure and strong, she pulls Kelan up onto his feet and beckons for Merry and Pippin to help her guide him away.

 

  
  
“Bilbo, find Legolas and let him know what’s going on. I want him at the Dark Court and I want him waiting for Kili. Come find us once you’re done.”

 

  
  
“Right away, Fili.”

 

  
  
Everything is turning into a chaotic rush, fae running here and there, more hurt Summer fae being carried into the building. Any semblance of peace is broken, the blood of Summer shed by the Dark Court. Fili tries to focus what power that he has outwards towards the creatures of his Court, deciding that he will make himself sick and sallow if it means that he can make his people feel just the tiniest bit better.

 

  
  
Trailing worriedly after Naula and the rest, he watches Kelan stumble along towards the infirmary. Naula keeps trying to speak to him, but his advisor only looks on with glassy eyes, mouth parted slightly as he pushes on.Thankfully it’s not long before they make it to their destination, laying Kelan down upon an empty bed. Naula sets to work instantly, barking out commands to other healers to grab her specific herbs and tinctures to help her with her healing.

 

  
  
“You must ask him whose blade did this to him sire so I can have a better idea as to what exactly is causing this. I fear he will only speak for you in his current state.”

 

  
  
Now that Kelans shirt has been removed, Fili can see the deep cut that slices across his shoulder to his clavicle, trickling tears of blood. The edges are red and ragged, black twisting lines seeming to spread from the edges like dark blurring veins. It is festering already, a foul scent beginning to cloy the air.

 

  
  
“Kelan, who is the one that cut you so?”

 

  
  
The green eyed fae says nothing, gasps pulling raggedly out from slightly parted lips. Fili has no choice but to command Kelan to answer him, something that will certainly take its toll on the weakening fae.

 

  
  
“As your King, Kelan, I tell you to answer me. Who did this to you?”

 

  
  
“A-Azog.”

 

  
  
The single word is a barely heard whisper, one that brings much panic into the room.

 

  
  
“I need those herbs, now!”

 

  
  
Naula wastes no time in grabbing a proffered bowl of herbs that has been crushed into a thick paste, taking the thick substance and slathering it upon Kelan’s wounds. Fili watches as Kelan’s body goes rigged, a silent howl leaving his lips as his muscles clench and unclench uncontrollably. Pain tinges his eyes, and Fili feels it, feels the ache that is within his advisor, just as he feels the emotions of all who are around him at this moment.

 

  
  
Once the paste has been applied Naula pulls out a vial of some kind of liquid. When she uncorks it, an acrid smell permeates the air, mixing with the scents of blood and death of the hurt and dying fae that have been brought in behind them. The entire room is full of shouting and cries, yet Fili can only bring himself to concentrate on Kelan at this time.

 

  
  
When Kelan is forced to take a sip of the vile smelling liquid, his breath hitches once more as he lets out a wracking cough, fingers curling into the fabric of the sheets beneath him. It has been many years since Fili has seen Kelan in this state of hurt, and the fact that it is Azog’s blade that has brought him so low makes Fili just that much more upset.

 

  
  
“I need space to work now, Sire. He got here soon enough that he will be fine, though I cannot say how long his recovery will be. Kili should be your main worry right now. Kelan will be safe here with me.”

 

  
  
Fili only nods his head, sweeping out of the room in a quiet daze. Fear is a gnawing beast that tries desperately to claw its way out of his insides, but he manages to keep it barely under control. Somewhere in there is a spark of bubbling rage, but he can’t bring himself to be full of wrath while his Court is in such a state and Kili is in the clutches of the Dark Court.

 

  
  
“Fili! Legolas is on his way to the Dark Court as we speak. How is Kelan fairing?” Bilbo enquires, popping up from what feels like nowhere. He doesn’t get a chance to speak though, for Balin then decides to make himself known as well.

 

  
  
“Fili, the entire Court is in an uproar! Most of the injured are back, but there were at least fifteen casualties. The High Court has sent an envoy wanting to know what’s going on, and everyone keeps on babbling about how Kili is gone! What is happening?!”

 

  
  
Fili doesn’t know what to say to Balin, his white haired advisor that is usually so cool and calm. If things were bad before, they are ten times worse now.

 

  
  
“The High Court can wait. Smaug has Kili, and that is the only thing that takes priority at this moment. The sick and the hurt will be tended to, and once Kelan is well enough, he’ll hopefully be able to clear things up a bit better.”

 

  
  
Fili doesn’t allow himself to think of what will happen if he ignores the High Court for to long. He doesn’t dare think of how Kili will be returned.

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
“I asked you a question, Kili. How certain is Fili that you are his Consort?”

 

  
  
“I-I don’t know!!”

 

  
  
The words are a broken mantra, repeated over and over again like a scratched record. Eyes scrunch shut as the sound of the whip whistling through the air reaches his ears, a solid crack resounding as the thick length slashes across his stomach.A harsh sob slips from his throat, fingers clenching at the feeling of the stinging pain that arcs through his skin. It burns so bad, and he barely has time to even contemplate it before another line is being blazed across sensitive flesh.

 

  
  
Azog snarls as he watches Kili with narrowed eyes, curling the whip around his hand. Smaug just makes that tsking noise of his again, looking at the brunet with an almost sad look.

 

  
  
“Dear me, Kili. You really don’t seem to get the point of this. You have to answer the question if you want the pain to stop.”

 

  
  
“I don’t know! I promise I- I don’t know!”

 

  
  
Golden eyes narrow as Smaug leans over Kili, inches away from his face as he whispers quietly to him.

 

  
  
“The thing is Kili, I don’t think I believe you. You humans can lie, after all. I think that maybe you know more then what you’re letting on. And even if you’re not lying.. Well I suppose I’d rather be safe than sorry, hm?”

 

  
  
The next lash is accompanied by a stinging warmth that spreads across his aching skin. It takes Kili some time to realize through the hazy pain that the warmth is his blood spilling across his skin.

 

  
  
“I’ll ask you one more time, Kili. One more chance is all that you get before I decide to bring out a new toy to play with.”

 

  
  
“I-“

 

  
  
Reply is cut off by the back of a hand striking his face, head twisting sharply to the left as the sting burns across his cheek and mouth, taste of salty blood filling his mouth to slip down the back of his throat.

 

  
  
“A new toy it is.”

 

  
  
“I-He thinks th-that I could be his one, that’s all he said, I don’t know anything else!”

 

  
  
Smaug smiles at the admission, nodding his head towards Azog. Kili can’t help the hitch in his breath at the sight of the knife before him, its glinting point brought close to his face. He’s doing all he can not to wail in fear, to not give in to the absolute terror that is splaying through him. Kili is numb and hyperaware all at once, feeling every stinging cut and bruise but unable to think a straight or coherent thought.

 

  
  
“Good boy. Now tell me what Fili’s plans are.”

 

  
  
“I don’t.. I don’t know.”

 

  
  
He knows as soon as the words are out that it’s the wrong response. Quick slices are scattered across his arms, drawing blood and making him keen in pain. Tears are slipping from the corners of his eyes. Before he can even take a breath the whip is cracking against his skin again, body trying it’s hardest to arch off of the rack, to get away and save himself from this agonized pain.

 

  
  
But there is no escape, each crack of the whip another painful reminder that he’s a captive and that it doesn’t matter what he says, he is going to be aching and bloody, flayed and broken and in so much pain. And is that him that’s screaming so loudly? Is that what that blood curdling sound is? Because he can’t think straight anymore, not through the twisted mess that’s slipping around inside of his skull, choking the life out of him.

 

  
  
When Smaug speaks again, his voice sounds blurred and tinny, so far away that he can barely make it out. He’s so preoccupied by the throbbing burn in his muscles, his shaking limbs and the slick blood that is spilling out from his body. Dribbles of sweat are slipping across his skin, and his hair is a tangled mess that Smaug keeps reaching his fingers within, pulling roughly at the tresses when Kili doesn’t look him in the eyes.

 

  
  
“Come now Kili, aren’t you going to even try to play along?”

 

  
  
He can’t bring himself to say anything, watching that flaming hair swing loosely with glazed over eyes. Lips parted and eyes still shedding tears, he can only manage a hitched sob, the sound turning into a choked scream as Smaug takes long red nails and slashes across Kili’s stomach, tearing at ragged cuts.

 

  
  
How is he supposed to breath? he can’t breath and the world is spinning round and round, harsh laughter rippling through his head and fingers spasming as he desperately tries to hold the pieces of himself together. But there’s nothing he can do, and it’s almost like he’s not even in his body anymore.

 

  
  
That’s not him being beaten bloody, screaming and sobbing with every forceful blow, with every calculated hit. Glazed over, wild eyed mess that is laying on that rack right there? That poor boy who can barely breathe, who is trying ever so futilely to escape? That can’t be Kili. It can’t be him, because right now, Kili is empty and boneless, and nothing can touch him.

 

* * *

 

  
  
Minutes bleed into hours, time flowing in a disordered haze. Kili doesn’t remember everything, has entire spots that are just a black nothing. He thinks that maybe it all stopped for a little while, that he was left there to pulse in pain and misery.

 

  
  
He doesn’t remember the things that he may or may not have said. Kili doesn’t know what things Azog and Smaug whispered to him, can’t comprehend the fact that his nerves are on fire and that his limbs are iron weights that hold him down, that threaten to tear him apart.

 

  
  
The irony of the matter is that true pain doesn’t set in until Azog and Smaug have released him from the rack. His ankles and wrists are chafed bloody and raw, thick black bruises spreading from the wounds. When they make him stand up, he falls to his knees with a wrecked scream, muscles unable to bare his weight after being pushed to the absolute limit.

 

  
  
A swift kick is aimed at his side, the burning pain causing him to fall over onto the floor. He promises himself that he’ll never tell a soul how he curls up on the floor, or how he desperately tries to crawl away when Azog comes towards him brandishing that godforsaken whip once again. He’ll never tell anyone how he screams and cries when he truly can’t take it anymore, how he allows himself to think that maybe he’ll just push and push at the fae before him until they finally just let him die.

 

  
  
It’s almost as if as soon as the thought flits through his mind, a switch is flipped.

 

  
  
“Well Kili, it seems our time is up. A deal is a deal, after all.”

 

  
  
It’s two redcaps that come and force him to stand up, pulling at his arms and making him stumble away. Everything is to much, the hurt and the pain and the hitching breaths. Kili want’s nothing more than to fall to the floor and just sleep, to pass out and not have to feel any of this anymore. But that’s not how it works.

 

  
  
Instead he feels the agony that comes with every forced step, hears the harsh breathing of the redcaps, the way that they lick their lips at the scent of his blood. Brown eyes can’f focus on anything that lies before him, but he can make out the sounds of the Dark Court chittering and laughing at his misery. It almost feels like the darkness is eating away at his pain, sucking him dry and leaving him a broken husk.

 

  
  
“Come on then, I won’t have Fili accusing me of holding onto you for longer than necessary Kili. You’ve been such a good pet, truly, but it’s time for you to go home now,” Smaug seems to get a sick pleasure from his whispered comments, fingers tangling once more into his sweat soaked and blood stained hair.

 

  
  
Long red nails dig into his scalp, the King of the Dark Court tugging him along until he is brought forth into a blinding swirl of light and chill air. To Kili, the weak winter sun blazes with the intensity of a midsummers light, making his head ache and swim in pain.

 

  
  
There are so many voices all around him, so much pain and he can’t think or feel, just knows that his entire body is pulsing in pain and that the fingers in his hair are curling and twisting painfully. He just wants to be let go, wants to give in to the hitching pains in his chest, the thick agony laced within his skin.

 

  
  
He’s still trying to process everything, attempting to ignore the aching shivers that are beginning to steal what little heat he has inside of his body when he feels lips press in close towards his ear, quiet voice whispering to him.

 

  
  
“If only you could see the look on Fili’s face right now little Summer Slut. You wouldn’t believe me even if I tried to explain it to you.”

 

  
  
Kili says nothing, only whimpers in pain when he feels his face being twisted towards the left, his glazed eyes alighting upon familiar sky blue ones. But he can’t think, can’t process, so it doesn’t even matter at all. Won’t they just let him go?

 

  
  
More voices and shouting, angry words and wild commotion, but Kili comprehends nothing. He sways on his feet in a blurred daze, waiting for darkness to raid his mind.

 

  
  


* * *

 

  
It feels like days, waiting for morning to come. Fili wants nothing more than to barge into the Dark Court, to take Kili back and keep him safe. He knows it’s not possible, knows that it would make Kili’s deal void and then all hell would break loose. Never mind that his Court is to weak to try and take on the Dark Court.   
So he waits outside of the Dark Court with a small host of his Sidhe and fae, Legolas and Balin at his side. Kelan had been ordered to stay behind despite his angry protests at wanting to come along to get Kili back. There is no talking, only the sharp tugs of the wind and the nearby noises of the city to disturb the silence.

 

  
  
Stars shining bright in the nighttime sky slowly lose their luster, the glittering gems fading into the background of the sky once the suns begins to crawl it’s way up into its heights. Oranges and pinks begin to stain the sky, golden edges of the suns rays peeking forth. Still there is nothing, no sign of Kili or any of the Dark Court for that matter.

 

  
  
It feels like eons, but after a while, once the sun has risen a bit higher within the sky, the doors of the Court are open. A tense hush falls across the Summer Court, every creature waiting with baited breath, eyes trained upon the door.

 

  
  
Ever so slowly, members of the Dark Court begin to file out, wicked and deformed creatures of the Wild Hunt, the Slaugh. Sidhe stand around with swords at their sides, dark eyes glittering with a feral intensity as they gaze upon the smaller gathering of Summer fae.

 

  
  
It’s a few minutes later that Fili sees Azog emerge from the doorway, his pale exterior making him difficult to miss. From the flash of red that is behind him, he knows that Smaug is close behind, Kili probably within his clutches.

 

  
  
When Azog steps away to the side, everything seems to freeze, the world tilting heavily on its axis to cause what must be a funhouse effect. What other reason could there be for Kili to look as he does? The first thing that Fili zeros in on is the ugly bruise that is splashed across the cheek of his human, the dark purples and blues a watercolor of pain. Chocolate eyes are glazed over in agony, dark hair tangled and Smaugs long nails twisting into the locks.

 

  
  
Kili lets out a weak hitch of breath, limbs shaking and muscles twitching in an orchestra of pain, body wracked with intense tremors. He can’t tamp down the feelings of rage and pain that swirl through his mind at the sight of the bruises that line his wrists, the chafed skin and the red welts that litter Kili’s body. He can’t accept the blood that cakes his torso, the cracked skin across his stomach and chest, the bruises that layer across the entirety of his body.

 

  
  
By this time the host that has gathered with him has erupted into a wild rage, Summer fae calling out angrily to taunt at the Dark Court. Fili knows that he should control them, make them stop, but the frothing heated rage within him refuses to settle down. How can he possibly make them stop when he wants to unleash the force of a hurricane upon the repulsive Court?

 

  
He watches with  furious eyes as Smaug whispers something into Kili’s ear, placing his fingers beneath his humans chin so that he is looking towards Fili. Their eyes meet for but a moment before Kili looks away with a whimper, lips turning blue from the chill in the air with only his boxers to give him warmth.

 

  
  
“Smaug. I believe you have something that you need to return to me.”

 

  
  
Pointed teeth flash in a wicked grin, gold eyes flaring and crimson hair floating softly around that viciously alien face.

 

  
  
“It’s always nice to see you as well Fili. Though I must say that the circumstances for you must be a bit distressing I suppose.”

 

  
  
Rumbling voice grates through the air and Fili’s nerves, picking at his barely controlled rage.

 

  
  
“Enough. I do not wish to play games with you. Hand Kili over and we will be on our way.”

 

  
  
  
Smaug twists his head slightly to the right, face cool as he meets Fili’s blue eyes. It’s a silent battle that needs no words, Smaugs eyes conveying what Fili knows to be true. He is not powerful enough for this. He can’t protect Kili, and he can’t protect his people. The only thing that allows Kili to be alive right now is his own foresight in making a deal with Azog. Fili knows that this is his fault, that he should have taken better responsibility over Kili. It’s only another silent reminder from Smaug that Fili is indeed at the mercy of those around him.

 

  
  
“Come get him then. If you’d like your people to survive, I suggest that you make it quick.”

 

  
  
With a flurry of red hair, Smaug is disappearing back into the depths of his abode, the rest of his Court following behind him. Azog takes the opportunity to make a rude gesture towards the Summer Court before he shoves Kili towards the steps before him, the human tumbling down in a broken heap.

 

  
  
Fili is before Kili in an instant, exuding the warmth of Summer to keep his human safe. It only takes him a moment to arrange Kili so that he can pick him up, the humans head lolling against his chest in a limp mess. Legolas and Balin stand beside him, worried eyes looking upon the wounded human.

 

  
  
“How far into the transition is he? If he’s in between, he’ll be better off seeing he healers of our Court,” Legolas murmurs, beckoning a few of the fae to come in a protective circle around the group as they quickly move away from the Dark Court.

 

  
  
“Far enough. It does not matter, for he’s not leaving my sight again,” Fili replies, holding on tightly to the quivering mess in his arms. He can’t bring himself to take a closer look at Kili’s battered form. Not yet.

 

  
  
“He’s far enough, there’s no worry about that.” Balins response is gruff and short, eyes trained upon the form of the bleeding human. Why had the little human done this to himself? he would have been safer if he had just listened to Kelan and ran for his life.

 

  
  
Instead he was being carried away from the Dark Court in the arms of the Summer King, a fragile and bloody wreck.

 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
When Kili awakens, the world is a blur of dull pulsing pain and a deep seeded tiredness that completely sucks away at his willpower. He can tell that he’s curled up in a bed, toasty warm and comfortable, mind is thick as molasses, thoughts sluggishly half forming before they slip fluidly away.

 

  
  
Slowly, he manages to put together that he’s probably in Fili’s bed once again, and if he’s even remotely good at reasoning, then that means that the lovely warmth surrounding him is exuding from Fili. He can’t bring himself to care anymore about this entire situation. All that matters is that he’s warm and comfortable, and that at this moment he feels safe.

 

  
  
So when he feels the warmth around him shifting away, arms uncoiling from around his aching torso and firm body pressed behind him sliding away... Well he doesn’t even bother to stop the low whine that escapes the back of his throat. Kili forces his eyes open, blinking slowly and taking in the dimly lit room. He can feel that Fili is still on the bed, body completely still. He’s so tired and he wants to go back to sleep, but not if Fili isn’t there. Not if he can’t feel the safe warmth that the golden fae exudes.

 

  
  
“Kili?”

 

  
  
He tries to turn and look at Fili, but he’s stopped by the sudden ache that spreads through his stomach followed by a stinging pain. Quiet gasp leaves his lips as he tries to still his movements to make the pain go away, hands trying to slide down through the mess of blankets so he can feel his wounds. It’s all thwarted when warm hands grab gently at his own.

 

  
  
“Don’t touch Kili. Playing with them isn’t going to make them heal any faster.”

 

  
  
“Hurts,” Is the mumbled response that Fili gets.

 

  
  
“I know it does. Just go back to sleep, you’ll feel better after you get some more rest.”

 

  
  
Kili doesn’t want to sleep, to be all alone. He wants warmth and comfort, and he’s not going to find that sleeping in this strange place all alone. He’s having a hard time admitting it to himself, but Kili.. well he really just wants Fili to stay. Kili is in an emotional position where his basic needs for safety and comfort are winning out above any other logical thought. He doesn’t know how to get the sentiment out though, his head is so thick and murky, the contents twisting round and round and he can feel Fili edging further away from him, something he doesn’t want at all.  

 

  
  
So he makes another whining noise, then a halfhearted attempt roll himself over so he can see Fili with his sleep hazed eyes. So many little bits and pieces of him have been broken off and taken away the past few weeks, and he’s never really felt this truly scared and alone before. More than anything, Kili just wants Fili to just stay with him and be the glue that will hold him together for the time being. It might not be a permanent fix, but it’s what he so desperately needs.

 

  
  
When warm hands come to rest gently against him, he lets out a content sigh, stopping his attempts to catch Fili’s attention. Everything is still so sluggish though, filled with confusion and crackling white noise.

 

  
“Kili, please stay still? you’re going to hurt yourself even more if you don’t stop.”

 

  
  
He can hear the worry in Fili’s voice, and he desperately wants to look at those familiarly dazzling blue eyes. But it’s almost as if his eyelids won’t obey his commands, refusing to open up again so he can see his fae. Ever so slowly, he manages to get slurred words past his lips.

 

  
  
“Stay with me?”

 

  
  
“Kili....”

 

  
  
“Please Fee? You’re s’warm.”

 

  
  
It takes a few moments of quiet silence before he feels the bed dip again, warm body sliding underneath the blankets and arms wrapping Kili into a light embrace. Sigh of happy contentment leaves his lips as he basks in the heat, curling as close to Fili as he can get. There are no more words, just Kili’s quite breaths as he slips back into sleep.

 

**TBC**

* * *

**  
**   



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm hoping that I managed to portray Kili's feelings in the correct way in this chapter. Heh. Any feedback would be super appreciated because it helps me to know how people feel about it. :P So if you'd like to, feel welcome! 
> 
> Thank you for all of the feedback that I've already received, along with all of the kudos! it really does make me feel great! That being said, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!
> 
> Have a nice day everyone!
> 
> P.S. as usual I suck at editing, so sorry for any mistakes!

 

* * *

 

Fili stays curled up with Kili for an entire day, rubbing soft circles into his skin and lending his warmth to his hurting human. Every few hours Naula comes into the room to check on Kili and tend to his wounds. The process is long, and getting Kili to comply when he’s half asleep is more than a little difficult.

 

  
  
Every time he goes to uncover Kili so that Naula can do her work, the brunet lets out a breathy whine, eyebrows scrunching and eyes flickering open to search for Fili. It’s oddly endearing and if it were any other kind of situation, it would make Fili’s insides flutter with warmth. But the fact that Kili is so broken and hurt only makes him feel a stinging guilt.

 

  
  
When Naula enters the room, she brings poultices and herbs that are made into pastes, applying them to the bruises to ease the aches. She’d worked some spells over his body to close up the worst of the gashes, but there was still enough damage done that Kili was still in a great amount of discomfort and pain.   
He knows that he is ignoring his duties as King, but he can’t bring himself to leave Kili all alone.  So he continues to lay with the brunet, brushing out his tangled hair and wrapping his arms around Kili’s slim waist. Fili wants nothing more than to bury his nose into the nape of Kili’s neck, to nuzzle into his soft hair and place little kisses on his skin. He’s half in love with Kili and he barely even knows him.

 

  
  
Despite his feelings, he won’t push Kili into anything, knowing that the brunet would never let himself be coerced anyways. He hopes and prays that Kili will give him a chance though, that he’ll take the trial and be his Consort. Optimism is all he has to keep him going, holding out faith that Kili will be willing. Why else would he give himself over to Azog if he didn’t care? It seemed to be the only logical reason.

 

  
  
His questions will remain unanswered until Kili has regained enough strength to remain awake. For now, he will keep his brunet safe in a cocoon of warmth.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Kili aches, is so tired that even when he does wake up for a few minutes to get his wounds checked or to go to the bathroom, he can barely remember what is going on. All he knows is that Fili is never very far away from him, warm arms wrapped around his body or gentle fingers carding through his hair.

 

  
  
Whenever he awakens and sees that the copper haired sidhe is there, he knows that it means that there is going to be pain. So he whines and whimpers and wriggles away from her probing hands, tries to make her stop touching his aching wounds. He _tries_ to get away at least, but Fili’s warm arms are always wrapped around him, holding him down and making him stay so that wounds can be cleaned and bandages can be changed.

 

  
  
He’s not sure how much time passes, if it’s days or weeks. It could be entire years for all Kili knows, but the time seems to move so slow when everything hurts this much. Ever so slowly, things begin to change. He starts being able to stay awake, his mind able to function past the pain. It feels like slow going, but Kili knows that if he just pushes through that he'll recover all the faster for it.

 

  
  
When he’s finally able to sit up on his own, he finds out that its only been three days since he was taken away from the Dark Court. Four and a half days since he's been gone from home. It feels like an eternity has passed. Naula is once again poking and prodding at his wounds, but Fili is nowhere to be seen. He’d only woken up because of the missing familiar warmth of his golden fae.

 

  
  
“You’re doing quite well Kili. There’s still plenty of internal and external bruising, but the spells and the herbs have cleared up the superficial wounds quite nicely. You’ll need to take it easy though. No running around and getting yourself hurt, alright?”

 

  
  
He can barely wrap his head around the fact that some of his wounds are already healed after three days. All he knows is that right now, Naula is a godsend and his number one hero. When he goes to tell her such, she places a finger against her lips in a shushing manner, smiling as she moves to rise from her seat.

 

  
  
Sitting in the comfort of a sea of blankets, he watches her pack up her herbs and bandages, placing them all in a handmade wicker basket. She’s humming a light song under her breath and she smells like the comforting warmth of lavender. It makes him think of his mum.

 

  
  
“Naula...”

 

  
  
“Yes, Kili?”

 

  
  
“Where’s Fili?”

 

  
  
She gives him a little smile as her soft green eyes flash with amusement. Placing the basket gently on the bed, she takes one of his hands and rubs soothing circles into it.

 

  
  
“He needed to meet with an envoy of the High Court; Gandalf. He’s been putting it off because of how worried he has been for you. Is that why you were awake when I came in?”

 

  
  
Her question makes him shift uneasily, but Kili knows that it’s something that he can’t deny. His emotions surrounding Fili are an enigmatic puzzle. There’s still anger, but it’s not as prevalent as it was at the beginning of things. After that, though, is where things get complicated and messy.

 

  
  
He’d tried so hard to not let Fili mean anything to him, but it was like the golden haired beauty was slowly wheedling his way into his heart. Kili didn’t mean for it to happen, didn’t want it to happen, but he found himself realizing that he did care about Fili. Love is an option that he feels unsure about, but maybe.. well maybe it could be someday. Every single time that thought pops up into his mind, there’s a thunderous crash of denial, a refusal to delve into that idea of commitment, to even think about entertaining those thoughts about someone that he doesn't even really know.

 

  
  
He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t find Fili frightening. The Summer King had moods that shifted as quick as the ones that lived within his season. One moment he would be soft as a whispering wind caressing the skin on a muggy day. The next he could be a howling hurricane with waves that pounded and smashed against rocky ocean shores. Fili’s moods were fickle and Kili.. well Kili couldn’t really deny that he also tended to be quite erratic in his own way. How could the two of them possibly get along?

 

  
  
Never mind the complete ruination of his life, how his mother would be destroyed, how his friends could never know anything about his life as a fae. Not if he wanted them to be safe...

 

  
  
“I’ll take that as a yes then, sweetling,” She smiles at him fondly, moving the basket as she goes to sit beside him on the bed. He doesn’t know what to say, how to explain to her all of the complicated thoughts and feelings that are running rampantly through him.

 

  
  
“How about this. You let me fix your hair up, and I’ll talk to you and keep you company until he returns, yes?”

 

  
  
It doesn’t even take him a moment to nod in agreement. As soon as he is agreed there are fingers sifting through his hair, picking knots apart and pulling strands into different sections. Kili feels light and comfortable like this. He’s always adored the feeling of fingers in his hair, wether it be gentle carding or rough pulls. To Kili, it made no difference. 

 

  
“Do you mind if I give you a few braids Kili?”

 

  
“Uhm.. that’s fine.” He barely manages to mumble the words, already falling into a haze of quiet content. Breathing in quietly through his nose, he takes in the mixed smells of ocean spray and lavender, just letting his mind relax as he enjoys the comforting feelings. It’s a few more moments before Naula goes to speak again. 

 

  
“Kili... I’d like to share a few thoughts that I have with you.. and though it might not be my place... well I really hope that you’ll just listen.”

 

  
Nodding his head in silent acceptance, he waits for Naula to speak. It takes a few minutes, her fingers pulling pieces of his hair into winding plaits. 

 

  
“Fili cares deeply for you, Kili. Much more than he’s willing to admit to you.”

 

  
A tight feeling clutches at his heart and he shifts uncomfortably where he sits, unsure of what he should say. Naula seems to take no heed of this, continuing on with her gentle braiding and quiet words. 

 

  
“He’d accept you Kili. For everything that you are, no questions asked. Fili is a volatile being, but he is the King of Summer. And you Kili.. well I think you could be the one to balance him out nicely. It’s easy to see that you have your own fire, but your anger doesn’t burn as brightly as his. Consort is a powerful thing. You could tame him, and together you could attain a semblance of perfection. Wouldn’t that be lovely?”

 

  
Kili doesn’t know what to say or feel, just listens to Naula speak as he silently sits and tries to process her words. He knows that he could be the key to saving this Court. He knows that, but part of him, that scared teenage boy bit of him... Well it’s completely terrified. Terrified of all the things that could go wrong, of being forever tied to an individual that he barely even knows.

 

  
  
The silence continues on, Naula gently weaving a half crown braid into his hair as he sits and just takes it all in. Tinges of pain that continue to lance through his body, cooling warmth of the soft sheets that surround him. Fili’s clear scent of the salty ocean embedded into the soft cotton, his very essence trapped within fabric to make Kili feel safe. 

 

  
And maybe that’s what it really all comes down to. Maybe he is meant for this, to be something more than just a human with The Sight. And if he can make a difference... well he should try, right? At this point, he doesn’t have anything to lose, does he?

 

  
  
Kili worries at his bottom lip, biting hard enough to draw a bead of blood. His eyes are trained upon the door, and when it begins to open, he can’t stop the ripple of tension that goes through his muscles, making him wince and his breath hitch.

 

  
That’s nothing compared to how he feels when the door swings fully open and Fili is standing there. Their eyes instantly meet and Kili’s world comes to a standstill. Explaining how he feels when he looks into those blue eyes is impossible. Kili could write sonnets and odes about those eyes, and he would never come close to getting it right. Yet all he can do is try.

 

  
  
Sky blue eyes swirl like crystal waters, their deep depths managing to somehow meld with a burning fire. Crashing waves and torrents of rain churn within those depths, emotions blurring in and out of focus. Cerulean chasms enrapture his soul, casting him under a spell that he can’t ignore or shake off. He can feel that his breaths are coming in soft hitches, but he doesn’t care. All that matters to Kili are the swirling eyes of Summer.

 

  
  
Blue eyes pull away, and Kili is left completely disoriented, his whole world upside down and tilted sideways. It takes him a few moments to realize that Fili is staring at Naula, expression tight lipped as he watches her move away off of the bed. Had he done something wrong by letting Naula braid his hair? Apparently so, for before he knows it she is out the door and Fili is sitting behind him, gently starting to run his fingers through his hair to take out the plaits.

 

  
  
Everything is a dazed mess, and he doesn’t know what he’s supposed to say or do in this situation anymore.

 

  
  
“Did I do something wrong.. by letting her braid my hair?” The question is hesitant, words a quiet whisper. Fili only pauses a moment before he continues on in his task of unbraiding Kilis hair.

 

  
  
“She’s being contrary. This braid is only to be worn by my Consort.... Am I correct in assuming that she didn’t share that with you?”

 

  
  
Kili only nods his head lightly, trying to ignore the blush that is flushing his cheeks with a light warmth. Instead of saying anything, he lets Fili continue on, fingers tousling his hair once the braid is completely undone. He can’t deny how his shoulders instantly slump once those fingers have moved away from his hair. When had he started craving Fili’s touch?

 

  
  
“Kili... can I ask you a few questions?”

 

  
  
Licking his lips, he nods his head slowly, fingers twisting in the sheets. He can feel Fili’s warmth behind his back, can almost taste the ocean on his tongue. Shifting his shoulders in discomfort, he doesn’t know how to act around Fili. For the past few days, he’s practically been a cuddle whore, refusing to let his golden fae go away because he needed that comfort and warmth. Now he is coherent, is fully aware and knows that he can’t use being hurt and out of his mind as an excuse anymore. He doesn’t know how to be close to Fili. He doesn’t even know if he truly wants to.

 

  
  
His rambling thoughts are interrupted once Fili’s voice breaks through the air.

 

  
  
“Why did you do it? You were close enough to the scrapyard. You could have made it over and been perfectly safe within its confines. Kelan even told you to run. Yet you stayed and made a deal with Azog to keep my fae safe. Why?”

 

  
  
Wrapping his arms around his stomach, he tries to think of a response. He’s biting his lips with vicious intent, licking away the blood every few seconds. The answer is so multifaceted and complicated, an intricate knot that he hasn’t even managed to untwist yet.

 

  
  
“I.. They were dying. They don’t even know me.. they shouldn’t even care about me. And they were fighting to protect me. I just.. I heard that screaming, and I watched them get hurt, and... I don’t understand why they would do that for me, even if I am potentially your Consort. It’s just.. It’s complicated.”

 

  
  
“Un-complicate it. Help me to understand.”

 

  
  
Kili can’t help the little meep that he lets out, feeling warm hands pulling him gently down towards the bed, Fili curling protectively around him. His heart is about to beat out of his chest. Teeth seek out his lips once again, but before he can even bite there is a finger placed against them.

 

  
  
“Don’t. It’s alright Kili.”

 

  
  
He wriggles a bit in Fili’s grasp, the logical part of his mind trying to tell him to get out of this, to stop letting Fili pull him further and further in. His very being is against the thought, body moving of its own accord and curling further into the warmth. He lets out an angry huff against Fili’s chest, lips grazing across fabric as he admits to himself that he really does love the feeling of those strong arms around him.

 

  
  
“My dad left when I was really little. I don’t even really remember him... and my mom... She loves me, she does, and I love her too. But my whole life it’s always been her telling me how I have to keep away from the fae, to stay safe. And every time there was ever any trouble, she’d pull me out of school and we’d move somewhere new. I... didn’t really have friends. Not until here. Then the thing is, with my friends... I can never really let them know who I am, because I don’t want them to get hurt. Never because of me. I’ve never had a real home, and I don’t even..”

 

  
  
He’s trying so hard to explain this, to let Fili knows how he feels, but he doesn’t know how to make it sound right, to get Fili to understand how complicated and confusing this is for him.

 

  
  
“They were willing to die for me. Because they want to be whole, so they can be a family again, and I just... I keep thinking to myself, who am I to begrudge them that? It’s all I’ve ever wanted. To just be accepted and loved and to feel like I have somewhere where people care. Where I won’t be judged for who I am. I’ve never had somewhere to go where I can be completely honest, and I feel like... like maybe I can find that here.”

 

  
  
Fili doesn’t say anything, but he can feel the cozy warmth that exudes off of the Summer King, can feel the way that his arms tighten ever so slightly around him. Fili doesn’t say anything yet, just holds Kili in his arms and noses gently at the brown hair.

 

  
  
Kili is scared. He’s never been this open about his emotions. Hell, He’d never been able to before, not with his friends or with his mother. But with Fili.. Fili would listen to him.. and he understood.

 

  
  
“No matter what you decide Kili, wether it be to take the trial or to become a part of the Summer Retinue... you will always have a home with us. You’ll be a part of Summer, and we will be your family. A family that understands you and that can fully appreciate you for everything that you are. No more lies, no more friends who can’t know the truth about you. Things will be different. There’s no lie in that. But it doesn’t have to be a bad change Kili, not if you let us be your home.”

 

  
  
  
Kili allows himself to be pulled impossibly closer to Fili, fingers curling softly into his shirt, head fitting perfectly into the curve of Fili's shoulder and neck. He can feel one arm curling around his waist, a gentle thumb rubbing softly at the exposed skin at his hip. Fili’s other arm snakes underneath him, hand moving to rest in his hair while slim fingers scratch gently at the nape of his neck.  

 

  
  
“Promise? Even if I don’t end up taking the trial?”

 

  
  
“You know I can’t lie.”

 

  
  
“I just need to make sure. That’s all.”

 

  
  
Fili releases a small chuckle, continuing to rub at the downy soft brown hairs as Kili breathes easy.

 

  
  
“Can I say goodbye to my mum and my friends? before I really change?”

 

  
  
He doesn’t get a quick response, only the continued rubbing of fingers in his hair and warm breaths blown across the top of his head. The answer is so long in coming that Kili starts to think that Fili isn’t even going to bother answering his question.

 

  
  
“I don’t want to chance you getting hurt again Kili. Would you be willing to let me come with you? I’ll stay out of sight of human eyes, but I need to make sure that you’re safe.”

 

  
  
“I guess that’s fair. It won’t matter with my mum though.. she has The Sight, just like me. She might figure it out because of that... and I know it’s probably against the rules, but... I want to tell her the truth of what’s going on. She’s my mother, and... I just want to give her the truth.”

 

  
  
Fili sighs lightly into his hair, pulling away slightly so that he can gaze into Kili’s brown eyes.

 

  
  
“If you want her to be safe from all of this, then you need to not see her ever again after you tell her. Keeping contact with those that are from your human life... It will only hurt you as well as them. I’ve seen so many potentials ruin themselves by refusing to let go of the past. You don’t want to have to watch your loved ones waste away, Kili.”

 

  
  
“I know, I really do. I just need to say goodbye so I can feel like it’s final, you know? So I can try to have an easier time letting go.”

 

  
  
“Alright then. If Naula says that you are in good enough health then we’ll go out after you get something to eat. I’ll have to use my glamour to keep you hidden though, considering you’ve been missing a few days now. It’s better for the wider population to think that you’ve disappeared.”

 

  
  
Kili knows that logically, what Fili says makes sense. Yet part of him feels more than a little bit queasy at the idea that so many people will think that he’s missing, kidnapped or dead or any number of things. People will be looking for him. And eventually they would all give up, and none of them would ever find him. He’d be forever lost, just another name of another lost boy who had melted into the nameless mass of those who were missing and never found.

 

  
  
Everything feels like a never ending mass of confusion and fear. Deep down, Kili knows that it’s time for him to try and let go, to accept the change that is taking over him. Wrapped up in the arms of Fili, he feels like it just might be possible.

 

  
  


* * *

  
Naula reluctantly agrees that Kili is healed enough to be able to venture out to say goodbye to his mum and his friends. Balin easily makes his opinion of the matter known to both Fili and Kili whilst he eats, going over all of the reasons why it’s such a bad idea. Once Kelan finds out about what’s going on, he refuses to allow them to go without him. In the end, the party consists of himself, Fili, Kelan, Legolas, Bilbo, Faramir, Bofur, and a plethora of Summer fae.

 

  
  
It takes a bit of time, but eventually Fili manages to split the group into a forward, middle, and rear guard. Kili can tell by the stern look in those blue eyes that Fili means to keep him safe no matter what. The thought makes a little smile curve his lips, eyes looking away as he meets the eyes of Kelan. He watches Kili with knowing eyes.

 

  
  
Bundled up and ready to go, Fili links his arm through Kili’s, their sides pressed close as they trudge out from the warmth of the building. A layer of warmth slips over his skin, Fili’s glamour wrapping around him and keeping him in a warm and invisible cocoon. It’s odd to walk down the sidewalks and the streets and not be seen. There are no eyes that track his movements nor bodies that move to avoid him. It’s fascinating and wrong all at once.

 

  
  
Their first stop is Ori’s house. The entire time, Kili tries to figure out what he’s going to say, attempts to think of how he won’t be able to give them an answer as to where he has been all this time. It’s going to be an awful mess, and he knows that he probably shouldn’t even go to see them in the first place. But Kili... well he needs this. He needs some sense of closure so that he can try and become a part of the Summer Court. It’ll hurt like hell, but it’s just something that he has to do.

 

  
  
When his eyes alight upon the familiar sight of Ori’s house, he takes a moment to appreciate the structure. He’s spent countless nights over the past couple of years within this yellow clapboard house. Sleepovers, movie nights, playing video games into the wee hours of the night. So many happy memories, ones that he will hold close to his heart forever and always.

 

  
  
A light nudge from Fili is what spurs him to move forward, to march up the steps to his house with a hood pulled over his head. The rest of the fae fan out around the house, Fili being the only one who would come inside with him. He’d be an invisible comfort at his side.

 

  
  
A lick of his lips and a deep breath, Fili’s glamour slowly melts away from his skin, bearing his being to the human world once again. Bob of his adams apple, three knocks on the door, and quietly he waits. For a few moments, there is no sound that comes from behind the door. Kili raises a hand to try again, only lowering it once he hears steps coming from within the house. His muscles are tense and his heart is beating fast, and he just wants to clutch onto Fili’s hand, but he can’t. His only consolation is the warm hand of the Summer King upon his shoulder.

 

  
When the door opens, Kili’s eyes instantly connect with those of his friend. Ori’s mouth drops open in disbelief, a hand fluttering up to cover his mouth as he stares at Kili completely wide eyed and in shock. There are black heavy bags beneath his eyes, and his skin is as pale as a ghost. It looks like he hasn’t slept in days.

 

  
  
“K-Kili?”

 

  
  
“Hi Ori...”

 

  
  
His dumbstruck friend instantly morphs into a furious hurricane, eyes narrowing as he lays in on Kili.

 

  
  
“Hi Ori? Hi Ori!?! That’s all you have to say after four and a half days of being missing!? After how worried sick we’ve been!! We’ve been searching for you, and we thought you were dead! We though you were abducted or, or who even knows what!!! and you have the audacity, the absolute idiocy to just show up, perfectly fine, and say hi Ori!?!?!””

 

  
  
Kili flinches back from the yelled words, brown eyes going wide as he attempts to get in a word. That’s all blown to hell once he hears pounding feet coming down the stairs, stomach churning as he sees the familiar faces of Eowyn and Gimli behind Ori.

 

  
  
It only takes them moments to drag him into the house, Eowyn wrapping her arms around him and Gimli joining Ori to lay into him.

 

  
  
“Where the hell have you been!? Do you have any idea how worried everyones been Kili!? Your poor mum!?” Gimli growls, watching as Eowyn pulls away. 

 

  
  
“I’m sorry, I-“

 

  
  
“You’re Sorry? Kili, the police have been looking for you! We’ve been out on search parties, just trying to find a sign of you anywhere!!” Ori hisses, hackles seeming to rise higher and higher every second. He never knew that the little brunet was capable of so much anger.

 

  
  
“I know, I know you’ve all been worried about me, I really do! I didn’t mean to be gone for so long, I truly didn’t but some things just came up and I couldn’t come home.”

 

  
  
“Kili, what is going on with you? You’d been avoiding us for days, and then all of a sudden you just disappear. Are you in trouble? Is there someone trying to hurt you?” Eowyn murmurs, eyes searching his face for an answer.

 

  
  
“I... Yeah, I got into a bit of trouble, but I’m fine now. I just.. I’m sorry I worried all of you, I really, really am. You’re my best friends.”

 

  
  
“Just tell us what’s going on?” Ori pleads.

 

  
  
Kili doesn’t know what to say and has no clue as to what it is that he should do in this situation. He wasn’t expecting all three of them to be here, and he never thought that it would be this hard. Should he tell them that he’s going away? That he won’t ever be back? Sorry I kept you guys terrified for days and had you searching for me, but I have to go now and I’m never coming back?

 

  
  
He feels sick and he doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know how to get rid of the guilt that clutches at his lungs and makes it hard for him to breathe. Ignoring the bite of his unhealed wounds, he licks his lips and looks at the three of them, takes in their mixture of worried and angry eyes. 

 

  
“I’m sorry, but.. I can’t.  I just.. I got involved with some things that I can’t get out of.  I just.. I wanted to say goodbye before I leave.”

 

  
  
Stark silence winds through the little entryway of the house, three sets of eyes gazing at him. Gimli and Ori look astounded while Eowyns delicate brows furrow, eyes glowing with panic.

 

  
  
“What do you mean before you leave? Kili, you can’t!” She pleads, latching tightly onto his hand.

 

  
  
“Eowyn, It’s-“

 

  
  
Ori interrupts then, staring at Kili like he’s gone completely off the deep end. Part of him wishes that it was as simple as that.

 

  
  
“You don’t have to leave Kili. Whatever it is, we can figure it out! We can tell the police, and if you’re involved with a bad group of people, they’ll help you out of it! They can keep you safe!”

 

  
  
“Eowyn and Ori are right Kili, you can’t just run away from your problems! This is your life, your home! You don’t have to leave just because you’ve been caught up with a bad crowd!”

 

  
  
Kili breathes in deep, glances at Fili quickly before he looks back at his friends. His heart aches with a dull pain, listening to them as they try to reassure and convince him that things will be okay. But they won’t.  He can’t stop the tight feeling in his gut, the prickle of tears stinging behind his eyes. He's hurting them, tearing the three of them apart, and there is no way that he can fix it or stop it. It’s a car wreck that’s inevitable and impossible to stop.

 

  
  
“I have to leave, and I know it doesn’t make sense and that you don’t understand, but I have to.”

 

  
  
“You’re not leaving! Did you think you could just show up and leave and we wouldn’t do anything about it!? I’m calling the police Kili!” Ori speaks fiercely, pulling out his cell phone from his pocket and swiping at the screen.

 

  
  
“It won’t make a difference, Ori. I’ll be gone before they get here. Just.. Take care of each other. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, but I’m going somewhere you can’t follow me. I know I’m hurting you, but it’s for the best, it truly is. Just don’t worry about me, alright? Please don’t worry.”

 

  
  
The words tumble out and he’s bolting out of the house, unable to stop the tears that start to slip out as he listens to them shout and stumble after him, calling his name frantically. He doesn’t take even a moment to look back, dashing down the street and knowing that he has to get away, that he needs to slip away so he can be covered in glamour.

 

  
  
It’s not until he slips into an alleyway that he stops, chest heaving and stomach aching in protest. He can hear unfamiliar voices calling after him, Summer fae looking for where he’s gone. Kili can’t bring himself to call out, his breath hitching as he leans against the wall.

 

  
  
“He’s over here!”

 

  
He scrubs his hand across his face to wipe away at the tears, sniffling as he attempts to gain control over his emotions. It’s not long before he feels Fili’s familiar warmth beside him, golden tresses visible out of the corner of his eyes. Breathing hitches again as Fili’s arms come to wrap around him, his face pressing into his hair to murmur gently in his ear.

 

  
“It’s alright Kili, it’s going to be okay.”

 

  
  
He tries to believe it, he really does...

 

  
  
But how is he ever going to be able to handle facing his mum?

 

**TBC**

* * *

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, This chapter is a bit shorter than usual. I had a rough time writing this chapter just because of how emotional it is, so I just wanted to end it a bit quicker than I normally would. I'm forewarning you all that there will be copious amounts of angst. Let me know how you feel about it?
> 
> Once more, thank you for all of the positive feedback.   
> Thank you for the kind words,  
> and thank you so, so much for reading!   
> Despite how emotionally screwed this chapter is, I hope that you all enjoy.

* * *

 

It takes Kili the better part of an hour to get his emotions under control enough to go and see his mother. Fili is a saving grace, his quiet words helping him to calm down and get into a better head space. There’s so much that could go wrong in telling his mum. He had thought that he could do this, that things wouldn’t be this difficult. They were innumerably worse.

 

  
  
After he’s gathered himself, the group continues on their trek, making their way across town. Winter and Dark fae are all around, watching with cold and narrowed eyes from alleyways and the tops of buildings. They say nothing, silently tracking the Summer faes movements as they stay still as statues. A sick feeling of worry spreads through Kili’s chest, but there is so much going on in his head that he soon forgets it.

 

  
  
He focuses instead on taking deep breaths, arms wrapped around his chest as he takes a step at a time with Fili at his side. Kili ignores the sounds of the bustling streets, the revving of cars and the sound of horns beeping. All of it is drowned out by the thoughts and feelings that are twisting in his mind.

 

  
  
It’s all turning into a blurred mess, and it’s in no time at all that he finds himself outside of the apartment building the he lives in.. well, had lived in. Fili doesn’t say a word, only waves for the rest of his fae to spread out around the area.

 

  
  
“You should probably stay behind me. Once she sees you, she’ll more than likely try to hurt you. Just... try not to make her mad, okay?”

 

  
  
Fili doesn’t give him a spoken response, only nods his head gently.  Kili knows that Fili doesn’t say anything aloud because he can’t tell a lie. The thought makes him feel uneasy, knowing that Fili might say something to hurt or anger his mother. He doesn’t press the issue though, just buzzes himself into the building and has Fili follow along after him.

 

  
  
Their destination is on the third floor. When Kili sees the familiar iron numbers of 25 on the door, his heart completely clenches. He’s still under Fili’s glamour, not wanting to have the whole building in an uproar because of his sudden appearance. All that mattered was that his mum would be able to see him.

 

  
  
He walks slowly up to the door, the fingers of his right hand curling into a fist. One deep breath, then he lets his knuckles rap against the wood, feeling the uneven grains against his skin. He makes sure that Fili is standing off to the side as he hears his mum come to the door. She always checks the peephole first, and she always has an open jar of metal flakes in her hand if she’s not expecting anyone.

 

  
  
Frantic scrabbling comes from the other side of the door as she battles with the chain lock, throwing the door open as she looks upon him with wild eyes.

 

  
  
“Kili!?”

 

  
  
She looks frailer than he remembers, more lines and wrinkles creasing at the corners of her eyes. Dark hair is thrown up into a messy knot, and it looks like she’d been wearing the same pair of clothes for a few days now. His eyes catch on the jar full of metal that she clutches within her hands, teeth going to bite at his lip as he tries to figure out how he’s going to get his mom to not upend the thing all over Fili.

 

  
  
“Hey mum...”

 

  
  
She makes a move to step towards Kili before she freezes, eyes narrowing as she looks upon him. Kili knows that she’s realized that she is seeing him through a lens of glamour. Eyes narrowing and fingers clutching harder at the jar, she takes a slow step forward as she clenches her jaw.

 

  
  
“Kili, explain to me what is going on. Right. Now.”

 

  
  
Her voice is cool and quiet, hard like rock and jagged like broken glass. It’s the voice that Kili has grown up fearing. The one that means that something is wrong, that everything is going to hell, that it’s time to leave because things have gone all wrong. It’s the voice of pain and fear. Taking another slow step towards him, he places himself at an angle so that she can’t quite get at Fili once she sees him.

 

  
  
“I.. mum, I just need you to.. try and be calm, yeah? Things are.. you’re going to be pissed, and I’m.. Please try not to freak out? please?”

 

  
  
“Killian Grey, what is going on?” The words are hissed as she finally makes that last step that brings Fili into her view. Kili can tell as soon as she’s met Fili’s eyes, her own narrowing further as her body tenses and her senses making her react instantly.

 

  
  
Kili knew that it was more than likely that his mum would throw the jar, he knew it and yet he had irrationally hoped that she would listen, would just take a moment to hear him out. It feels like slow motion as he watches her lunge forward, flinging the contents of the jar out towards Fili.

 

  
  
He doesn’t think, only reacts as he steps in front of Fili, catching most of the metal flakes. He can hear Fili behind him, hissing in pain as he backs up into the wall and sweeps frantically at his skin. Kili quickly does the same to himself before he turns to Fili, taking in the angry red marks that litter his skin as his hands try to brush away the little pieces of metal. Resolutely ignoring his mum, he begins to brush Fili off quickly, hating the way the irritated burns look upon golden skin.

 

  
  
“Kili!”

 

  
  
“Mum, just stop! Please! He’s with me! Fili’s with me, he’s fine, he won’t do anything, I promise!”

 

  
  
Dis’s chest is heaving, eyes wild and and disbelieving as she looks upon her son. It feels like the world is falling down around them.

 

  
  
“He’s- Kili, you know the rules! Nothing is going to be fine! Did you make a deal with him!? Is that why he’s here!? What kind of trouble did you get yourself into!?” The words are hissed as she takes a step back into the doorway, gaze still locked upon Fili. The words send a tingling pain through his chest, clear insinuation that this was his fault, that he’d messed up.

 

  
  
“Can we go into the apartment and talk? He won’t hurt you, okay? I won’t let him hurt you.”

 

  
  
Kili is begging at this point, trying desperately to get her to just allow them inside. He can sense the raised level of heat that is coming off of Fili, a fact that makes him feel more than a bit worried. His mum was frightened, it wasn’t her fault that she was terrified of fae. It was obvious to him that Fili didn’t appreciate her reaction to him. Not one single bit.

 

  
  
Dis licks her lips nervously as her gaze shifts from Fili to Kili and back again. Brows furrowed and a deep scowl line her face, fingers clutching nervously at the doorknob. _please just let us in_.

 

  
  
“Kili... I.. Fine. Come in. But,” she murmurs, pointing a finger to Fili, “If you try anything, anything at all, I won’t hesitate to stab your eyes out with one of my cooking knives.”

 

  
  
“Fierce words for a human.”

 

  
  
Kili winces, knowing that this isn’t going to be good, not at all. He wishes more than anything that he’d been able to wheedle that promise out of Fili now. It’s obvious that he doesn’t like his mum at all. Dis herself doesn’t appreciate the words, baring her teeth in a snarl as she goes to speak once more.

 

  
  
“Stop! Just stop, lets go inside, and we can talk.” 

 

  
Dis takes a moment to throw another glare Fili’s way before she goes back into the apartment, moving on towards the kitchen. Kili takes the moment to turn around and glare at Fili, brown eyes narrowing as he hisses at the fae.

 

  
  
“Don’t antagonize her Fili!”

 

  
  
The golden blond only raises his eyebrows at him, blue eyes looking completely cool as his lips quirk slightly at the corners.

 

  
  
“Was I being antagonizing?”

 

  
  
Kili knows that Fili is trying to provoke him, knows that the question is his form of feigning ignorance and to avoid saying a lie. It takes all of the willpower that he has left not to pick up a handful of metal flakes from off the floor and throw them in Fili’s face. How was it that the Summer King could be so kind to him yet be such an.. such an ass around others?

 

  
  
“Just behave, alright? This is already hard enough as it is.”

 

  
  
The words send a spark of regret through Fili’s eyes, but he doesn’t say anything. Kili sighs as he tugs Fili along through the door, closing it behind them and leading his fae through to the kitchen area. They find Dis leaning against the kitchen counter, the aforementioned knife held tightly within her hand. This is not going to be pleasant.

 

  
  
“Explain to me what’s going Kili. Why are you carting a fae around with you? Why would you allow yourself to become involved with one of.. _them_.”

 

 

  
  
Kili can tell that Fili is about to respond, can sense it with a clear intuition. So he wraps his hand into a fist and punches the Summer King in the shoulder because now he’s getting pissed. It seems he hadn’t been expecting that, and the growl of anger that’s directed towards him, along with the tense shiver of heat really speaks volumes to that.

 

  
  
He manages to pull in a tight breath, but his mum is standing there looking on in horror, raising the knife as she scrambles around to the other side of the counter, putting as much space as she can between herself and the powerful fae within her kitchen.

 

  
  
Wincing at her reaction, Kili looks at Fili with narrowed eyes, brown and blue meeting with sparks of anger flying.

 

  
  
“Who is he Kili? Who the hell is this monster that you’ve brought into our home?”

 

  
  
Heat kicks up a bit again, Kili sending another heated glare towards Fili. The fae stands there with anger etched in his face, pupils constricted as he gazes angrily at Kili, golden hair shimmering and skin sending off almost visible waves of heat. Oh, he’d really pissed him off. He ignores his mum and bites his lip, staring at Fili while he tries to think of a way to diffuse the situation and limit the angry heat.

 

  
  
Making up his mind, Kili reaches out his hand and grabs onto Filis, taking the time to knit his fingers in through the others. He can hear Dis’s angry shout, but he ignores it, watching Fili with pleading eyes. And ever so slowly, he watches the anger dissipate, feels the rolling heat melt away along with the angry gaze. Only then does he turn back around to his mum.

 

  
  
“Mum.. This is Fili.. and.. he’s the King of the Summer Court.”

 

  
  
Heavy silence slips through the room, Dis’s eyes wide as saucers and face as pale as the purest marble. Horror is written in every line of her face, the knife in her hand falling to the floor as she slowly looks to Kili, fingers moving to clutch at her heart. The sight of her makes him feel sick, makes the pounding in his head intensify and the sting in his eyes increase. He is breaking her, can see the pieces of her heart falling into little bits right before his eyes.

 

  
  
“Kili. Kili please tell me that you didn’t make a deal with him, tell me you’re not leaving, that this is, is some sick joke,” The words fall from her lips in torrents and he doesn’t know how to make them stop.

 

  
  
“Mum, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, just.. I.. I’m turning into one of them.. Into a fae.”

 

  
  
“What did you do to him!?” The words come out in high shrieks as she throws herself at Fili. Twisted fear and pain clench through him, breath catching in his throat as he raps his arms around his mother and pulls her away from Fili, praying that the fae won’t do anything to her. He must be blessed because Fili continues to just stand there, brow furrowed as he looks at her.

 

  
  
“Mum, calm down! Please just calm down!”

 

  
  
“You are not turning into one of them! You are not going to be a monster.. and you! You’re not taking my son away from me, you ungodly heathen!”

 

  
  
Kili can barely keep ahold of her, arms thrashing as she tries to tear herself away so that she can get at Fili, white teeth bared and her fingers curved into claws, slashing out in the direction of the fae. He doesn’t know how to make her stop, to get her to calm down and stop screaming. At this point the police will be here at any moment. 

 

  
“You can’t change it mum! You can’t, and yelling and screaming like this isn’t going to fix anything! Please just listen, please. We can’t stay for very long. I love you, so please.”

 

  
  
At his words she finally stops, slumping into his arms and sobbing against his chest. Her thin arms wrap tightly around him like a vice, the pain from his unhealed wounds an almost pleasant feeling compared to the agony he is feeling in his breaking heart.

 

  
  
“Kili, _no_! I can’t lose you Kili, never you! My baby, my son!”

 

  
  
He slumps to the floor with her in his arms, tears beginning to leak from his eyes as he holds her tight, trying to stop the shivers that wrack through his body. Kili murmurs softly into her ear, running fingers through her hair as he tries to calm her, feeling his chest constrict and his stomach churn the entire time.

 

  
  
After a few minutes she tapers off into quiet sobs, arms still holding onto him desperately. Ever so gently, he pushes her away from him, tucking the wet strands of hair that litter her face behind her ears. He can see in her eyes that he has managed to break the one constant that he has ever had in his life. 

 

  
“Why is this happening Kili?”

 

  
  
“Fili.. He was cursed a very long time ago.. and.. and he has to find his Consort to restore his Court to power. S-so he looks for humans that hold a potential to be the one that he is looking for and.. I guess that.. that I caught his attention.”

 

  
  
“You’re.. you’re going to become his Consort?” she murmurs, lips barely moving as she sits there quivering.

 

  
  
“I.. No.. I mean.. I don’t know. I don’t have to but it’s just.. It’s complicated. I’m just.. I’m so sorry mum, I never wanted to do this to you, I swear.”

 

  
  
The sobs that he’s been trying to hold back burst forth with his whimpered words. His entire body shakes with their ferocity, eyes blurring thickly with tears as he feels her arms wrap around him again.

 

  
  
“This isn’t your fault Kili, I know you didn’t choose this, I know baby.”

 

  
  
“I-I just wanted to tell you goodbye, I just wanted you to know that I love you, and I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

 

  
  
“I love you too, Kili. You are the joy of my life.”

 

  
It’s a mess, it’s all a wrecked mess and he doesn’t know how to let go. How is he supposed to leave her behind like this? How can he possibly ever get over the gnawing sorrow that threatens to completely take over him?

 

  
  
It’s only until Fili speaks that he pulls away from his mum, looking behind him with red rimmed eyes and tear stained cheeks to meet the gaze of the Summer King. Part of him is surprised by the sorrow that is within those blue eyes, while the other part hates him, hates him so much for being the root of his mothers pain. 

 

  
“Kili, we need to go.”

 

  
Nodding his head in reply, he turns back to his mother, moving to stand and pull her up with him. She’s shaky as a leaf, arms still wrapped tightly around him as she stares at Fili.

 

  
  
“You’re taking my boy away from me. You promise me... You promise me right now that you will keep him safe. No matter what.” Her words come out soft and shaky, but there is an iron will that stands behind them. Fili looks at her directly as he speaks to her.

 

  
  
“I promise that I will keep Kili safe to the best of my abilities, forever and always.”

 

  
  
Dis nods her head slowly, sobs wracking through her once again as she grips Kili tightly.

 

  
  
“It’s time to let go mum. I-I have to go now.”

 

  
Kili has to practically tear himself away from her, taking her by the hand and guiding her to a chair. Kneeling down before her, he looks up into her eyes, tears streaming down their cheeks.

 

  
  
“I love you Kili, more than you will ever know. Just.. promise me that you’ll stay safe? That you’ll take care of yourself?”

 

  
  
“I promise mum, cross my heart. I-I love you.”

 

  
  
It’s in a haze of agony and tears that he feels Fili grab onto his arm, guiding him out of the apartment as he layers Kili once again in glamour. The world is spinning round and round, his sides throbbing and his throat aching from the sobs that tear out of him. It’s not until they make it to the bottom floor of the building that Fili stops, wrapping his arms tightly around Kili.

 

  
He wants so badly to hate Fili, to yell and scream at him for doing this, for making him have to hurt his mum so terribly much. But those warm arms have become his comfort over the days, and despite how much he wants to hate Fili, he just can’t bring himself to do so. That in itself is enough to make him lean in against the golden fae, to bury his face into his chest.

 

  
  
“I’m sorry Kili, I truly am.”

 

  
  
Kili doesn’t reply, only sinks to the floor with Fili and allows himself to be wrapped up and cradled in his arms, the warmth of his fae wrapping around him, arms swaying him gently.

 

 

* * *

 

  
Fili holds onto Kili for a few hours, watching the police show up and leave, then those human friends showing up and leaving as well. Kili is completely unaware of this, face burrowed into his neck as he continues to cry, warm tears dripping down his skin and soaking into the blond locks of his hair.

 

  
  
Seeing Kili say goodbye.. It wasn’t what he had been expecting. He’d never accompanied any of his potentials before, hadn’t even allowed quite a few of them to even say goodbye. Seeing the pain of Kili’s mother had made him feel numb, like he truly was a monster for taking a son away from a mother. He hadn’t meant for things to be this way, had never wanted to cause the two pain, especially Kili.

 

  
  
Now all he can see is the brunet that lays whimpering in his arms, breath coming in little hitches as he curls up into a ball of despair in his lap. It takes awhile, but Kili eventually passes out. It’s not until then that Fili carefully stands up, using a bit of his glamour to make sure that Kili will not awaken on the walk back to the Court. 

 

  
When he exits the building, it’s to find that both Kelan and Legolas are waiting just outside of the entryway, twin looks of worry crossing their faces as they look upon Kili’s sleeping form. Kelan is the first one to speak.

 

  
“Will he be alright?”

 

  
“With time, I think. It was... very difficult. It would be best for us to return and let him sleep. He’s been overtaxed today, and he’s nowhere near completely healed. He needs his health.”

 

 

  
“There are only a few days left before he completes the change... Do you think that he will take the trial?” Legolas asks, flanking Fili’s right side as they begin their trek back home.

 

  
  
The question brings a complicated mix of emotions to Fili’s mind. He’s wanted Kili to take the trial from the very beginning of all of this. At some point though, it had morphed into something completely different. He can’t deny that he has strong feelings for Kili, ones that completely cloud his judgement. For so long, he’d only wanted to find a human so that he could regain his power and to make his Court whole. And now.. now he wanted it to be Kili, and only Kili.

 

  
  
He could see himself spending eternity with Kili and he can see Kili being a wonderful Consort for his Court. It would be their Court, and together they could be beautiful. Fili knows he has a temper, knows that he can go off into rages of epic proportions. There was something about Kili that helped to tame that part of him. He couldn’t place if it was his caring nature or just a byproduct of his desperate want to have a place to truly call home.

 

 

  
  
If Kili were to say no.. his world would fall apart. His will to fix Summer would wither and die, the Court only to be held together by the High Courts need to have Summer in existence to keep balance in the world. It’s with a deep sense of fear that Fili comes to the realization of what all of this means to him.

 

  
  
Kili is it for him.

 

  
  
“I hope so. For the sake of us all, I truly do.”

**TBC**

 

* * *

letterstoshakespear.tumblr.com for chapter snippets as I work and general updates on when I'll be most likely to post chapters. Also just add me if you'd like to message me in private, send me a prompt, etc. 

Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit shorter than I wanted it to be.. But it kind of just worked out that way because I wanted to end it on a specific note. That being said, I'm sure that my next chapter will definitely be longer. Heh. I'm just all over the place right now dealing with registering for my classes for next semester. You just have to love the college life. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and as always, feedback is always appreciated!
> 
> Have a lovely day!

* * *

 

Its become a painfully familiar thing for Kili to find himself waking up snuggled against Fili in his bed. He is so strained and exhausted, the mere thought of his mother making him groan. Pulling away from Fili, he curls into a ball facing away from him, pressing his face into a cool pillow.

 

  
  
“Kili...”

 

  
  
With a quiet sigh he rolls back around to look at Fili, meeting his deep blue eyes with his own sore and exhausted ones.

 

  
  
“I don’t want to talk about it Fili. Just... you need to let me have some time to myself to deal with this, okay? And I appreciate that you’re trying to take care of me, I do. I just need you to give me some time to try and accept this. So just... give me a little bit?”

 

  
  
“Alright... You can take a shower if you like.. and if you would like to go anywhere else.. just find someone and have them go and get Kelan for you. I want you to be safe.”

 

  
Kili sits up as he watches Fili slip out from under the covers of the bed, throwing his golden hair up into a quick knot as he stands and looks down at him. Fili flashes him a sad little smile before he begins to walk away, rolling his shoulders as he moves to the door. 

 

  
“Fili?”

 

  
  
The blue eyed fae pauses and looks behind his shoulder to Kili, eyebrows raised in a question.

 

  
  
“Just.. thanks.”

 

  
Fili flashes him a brilliant smile, dimples and all before he turns back to the door and calls back a quick reply.

 

  
  
“You’re welcome.”

 

  
Fili shuts the door quietly and Kili flops back down into the bed.

 

  
  


* * *

 

  
He decides to shower first, then see if he can find someone to help him figure out how he can get ahold of some food. Maybe then he’ll see if he can go out for a walk. Granted, he won’t get the alone time that he wants by being outside of the Court, but Kili feels the deep need to just be out of the Court, to feel some kind of connection to the outside world.

 

  
  
Once out of the shower, he brushes his wet hair out with his fingers before he pulls it back into a single braid that hangs down his back. He’s wearing the same clothes that he’d had on earlier but he honestly doesn’t care anymore.

 

  
  
Taking a deep breath and rolling his shoulders, Kili only allows himself to have a moment of discomfort before he hesitantly opens the door of the room, stepping out into the deserted hallway. He doesn’t really know his way around, only ever having been to the meeting room and the entryway. 

 

  
Peering curiously down the hallway, he finds himself wandering for a few minutes before he abruptly finds himself in a large open room with towering ceilings. There are all manner of tables about, plenty of fae sitting around them and chatting with one another. Food and wine are all about, and he can see a group of dryads in the back playing a merry tune upon wind and string instruments. A large group dances merrily before them, laughing and chanting words along loudly to the beat. 

 

  
The room itself is vibrant in color, everything from golds, purples, and reds present. There are flowers all about, along with trees and twisting vines that crawl all over. Everyone looks like they are trying so hard to be happy. Almost to hard.

 

  
  
His gaze had zeroed in at all of the movement and laughter when he had first entered the room, but now that Kili continues to look on, he can see a bigger group of Summer fae that sit silently to the side. They are obviously Summer fae, but their faces are drawn, eyes un-shining and lips pulled into taught lines. If he didn’t know any better, he would say that they looked malnourished, half starved at best. But that couldn’t be the case. Not with all of that food sitting on the tables... Was this what happened from the Court being so weak?

 

 

  
“We call them the dim ones.”

 

  
  
Kili can’t help the squeak of fear that slips past his mouth, stumbling backwards and clutching a hand at his chest. Kelan looks at him with a sad face, turning to look back at the fae. His heart is pounding in his chest but he’s to curious about the dim ones to chance being grumpy with Kelan.

 

  
“What’s wrong with them?”

 

  
  
“Our fae get their nourishment from merriment and revelry, feeding off of visceral emotions such as pleasure and joy. We feed upon the positive energies. The fact that we are missing half of our power makes us weak, makes it harder for us to feed. It’s that much worse because it is Winters ruling right now. The longer we go without the other half of our power, the more Summer fae fall into sickness.   
     Summer is the prime time for us to feed, to gain the poignant emotions that bring us Summer fae to life. Parties, gatherings, festivals, concerts, all of these things and more is where and how we survive. Yet the winters grow longer and the summers shorter. It doesn’t help that we are so weak that the Winter Court has begun to even effect the season of summer now. All of the rains that wash us out, the cold days that seep in ever more into our months... It all comes together to make the revelry stop.”

 

  
“So you’re saying that you don’t have the power to control the season anymore? to be able to have a balance so that you can survive?”

 

  
  
“Yes. The dim ones turn into what they are because there isn’t enough energy to go around to feed the Court. Some lose hope so they begin to fade, while others give up receiving nourishment so that someone that they care deeply for can gain their portion in order to survive longer.   
    Fili tries his best to gather nourishment for us, but it is.. difficult. It’s been difficult for quite a while now. You can think of him as a mother bird. He goes out and gathers the food for his children, then brings it back to us. One of his main functions as King is to go out and create the revelry, to inspire others to create the merriment that we need. It’s also his duty to collect those energies. By feeding himself, he feeds the Court; ultimately because he is the Court.”

 

  
  
“Then why is he wasting his time with me?” He can’t help but to ask the question, eyes glued upon the forms of the withering fae. If Fili just needed to gather energies for his Court, then why wasn’t he out there doing it? Kelan seemed to guess exactly what he was thinking, for the green eyed fae was instantly giving him a slightly dirty look.

 

  
  
“It’s not as simple as that. We can’t inspire a thing when we don’t have the power. It all depends on Fili’s happiness as well, and he can’t be happy, not with his Consort. The entire Court can feel his inability to feel happiness anymore. How is he to feed us energies and emotions that he can’t even express himself anymore? He’s trying like hell Kili, but there’s only so much he can do. Especially with the Dark and Winter Courts trying desperately to tear us down at every turn. We can’t rebuild if we can’t find the Consort, Kili.”

 

  
  
Kelans words leave him feeling agitated and completely muddled by emotions. Now that he could see the fae of the Summer Court together, could see the way the dim ones outweighed those that danced and sang.. It felt like the jumbled up pieces in his mind were finally clicking together. Fili was desperate to save his people, of course he was.. But Kili was starting to realize that Fili was also desperate to find happiness. Things weren’t just going to magically get better by finding the Consort. It would take hard work to rebuild, but with the King being happy, having his full might back.. it would be a tremendous step in the right direction.

 

  
  
All of that weight, in that moment, was all on him. Should he take the trial and find if he is the Consort, helping to save the Summer Court? Or should he do the opposite, letting his refusal roll across them all like a wave of despair?

 

  
  
Kili doesn’t feel hungry anymore. It feels like the entire building is going to fall down around him, the walls pressing in and the air to thick to breathe. He needs time, he needs the space to think.

 

  
“Can you bring me outside? Please, I just.. I need to think outside.”

 

  
  
“... Alright. I’ll grab you a jacket and we can-“

 

  
“I don’t need a jacket, I’ll be fine. I need to go outside. Now.”

 

  
  
Kelan looks conflicted, eyes darting around before he lets out a sigh and beckons Kili forward with a wave of his hand.

 

 

  
  
“Come on then. But if Fili finds out that I brought you outside in the cold like this, you’re the one who’s going to deal with him.”

 

  
  
Kili follows after him quickly, recognizing their current path as the one that he had taken before to get to the entrance of the building. At least he was learning his way around the place. That was always a bonus. Once they near the front, Kili sees that there are quite a few fae that are milling about, some standing guard indoors while others seem to just be talking to one another.

 

  
  
“The shift is about to switch for the patrol outside. We try to get everyone in and warmed up as much as possible without having to wear down on the guard to much. Our Court isn’t the largest at the moment,” Kelan informs him.

 

  
  
Once a few of the fae realize that Kelan is present they stand to attention, awaiting to hear what he has to say. Kelan sends a brownie off to tell Fili that he is taking Kili outside for a little while. Then he gathers a few volunteers to come along as a personal guard. They are accompanied by a a rowen-man, a silkie, and Faramir.

 

  
  
Kelan gives him one last glance as they open the door and step forth into the cold. Kili feels the chill air biting at his skin, burning his nose and lungs every time that he breaths in. Everyone around him looks uncomfortable, arms pulled in tight to their bodies as they follow along at a distance. He can’t help but feel like a ass at seeing how much they all dislike being out in the cold. He hadn’t even thought of how the cold would effect them. Kili had only thought of himself. 

 

  
Taking in a deep breath of the slicing air, he exhales a cloud of steam before he moves forward, his destination a park that he nows to be in the area. It only takes about five minutes to get there, another two minutes to find a nice park bench to sit on so he can just think.

 

  
  
Summer fae circle out around him, and Kelan stands only a few feet away. Kili refuses to let himself get annoyed, knowing that they are there to protect him. Even if it does rankle on him a bit. 

 

  
So he sits on the bench, and he allows himself to go through all of the reasons why he should or shouldn’t take the trial. If he did, he could restore the Summer Court. He could be what helped the dim ones to become healthy again. More than that.. he could make Fili happy. Kili could see himself being happy with the Summer King, can imagine what it would be like to be his Consort. Part of him just wants to take the trial so he can end Fili’s suffering. It’s obvious to Kili now that Fili has been hurting for so long, has been holding his court together by the thinnest of strings.

 

  
  
Yet being Consort would bring on so many responsibilities.. he would have to be a ruler. He’d have to deal with politics, and diplomacy, and there would be so many lives that would fall under his care. There’s not a doubt in his mind that there would be plenty of fights with Fili, considering how short the Summer Kings temper could be. Would it really be worth it? And what if he screwed up? It would be just like him to make things even worse than what they already are...

 

  
  
But can he really just abandon all of them? How would he be able to face the Summer fae, let alone Fili if he refused to take the trial? There was no honor in refusing, none at all. And yet he still isn’t sure if it’s really something that he wants to commit to.

 

  
  
It’s all a mess inside of his head, and the arguments just keep going around and around in an endless circle. Everything comes down to the fact that Kili doesn’t know what he wants, he doesn’t know what to do. He’s terrified by all of this, and it feels like it’s all just going to fast. He’s only known Fili for maybe two weeks. Two weeks and his entire world has been forcefully turned upside down.

 

  
  
He’s pulled away from his thoughts when he’s hit by an icy blast, muscles clenching in pain from the arctic chill. Flakes of snow have started to howl through the air, the branches of trees thrashing wildly to and fro. There are Summer fae yelling to one another, but Kili can barely hear what they are trying to say. It’s with an unpleasant twist in his stomach that he realizes that this must be the work of the Winter fae.

 

  
  
Kelan is beside him in moments, placing a protective hand upon Kili’s arm as he draws his sword form his side. A few more minutes of roaring winds and clouds of snow before everything just.. stops. Summer fae stand shivering, some coated in a sheen of ice that cracks and falls to pieces from their skin. Erie silence coats the air. Faramir makes his way to Kili’s other side, his own sword drawn as well. They stand, and they wait.

 

  
  
It’s not long before Kili spies a man with long dark hair that is almost black. Strands of silvery grey and white stand out in stark comparison, along with his icy blue eyes. His bearing is regal and frosty as ice, face cold as he looks upon the Summer fae. Tall body is covered in thick furs, his dark blue cloak embroidered with fine silver thread and his hair littered with many complicated braids. Dwalin follows behind him, and Kili has no doubt in his mind that this is the Winter King. 

 

  
“What do you want, Thorin?” Kelan snarls out the words, glaring as he holds his sword up defensively.

 

  
  
“I am a King, Kelan. You’d do well to treat me with some respect,” Thorin responded in a quiet rumble. 

 

  
“You’ve always been so stuck on decorum. It’s a new age, Thorin. It’s time to move on from your love affair with majesty.”

 

  
  
“Watch yer tongue, wee one,” Dwalin snarled, hefting a large battle axe in his arms.  Kelan stiffened at the insult but managed to not be pulled in by the blatant goad.

 

  
  
“What is it that brings upon this unsolicited visit, Thorin?” Faramir is the one who speaks first, standing easily by Kili’s side with clear eyes.

 

  
  
“I want to speak to the newest Summer... harlot shall we say? that’s much nicer than what the Dark Court has been calling him.”

 

  
  
Kili feels a wide roaring wave of rage taking over his mind, his lips parting in a snarl. 

 

  
“Do not speak of Kili in that way, knave. That’s nicer than what I was thinking,” Kelan hissed, holding his ground as Dwalin took an angry step forward.

 

  
  
“Enough of this! What is it that you want with Kili?” Faramir seemed to be the only one present who wasn’t in a completely frothing rage. Thorin murmured something to Dwalin, the advisor walking off as Thorin continued to stare at the group. 

 

  
“I want to make you an offer, Kili.”

 

  
“No. I’m not making any deals with anyone.”

 

  
“Are you sure about that? Don’t you even want to know what it’s about?” Thorin smiled, his arms moving to cross upon his chest. There’s a knowing look in his eyes, one that makes Kili feel sick. Whatever is going on, it isn’t going to be good. He doesn’t say anything to the Winter King, just looks on past him as he sees Dwalin coming back, a group of lupine and wood-sprites behind him. 

 

  
“You see Kili, I think I have something that might be of interest to you. But if you’re unwilling to make a deal.. I suppose I could quite easily dispose of it...”

 

  
Kili can feel the fear that is entwining around his heart, the dread that builds up and sinks like heavy lead within his stomach. Everything feels like slow motion, because he knows whatever it is that Dwalin and the pack of Winter fae are trying to hide... well it’s not going to be good.

 

  
  
“I won’t make a deal with you.”

 

  
  
Thorin smirks gently, waving a hand behind him as Dwalin moves ever closer. His blue eyes send shivers that ache across his spine.

 

  
  
“Pity. I suppose I’ll just have to giver her up to the Vilas. I’m sure they might have some use for her.”

 

  
  
The entire world freezes once Dwalin moves to the side. He’s met with the sight of familiar pale green eyes and waving tresses of light blond hair. Minotaurs hold onto her arms tightly, her skin pale in the cold air, lips turning a frightening shade of blue.

 

  
  
“Kili!” Eowyn cries, tears streaming down her cheeks as she struggles in the grasp of her captors.

 

  
  
“Let her go,” Kili snarls, terror slashing through him at the thought that Eowyn is in danger. All because of him. His friend was being dragged into a terrifying world, an actuality full of nightmares. Thorin looks at him with that same cold look, eyes smooth and calm as he stares at Kili with only the tiniest bit of remorse.

 

  
  
“You see, Kili, that is something that I cannot do. Bringing the human girl into this wasn’t my original plan. My Court is at the peak of it’s power, and it is not something I’m willing to give up. My people are happy and healthy, and we are flourishing. You showing up has put me in a difficult position.”

 

  
“Just let her go, please! She doesn’t have anything to do with this!” Kili begged, wanting nothing more than to run to his friend, to tear her away from the Winter fae and bring her into the warmth of Summer. 

 

  
“Kili, what’s going on?! What do these.. these monsters want from me!?” Eowyns voice is a desperate and airy plea that dances across the air. It feels like the world is splintering around him all over again. He doesn’t know what to say, what to do. All he knows is that Kelan stands dumbfounded to his left, Faramir finally furious to his right. What do I do?

 

  
  
“Here is my offer, Kili. I will let the girl go free, as long as you agree to my condition. You must make an oath to me that you will not take the Consort trial.”

 

**TBC**

* * *

 

Don't kill me for the cliffy? :D


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter!  
> I'm super excited for everyone to read it! Ah!  
> I really hope that you all like it because it took me forever to figure out how I wanted to do this. Aha.  
> Feedback is always appreciated,  
> I hope you all enjoy! have a lovely day or night!

* * *

 

 

Kili stands dumbfounded, waiting for Thorin to give him the punchline to this sick joke. But there is no punchline. It's make an oath to not take the trial or Eowyn will be taken, will be hurt. Once more the rug has been torn out from underneath him, and he is in a free fall. 

 

  
  
“Kili, don’t,” Kelan hisses, staring at him with wide green eyes. What is he supposed to do?  
  
  


 

  
“You decide here and now Kili. Five minutes. That is all the time you get to make your choice.”

 

  
  
Thorin is watching him with cold blue eyes, Eowyn calling out for Kili desperately in the background. _What do I do_? He has no idea, none what so ever. All he can feel is the welling sense of panic that is arcing through his chest. It’s dizzy and messy and he doesn’t have the time to freak out about this. It seems like Kelan doesn’t even want to give him the time. 

 

  
  
“Kili, you cannot agree to that oath. You can’t do it. I understand that he has your friend, but we can.. we'll figure something else out. Just don’t.”

 

  
  
“Figure something else out?! You heard him, I have five minutes!” he hisses back, digging his nails into the palms of his hands.  
  


 

  
  
“I think that Kelan is right, Kili. Agreeing to make that kind of oath is not acceptable. We can try to work out something different to save her,” Farmir murmured, just having to put his two cents in as well.

 

  
  
  
“Just shut up and let me think!”  
  


 

  
Kelan looks like he wants to speak again, but Faramir shoots him a withering look that makes him keep his mouth shut. He knows that he doesn’t have much time to think of a solution, that he’s going to end up screwing over so many people no matter what he does. The question is, who deserved to get the shorter end of the stick? 

 

  
  
“Two more minutes Kili.”

 

  
  
Thorins voice is an unwanted sound that tries to break through his thoughts, threatening to send another wave of panic and turmoil through his body. How did things come to this? Why was he, a human turning fae, stuck with so many life and death choices?

 

  
  
 _What do I do_?  
  


 

  
It’s with a cool amount of clarity that the answer comes to him. Once he takse a quick second to think about it, it was really the obvious choice from the very beginning. The only choice that there was to make in this situation. 

 

  
  
“I need you to trust me,” he murmurs to the two Summer fae, licking his lips as he watches Thorin stand there with that little smile on the edges of his lips. Kelan looks at him uneasily, hand tensing on the handle of his sword.  
  


 

  
  
“Kili, what are you going to do?” He can hear the fear in Kelan’s words, can feel the way that Faramir looks at him with worried eyes. 

 

  
  
  
“Trust me. I need you on my side, so I need you to trust me. Please.”

 

  
  
He makes himself look away from Thorin, chocolate eyes meeting the deep green of Kelans, pleading. Kili can tell that Kelan is hesitant, can tell that the fae is suspicious and doesn’t want to make a promise that he can’t keep. He doesn’t wait to get an answer. 

 

  
  
Turning back to Thorin, he takes in a deep breath, looking at Eowyn one last time before he meets the icy blue eyes of the Winter King. 

 

  
  
“What will it be, Kili?”

 

  
  
  
“I, Kili, give you, Thorin, my oath that I will not take the Consort trial.”

 

  
  
Silence takes over, Thorin watching him with approving eyes. The centaurs instantly let Eowyn go, Dwalin moving beside her to pull her along towards Kili. He doesn’t have to look to know that Kelan is furious, pulsing heat burning next to him. Faramir says nothing, only moves to meet Dwalin halfway so that he can take Eowyn.

 

  
“You’ve made the right choice, Kili. Of course, Fili will be furious.. but at least you have your human friend. She will wither and die eventually, while you are left to deal with the rage of your King for as long as the Summer Court lasts. Farewell.”

 

  
  
Thorin gives him a cold smile accompanied by a mocking bow before he takes his leave. Faramir goes about comforting Eowyn, whilst Kelan waits for Thorin and the Winter fae to leave so he can start in on Kili.  

 

  
  
  
“What they hell were you thinking Kili!? How could you do that to us, after everything!?”

 

  
  
  
“Kelan, just trust me!”  
  


 

  
  
“Why should I trust you!? You’ve sold us out! You’ve sold Fili out! And all for some human girl that’s going to die someday anyways!?”

 

  
  
“All I need is for you to let me explain things to Fili, without him killing me. I promise as soon as I explain things it’ll make sense. But I had to do this. I couldn’t just let her die!”  
  


 

  
  
Kelan shoves his sword back into its scabbard, teeth bared as he advances slowly on Kili.  
  


 

  
  
“You expect me to keep you safe from Fili’s wrath? Keep you safe when I could kill you myself right now?”

 

  
  
  
“That’s enough, the both of you! Eowyn has been with the Winter Court to long, she needs to be brought into the warmth. Things can be figured out once we get back to Court.”

 

  
  
Faramir is the voice of reason in the midst of the chaos. His words ring true as well, Eowyn looking pale and limp as Faramir picks her up in his arms. Kili can’t stop the guilt that’s gnawing at his heart, nor the panic that refuses to leave him alone. The complete terror of what is going to happen to him after this. 

 

  
  
“Fine, we’ll bring her back with us. But you,” Kelan snarls at Kili, “You will be the one who speaks to Fili about what you’ve done. You will be the one to explain why there is a human who has been brought into the Summer Court when such things are only allowed for the current potential. You will deal with his wrath, and you will deal with the repercussions of it all.”

 

  
  
He knows that he has made a mess of things, he knows that he’s going to be eaten alive by all of them. He knows that the pain that he feels in his heart is threatening to eat him alive, that the pure panic and ache are going to take over soon and tear him apart, but it doesn’t matter. None of it matters because Kili knows that ultimately, he made the right choice.

 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Kelan sends the silkie off to the Summer Court to alert Fili that their group had been approached by the Winter King. No mention of Kili’s oath was to be made. The entire trip back to the Court is silent, Kili steeling looks at Eowyn when he can, trying to ignore the poisonous looks that Kelan keeps sending him.

 

  
  
Once they reach the Summer Court, it’s to find that Fili is already waiting at the entryway for them, his eyes instantly zeroing in on Eowyn who lays slumped in Faramir’s arms.  It only takes a moment for fiery blue eyes to meet his own, another for a slow heat to begin building up. 

 

  
  
“What did you do, Kili?”

 

  
  
  
“Don’t you dare start with me until you’ve heard what I have to say,” Kili growls, trying his hardest to not bolt, to not  roll over and bare his stomach like a pup to his alpha. Fili gives him a withering look, jaw clenching lightly as he turns to look back at Faramir.  
  


 

  
“Take the girl to the healing rooms and watch over her, Faramir. Kelan and Kili, to the council room. Now.”  
  


 

  
Everyone moves into action immediately. Faramir takes off with Eowyn whilst those who had been watching scattered. Fili didn’t wait for him or Kelan to follow. He knows without a shadow of a doubt that explaining himself is going to be a never ending battle. All he knows is that he feels numb. 

 

  
Kelan grabs him by the arm and pulls him along down the hallways, fingers pressing hard enough to leave bruises. Kili says nothing, accepts the pain because it’s only going to get worse after this. He’ll be lucky to get a single word out, to be able to even tell Fili why he did what he did. 

 

  
Entering the council room, Kili sees that Balin and Legolas are already present, Fili visibly trying to contain his emotions. Kelan shoves him down into a seat. 

 

  
“What did you do.”

 

  
Kili licks his lips, tries to figure out how he’s going to be able to get his point across without being murdered. Without making Fili feel like he was trying to destroy him on purpose because that’s the last thing that he wanted to do. So he looks into those blue eyes with his own browns, trying as hard as he can to express what he’s feeling through his eyes.

 

  
  
  
“Tell me what you did Kili.”  
  


 

  
He tries to keep himself carefully contained, to keep all the emotions swirling around in his head from being expressed. It’s like he’s trapped within a pinprick of time, eyes frozen on Fili, taking him in and unable to say the words that are caught in his throat. How can he make it sound like what he did wasn’t a betrayal? He knows his reasons, but when he goes to tell Fili.... Once the words are out, he won’t care about what he has to say next. Fili will be so taken over with rage that he will refuse to even listen to what he has to say.  
  


 

  
Kili aches, is numb and feels like the blood isn’t circulating through his veins anymore. Stomach and intestines are knotted up so bad that he doesn’t know where to begin to start untangling them, to get rid of the clenching pain. He feels so fragile and powerless. One word. One word of anger from Fili and he would burst into flames. He could feel it from the core of his bones to the very pulse of his heart. Not even a single word has passed his lips yet, and Kili feels already like he is going to cry.  
  


 

  
“You have to let me explain.”  
  


 

  
“What did you do.”  
  


 

  
  
The look that Fili gives him is one of raw disgust. He can’t help the hitch in his breath or the stabbing pain in his insides. He never wanted Fili to look at him like that. 

 

  
  
  
“I... Just... Please just listen to me? I’m going to tell you but you just have to let me explain it to you.”

 

  
  
He’s trying so hard to defend himself before he’s even admitted to what he’s done. He has to, because he needs Fili to understand, to listen to everything that he has to say. Fili says nothing to him, only looks on with burning eyes that threaten to set the entire room on fire. Heat is licking at his skin, droplets of sweat beginning to roll down the sides of his face like salty tears.  
  


 

  
“I... He had Eowyn. I couldn’t let him keep her. I know you think she’s just a useless human but she was.. she _is_ my friend. And I couldn’t leave her to that, not after what happened to me with Smaug. I couldn’t do that to her, so I had to. I had to, but it’s complicated and-“

 

  
  
Fili cuts off his rambling with a snarl, jaw clenching as the heat steadily rises.  
  


 

  
“What the hell did you do, Kili!?” His voice is a deep roar, power swirling and transforming him into a feral creature. Kili can’t help the whimper of fear that escapes him, every part of him telling him that he needs to get away because this is a monster that is before him. None of it matters because he’s completely frozen to the spot.  
  


 

  
“I... I gave Th-Thorin an oath that I.. I wouldn’t take the Consort trial in exchange for Eowyn.”

 

  
  
  
Everything is a blinding pain, air so heated that there is no oxygen left for him to breathe. He’s choking on nothing and everything feels like it’s on fire, burning aching tormenting fire. _Can’t breathe, can’t breathe_ and the world is a hazy mess and black spots are dancing in his vision, dry pained noises escaping his throat. There would be tears streaming down his face if the heat were not there to evaporate them off of his cheeks.  
  


 

  
He’s barely aware of arms grabbing onto him, pulling him from the chair and dragging him out into the hall. Kili is hit with a cool blast of air, gulping down a breath of oxygen that makes him choke and cough.  Lips are cracked and bleeding all over, throat so dry that every breath feels like sandpaper down to his lungs. There are hands grabbing onto him and sitting him up, water being thrown onto him and being forced into his mouth. Liquid sticks in his throat and he falls forward as he coughs, feeling more water being poured on his burning skin. 

 

  
  
It’s a shock to his system, body shaking with violent tremors and there’s a hand that’s lacing into the top of his braid, tugging his head up and more water being poured down his throat that he barely manages to choke down. 

 

  
  
“Kili, you need to drink this, okay?” 

 

  
He’s handed  some water but he can barely keep his hand from shaking, feeling arms wrapped around him from behind that hold him up into a sitting position. Legolas kneeling in front of him and helping to guide the cup to his lips. Everything is heated agony, each sip of water tinged with the taste of his blood. Eyesight is hazy but he refuses to pass out, refuses to give into the pain until he can finish explaining. He needs to explain.

 

  
  
“Stop,” he manages to rasp out, but Legolas refuses to take the cup away, who can only be Kelan still forcing him to hold his head up.  
  


 

  
“You’re going to drink this, Kili. You’ll drink the entire thing, and only then will you go anywhere near Fili,” Legolas growled, tilting the glass once again. Kili says nothing, chokes down the water and tries like hell to stop shivering even though he feels like he’s burning.  
  


 

  
When he’s done, Kelan and Legolas have manhandle him into a standing position. Looping his arms around their necks, the two fae essentially drag him back into the room, Balin eyeing Kili warily before he looks back to Fili.  
  


 

  
Fili is furious. He can see it in the way he stands there, quivering and tense. Jaw clenched tight, skin shimmering with barely contained power. And his eyes... Oh god, his eyes are blue seas that threaten to swallow him whole, to drown him in thrashing rage and feelings of betrayal.  
  


 

  
He feels like he’s going to throw up but he knows he needs the water in his system. Clothes are soaked and he’s so cold and hot and he doesn’t even know if he feels anything anymore. Just that it aches, it all aches so bad and he never wanted Fili to be hurt by him.

 

  
  
Legolas and Kelan have him sit in the same chair as before, Balin eyeing Fili warily before he looks back to Kili.

 

  
  
  
“Give us your explanation for why you betrayed us so, Kili.”

 

  
  
  
The words make him flinch, but he doesn’t have the energy to refute them. He allows the dull ache in his chest to expand with every throbbing breathe. He didn’t want things to get this way.

 

  
  
“I only did it because I’m not really fae yet. It’s not.. It’s a meaningless oath because I’m not bound to tell the truth yet, and I didn’t even use my actual name in it and I just wanted her to be safe, and I didn’t want to hurt you either and that’s it. That’s why I did it, and I’m sorry if you feel like I’ve betrayed you or something because I’m really trying here, I am.”

 

  
  
He doesn’t want this to be a mess, he doesn’t want Fili to be mad, he just want’s everything to be okay. If the pained look that Fili is giving him is anything to go by, then he feels that maybe he has been forgiven. Kelan swears quietly underneath his breath, green eyes glowing with remorse.

 

  
“I am so sorry, Kili. I didn’t even think about that.”

 

  
Balin stands up from his seat, nodding his head towards the door.  
“Kelan, Legolas. I think that we should allow these two a few minutes. We’ll send out patrols to guard his other two human friends.”

 

  
  
They are gone within moments and he is left alone with Fili. A meek expression graces the blonds face, blue eyes downcast and.. he’s biting his lip? The nervous act catches him by surprise and Kili just wants this all to be over and done with.

 

  
  
“Kili... I am so, so deeply sorry.”

 

  
  
  
“It’s okay...”

 

  
  
Fili stares at him with those wide, sad blue eyes, the usual fiery spark within completely missing. It makes him feel more than uncomfortable.

 

  
  
“Christ, Kili, it’s not okay! I.. I hurt you.. and I didn’t... You asked me to let you explain and I didn’t even give you that.”

 

  
  
  
“No, I knew you’d be mad, I knew that. I mean.. I feel like shit now but it’s.. it’s okay.”

 

  
  
“Kili...”

 

  
  
He pauses before he says anything else, getting up and walking hesitantly to Kili’s side, kneeling down on the floor so that he has to look up at Kili from his position. 

 

 

  
“I’ve been trying so hard to figure you out, Kili. I get to a point where I feel like I do, and you surprise me all over again. Quick thinking like that.. you saved your friend and you didn’t deny yourself of the choice of taking the trial if you wish to. I repaid your faith with anger and distrust... and.. I hurt you..”  
  


 

  
“Fili...”

 

  
  
He feels like he’s being swallowed up by big blue eyes. His body aches, it hurts like hell and he’s still not sure if he’s freezing or burning up, but it doesn’t matter. Because he knows Fili didn’t mean it, knows the Summer King has a temper. He hand’t been expecting anything less. 

 

 

  
“No. Kili, I want you to trust me. I want to be someone that you can have faith in, and I care about you, and I feel like I’ve broken anything that I’ve managed to accomplish. You care so much Kili, to the point that you will sacrifice yourself for others. I haven’t been near that amount of compassion in at least a century.”  
  


 

  
“If I didn’t trust you then I wouldn’t be here. I mean, you scare the shit out of me when you get angry like that, but... It’s just... I think I might care about you too... So it’s.. It’s fine.”

 

  
Fili just watches him with disbelieving eyes, unable to understand how Kili can be this forgiving of a person. It’s clear that though Kili forgives Fili.. Fili is not quite so able to forgive himself. 

 

  
“Do you think that you could maybe.. maybe send someone to check and see if my mum is safe? Just to make sure?”

 

  
“Balin will have already had someone go and check. As soon as he knows anything he’ll come to me. Is there anything that I can do?”

 

  
“Honestly, I just want a shower, food, and sleep right now... I’m so exhausted Fili.”

 

  
“Those are things I can do,” Fili allows himself to smile a tiny bit, but it doesn’t mask the sad look on his face. Before he even knows it, Fili is standing up and reaching down to pick Kili up, one arm behind his back and the other underneath his knees. He lets out a little squeak of surprise before he moves his face to burrow into Fili’s neck, breathing in his ocean scent. 

 

  
  
“You don’t have to carry me,” he mumbles gently. 

 

  
  
“I think that if you tried to walk right now, you would find yourself on the floor. A bath would be a better idea than a shower, with that being said.”

 

  
Kili only nods his head, letting himself be carried into Fili’s room and then into the bathroom. He’s set down gently on the floor as Fili goes over to the tub and twists the taps so the tub can begin to fill. Sopping wet clothes that he is wearing are driving him insane, the idea of taking them off something that he looks forward to greatly. 

 

  
When Fili turns back to him, he’s trying to tug his wet shirt off, but his body feels all weak and rubbery. It doesn’t take long for gentle hands to help him, tugging the shirt off and throwing it over into the corner. Fili looks hesitantly at his jeans before he looks away and starts to stand up again. 

 

  
“Just help me take them off, please? You don’t have to take my boxers off, or anything I just.. don’t think that I can take this off by myself,” he mumbles sheepishly, cheeks turning a little pink. Fili shoots him one more hesitant look before his fingers quickly undo the button and zip, hands moving to tug the jeans gently off of his legs. Meanwhile Kili is trying like hell to ignore the heat that’s pooling in his stomach. 

 

  
“Will you be alright now?”

 

  
“I think I can manage.”

 

  
“Okay. I’m going to go and find you some clothes and something to eat. If you need help at all, you call out. Someone will be there.”

 

  
“Alright.”

 

  
  
Fili helps him to stand up before he quietly leaves the room

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
  
The bath did wonders for Kili; being clean made him feel like a functioning individual and not some gross zombie that had crawled its way through the sewer. Getting out of the tub had been a bit of a chore, but at least he managed to do it without having to call for help. Fili had handed him some clothes while he stood on the other side of the door. He was wearing a comfy pair of black sweats and a baggy long sleeved tshirt.  
  


 

  
When he got out of the bathroom, it was to find Fili waiting with a bowl of chicken soup and another glass of water. He didn’t think he was even capable of standing up for five seconds longer, let alone be able to hold a spoon to feed himself. That would be how he found himself in his current state. 

 

  
  
Fili sat behind him on the bed, back pressed up against the headboard and his legs parted so Kili could sit between them. His back was pressed against the faes chest, his lower body covered with the blankets. Both of Fili’s arms came out from beneath of Kili’s, one hand holding the bowl of soup while the other held the spoon. 

 

  
  
If the whole thing wasn’t so sweet, he’d probably feel like an invalid or a toddler again. Instead he feels warm and safe in the arms of the Summer King. 

 

  
“You have to keep your eyes open, dove. You’ve not eaten a solid meal in days, and you need to keep your strength. Sleep will come as soon as you’re done.”  
  


 

  
Letting out a little sigh, he forces his eyes to stay open, widening his mouth to accept the spoon and swallow the soup before Fili pulls it out and feeds him some more. His belly feels warm and full.

 

  
  
When the soup is gone, Fili puts the bowl and spoon down on a side table. He can feel gentle hands unwinding the towel from his head before a brush gently strokes through his hair. He falls half asleep to the minstrations, barely aware when Fili shuts the light off, shifting the both of them so that they lay comfortably within the bed. He finds himself curling up as close to Fili as he can, burying his face in the soft fabric that covers the Summer Kings chest. He's warm here. 

 

  
  
“Night, Fee.”

 

  
  
“Goodnight, little dove.”

 

**TBC**

* * *

 

So my whole reasoning for the little dove endearment is because Fili really wants to say my love, but he kind of really doesn't want to freak Kili out. And I just thought it was cute. Ha. Sue me. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the world being against me, I have finally finished this chapter!  
> I'm super happy with the way that it came out, so I'm excited for you all to read it!  
> Leave me feedback if you want to on how you feel about it and all that fun stuff. 
> 
> Without further ado, chapter 12!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Kili wakes up to the feeling of fingers in his hair and arms wrapped tightly around his waist. After everything that has happened over the past few days, he just wants to lay in bed and sleep forever. To just lay there and appreciate how Fili, the Summer King, seemed to have an apparent addiction to snuggling him. He couldn’t deny that he himself seemed to have an addiction to being snuggled.

 

  
  
  
Yet relaxation is not to be, his mind racing with all manner of things that he has to worry about. Yawning lightly, he uncurls himself from around Fili, moving his head back so he can look at the Summer King. Fili himself looks quietly content. Yet there’s a look in his eyes that isn’t usually there, one of absolute calm.

 

  
  
“What’s wrong?”

 

  
  
  
Fili seems to be startled by the question, turning his head more so that he can get a better look at Kili. His blond brows are scrunched, lips setting in a little frown.

 

  
  
  
“Why would you ask that?”

 

  
  
  
“You can’t avoid answering me by asking me another question, Fee. It doesn’t work like that. Besides, you have that funny look in your eyes. I can tell something’s wrong.”

 

  
  
  
“What funny look?”

 

  
  
  
Flinging an arm over his eyes, Kili sighs, refusing to look at the infuriating fae that is beside him. Couldn’t Fili just give him a straight answer? It’s quiet for a few minutes before Fili says anything.

 

  
  
  
“I don’t want to upset you. Not after yesterday,” Fili sighs, tugging gently at the arm that rests over his face. Chocolate yes open up slowly to meet deep blues that are thick with hesitancy.

 

  
  
“I’m sure I can handle whatever it is you have to say.”

 

  
  
Fili nods his head, wrapping his arm back around Kili’s waist to drag him up close to him once again. He lets out a little huff, but he lets the Summer King have his way.

 

  
  
“Balin reported back to me a few hours ago. Your two other friends, Gimli and Ori are safe for now. Eowyn has recovered nicely and she is sharing company with Faramir and Naula. Your mother.. They went to go and check the apartment that the two of you had been living within. It was completely empty. Your mother.. she seems to have left the city.”

 

  
  
  
He knows that he’s supposed to let go of his mum, he really does. But knowing that she had left just like that.. it sent a deep lancing pain straight through his heart. He should have expected this, should have guessed it even. Why would she want to stay in the place that she had lost her son? Why would she want to be reminded of him every day that she spent within that apartment? It was only logical that she had left, really...

 

  
  
  
“I’m sorry Kili,” Fili murmurs in his ear, carding fingers through his hair once again. He says nothing, just allows himself to be held within warm arms. He needs to distract himself, to take his mind off of this new turn of events. 

 

  
  
“I’d like to visit Eowyn.”

 

  
  
“Okay. I had Balin bring some more clothes in for you while you slept. Would you like me to find you something to eat while you change?” Fili asks him, slowly untangling himself from both Kili and the blankets. The golden fae looms over him, looking down at him with bright eyes. He could spend all morning trying to memorize the curves and lines of his face.

 

  
  
  
“I think I’m fine, actually. I don’t really feel all that hungry.. It’s kind of... weird, actually.”

 

  
  
  
Now that Kili thinks of it, his appetite has been dwindling for days now.

 

  
  
  
“That would be because of the change. It should be complete within the next few days. You’ll stop feeling human hunger once it is completely finished. Fae only eat solid foods for the pleasure of the taste.”

 

  
  
  
“Then you’ll really be feeding me all the time.”

 

  
  
  
Fili says nothing to that, only quirks a single eyebrow as Kili flushes and buries himself deeper into the sheets of the bed. He hadn’t meant it to come out sounding like that. Really.

 

  
  
  
“Don’t forget to change, Kili. I’ll be back with some water for you at least.”

 

  
  
At least Fili was nice enough to give him a little time to get over his embarrassment. He wasn’t sure on how long it would take for Fili to come back, so he begrudgingly made himself leave the warm comfort of the sheets. He was starting to think that Fili liked seeing him in flannel shirts because that seemed to be the theme of everything that the King gave to him to wear. He’d have to have a conversation with him about that.

 

  
  
By the time Fili came back, Kili is waiting on the edge of the bed, hair thrown up into a ponytail and hands reaching for the glass of water that Fili is carrying in. The Summer King gives him a little smile before he hands him the cup. He has the glass completely drained in moments, setting it down and hopping up to stand before Fili.

 

  
  
  
“Okay, I’m ready to check on Eowyn now.”

 

  
  
  
Fili lets out a light laugh, blue eyes sparkling and dimples positively glowing. Reaching out a hand, Fili pulls him up and they head towards the door. It’s after a few minutes of walking down the halls that he realizes that his hand is still being held within Fili’s. A few of the Summer fae give them knowing looks, some smiling while others just stare. His cheeks heat up instantly at the looks, but he doesn’t pull his hand away. It’s not until they are outside of another doorway that Fili pauses, turning to look at Kili before the two enter the room.

 

  
  
  
  
“Faramir took the initiative to explain to Eowyn the entire situation. From what Balin has told me, she’s taking things quite well. I just thought that you would like to know that she’s aware of this world now. I know you didn’t want that for her..”

 

  
  
  
“No, I didn’t. But I guess it’s alright as long as she’s safe. That’s all I care about.”

 

  
  
  
Fili nods his head lightly, pushing the door open and guiding Kili inside. He doesn’t even have a moment to look around before his arms are full of a slim body and light blond hair. The very breath is being squeezed out of him, but he can’t bring himself to care.

 

  
  
  
“Kili!” Eowyn pulls back and smiles brightly at him, pale eyes alight with happiness and laughter. There is no fear, only joy and relief.

 

  
  
  
“How are you?”

 

  
  
  
“I’m perfectly fine now, thanks to Faramir and Naula. Everything was a shock at first and I thought I was going insane, honestly. But everything just makes sense now. I wish you would have just told me in the first place.”

 

  
  
  
Kili snorted at that, eyebrows raising up past his bangs.

 

  
  
“Would you have honestly believed me?”

 

  
  
  
“Well.. No I suppose I wouldn’t have. I would have thought you absolutely insane.”

 

  
  
  
“Exactly. I didn’t want you involved with any of this.”

 

  
  
Eowyn smiles lightly at him, pulling back from the hug and going to sit down on a chair, Faramir standing at her side. Fili leans silently agains the door, watching the proceedings with clear eyes.

 

  
  
  
“Can you tell me what happened?” Kili asks her quietly.

 

  
  
  
“It’s a bit of a blur really. I was walking home from school when that Thorin man.. fae.. approached me with another named Aragorn. All those creatures with him looked all blurry and out of focus. They hid their true forms beneath these monstrous imitations of humans. I honestly thought that I’d been drugged. I tried to fight them off, but there were so many of them, and it was just so.. cold. After a while, it was like the haze around them dripped away like candle wax. I can’t even explain what it was like... Is this how its always been for you Kili?”

 

  
  
  
Kili shifts a bit uncomfortably, running a hand through his hair before he goes to answer. It’s not the easiest of questions.

 

  
  
  
“I’ve always seen them clearly. I was always afraid... but I got used to it after awhile and I just tried to ignore it most of the time.”

 

  
  
  
Eowyn looks at him with sad eyes, arms folded lightly in her lap. He doesn’t want her to look at him like that.

 

  
  
  
“Is that why you were always so mysterious with us? Why you hid so much? Because of the things that you’d seen?”

 

  
  
  
“You wouldn’t have believed me, Eowyn. None of you would have.. so I just dealt with it. I’ve always dealt with it. I mean, I’ve seen some pretty shitty stuff, but it’s just how it is. It’s okay now.”

 

 

  
  
“Alright. But you better come and talk to me from now on now that I know about all of this. You’re my friend, which means I’m here for you, always.”

 

  
  
  
  
Kili feels his heart swell, but he doesn’t know how to articulate what he’s feeling. He doesn’t know how to tell Eowyn that she is one of his best friends, that she is an absolute saint. He’s never been all that good with putting words to his emotions. Not out loud at least. Thankfully Eowyn doesn’t seem to need his words, the smile on her face letting him know that she understands.

 

  
  
  
“I need to go back home, though. My parents will be out of their minds by now, and after you going missing.. well they’ll probably come to incorrect conclusions about my current status of life.”

 

  
  
  
Kili doesn’t want her to leave, doesn’t want her to be out where she can be taken or hurt again. If Thorin had approached her then it meant that Smaug could quite as easily do the same thing. The thought of it sends a thick cloud of worry over his mind. Fili lays a gentle hand on his shoulder, giving him an assuring look before he looks to Eowyn and Faramir.

 

  
  
  
“To the best of our ability, we’ll keep you safe. Faramir will watch over you along with some of the other Summer fae. I can’t guarantee you absolute safety from the other Courts, but it’s better than no protection at all. Your other friends will have guards on them as well to try and protect them. I would suggest that you spend as much time together as you can.  You’ll all be safer that way.”

 

  
  
  
“Thank you, Fili. I appreciate it greatly,” Eowyn murmurs, bowing her head lightly.

 

  
  
  
“You don’t have to bow to me, Eowyn. You’re Kili’s friend.”

 

  
  
  
Fili makes it sound so simple, like it’s normal for him to just offhandedly give protection to mere humans. _He’s doing all of this for me_. The thought makes Kili feel both delighted and woeful all at once. Fili has done so much for him, has turned his world upside down, and all for Kili. He knows that he could ask Fili to shift the moon and the stars for him, and Fili.. he would try. He would change the very essence of the world, and all for him. It’s terrifying in the most beautiful of ways.

 

  
  
  
He eventually pulls himself from his thoughts, only to find that the conversation has now shifted to Faramir needing to find more fae to help him in guarding Eowyn. It seems that Kili has created quite a large amount of trouble for the Summer Court. He doesn’t even know if they have enough power to do all of this in its current state. There’s not a doubt in his mind that everyone is being spread too thin, not that he’d be able to get Fili to tell him that.

 

  
  
  
“Does that sound okay to you, Kili?” Fili is looking at him with questioning eyes and he has no idea of what’s even really been said. He’s so dazed and he just goes along with it.

 

  
  
  
  
“Uhm.. Yeah?”

 

  
  
  
“Were you even paying attention, Kee?” Eowyn asks him with a fond smile. Meek little sound escapes his mouth as he shrugs his shoulders in response.

 

  
  
  
“You’re head is always so far in the clouds Kili. Sometimes I’m afraid you’re going to get lost.”

 

  
  
  
“I always manage to find my way back. So no worries.”

 

  
  
  
“Well, make sure you’re out of them now, because you are walking me to the door,” Eowyn smiles, standing up and walking towards him, Faramir close behind. He doesn’t even question her, just goes along with it as Fili leads them out the door.

 

  
  
  
The four of them walk down the hallway in a comfortable silence, Kili eyeing Fili every once in a while before he looks back to Eowyn. She pulls him aside once they reach the entryway, shooting both Fili and Faramir looks before she pulls him away into a corner of the room.

 

  
  
  
“I just want to have a private talk with you before I leave,” she smiles, making a shooing motion as Fili shoots her a questioning look.

 

  
  
  
“Would it happen to be about my clever wit?”

 

  
  
  
“Oh shush you. It’s about Fili. Are you going to take the trial?”

 

  
  
  
Kili bites his lip, turning to look back at Fili. Blue eyes are glued onto him. Definitely not having this conversation here.

 

  
  
“We’re going to go talk in the council room, if that’s alright.” He doesn’t exactly make it a question but he doesn’t really want to be to presumptuous at the same time.

 

  
  
“As you wish. Faramir will wait here for Eowyn to return. I have a few things that I need to deal with though... Find me after?”

 

  
  
  
“I will.”

 

  
  
  
Grabbing onto Eowyns hand, he leads her down hallways towards the council room. She squeezes his hand gently but follows along silently. Once they reach the room, he shuts the door firmly behind him, turning to look and see that Eowyn has taken a seat already.

 

  
  
  
“Spill. I want details.”

 

  
  
  
  
“Eowyn, Im not even-“

 

  
  
  
“Don’t you start with me Killian. I want the details. You’re supposed to share these kinds of things with me.”

 

  
  
  
Eowyn looks at him with an expectant gaze, legs crossed demurely and hands resting in her lap. He sighs, knowing that he’s not going to be able to get out of this. But honestly.. having someone to talk to about all of this.. it would be really, really nice. So he sits down with a mock sigh, lips quirking into a little smile as he pulls out a chair to sit across from her.

 

  
  
  
“Okay. Now really. Spill.”

 

  
  
  
“I uhm.. I think I might.. I might be a bit.. in love with him?”

 

  
  
  
Eowyn barely contains a squeal, cheeks glowing pink as she smiles brightly.

 

  
  
  
“I knew it! I could tell by the way you were looking at him; You could’t keep your eyes off of him! So what are you going to do about it? Are you going to take the trial?”

 

  
  
  
“Faramir told you about that?” He’s going to kill him.

 

  
  
  
“I asked him to tell me everything that he knew. And he did. He’s a very nice fae.”

 

  
  
“It’s complicated.”

  
  
  
“It doesn’t really sound like it has to be Kili.”

 

  
  
  
He knows that it’s the truth, that he doesn’t have to make it as complicated as he is. But he’s terrified. Kili is so out of his depths in this entire situation, and he doesn’t know what to do.

 

  
  
“I’m afraid.”

 

  
  
  
“It’s alright to be afraid... But I can tell that you don’t really want to talk about it. So tell me about him in general. He seems nice.”

 

  
  
  
“I thought he was a brute at first. But then I got to know him and I mean, he has a temper, that’s for damn sure. But he’s sweet, and when I’m hurt he stays with me, and he took care of me after I had to say goodbye to everyone.”

 

  
  
  
“Well that’s good Kili. No matter what happens, at least you’ll be in good hands. As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters.”

 

  
  
  
He still feels so confused and conflicted, and he just wants the answers to just come to him already. Couldn’t he just be hit with a sudden epiphany? The answers coming to him from the vast plains of nowhere? Sadly, things never seemed to be as simple as that.

 

  
  
  
“Eowyn.. I’m just.. I’m scared of all of this. Becoming fae, gaining the ability to use Summer glamour.. living forever... The idea of forever terrifies me, and I can’t even wrap my head around it.”

 

  
  
  
“Oh, Kili... It’ll be alright. You’ll make friends here, you’ll have Fili and it’ll be alright,” Eowyn murmurs, wrapping him up in a tight hug. Her skin feels so cool against his, so different from the warmth he always feels when Fili is wrapped around him.

 

  
  
  
“You’re a great friend. You know that, right?” he sighs, pulling back to look into her eyes.

 

  
  
  
“I know,” she smiles, “and so are you. But I think it’s time for me to go home now. Every minute longer that I spend here the guiltier I feel... My parents must be completely wild right now.”

 

  
  
“Lets get you to Faramir then.”

 

  
  
  
The two stand up from their seats, heading back down familiar hallways to the entryway. Faramir is speaking quietly to a group of Summer fae once they enter, but his attention quickly turns to Eowyn. _At least she’ll be guarded by someone who’s attentive..._

 

  
  
  
When it comes time to say goodbye.. well it’s harder than he thought. Even if he knows that he’ll see her again now that she knows the truth. All he can do is hope that she’ll be safe from the other Courts. They hug each other one last time before they part ways, saying their farewells.

 

  
  
“Stay safe, Eowyn.”

 

  
  
“I’ll do my best. And I know you’ll figure things out Kili. Things will work out.”

 

  
  
  
He can only hope that things will be as simple as that.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Finding Fili turns out to be a bit more difficult than he thought it would be. He goes to check the hall where he had first seen the singing and dancing fae along with the dim ones, only to be told by a silkie that Fili was off in the infirmary to check on wounded members of the Court.

 

  
  
  
It turns into a giant game of cat and mouse after that. Reaching the infirmary, he’s told by Naula that Fili had already come and gone. He’d said something about needing to have a quick word with one of the sidhe in the hall named Bilbo. Of course, Fili is already gone by the time he reaches his destination. Thankfully Bilbo informed him that Fili had said something about meeting with Balin.

 

  
  
  
That’s how he now found himself once again back at the council room, his knuckles rapping hesitantly against the wooden door. Kili really doesn’t want to intrude, he doesn’t.. but Fili had said to come and find him.

 

  
  
  
When the scruffy golden fae opens the door, a little smile lights up his face, blue eyes dancing.

 

  
  
  
“I don’t want to interrupt you or anything, but uhm.. I found you?”

 

  
  
  
“It’s alright, I’m just talking with Balin for the moment. Come in.”

 

  
  
  
Fili opens the door wider, allowing Kili to hesitantly walk into the room. Balin looks up and gives him a small smile from beneath white facial hair, eyes darting back down to the papers that he has spread out before him. He waits for Fili to sit down before he takes an unsure seat across the table from him.

 

  
  
  
“As I was saying, Fili. The stocks are doing quite well so we are quite fine where money is concerned at this time.”

 

  
  
  
  
“Wait, you have stocks?” He doesn’t mean to blurt out the question, but really? stocks? Fili gives him a light smile before he goes to answer him.

 

  
  
  
“Well, we do have to pay for things such as this building and others that we own across the country and the world. If we wanted to, we could just take the building, but that would require the use of glamour. The humans that truly owned the building would have kept coming to check on their real estate and we would have had to keep interfering with their memories. By buying the building from them, we don’t have to worry about anyone trying to check on us because we own all the rights. It just makes things simpler in this day and age.”

 

  
  
  
Kili can only nod his head in silent wonder, completely dumb founded be the sheer absurdity of it all. Fae owning stocks. Go figure.

 

  
  
  
“Not to mention that the decorating isn’t all that cheap either, laddie. Add in costs of making sure our fae have funds for transportation and all that sort, we need a pretty penny to support ourselves,” Balin adds.

 

  
  
  
“At least that’s one thing that we don’t have to worry about. The next pressing issue?”

 

  
  
  
“Naula would like to send a few fae out to gather more herbs for the infirmary. They are running low on medicinal items after all of the recent encounters we have had with the other Courts.”

 

  
  
  
“I already spoke to her about that. I’ve allowed her to send out a group of ten to gather what they need for the next few days. We can’t risk sending any more than that out right now.”

 

  
  
Balin nods his head, making a not one the paper and shifting it into another stack of papers. For the next hour or so it’s much of the same, Kili listening as Fili goes over different things about the Summer Court. Where their numbers stand, how many fae they can afford to have out patrolling while also making sure that his friends have some sort of protection. They speak of movements of the Dark and Winter Courts, along with the lack of intervention from the High Court. Listening to it all, Kili begins to realize even more so of how thin the Summer Court is spread. There’s not enough man power to protect themselves from Dark and Winter, let alone trying to keep his friends safe as well.

 

  
  
  
“We’ll just have to make sure that everyone comes in for their shift changes. Frodo, Sam, Bofur and Kelan are watching over Ori right now. Pippin, Merry, Bilbo and Legolas are watching Gimli and Faramir is watching over Eowyn along with two rowen-men and two satyrs. Sprites and Silkies are on patrol right now and once they come in they will switch off with the pixies and nymphs. I’ll sort out the next shift later,” Fili sighs, running a hand across his whiskered chin.

 

  
  
  
Kili feels like he is causing the Summer Court to fall to pieces. Single handedly. At least before he was around they had the manpower to at least protect themselves. Now Fili was sending out fae to protect his friends, ones that he obviously couldn’t really afford to spare. He knows what he should do. He truly does. _But I’m afraid._

 

  
  
  
  
“Then we are done here for the day, unless something happens to come up. Though I believe the two of you have a few things that you should discuss. One being what exactly you plan on doing about Thorin. Word will get out to him soon enough of what Kili has done.”

 

  
  
  
Looking uncomfortably down at his hands, Kili refuses to look at either Fili or Balin. He is so thick and full of confusion about every aspect of his life right now. Pretending to even know what to do about Thorin would just be idiotic of him.

 

  
  
  
Fili and Balin exchange a few more words before the white haired advisor leaves the room, door shutting quietly behind him. Once more, he is alone with the Summer King, a common occurrence at this juncture of his life.

 

  
  
  
“What will he do once he finds out that I played him the fool?” He asks quietly.

 

  
  
  
“He’ll be out for blood. Thorin doesn’t take being conned very lightly at all. You’ll have made him look like a fool to his entire Court, and that is something that he will not forgive. He is a ruler that believes that you need to rule with iron will.. that’s not to say that he is all bad. Just that he is not so lenient as I am.”

 

  
  
  
“So basically you’re saying that I’m screwed.”

 

  
  
“I’m saying that his first target will be your friends. He won’t come directly after you yet. Summer may be weak, but we could still do a fair amount of damage to his Court before he could take us out. He won’t risk that. So he will go after those that you care about in retribution of your slight to him.”

 

  
  
  
“So basically I'm cursed to be miserable in this wonderful new life of mine,” he blurts out,  completely bypassing any mental filter that he has. Instantly, he knows that he really, really should have taken the time to just think before he spoke. But now the words were in the air, and there was no taking them back. He knows that Fili will be more than hurt by them.

 

  
  
  
When he looks at Fili, the fae is looking back with a carefully constructed face, eyes unreadable and face hiding any emotion that he might be feeling. Kili instantly feels a twist of guilt in his stomach, an intense flash of remorse because he knows that Fili is ever so carefully hiding his hurt feelings.

 

  
  
  
“I.. Fee that came out wrong, I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

  
  
  
“Didn’t mean it like what?”

 

  
  
  
And yes, he knows that he deserves to feel like an ass right now, and he knows that Fili is trying to make him squirm. But does he really have to try and make him spell it out for him?

 

  
  
  
“I didn’t mean to make it sound like.. well like you’re something that’s bad. Because you’re not. You’re the best thing thats come out of all of this, honestly.”

 

  
  
  
Fili doesn’t say anything, but at least he allows his face to relax a little bit. He feels like such an insensitive idiot right now and just.. christ. He really, really needed to work on filtering things before he said them out loud.

 

  
  
  
“We’ll do our best to keep them safe. If it comes down to it though, we might need to bring them here. That would be the greatest amount of protection that I can offer them. Even now their safety isn’t something that I can fully guarantee.”

 

  
  
  
Complete change of subject. Fili is well and truly pissed off with him.

 

  
  
  
“I.. no I appreciate anything Fili, honestly.”

 

  
  
“You’re welcome then. I’m going to go to the Hall. You can join if you like.”

 

  
  
  
Okay, maybe Fili might be completely past the point of pissed off and is verging on infuriated.  Fili is standing up and moving away from the table, and Kili didn’t mean to come off as such a jerk, he really hadn’t. The last thing that he wanted to do was hurt Fili.

 

  
  
  
“I’m sorry.”

 

  
  
  
Fili sighs quietly as he looks at Kili with tired eyes, scratching idly at the golden scruff that covers his jaw. He feels like a kicked puppy, like the hugest jerk in the world for putting that look on Fili’s face.

 

  
  
  
He doesn’t even think about it when he stands up and walks over to Fili, curling his arms around the faes torso and nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck. It takes a few moments for hesitant arms to return the action, wrapping completely around him with hands wresting on his waist.

 

  
  
  
“I’m sorry.”

 

  
  
  
He says it again because it’s the truth, because he needs Fili to understand that he means it from the bottom of his heart. Kili knows that he has been ungrateful, he truly does. Yet Fili still treated him like he was some kind of treasure. He didn’t think that he deserved that kind of treatment. Not at all.

 

  
  
  
After a few minutes, Fili moves to pull away, pressing his forehead gently against Kili’s for only a moment before his arms start to unwind from his waist. _I love him._

 

  
  
  
He doesn’t think about it as he winds his fingers through golden waves, doesn’t let himself feel anything but that one emotion. He lets it consume him, ignores confused wide blue eyes and the quiet whisper of his name.

 

  
  
  
Eyes fluttering closed, he presses his mouth against Fili’s, the light brush of lips quickly morphing into something much more. Fingers curl into his hair and pull him close, mouth parting slowly for the tongue that laps gently at the seam of his lips. The first swipe of Fili’s tongue in his mouth sends shivers down his spine, whimpering at the feeling of teeth nipping sharply, fingers tugging at his hair and it was so _warm._

 

  
  
It’s a wild clash of lips tongues and teeth, Fili licking forcefully into his mouth, sucking hard and he's is everywhere, and god it’s so beautiful, amazing and perfect and everything he ever wanted to be, even if it's messy and just this side of painful with all of the hard nips.

 

  
  
  
It’s all steaming heat and passion until the world comes to a halt, grinding scream ripping from his throat to be swallowed up by an indecently beautiful mouth.

 

  
  
It’s perfect until everything is pain.

 

  
   
Until the entire world is burning.

 

 

**TBC**

* * *

Another Cliffy! :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update everyone! 
> 
> I've been a bit remiss in my duties as a write this past week. But thankfully I'm all good to go!
> 
> I'm also thinking of an idea for another story... So if you're interested in that you can check out updates of when I'll start posting that on my tumblr. 
> 
> As usual, I'm terrible at editing so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Feedback is always and truly appreciated, Kudos as well. Have a nice day, and thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

 

Scorching heat courses through Kili’s veins, fingers clutching helplessly onto Fili because he is on fire right now, skin aching and blood boiling. It’s like he is being cooked alive from the inside out, blood vessels bursting and layers of skin being peeled back to let acid crawl deep inside of him. He is a nebula going through nuclear fission, atoms and gasses being compressed and turned into a burning gaseous ball of blinding heat and light and everything is on fire and it _aches._

 

  
  
  
“Kili!!”

 

  
  
  
Lips pull back to release a keening whine, limbs convulsing and both of them are on the floor, everything a mess of pain and agony. There’s a deep throb that is building in his chest, slow pulses turning into excruciating clenches of the muscle. He can’t stop the blazing scream that tears from his throat, brown eyes flying open after clenching them shut. There’s a mess of gold hair in his vision before Kili’s eyes roll back into his skull, another pained scream being ripped from his lungs.

 

  
  
  
  
All the while he can feel Fili’s hands ghosting across his skin, hear him saying his name over and over and everything is an incinerated chaos within the blistering husk of his skin. Gasping for air, letting out another pained cry, and everything is spinning aching pounding tearing storming, and it just-

 

  
  
  
Stops.

 

  
  
  
Agonized pain comes to a standstill, a slow tingling ache the only thing that is left behind as well as being accompanied by limbs that refuse to move. When he opens his eyes again, everything glows with shining light, colors blazing with sharp and throbbing intensity. The absolute clarity of it makes his head ache, brain pulsing and screaming against the overload. Eyes flutter closed as he curls up against Fili, throat aching and hands shaking.   

 

  
  
  
“Kili, open your eyes.”

 

  
  
  
But he doesn’t want to open his eyes, doesn’t want to see the stark clarity of the world. He’s still trying to get used to the warmth that’s flowing through him; the feeling of coalescing thoughts and emotions of the Summer Court washing over his very being. There is hunger and joy, sentient emotions and an intense longing to be whole. Kili can feel the newfound power of Summer slowly reaching out and slithering through the Summer Court, slow jolts of realization slipping through and-

 

  
  
  
“Kili!”

 

  
  
  
He’s jolted back to his surroundings by the call of his name, the feelings of the Summer Court becoming a soft buzz in the background of his mind.

 

  
  
  
“Just put them all in the back of your mind. Just look at me? Please?”

 

  
  
  
Kili can’t help the gasp of shock that escapes his mouth, can't hold it back, not when he is being met with the most beautiful color that is within the universe. Clarity allows him to see that there are entire galaxies within the depths of Fili’s eyes, swirling and twisting with the colors of an ocean breeze. They are cool rain that caresses hot skin, the brilliant glow of gemstones hidden within the depths of the earth. They are weeping maidens crying for their lost loves, the color of cool heartbreak and blazing summer love. He is mesmerized, drowning once more in the depths.

 

  
  
  
“Fee.”

 

  
  
  
It’s the only thing that he’s able to get out before bodies are crashing into the room, voices shouting and going silent once Fili commands them to quiet. Kili is content in staying casually curled up on the floor against Fili, watching as Balin, Kelan, and a smattering of other fae come to a standstill as they look upon the two of them. A minute goes by before anyone makes a move. 

 

  
  
  
Kelan tenses, gaze quickly meeting Kili’s before his eyes flicker to look back at Fili. Balin doesn’t speak a word, pulling out a chair and sitting down, completely dumbfounded.

 

  
  
  
“You- We are whole again,” Balin murmurs, every part of him focused on Kili. He feels uncomfortable beneath their probing eyes, like a bug beneath a high powered microscope. The only thing he wants right now is to rest his eyes. After that he’ll be able to think about what all of this entails.

 

  
  
“We must pay homage to Kili for he is the Consort of our Court,” one of the rowen-men murmurs, moving to kneel down onto the floor. 

 

  
  
“Not now.”

 

  
  
  
The rowan-man stops midway through his actions, pausing at the words of his King.

 

  
  
  
“Formalities can take place at a different time; Right now Kili needs time and rest and I need to speak with him alone.”

 

  
  
  
Kili is amazed by how quickly the room clears out, Balin casting one last look at the two of them before he shuts the door quietly behind him. Silently, he looks back up at Fili, allowing himself a few moments to be lost within those blue eyes once more. He can’t deny that he is completely enchanted, even more so than he was previously.

 

  
  
  
“Why now?” 

 

  
  
Fili whispers the words quietly, bringing his head down to gently nudge his nose against Kili’s. Chocolate eyes tiredly blink, light yawn escaping rosy lips before they quirk up into a tiny little smile.

 

  
  
  
“I love you.”

 

  
  
  
For a moment, Kili is afraid that Fili isn’t going to say anything back to him, that he is going to just sit and gaze at him for an endless amount of time.

 

  
  
  
“I love you too, Kee.”

 

  
  
  
The nickname sends a jolt of heat through his stomach, full blown smile gracing his lips. Everything is worth it if Fili feels the same way about him. It’s like the whole world has taken on a new brightness. He’s finally coming out of the dark, stepping into the light that’s at the end of the tunnel. What a long tunnel it has been. 

 

  
  
  
“Come one then, lets get you somewhere more comfortable.”

 

  
  
Kili lets out a quiet hum as Fili moves to pick him up, holding him in his arms to carry him down the hallway. The state of content that he is in is indescribable. Now he can happily allow himself to burrow his face into Fili’s neck, nose and lips nuzzling against the sensitive flesh, breathing in  his intoxicating scent.

 

  
  
  
  
Entering the familiar bedroom, Fili shuts the door and lays Kili down upon the bed, eyes laced with admiration. Silently Fili begins to pull off his shoes and socks, tossing them into a corner of the room. Even though he is tired, sleep and rest are some of the last things that are on his mind.

 

  
  
  
  
Biting his lip, he doesn’t really think about it when he slowly lifts his hips up off of the bed, eyes locked onto Fili’s as he lets slow words slip from his mouth like molasses.

 

  
  
  
“M’tired. Take my pants off?”

 

  
  
  
It only takes a hesitant moment for Fili to comply with the request, fingers slowly undoing the button and lowering the zipper of his jeans. Rasp of fabric is the only sound that fills the air as Fili slips them down his legs, pulling them gently off.

 

  
  
  
“To tired to take your shirt off as well, Kili?”

 

  
  
  
He only looks at him with wide innocent eyes, looking down forlornly at the buttons of his flannel before he catches Fili’s gaze again. There’s a flash in those blue eyes, and he knows that he is playing with fire. He doesn’t say anything, only waits for Fili to start undoing the buttons.

 

  
  
  
The Summer King doesn’t keep him waiting very long. Bed dips down as Fili sits himself beside Kili, fingers trailing across the fabric of his shirt to carefully undo the very first button. All of the  buttons soon fall victim to Fili’s ministrations, the halves of the shirt being gently pulled apart and the sleeves being tugged off from his arms. His boxer briefs are the only article of clothing that remains upon him. 

 

  
  
Heat flushes through him as Fili looks at him with appraising eyes, taking in the smooth planes of hard abs, the sharp jut of hip bones and the light dusting of hair that trails from the dip of his navel to disappear beneath black fabric. Hands glide slowly across his skin, Breath hitching when a thumb begins to rub gently against a nipple, teasing and pinching until it’s beaded into a hard peak. Fili watches the beaded skin flush red, adding more and more pressure until Kili finally lets out a breathy whine. Only after Fili hears that sound does he move onto the next nipple, an admonishing noise escaping Fili's lips as Kili tries to bring his hands up. The blond gently grabs them and places them back onto the bed, only then returning to thumb at the other nipple. 

 

  
  
  
“You have far to many clothes on for this Fee.” He manages to gasp the words out, his fingers curling loosely into the sheets.

 

  
  
  
“This is all about you, my little dove.”

 

  
  
  
Protests that are upon his lips are silenced when Fili presses their lips together, licking hard into Kili’s mouth. Fili is everywhere, pressing up against him and covering him with heat. Fingers coiling into hair and teeth tugging at his bottom lip, pulling gently at the flesh before Fili is back to lapping into his mouth, curling his tongue against Kili’s. Little whines escape the back of his throat, Fili’s mouth pressing bruising kisses into his lips before he moves onto Kili’s neck. Lips are swollen and bruised,  sharp gasp leaving them once a warm tongue begins to lap at the pulse point on his neck, lips latching on and sucking hard marks into his skin.

 

  
  
  
Heat is curling in his belly, cry of pleasure pain leaving his lips when he feels sharp teeth biting his skin, tongue lapping the throbbing area before letting it go again.

 

  
  
  
“Feeeee!” The name is a long whine that is silenced once more by a hungry mouth that kisses roughly. He can feel the way that Fili’s hips gently roll against his side, hard bulge rutting against him. His own cock is trying to curve upwards beneath tight fabric, drops of precome wetting the fibers generously.

 

  
  
  
  
“Fili, Please, I- I need..”

 

  
  
  
“Do you want me to touch you Kili?” Fili’s voice is a husky sound that rumbles through his chest, fingernails scratching gently against the lower part of his stomach. Trying to rock his hips up into the touch, he whines when hands move to press his hips down against the bed.

 

  
  
  
“I- Please! Fili please, I need it! N-need you so bad!”

 

 

  
  
He can barely manage to get the words out, cock throbbing when Fili lets out a low growl. Hot trail is licked down his chest and further down, tongue pausing for a few moments to lap at his belly button. Hips roll up into the air, searching for a friction that isn’t there. Heavy moans permeate the air, Fili’s lips mouthing at his hip bones, sucking hard at the skin and teeth biting down, laving the area with hard licks. Fingers are kneading into the tense muscles of his thighs, legs parting and body rocking to try to get some kind of relief, anything at all.

 

  
  
  
“Do you want more?”

 

  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Fili’s eyes are dark with lust, pupils blown wide and alight with a feral look of pure want. Kili’s only response is a mewling whine, head slamming back against the pillows when he feels a hand softly palming at his cock through the thin layer of fabric.

 

  
  
  
The needy sounds are enough for Fili, thumbs hooking under the fabric to pull them ever so slowly down Kili’s hips, eyes mesmerized by the swollen cock that springs free from the confines. Fili doesn’t allow himself to take a thorough look quite yet, forcing himself to drag the article of clothing off of his Consort before he takes the time to do so.

 

  
  
  
Placing his hands between Kili’s knees, he gently spreads his legs open just that little bit, looking at the way Kili's cock rested warm and heated against flushed skin. Precome dribbles from his slit, pooling onto the plains of a hard stomach and matting into the fine hairs that litter the area.

 

  
  
  
“You are so very beautiful, Kili.”

 

  
  
  
Blue eyes gaze upon the swollen and heated flesh, loving the gentle curve of the shaft, the way the head glowed with a rosy warmth just like the color of Kili’s lips. Despite the fact that Kili is whining on the bed, hips trying to roll upwards towards Fili, the King still refuses to act. Instead Fili worships Kili’s body with his eyes, taking in the thin, elegant cock that is dripping just for him. 

 

 

  
  
“Feeeee!”

 

  
  
  
His name is a long and low whine, a sound that makes his mouth form into a fond little smile. He runs the fingers of one hand along Kili’s inner thigh, the pads pressing in gently against the skin, eyes focused on watching the way that Kili’s cock twitches. He continues to ignore the soft pleading coming form above, watching the way muscles tense as he brushes fingers softly against the velvety skin of Kili’s stones.

 

 

  
  
Hips buck desperately against the contact, Kili’s lips formed in a breathless oh as Fili cups them and rolls them gently in the palm of his hand. The sight is absolutely breathtaking, curling heat building in his stomach as he takes in the pure magnificence that is Kili. Streaks of possessive want begin sliding through him, the absolute need  to be closer to Kili taking over him. It only takes moments for him to strip his own clothes off, his cock achingly hard as he takes in the expression on his lovers face. 

 

 

  
  
Part of him wants to fuck Kili here and now, to lick him open with his tongue and thrust into him for all that he is worth. But he refuses to take this newfound relationship to fast, refuses to give into the hormones and the lust that is seeping through his veins, making his cock throb with pure want.  
  


 

 

  
Of course, that’s not to mean that he doesn’t want to play. It doesn’t mean that at all.  
  


 

  
  
His lips trail kisses slowly up Kili’s legs, sometimes letting his teeth join in to place careful nips upon sensitive flesh. Fili breathes in deeply as he noses in to the curls at the base of Kili’s shaft, taking in the musky scent. Kili whines desperately at the contact, fingers curling into Fili’s hair as he shifts into the touch. The brunet is taken over by lust, brown eyes blown wide and mouth emitting short hitching gasps.

 

  
  
  
“Fili, please!”

 

  
  
Tilting his head to the side, warm tongue curls around the base of the shaft, the wet muscle licking a few times before he mouths at the hot flesh, lips pulling against the skin. His blood boils at the sound Kili lets out, grunting when hands tug hard at the roots of his hair.

 

  
  
  
Low growl escapes his lips, his body moving forwards a bit so that he can take Kili into his hand, fingers holding him loosely as his thumb swipes over the dripping slit. Kili lets out the filthiest of moans, muscles rippling as he bucks up into the touch, head thrown back and throat bared to show off the purpling marks that litter the skin. 

 

 

  
  
Fili wants nothing more than to hear those pleasured noises again. He can’t help  his light chuckle when he lets go of the grip that he has upon his Consort, watching the way Kili gasps when his cock slaps up against his stomach, a low whine coming straight after.

 

 

  
  
Fingers curl and dig into Fili’s shoulders as he slots himself against Kili, his own dripping cock sliding against Kili’s. A moan of his own escapes his lips, mouth searching for Kili’s as he allows the brunet to rock up against him, spreading sticky liquid between their thighs. Mouths suck hard and teeth bite, nipping and tasting one another like their lives depend on it. It’s all a burning heat, hot moans escaping as they slide against one another in a blissed out daze.

 

  
  
  
Fili rolls his hips down hard against Kili, feeling his cock slide through the groove between where the thigh and hip meets. Ragged moan slips past his lips, throwing his head back in reaction to the pleasurable touch. Kili’s nails bite into his skin, tearing through the layers and drawing blood that runs in little drips down his back.  
  


 

  
Bracing one arm on the bed, he tangles his legs with Kili’s, twisting to the side and dragging Kili as close as possible to him. Chocolate eyes stare at him with lust, lips swollen and raw from kissing and tongue flicking out over the swollen flesh.

 

  
  
  
Lips crash together once more, Fili’s hand moving to grip himself and Kili through the haze of lust that clouds his mound. He swallows the throaty moan that Kili looses at the contact, cocks gripped in the tight circle of Fili’s slowly moving hand. He draws back only to watch Kili’s face as he keens at the pleasure, hips thrusting up into the warm grip, just wanting to be brought to pleasure. 

 

  
  
He can feel the rolling heat that builds up in the pit of his stomach, the way that his stones are drawing in tight to his body and the precome that continues to dribble. Kili’s eyes snap shut when Fili’s thumb catches over the brunets frenulum, harsh wail escaping his body as he bucks up hard.  
  


 

  
“Don’t close you’re eyes. I want to see them while I pleasure you.”  
  


 

  
Eyes snap open at the soft words, a low moan accompanied by the Fili's words. There is only the thinnest band of chocolate visible from how blown Kili’s eyes are, but Fili doesn’t care. He wants to see those eyes spark with pleasured heat with every wet slide of his hand upon Kili.  
  


 

  
When Kili slides a hand up onto his own chest and starts tugging softly at a nipple, letting out a breathy whine, he can barely contain himself from completely ravishing him. With a sharp hiss, Fili begins to tug harder at their cocks, the both of them thrusting up against one another. Slick slide of flesh and indecent whimpers and groans, hard muscles bunching, and fuck he is close.

 

  
  
  
“F-Fee!”

 

 

  
Kili lets out a gasp as Fili suddenly lets go, quickly sitting up and dragging the brunet into his lap. His own cock is trapped between himself and Kili, but he can't bring himself to care. All that matters is the heat radiating off of Kili's body, the way he moans when Fili wraps his hand back around his cock and begins to pump at the hot flesh.

 

  
  
  
Kili arches back as lips latch on and suck at his throat, Fili's other arm moving to wrap around Kili, his fingers pinching hard on a sensitive nipple. Sweat beads and slides down their bodies,  hair sticking to their faces and the sounds of skin on skin filling the air. Hips gently roll up against Kili with every stroke he gives, cock sliding in the heat and Kili rolling on his lap.

 

  
  
  
"Are you close love?"

 

  
  
Chocked sob is the only sound that he gets, one hand stroking as the other moves down past tightening balls, pressing his forefinger against Kili's perineum. The body in his arms goes completely taught, balls drawing up tight, head thrown back as Kili wails through his release, thick strings of  come landing across his chest. Fili continues to stroke Kili through the aftershocks, listening to the little whimpers that leave his lips as he feels his love go soft in his hand. The noises are addicting and he only stops once Kili lets out a little whine.  
  


 

  
He is still so hard, cock throbbing against Kili's back. Little gasp leaves his throat when the boneless heap grinds back against him, the sudden pressure and warmth all it takes for him to moan his release, stones drawing up tight and stomach clenching as his spend slicks across Kili's back. The brunet lets out a little sigh and stays put, happy to be in Fili's lap. 

 

 

  
  
Reaching for a corner of the sheet on the bed, he lifts it up and wipes most of the mess off of Kili's back. His little brunet will be getting a different kind of cleaning upon the rest of his body. That is for certain.

  
  
  
  
"Fee!" Kili yelps his name, Fili's arms manhandling him down onto the bed so that he can look upon the mess that Kili had managed to make of himself. Blue eyes are absolutely hungry, a wicked smile gracing his lips as he looks down at Kili.

 

  
  
  
"What're you doin' Fee?"

 

  
  
"Cleaning."

 

 

  
  
The simple answer is expanded upon with action, Fili's tongue stroking across hard planes of stomach to pick up white salty fluid. Lazy hand curls into his hair as he laps away at the mess, moving down towards Kili's stomach while listening to the happy noises that Kili makes above. 

 

 

  
He soon lowers himself down so that he can he draw Kili's soft cock into his mouth, suckling gently at the sensitive flesh to gather all traces of seed. He rolls the flesh around with his tongue, loving the velvety feeling of it in his mouth. Kili lets out little whimpers at the ministrations, fingers tugging at golden hair once the brunet wants him to stop. He gives one last gentle suck before he slips off and crawls back up to place another biting kiss upon Kili's full lips. 

 

  
  
  
After a few minutes Kili's body begins to go slack, exhaustion sliding over his form in waves. Fili maneuvers Kili beneath the blankets, getting up and returning after he has shut off the lights within the room. Slipping beneath the sheets, Kili instantly rolls up against him, one arm slung over his torso and his face pressing against his chest.

 

  
  
  
  
Fili silently wraps his arms around the warm form, placing a gentle kiss upon the top of his head. Here in this bed, with Kili as his Consort and in his arms... Fili feels like a new fae. He knows that there is a long road ahead. Of that he is certian. But now..

 

  
  
  
Now is the first time that Fili has ever truly felt complete.

 

 

"Shouldn't we tell the Court what's going on?" The quiet question takes him by surprise. 

 

 

"They will all know by now. Balin and Kelan will have told them. More than that.. they will feel how Summer is whole once again. We can deal with the formalities of telling our Court and the other Courts of what has taken place here until later. For now, you need your rest love. It's been a long day."

 

 

Kili makes a small humming noise, sighing softly against Fili's chest as he places a tiny wet kiss upon it. It feels as if a star has been burnt into his skin. That is the only explanation for the aching warmth that he feels; nothing else can explain how tight his chest is, how he can be filled with so much love and heat. Kili's love allowed for him to be reborn.

 

  
  
"Love you, Fee."

 

  
  
He barely catches the mumbled words, chest swelling tight with the blistering joy that they give him.  
  


 

  
"I love you too, little dove."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

  
  
Whilst the Summer Court remains happy and warm with their newfound Consort, Winter continues to howl chilled wind, fingers of cold biting deep into the humans who dare to venture outside.

 

  
  
One Winter Sidhe by the name of Aragorn stands watch near the Summer Court, ever silent and ever waiting for news to report back to his King. All it takes is one loose lipped fae. One cheerful exchange from a rowan-man to a glowing orange sprite.

 

  
  
  
"The Summer Court is whole."

 

  
  
One sentence.

 

  
  
  
Five words.

 

  
  
  
One Sidhe who dissapears into the cold embrace of the wind.

 

  
  
  
A single truth uttered upon joyous lips.

 

  
  
  
That is all it takes for the world to come undone.    
  


 

**TBC**

* * *

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone! I am so, so sorry that its taken me this long to update!  
> I've just been in a not so good place emotionally so it was a bit tough for me to get this chapter out.  
> But yay, it's here now!
> 
>  
> 
> I'd like to say thank you so much for reading, and thank you so much for all of the wonderful comments that I receive! All of you brighten my day up so much! 
> 
>  
> 
> With that being said, I hope you like the new chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!

 

* * *

 

To say that Kili is nervous would be a lie. A complete lie, because he is completely and utterly terrified. Fili just looks at him with happy eyes, smile spreading across his lips once again.

  
  
  
“Don’t be nervous Kili. It’s going to be fine.”

   
  
  
  
“What if they don’t like me?”

 

  
  
They are waiting at a side entrance to the hall, giving the Summer Court more time to gather about. He will be presented as the official Consort in front of everyone. All those eyes on him, watching him and probably waiting for him to screw up. Hell, he’d had a hard enough time making speeches in front of a class of 25 people in school. Sure he was decently outgoing, but when it came to public speaking... well he was a blithering idiot.

 

  
  
  
“They’re going to love you. You’ve restored us to power and you’ve shown good faith towards them. What’s not to like?”

 

  
  
  
Fili’s words help him to calm down just the tiniest bit. How can he not when he’s faced with glowing blue eyes and that radiant mane of hair? And though Fili is wearing his same garb of board shorts and a white muscle shirt, he has never looked more like a King. Skin glows with a healthy tan, pure warmth circling the air. The scent of the ocean is stronger than ever and it makes Kili want to nose into golden waves to catch the smell.

 

  
  
  
Truly, it’s not even what Fili looks like; It’s the way he holds himself, regal and proud, relaxed with a lazy grin but very much present. To him, Fili shines more brilliantly than anything that he has ever seen in this world, human and fae alike.

 

  
  
  
  
“What do I have to do again?”  


 

  
“Just be happy, loving. That’s all that matters. Your joy will bring them joy and that is how they will feed. We sustain one another like any true family. If you can’t manage that... well I’m sure you’ll be able to get by with your charming looks.”  


 

  
Kili only gives him a playful glare, elbow nudging Fili gently in the ribs. Fili only laughs, the air ringing with the beautiful sound. It’s a sight that takes his breath away. He knows that he will forever be chasing after the sound of that laughter.

 

  
  
Interruption comes in the form of Balin, a wide smile gracing his wrinkled face as he looks upon his King and the Consort. Kelan is close behind him, Legolas coming after. All of Fili’s advisors are present. They will be the first three fae to swear fealty to Kili.

 

  
  
“It’s time lads. You remember the ceremony that is to take place, yes?” The question is directed towards Kili who shifts nervously on his feet.

 

  
  
  
“Yes. Not that he’s been any help to me whatsoever,” Kili smiles nervously eyes meeting Fili’s before he looks back to Balin.

 

 

  
  
  
“That is no surprise to me. We’ve lasted this long only because of my wit.” Kelan grins from ear to ear, barely dodging the punch that Fili aims at him.

 

  
  
  
“Alright. Let us begin.”

 

  
  
  
It’s almost eerie, the way that the playfulness seems  to be sucked out of the room. With a turn of a dime, things have become serious and formal, the air crackling with tense power. Balin walks forth before Kili and Fili, entering the room so that he can announce the arrival of the King and Kili. Until he is officially presented he may only be recognized to others as Kili.

   
  
  
Fili gives him one last smile before he steps forward, an encouraging look that blisters with devotion. Deep breath and a single thought of _don’t fuck this up Kili_ , and he is stepping into the hall. The sight that meets his eyes is one that he tries like hell to not panic about.

 

  
  
  
The room itself is more beautiful than ever, winding vines flowing across the walls and ceilings, ivy dripping from any available surface. Vibrant flowers of every shade litter the room, perfuming the air with fragrant and exotic smells. What truly gets to him are the fae.

 

  
  
  
There are hundreds of them standing below the dias, more fae than Kili has ever seen in one place. They all gaze upon him and Fili, eyes watching every single move, taking in every breath and every minute facial expression. For many it is the first time that they have ever seen Kili. Somehow he manages to make himself take a deep breath, trying his best to ignore the feel of so many eyes trained upon him.

 

  
  
  
Trailing after Fili, he watches as the golden fae takes his seat upon his throne, eyes as bright as any gem. Though Fili’s face holds all the seriousness of a King, Kili can see the look of encouragement that glitters in those blue pools.

 

  
  
  
All eyes watch as Kili kneels before Fili, looking up with wide brown eyes as he waits for Fili to begin. Quiet whispers tumble through the room as Fili deftly runs his fingers through silky hair, pulling the strands into an intricately wrought half crown braid. The braid only takes mere minutes to complete, the first step of the process finished. Silence rings through the air once more as Fili stands, pulling Kili up after him.

 

  
  
  
“Upon this day I present to you the fae that I have claimed as my King Consort. Kili. Just as he is mine, I am his. Just as you are my Court, so are you his. Do you accept the position of King Consort, Kili?”

 

   
  
“I do.”

   
  
  
“And do you accept all responsibilities that comes with the position of Consort? Will you be loyal to the people of your Court? Will you sacrifice your well being to keep them safe? Will you be honest and fair to all and lead by example, and will you protect them to the best of your abilities?”

 

  
  
  
“I accept them all.”

 

  
  
  
“And though you are my Consort, you swear your allegiance first and foremost to me, your King?”

  
  
  
  
“To you I swear my allegiance.”

 

  
  
He can feel the nervousness seeping through him, threatening to take hold. He grounds himself by the sight of Naula standing first and foremost in the crowd, eyes alight with glowing warmth. Turning back to Fili, chocolate eyes latch onto blue, eyes dancing with happy light.

 

  
  
“Kili stands before the Court of Summer, speaking only truth and pledging himself to me and to you. From this day forth, your allegiance shall be not only towards me, but to my Consort. His sacrifice has set us free.”

 

  
  
  
The words are met with deafening roars of approval, feet stamping and arms raised in wild cheers. Even the dim ones are standing up and watching in half hearted delight, new warmth flowing through their veins. _I’ve helped to start healing this._

   
  
  
  
“Now bow to your King Consort and swear fealty.”

 

  
  
  
As one the entire room drops to their knees, eyes watching as Kelan, Legolas, and Balin stand before Kili, all three gracefully falling to their knees before him.

 

  
  
  
“To you, Kili, I do so swear my fealty. I will advise you at times of need and I will sacrifice my life for yours. I answer to the command of my King and King Consort,” Balin states the words, Kelan and Legolas echoing them in turn as all three bow before him.

 

  
  
  
Entirety of the Court before them echoes their own differing words together, voices melding to sound like a chorus of angels floating through the air.

 

  
  
  
“To you Kili, I do so swear my fealty, to the King Consort of the Summer Court.”

   
  
  
  
Just like that, the fear and anxiety are gone, replaced with the pure awe at the idea that he has helped to bring new life into the Summer Court. All of this joy, all because he took the trial. _If only I’d done it sooner_. When he looks back to Fili, his King and his love, he can only smile wide and brilliantly, fingers reaching out and catching at his hand.

 

   
  
The next few hours are a brilliant blur, one that is full of light, laughter, and joyous celebration. Crowd of fae undulates to the sound of music, bodies twisting and twining around one another. Fili’s hands around his waist, hips rocking to the beat of modern music and eyes only for one another. Everything pulses with warmth, sticky heat building in the air and jubilant voices drifting along like a summers breeze.

 

  
  
Many fae come up to see him, eyes gazing thoughtfully and hands dancing across his skin. Whenever fingers wander too far, Fili is there to knock the offending hands away, eyes narrowing and arms wrapping tightly around him. He’s drunk on happiness, pulsations of the Court rocking through his body and drowning out his own thoughts.

 

  
  
  
Nothing matters but the swaying warmth, the blissed out heat and the perfumed air. Kili is drunk off of his surroundings, off of the very presence of the Court around him. _My Court_. The words make him feel giddy, mouth turning into a smile that aches, the same joy mirrored in Fili’s eyes. Beautiful cerulean eyes that were his to stare into for all of eternity.

 

  
  
  
  
It’s all brilliant laughter and smiling faces, wide happy eyes and flittering bodies. It’s all fun and games for a few sacred hours before tranquility and peace comes to a grinding halt. At first it’s  a barley perceptible change in the air. Just a slight breeze that causes the flowers and vines to sway slightly within the room.

 

  
  
  
Subtle shifts, that’s all that they are. Little changes until all those small bits come together to create the perfect disaster. Just that little pinch of something extra that really causes everything to truly go to hell. The screams come first, then the blistering cold air that seeps into the room, frost sparkling and freezing a cool sheen of ice across the plants.

   
  
  
Everyone scatters to the edges of the room, each puff of air letting out a cloud of steam that rises in a warm mist. And though Kili doesn’t understand how he does it, he feels himself naturally diffusing heat from his body, doing his best to spread it to the fae that are within the room. Fili does the same, his own attempts more pointed and controlled than Kili’s.

 

  
  
  
“It seems that Thorin is quite unhappy with us,” Fili murmurs, guiding Kili back up to the dais, their fingers entwined together. The golden blond gives him a fond look before they both turn to look forward, warm hands anchoring themselves to one another.

 

  
  
  
The entire room waits in cold silence, fae huddling amongst one another to find warmth amongst each other. It only takes a few moments for Thorin to step into the room, Dwalin and Aragorn following close behind. There are a few other sidhe that follow behind him, along with a few hollows golems and hags.

 

  
  
  
Thorins appearance is followed by an icy blast of wind, fingers of frost curling into his beard and hair, his eyes bright as shards of glass. Two lupine follow by his side, thick white fur standing up on edge, fangs glittering as their mouths snap in the air.

 

  
  
  
Kelan and Legolas stand below the dais with swords brandished, rowen men falling in a protective line along the edges of the raised platform, eyes locker upon the Winter fae. Thorin comes to a stop a mere five feet away from the rulers of the Summer Court, zeroing in on Kili. The Winter King has eyes for no one else.

 

  
  
  
  
“Thorin. To what do we owe this honor of your visitation?” Fili spoke, words cool and calm.

   
  
  
  
“Do not speak to me, Fili. I wish to only share words with the boy,” Thorin snarled, thick brows pulled into a scowl, teeth bared and eyes narrowed.

 

  
  
  
“Boy? He is my Consort. For someone who is always such a proponent of etiquette, Thorin, you surely are lacking this day. Bursting into our Court on a day of great celebration and smothering us all with your oppressing chill. Nor do you give Kili due respect.”

  
  
  
  
“Do not tempt me to tear you apart, Summer brat! My might is more powerful than yours, even if your petulant Court has regained its full might! You do not have the forces nor the power of the season behind you!” Thorin practically yells the words, ice swirling in the air while flower petals begin to drop to the marbled floors in their elegant show of death.

 

  
  
  
  
“You expect me to give respect to your new Consort? The oath breaker that stands at your side!? Whose word means nothing!? I do not give my respect to those that would so easily trample upon their word.”

 

  
  
  
  
Quiet whispering breaks out within the crowds of fae, confusion spreading through one and all at an alarming rate. Kili can feel the seeds of doubt that are being planted within their minds. _Thorin hopes to turn them against me._

 

  
  
  
“It’s your own folly that allowed the oath to be broken, Thorin.” Kili knows that his words are taunting, can tell that he is really pushing it by the way the Winter King tenses up, loud growl tearing through his throat.

 

  
  
  
  
“You dare call me a fool, you insolent little urchin?”

 

  
  
  
  
“I dare to do so. You only asked of me to take an oath that I wouldn’t take the Consort trial. I wasn’t fae yet, something that you knew quite well. My word wasn’t binding, my lips still allowed to speak lies.”

 

  
  
  
  
Kili can see the quiet rage that swirls through Thorin, eyes burning with a hypothermic chill, fingers cracking and frost coating the lashes of his eyes. The King before him could be a modern day jack frost, piercing chill coating the air. When he breathes in, the feeling is uncomfortable, causing a slow pain to build up in his chest. _He will not get the better of me. Not this Time._

 

  
  
  
  
“That changes nothing. You broke an oath to a King.”

 

  
  
  
“And you are upset that you were outwitted by someone so much less experienced than you.”

 

  
  
  
Thorin erupts with a wild roar, sword brandished in his hands as he comes towards Kili. Dwalin and Aragorn follow close behind him, swords brandished as rowen men begin to circle. Legolas aims bow and arrow at Dwalin whilst Kelans sword clashes with a hard screech against the metal of Thorin’s sword.

 

  
  
  
Fili pulls upon his hand and pushes him behind his body, fiery heat slipping from every pore of his body.

   
  
  
“Enough!!” Fili’s voice thunders through the air, Summer glamour swirling powerfully, frost beginning to melt from the nearby flowers and plants. Kili is more than a little surprised when Thorin comes to a stop. He notices how the Winter Kings pale cheeks are looking surprisingly pink. Summer seemed to be strong enough for the time being.

 

  
  
“You will not cause a fight within this Court. Say whatever it is that you need to say, Thorin, then leave.”

 

  
  
  
“It is your Consort that I will speak to,” Thorin hisses, grudgingly putting his sword away, Dwalin quick to follow.

 

  
  
Though he can tell that Fili doesn’t want him to talk anymore to Thorin, he knows that when it comes down to it, this is his fight. He was the one who had caused the catalyst that allowed these events to take place. He was the guilty party here. Maybe the oath wasn’t binding, but when it came down to it at the end of the day, he had still broken his word. Even if it was to save someone that he cared about. That wouldn’t matter to Thorin.

   
  
  
  
So Kili gives Fili’s hand a quick squeeze before he slides his fingers out of his grip, stepping forward and looking into the eyes of the Winter King.

   
  
  
  
“You dare to make a fool out of me. To break an oath that you swore to me, a King. You will pay for your transgressions, Kili of the Summer Court. Mark my words. You will suffer.”

 

  
  
  
  
The words cause pinpricks of fear to tingle across his skin, mind racing through a million different things that Thorin could do. He doesn’t allow the emotion to show on his face though. The Winter King doesn’t need to know how much fear his words instilled within Kili.

 

  
  
  
“Come. Let them enjoy themselves while they still can. Their time of celebration will come to an end soon enough.”

   
  
  
  
With his last statement ringing through the air, Thorin takes his leave, the members that he brought with him glaring and snarling as they slowly left the hall. Withered flowers disappear with a wave of Fili’s hand, new buds erupting into existence to replace the old. The Summer Court hesitantly comes away from their positions against the walls, some eyes wide with anger and others with fear.

 

  
  
  
  
“The Winter Court wishes to unsettle us now that we have finally found a reason to celebrate and be merry. Their threats will be kept in mind, but we will worry about them for a different time. For now we will continue to enjoy the good fortune that has been bestowed upon us. That’s all that we can do for now.”

 

  
  
  
Kili can sense the wave of calm that spreads through the Court, though there is still the tinge of worry placed here and there. Despite that they all look on with smiling eyes, hope in their hearts and joy in their minds. At the end of the day, all that really mattered is that the hope of the Court was restored.

 

  


* * *

  
  
  
It’s not until a few hours later that Fili and Kili manage to slip away from the Court back to their rooms. The merriment is still going strong once they take their leave, dancing, drinking, and general happiness at full swing.

 

  
  
“They loved you Kili,” Fili whispers the words in his ear, pressing a soft kiss to his neck.

  
  
  
“Yeah.. they really did. It’s so... odd to be able to know what they're all feeling. It’s like a buzz in the back of my mind that never goes away.”

 

  
  
  
“Isn’t it wonderful? Feeling their happiness? I’ve spent so many years feeling only their sorrow and their pain. And now.. now they have hope and laughter. You’ve brought that to them.”  
  
  
  
  
Heat stains Kili’s cheeks a light pink, fingers twirling a strand of his hair. Odd bits and pieces have fallen out from the intricate braid giving him a messy whimsical look. To Fili, it is the sweetest sight that he has ever seen.

 

  
  
“Is this what it feels like? Is this unconditional love that they have for me, even though none of them even really know me... Is this what it feels like to have a family?”

   
  
  
  
Warm arms wrap him in a tight hug, face burying into his hair and fingers rubbing gently at his back.

   
  
  
“This is exactly what it feels like Kili. Family is meant to accept you no matter what. They might get angry, and sometimes they will even hate you. But at the end of the day, you’re a unit. You’re together and you’d give up anything for them. So they don’t need to really know you Kili. They understand that you are family, and to them that’s all that matters.”

  
  
  
  
Kili has never felt this safe before, so completely whole and utterly content. His mother had done her best, but she’d never been this warm and welcoming. She had always been suspicious of everything. And his friends... none of them had ever really known who he was. But here he could be himself. He could be Kili, and everyone would accept him for that.

 

   
  
  
“I feel like an idiot for waiting so long to take the trial Fee. I could’ve felt this good so much sooner.”

   
  
  
Fili pulls back and looks into Kili’s eyes, fingers running softly through brown locks of hair. His eyes are fond, lips quirked up into a little smile.

 

   
  
“Don’t feel like an idiot. It took as long as it took Kili. In the end you got to where you belong and that’s what matters.”

   
  
  
  
Kili flings his arms around Fili, rubbing his nose gently against his golden faes. He moves on to nose at blond facial hair, taking great pleasure in the way it scratched along his jaw when he nuzzled up against Fili.

   
  
  
  
“What are you doing, little dove?”

 

  
  
“Exploring you. It’s only fair,” he murmurs, sucking an ear lobe between his lips.

   
  
  
  
“Is that right?” Fili teases, breath hitching and hand tightening within Kili’s hair. He loves how warm Fili is against him, adores the way fingers are tangled in his hair and the way they ruin his braid.

 

  
  
“Of course.”

 

  
  
Kili lightly guides Fili into walking backwards, only stopping when the blonds legs hit the edge of the bed. Raising his hands, he presses them against Fili’s chest, pushing him backwards so that the blond bounced onto the bed.

 

  
  
“We still need to contact the High Court.”

 

  
  
“They can wait for a little while,” Kili murmured, crawling up the bed so that he is hovering above Fili on his hands and knees.

  
  
  
“You do not know the High Court like I do. Galadriel will want you to be officially presented to her and her Consort Thranduil sooner rather than later. They uphold the very fabric of our beings and are the ultimate power. Angering them so soon after your change wouldn’t be very wise.”

 

  
  
  
Kili gives him a grumpy little look though his eyes are still bright with mischief.

  
  
  
  
“We have enough time. Besides, I don’t plan on completely ravishing you. I just want to explore, just as I said before.”

  
  
  
  
Even if Fili wanted to protest he wouldn’t have. Not when Kili was looking at him with those warm chocolate eyes so full of hunger. Lips come together with soft movements that quickly speed up. Mouths part and fuse together, tongues licking hungrily at one another, a hand snaking up into brown hair and tugging hard.

 

  
  
  
Familiar warmth is coursing through Kili’s veins, a pleasant tingle bubbling to the surface of his skin. It makes every touch feel like an electric shock. He doesn’t focus on his own pleasure for long, concentrating more on the hot slide of tongues against one another, they way Fili’s breath would hitch when he’d bite down on the blonds bottom lip.

 

  
  
  
When Kili pulls away, Fili lets out a little growl, blue eyes fluttering open to look upon Kili. He only smiles, slowly lowering himself down against Fili, light moan passing his lips at the feeling of the bulge in Fili’s shorts rubs against his own. Hips rock up into his instantly, Fili’s breath hitching at the feeling of friction against his growing erection.

   
  
  
Kili rests his weight on his left forearm, fingers of his right hand coming up to rub gently against the golden scruff that littered Fili’s jaw. He loves how scratchy it is against the tender pads of his fingers, loves how it shines so bright and that it’s just long enough for him to trail his fingers through.

 

  
  
  
Fili breathes deeply through his nose, blue eyes watching the way that Kili so intently pats at his face, traces the curves of his jaw then moves his fingers to touch his mustache. Kili loves the way that Fili’s lips part, they way he breathes out raggedly and licks at the skin. He can’t help himself from bringing his thumb to rub against those plump lips. They’re still moist from the licking Fili had given him, the wetness slicking his thumb just that little bit.

 

  
  
  
Eyes stayed glued upon lips as he traces his thumb around bow shaped curves, dipping the appendage into the wet mouth. Pointed teeth bite down gently, tongue darting out to lick across the skin. Heat continues to pool in his stomach. With a gentle tug he pulls his thumb out, instead placing his pointer and middle fingers together and slipping them into Fili’s mouth.

 

  
  
  
Beautiful lips wrap around his fingers, sucking at them gently as Fili’s tongue licks at them roughly, pushing them apart and curling his tongue around them. The sight makes Kili’s cock jump against his legs, wetness leaking from the slit.

 

  
  
  
He lets him suck and lick for a few more moments before he pulls his fingers away once more, now moving to kiss at Fili’s adams apple, sucking at the bump. Body falls completely against Fili’s, fingers sliding up into golden locks as he mouths at sunkissed skin.

   
  
  
It’s not long before Kili has moved to help Fili take his clothes off, his own following soon after. Though Fili watches him with hungry eyes, he manages to get Fili to lay back down on the bed, eyes taking in the way golden hair glistens across his chest, the way it turns into golden curls as it trails to the base of his cock.

 

  
  
  
Kili gives himself a few long pulls at his own cock, thumbing at the slit before he returns his attentions back to Fili. Nails scratch down his chest leaving long red marks in the skin. The blond hisses at the pleasant sting, thick cock hanging heavy against his stomach.

  
  
  
  
“Don’t be a tease, Kili.”

 

  
  
  
  
“You were plenty of a tease to me last night Fee. I think it’s only fair.”

 

  
  
  
“I think we both know that I’m not as patient as you. Hurry up, little dove, before I decided to ravage you myself.”

   
  
  
Kili can see the sultry promise in those blue eyes, knows that if he takes to long that Fili will be more than happy to reverse their positions. He lets out a little huff, mock annoyance spreading across his face. If Fili wanted things fast he’d get them fast.

  
  
  
  
Kili slides himself down Fili’s body, loving how precome slicks the way. Musky scent and the scent of the ocean exude from the blond curls, Kili’s nose burrowing into them to truly appreciate the lovely smells.

   
  
  
Hips buck up against him, the cock before him an angry red color at the lack of attention. He lets himself nuzzle into the crease of Fili’s hip before he moves on. He looks up once to meet Fili’s eyes, smiling knowingly as his tongue curls out from his mouth, gently licking at the glans.

 

  
  
  
Sharp gasp leaves Fili’s lips, hips arching up and attempting to buck up into Kili’s mouth. He gets a bit of sick pleasure at ignoring the desperate thrusts, instead kitten licking at the frenulum next, then moving on to lick up a bead of precome that begins to dribble from the slit.

 

  
  
  
  
Fili absolutely growls at the lack of attention that he is getting, hands reaching down and winding tightly into Kili’s hair.

 

  
  
  
“Kili, I swear to god if you- ah!”

 

  
  
  
Fili’s hips buck up as Kili swallows him down without preamble, the head rubbing against the inside of his cheek as he sucked at the hot and tender flesh, tongue running along the thick length. Slowly he works his way up and down the length, loving the salty tastes and the way Fili moans every time he sucks at the ridges around his cockhead.

 

  
  
  
His own erection hangs hot and heavy between his legs, steadily leaking as he gives himself a few more strokes that cause him to moan around the flesh in his mouth. Fili seems to like the vibrations, hips bucking up into the wet heat.

 

  
  
  
Wetting his fingers with his own come, he moves to palm at Fili’s balls, rubbing the velvety skin gently with the pads of his fingers. Fili moans hot and heavy at the touch, hips thrusting up and his cock moving to hit at the back of his throat. The sudden action causes Kili to pull off, chocking slightly at the feeling of Fili at the back of his throat.

 

  
  
  
“Kili! _Fuck_! Don’t stop, please!”

 

  
  
It’s the closest he’s ever heard Fili to a whine, the blonds fingers tugging gently at Kili’s hair. Slowly, he allows Fili to pull him back down, sucking gently at the cap and licking at the slit. Everything is filled with a white hot heat, Fili’s moans littering the air and the musky smell of sex perfuming the air. The hand that had been rubbing at Fili’s balls moved to the base of his cock, the spit slicked skin moving easily beneath his fist with every downstroke of his mouth upon the throbbing length. Fili keened above him, hips moving in uncoordinated thrusts that caused his cock to rub against the back of Kili’s throat.

 

  
  
  
“F-fuck, Kee, m’so close! fuck!”

   
  
  
The jerking movements of his hand became sloppy along with the slick dripping movements of his mouth against the heated cock in his mouth. All that matters is the hot moans that Fili is making, the way his nails dig into his scalp and fingers tug painfully hard at his hair. Hard enough that tears are leaking from the corners of his eyes. But it’s so good and hot and it doesn’t matter.

   
  
  
“Kili!”

 

  
Kili ignores the shout of his name, gives one, two, three hard sucks before he takes Fili as far down as he can go, loving the way Fili babbled sweet nothings and thrust up into him. Letting his teeth gently drag against the sensitive skin as he pulled back up to the head again, he feels the way Fili’s abs tense and cord up, the way his thighs shake and his hips stutter up into his mouth. That’s all he gets before he’s swallowing down a hot load of come, the salty taste completely coating his taste buds.

 

  
  
  
Moaning around the jerking erection, he swallows everything down and continues to suck and lick Fili through his orgasm, letting go only once Fili has gone completely soft.  He loves the way that tensed hard abs slowly relax, Fili’s body morphing into a slack panting and sweat soaked pile of muscle and skin.

   
  
  
  
Blue eyes watch him with a hot and sated look, his own breathing coming heavy from his mouth. His lips feel stretched and his chin and surrounding areas are slick with saliva and come, cock still a throbbing heat that leaks heavily and smears precome against is stomach and thighs.

 

  
  
“Come here.”

   
  
  
“Fee-“

 

  
  
“Come up here and lay on your side. I’ll take care of you.” Feverish heat within blue eyes has only increased, beads of sweat sliding down the sides of his face as he peers down towards the end of the bed.

 

  
  
Kili’s breath only hitches once as he crawls up beside Fili, resting his head on his shoulder and curling on his side against his King. The blonds other hand comes across his stomach to wrap around Kili’s throbbing erection, thumb rubbing gently at his leaking slit.

 

  
  
  
Little whine escapes his lips when Fili wraps his fist around his heated length, hand moving in short quick jerks.

 

  
  
  
“So sensitive, Kili.”

   
  
  
“Sh-shutup!” The word comes out as a stuttered whine, but Kili can’t bring himself to care. All that matters is the sizzling heat that’s building up in the pit of his stomach, the way his balls draw up tight and his hips rock up desperately into Fili’s fist. He comes almost embarrassingly quick, sharp cry leaving his lips as ropes of come splatter across Fili’s fist and lower stomach.

 

  
  
  
Kili rides out the aftershocks of his orgasm, body loose and empty of energy. He’s only given a few moments before Fili wiggles his sticky fingers before Kili’s face.

 

  
  
“Clean up your mess, love.”

 

  
  
He lets out a little snort but opens his mouth anyways, lapping up his own sticky come. Fili enjoys himself a bit to much with the whole thing, fucking his fingers slowly in and out of Kili’s mouth.

 

  
  
  
“You’re a beast,” Kili mumbles, pulling himself up to lick away at the mess that covers Fili’s gorgeous stomach.

   
  
  
  
“Only for you, darling.”

   
  
  
  
He smacks Fili’s arm lightly before he lays back down again, curling into Fili’s side. He could spend the rest of eternity hear, happy to never leave.

  
  
  
  
  
“Do we have to deal with the High Court today?”

  
  
  
  
“You’re starting to sound like a petulant child, Kee.”  


  
  
Kili growls lightly before he bites down gently into the meat of Fili’s shoulder, causing the blond to laugh softly. Eventually he lets go in favor of letting Fili card through his ruined hair, his own fingers rubbing at golden chest hairs.

  
  
  
“I suppose we should get up then. If you play with my hair for much longer I’m likely to fall asleep,” Kili sighed, regretfully pulling himself away from Fili. The blond smiles at him softly, sitting up and pulling the brunet into a soft kiss. The loving gesture makes him tingle with happiness.

   
  
  
“Alright then. We’ll shower and dress. Then it’s off to the High Court for our sure to be dramatic debut.”

 

  
  
Kili only hopes their visit won’t be as ominous as that.

 

 

 

**TBC**

* * *

Sorry again for getting this chapter out so late! Thanks so much for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update! I just started working on another fic so this one took a bit of a sit on the back burner. If you want to check it out, it's called Skinchanger :)  
> Anyways, I'm not sure when I will be able to get another chapter out because I'm coming up on finals these next two weeks. Which means lots and lots of studying and writing of twelve page papers. 
> 
> If I don't return, it probably means that I have died by getting trampled at the library. If that happens, I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for coming back to read some more! Check me out on tumblr at letterstoshakespear.tumblr.com for more updates and all that lovely stuff! 
> 
> Enjoy! :)

* * *

 

The two eventually clean up and make their way back out to the revelry taking place in the hall, Kili’s hair rebraided and fingers entwined with Fili’s. Kelan had already left once more to go back to guarding Kili’s human friends. He feels a twist of guilt at that, knowing Kelan has every right to be celebrating with the rest of the Summer fae. At some point he will have to thank Kelan profusely for being such a selfless individual. For now he and Fili would go to Balin to let him know that the two of them will be traveling to the High Court. The white haired advisor nods his head curtly and agrees to watch over the Court while the both of them are out.   
  


  
“What happens if they don’t accept me?”

  
  
“We don’t need their acceptance, Kili. It won’t change a thing. We’re doing this so you can be formally presented to the High Queen and her Consort. It makes things truly official.”

  
  
  
Kili only nods his head at the words, allowing Fili to lead him out of the building and onto the cold streets. A circle of rowen men fan out to guard them, swords held at the ready in case trouble should appear. He doesn’t allow himself to think of the threats that Thorin had made. Focusing on the most pressing issue was his best bet right now.   
  


  
“So where is the High Court located?”  
  


  
“It’s not really located on earth. There are different portals that are hidden that lead to the High Court. It’s sustained by the dreams and creativity of the people in the world. Without imagination, the High Court would die and the rest of the Courts would follow soon after. All of us would cease to exist.”  
  
  


  
“How can it not be on earth?”  
  


  
Fili can’t help but to laugh at the myriad of questions, face glowing with a warm smile. Kili is a creature brimming with curiosity. 

  
  
“It’s our homeland, hidden away in the fabric of the universe. No one truly understands its location besides the Queen of the High Court. She is the one who bends and shapes the land there, who passes ultimate judgement on us all if she sees fit to do so. We accept it for what it is.”  
  


  
Kili’s face scrunches up as he lets out a huff, not exactly pleased with the vague answer. He supposes that it’s all that he’s going to get at this point. Fili only laughs at him again, squeezing his hand as he guides him along towards a trash filled alleyway, trash cans overflowing and cardboard boxes thrown into piles. They don’t stop until they reach the end and are faced with a brick wall. Rowen men trail after them and come to a stop close behind them. 

  
  
“It’s through here.”

  
  
“Are you kidding me?  through a wall, just like Harry Potter?”

  
  
Fili doesn’t even bother to comment, snorting before he pulls Kili along and through the wall, rowen men following after. Upon entering the other side, Kili is hit with a wave of awe. Their surroundings are beautiful, eyes wide as they take in towering trees that glitter with lights. Silvery vines trail along the forest floor, pathways made of dirt weaving in and out of the plants. Pine needles also litter the forest floor, seemingly glowing a gold color in the light.   
  


  
“Welcome to the true home of all fae. This is where we really belong, in the wilds with nature.”  
  


  
Kili can’t bring himself to say anything, spinning around in circles to try and take in the beauty of the forest, bird calls tinkling in the air. It’s with a start that he realizes that there are fae watching from behind the giant trees, eyes glowing with shining light. Dryads and wood-sprites watch silently, not making a move or speaking a single word. 

  
  
“It’s beautiful Fee.”  
  


  
It feels wrong that he’s spoken out loud, words soiling the air. Fili nods his head in agreement, motioning for the rowen men to follow along as they make their way down the winding paths. More and more fae appear as they continue on through the trees, their stares giving Kili a feeling of unease. Fili must notice the way that he tenses up, shoulder bumping gently into his own. 

 

  
They continue on in silence, feet treading softly as they continue on. Soon enough they happen upon a wide clearing, moonflowers winding through trees and across twisted eves that are created by the convoluted branches of trees. It is obvious that this is the center of the Court, multiple Sidhe and fae turning silently to look upon them. 

  
  
All fae within this Court seem to glow with a pale light, skin radiating like the moon. They are even more alien than any other fae that Kili has seen, their bodies moving to either side of the clearing to make a pathway for both he and Fili.   
  


  
Not a single word is spoken as they continue their trek, Kili’s eyes set upon the towering white thrones that stand at the edge of the clearing, elegant curves of stone reaching up into curling arches, intricate vines carved within. One throne stands empty, the other holding the form of who can only be the Consort of the High Court.   
  


  
The Sidhe that sits upon the throne has long white blond hair, body covered in silvery robes that flow along his form. His eyes are of the palest blue, head adorned with an elegant crown of twisting spiked branches and orange leaves. One leg is crossed over the other, boots pointed delicately outwards, face smooth as stone. 

  
  
Thranduil. 

  
  
“So this is the Consort of your Court. There had been rumors of his discovery. I see that they are true.”  
  


  
Thranduils voice drawls through the air, eyes peering down his nose to look upon both Fili and Kili. He can tell from this one interaction that he is not a fan of the High Court Consort. 

  
  
“Indeed, they are. Kili has made the Summer Court whole.”  
  


  
“Hm, rhyming names. How quaint, Fili, truly. Where did you find him?”

  
  
Thranduil leans forward in his throne, fake smile plastered upon his lips. It’s closer to a sneer than anything. Kili can feel the way that Fili tenses minutely beside him, blue eyes narrowing as he plasters his own fake smile upon his face. It makes him feel uncomfortable to see such a look upon Filis face.   
  


  
“Within the city. The same place that we have used as our Courts base for the past ten years, Thranduil.”

  
  
“Waiting for him to grow up, were you? I suppose it would be hard to convince a child to be your mate.”  
  


  
Kili freezes at the words, eyes searching Filis. The blond doesn’t say anything, just gives him a pleading little look.   
  


  
“Oh, he didn’t tell you, did he? It could take him years to scope out a potential. He probably had his eye on you as a possibility, had his fae keeping a watch on you. It’s more than likely that he only waited because you were to young.”    
  


  
Wide brown eyes stare into startling blue, a questioning and disbelieving look deep within his eyes. Fili didn’t answer the question in his eyes, only peered at him with that pleading look again. Grudgingly he lets it go, deciding to wait until they are no longer in the High Court to lay into Fili. _Lying bastard._  
  


  
“Nothing to say, Kili? Is it because you know that I am correct? Or because you know naught how to properly address someone of higher standing within Court?”  
  


  
Eyes narrow at the insult, fingers twitching at his sides but he refuses to say a thing. Kili _knows_ that he knows nothing about proper decorum within the Courts. He doesn’t know anything about politics, and he doesn’t know how to deal with the underhanded comments that Thranduil is making.   
  


  
“He was but a human a few days ago, Thranduil. You cannot expect him to already be adept at the workings of our society.”

  
  
“I’m perfectly aware of that, Fili. We both know that he doesn’t truly belong here, that he will never truly be one of us. His blood is thick with humanity, impure.”  
  


  
Thick heat begins to fill the air, Filis eyes glaring daggers of anger towards Thranduil. He can tell by the way that Fili begins to move that he is completely enraged, mind clouded with emotions. Fingers quickly wrapped around Fili’s wrist, using his own glamour to sooth him.   
  


  
“No, Fili.”

 

  
Fili holds his gaze for a few moments, slowly settling back down. At least he knows that he still has the ability to make Fili calm down. Thranduil, on the other hand, is slowly rising from his throne, power swirling around him. It’s all turning into an intense mess, tempers flaring up bright and-

  
  
“Thranduil. I see you have greeted our guests.” 

  
  
The woman who steps out from the trees has long white blond hair that falls in waves on either side of her face, a pale silver circlet shining upon her head. She wears a flowing white dress, her liquid green eyes focused upon her Consort. Thranduil instantly sits back down in his throne, expression more than a little put out. 

  
  
“Galadriel.”

  
  
Fili bows his head towards her, Kili taking his lead and doing the same. The Queen herself bows her head towards them gently, sitting down in her throne, back straight and pale lips moving up in a small smile.   
  


  
“I am glad to see that you have found your Consort. What is your name?”

  
  
He looks at Fili with wide eyes before he hesitantly answers her question.   
  


  
  
“Kili.”

  
  
“It is nice to meet you, Kili. It’s been a very long time since the Summer Court has been whole.”  
  


  
  
There is a welcoming glow in her eyes, lips pulled up lightly in a small little smile. How in the ever loving world had she ended up with a Sidhe like Thranduil?

  
  
“I’m more than happy to make them whole again.”  
  


  
“It will be good for Fili to have someone to rule beside him. Though it will have it’s challenges.”

 

  
Kili can’t help but to notice the way that Galadriel looks upon Thranduil, her Consort giving a small pout like an admonished child. It takes everything that he has to hold back the smile that’s trying to form on his lips. 

  
  
“I’m willing to face all of them.”  
  


  
“Just as it should be. It is good to know that you are willing to commit yourself to this truly. I see truly that you are the Consort of the Summer Court. Balance can begin to be restored to Summer and the rest of the fae.”

  
  
Thranduil doesn’t make a move to agree with Galadriels statement, something that causes her to give him a hard look. A tense moment passes before she looks away from him, standing up from her throne and gliding before Fili, robes flowing softly around her like clouds. Smiling fondly at Fili, she stops before him and places a gentle hand upon his shoulder.   
  


  
“I am happy for you, Fili. You have spent such a long time searching for your Consort so that your Court could be whole once more. Now you will truly appreciate your Court and will not abuse your powers like your father did before you. You will have respect for the power that you wield. It has been a hard lesson for you, Fili, but you have learned well from it.”  
  


  
“Thank you, Galadriel. Your approval.. it means the world to me.”  
  


  
Fili’s words are full of genuine feeling, lips quirked up in a little smile as he looked upon Galadriel. Kili can’t really deny that he feels a bit out of place in this whole situation, no matter the beauty of the Court. Thranduils words still silently eat at him, a dark presence within his mind.

  
  
“Just know that things are not as simple as you would wish them to be. Now that you are free of the curse, the other Courts will move against you without hesitation. Remember to be cautious, little one, and be on your way. You have a Court to continue celebrating with.”

  
  
Just like that, they are dismissed, Galadriels hand disappearing from Fili’s shoulder as she moves back to sit upon her throne. Fili takes his hand then, pulling him back towards the way that they had come from.   
  


  
The walk is silent again, giving Kili plenty of time to drift through the new doubts that are forming within his mind. Honestly, who was he to be a Consort? he knew nothing about politics, nothing really about the fae. For the longest time, he’d hated them all, wanted nothing more than for all of them to disappear. There was so much for him to learn.. yet he knew that. He knew all of that from the start, and he was willing to work through all of it, as long as Fili was there. 

  
  
But what if that was what all the others thought of him? What if they thought him incompetent, thought that he didn’t belong there? That he never would? Could it be possible that the Summer Court wouldn’t ever truly accept him into their family? And hell, Fili had lied to him about how long he’d been being watched. 

  
  
Kili’s thoughts are rambling and circling once again in his head, an occurrence that is becoming all to common in his life. It’s not even until he feels chill air against his skin that he realizes that they have left the lands of the High Court. It’s only then that Fili looks at him with hesitant eyes, teeth biting at his lip.   
  


  
“Kili...”

  
  
“We’ll talk about it when we can be in private,” he snaps, refusing to look Fili in the eyes. Right now he can’t stand to look into those blue pools because he knows that if he does the anger will slip away from him. And damn does he want that anger to stay because he’s upset and angry and confused. All of it disappearing will make nothing better. So he refuses to look at Fili, refuses to touch him as they continue on back to the Summer Court. They don’t speak a single word to one another, the rowen men moving silently around them. 

  
  
When they enter the Court it’s to find that Legolas is waiting for them, getting ready to approach before he notices the almost imperceptible head shake that Fili gives him. Legolas freezes in his tracks, slowly backing away as he watches Kili storm down the hallway.

 

* * *

  
  
Fili lets out a quiet sigh as Kili leaves, the brunets absolute fury boiling in the air. Legolas just looks at him with wide eyes, looking between Fili and the hallway that Kili had just disappeared down.

  
  
  
“What did you do to him?”

  
  
“Not now, Legolas,” Fili growled, taking a deep breath before he quickly makes his way down the hallway. His first guess is correct in finding Kili within the council room, standing at the opposite end of the table, dark eyes set in a hard glare. 

  
  
“Kili....”

  
  
“How long have you really been watching me.”

  
  
“Does it honestly matter Kili?”

  
  
“Of course it matters! You lied to me!” He yelled, teeth bared and fists clenched at his sides. 

  
  
“You didn’t need to know, alright?! The first time I ever saw you was that day at the book store! All I knew was that you were a potential and that I needed to wait until you grew up!”

  
  
If anything the words only serve to make his Consort even more livid, swirl of heat spreading through the room. He barely feels it against his skin.   
  


  
“I’m sorry that I lied to you Kili, I am. But you can’t honestly be this upset over that!”  
  


  
It must have been the right thing to say because Kili is instantly deflating, wide brown eyes staring into his own.   
  


  
“What if Thranduil is right. What if... what if the Court ends up hating me? I don’t know how to do any of this Fee...”  
  


  
  
He feels likes he’s been punched in the gut and _god_ is he an idiot for not realizing what Kili is truly upset about. In a matter of moments he is around to the other side of the table, pulling Kili into a tight embrace. His nose buries into the side of his neck, lips placing a gentle kiss upon the skin. 

  
  
“The Court isn’t going to hate you Kili, they adore you already. Thranduil said those things to make you feel incompetent, it’s what he does.”

  
  
“But he’s right! I don’t know anything about politics or.. or how I’m supposed to talk to people, and I don’t know how to order people around or be a leader or-“

  
  
Fili silences the panicked rambles with a soft kiss, tongue lapping gently at the seam of Kilis lips. At first the brunet is hesitant, but ever so slowly sinks into the kiss, letting Fili lick into his mouth to take away all of the rambling words. It’s a hot wet slide that Fili revels in, tongue curling agains Kilis, teeth biting gently at plump upper lips before he moves his own to kiss gently at the corners of Kilis mouth. He only stops once Kili has relaxed in his arms. 

  
  
“You do have a lot to learn. But I’m going to be here every step of the way and so will Balin and Kelan. Of course there will be frustrations and failures, but that’s a part of learning Kili. You just need to remember that at the end of the day, we’re your family and we will still love you no matter what.”

  
  
Kili huffs against him, eyes staring resolutely at the floor as he scratches at his arm.   
  
  
  
“How do you know exactly what to say to make me feel better?” The words are a quiet mumble, but they make Fili smile all the same.   
  
  
  
“I don’t always know. All I can do is speak from my heart to try and get through to you,” He smiles, pulling Kili back into his arms.   
  
  
  
“You’re such a sap. You know that, right?”  
  
  
“But it works, and that’s all that matters to me,” he smiles as he pulls back, just taking the time to really look at Kili. Every time he looks at the brunet he feels a burning heat that courses through his heart and soul. He has never felt this whole before.   
  


  
The shift of content casts a wave of happiness through the Court, their unity only serving even more to empower the Court. Everything in Filis soul sings because he loves Kili, loves him more than he has loved any other thing in his many years of life. 

  
  
“Fee.. I have something I’d like to ask you. Well it’s probably more like a.. favor.. A really big one... ”

  
  
Fili pulls back from Kili, meeting his nervous gaze. He won’t deny that he tenses up a little bit at the words, nor the fact that he can feel a little wave of unease slipping through him. 

 

  
“Go on.”

 

  
“I think Eowyn should come back to the Court. Along with Ori and Gimli.”

  
  
A deep sigh is pulled from his chest, fingers moving to run lazily through Kili’s hair. His poker face is in place now, slightly calm interest lining his face. He hadn’t been counting on the fact that Kili would narrow his eyes and swat his hands away, pulling away from his embrace. Apparently his Consort can read him like a book. 

  
  
“You don’t want them here?”  
  


  
fingers reach to pinch at the bridge of his nose, slowly backing up until he is sitting upon the table top. Really, he should have expected Kili to ask about this sooner.   
  
  
“I don’t think that it would be a good idea, Kili.”  
  
  
“Oh really?” Brown eyes narrow, hands moving to rest upon slim hips as Kili stiffly stands a few feet away from him. And just like that, the moments of calm are over and there is once again charged heat and anger stewing within the room. He stares right back, lips pulling into a little scowl and fingers moving to scratch at his scruffy chin. 

  
  
“Yes, really.”  
  


  
“I find that quite interesting, considering the fact that _you_ are the one who suggested in the first place that all three of them should stay within the Court.”  
  


  
_Damn._   
  


  
“Kili-“  
  
  
“Don’t Kili me!”  
  


  
He knows he’s really mucked it up, knows that he’ll have to explain himself to Kili because he _had_ been the one to say that the humans should be here. He was the one who said that they would be safest here, that it was the only way that he could guarantee that they would be. And he knows without a doubt that Kili is furious with him, knows in the way that the brunet is almost snarling at him, the way his eyebrows are scrunched up and his cheeks are bright pink. 

 

  
“Ori and Gimli would have to find out about us. We’d have to explain everything to them and-“

  
  
“Don’t you dare give me that excuse! You already knew that in the first place Fili!”  
  


  
How can he possibly admit to Kili that he’s a possessive bastard that wants the brunet all to himself? How is he supposed to tell Kili that he has been waiting for so long for him, has been aching for him and now that he has him, he just wants some time to have him all to his own. He knows as soon as those three arrive that Kili will split his time with them. Kili is his own person and can do as he likes, but Fili... well Fili just doesn’t enjoy the idea of sharing Kili so soon after he has found him. 

  
  
“I swear to god Fee, if you don’t answer-“  
  


  
“I’m a jealous ass, that’s why.”

  
  
Kili doesn’t say anything to that, look of anger slowly being replaced by silent confusion.   
  
  
  
“I... what?”  
  
  
  
“I know that this sounds terrible, I really, really do. It’s just.. I’ve waited so long for you Kili.. I’ve been searching for you for hundreds of years, and I’ve longed for you. And now that I have you.. I just want time for you to be just mine. It’s selfish and terrible and I know that, I do, but I can’t help it. I don’t want them here because it will take you away from me, and I just want you all to myself for just a little while.”

  
  
Fili knows that he’s rambled a bit. He knows that he’s probably digging himself into a hole right now, but Kili deserves the truth. How else would his Consort be able to trust in him? To say that he is surprised when he feels arms wrapping around him is an understatement. He is dumbfounded, shellshocked that Kili would want to touch him after he’d made an admission to how possessive he was feeling.   
  


  
“I know you’ve been waiting for me Fee. And I love you more than I thought I’d ever be able to love someone.. but I need to help my friends too. I need them to be safe. They don’t have to come here today, but Fee.. they need me.”

  
“I know. I’m being a right ass.”  
  


  
“I get it Fee, I really do. But I’m right here. I’m here with you, forever and always. Im not going anywhere.”  
  


  
Quiet words sink into him slowly, their full effect dripping through his mind and slowly taking ahold of his entire being. He’s been so afraid for so long, been terrified of failing his Court, of failing himself, and now.. A weight is lifting off of him as he truly realizes that he is free of the curse, that he won’t ever have to feel alone again, not with Kili by his side. Kili has given the world to him, and the brunet is the warm Sun that keeps it all going. 

  
  
“Kili.. I love you more than I can even describe.”  
  


  
Kili blushes lightly at the words, biting his lip a bit shyly before he speaks his next words. 

  
  
“You’re my world.” 

  
  
Those words are the only ones that Fili will ever really need.

* * *

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not in the best of moods, which is clearly reflected in this chapter. Sorry not sorry. Ahahaha. Ha. Ha. Yeah. Anyways.  
> It's an emotion filled chapter and it's angsty. Just to forewarn everyone.  
> Leave me some feedback because it's the food that feeds my soul? Pretty please? haha  
> Thanks for coming back to read more everyone!  
> Enjoy!

* * *

 

Despite Fili promising him that he would allow Kili to bring his friends to the Court, he keeps putting it off. Needless to say, he’s had it up to here in dealing with Fili, which means that instead of spending time with his lovely fae, he is avoiding him at all costs.

 

  
  
That would be how he found himself outside in the cold once more, his third day in training with Kelan to try to learn how to use a sword properly. Needless to say, it wasn’t going very well so far.

 

  
  
“You need to keep your guard up, Kili. If you leave yourself open like that then you’re going to get yourself stabbed.”  


 

  
Kili shifts his wooden practice sword in his hand, trying to cover the spot that Kelan had pointed out. They’d been taking it slow, Kelan trying to move through steps at a leisurely pace to try and teach him how to react. He was doing terrible so far, managing to mess up the simplest of things. Kelan only grew more and more frustrated, rolling his eyes at Kili when he made another wrong move.

 

  
“You’re over thinking it Kili! You need to think of your sword as an extension of your arm, it’s not just a metal thing in your hand! It’s a part of you and you need to learn how to use it like any other part of your body. So we’re going to try something new. I’m going to straight out attack you, and you’re going to try and fight back.”  


 

  
“What, so you can beat the shit out of me!?” Kili growled, fingers clenching around the wooden grip. He gets a small smile in return, green eyes flashing as Kelan moved into a fighting stance.  


  
“Remember that your footwork is going to be important. Don’t be afraid to be inventive, but don’t make stupid mistakes. This is the best way for you to learn. No head shots and no aims to cause to much damage, alright?”

 

  
Nodding his head in acknowledgement, Kili takes a deep breath before he moves into a defensive position, eyes trained upon Kelan. The fae before him ripples with elegant movement, swinging his sword in a swift arc that catches Kili completely by surprise. Sword rises up to barely block the blow, taking  a step back as Kelan continued his swift assault, stepping forward and going to make a hit against his abdomen.

 

  
Grunt of pain leaves his lips as the wooden weapon connects with his skin, a sharp sting spreading out from the origin of the hit. Kelan only smiled lightly, stepping backwards and raising his practice sword.

 

  
“Again. This time you come after me.”

 

  
  
Over and over it continues, Kili never able to make a hit on Kelan but amassing quite a few of his own bumps and bruises. To say that he is disgruntled after the end of the two hours would be a huge understatement. His body aches in places he didn’t even think possible and he wants nothing to do with Kelan ever again. Kelan of course only smiles at Kili, slapping him on the back and sharing a few words of encouragement.

 

  
“You have to start somewhere Kili. You’ll get better with time.”

 

  
“I swear to god Kelan, as soon as I get good at this, I’m going to kick your ass.”

 

  
Full throated laugh escapes Kelans lips, eyes shining with a merry light as he stared at the Summer Consort.

 

  
“I’ll look forward to the day, m’lord. If you can beat me then at least we’ll know that I’ve done something correct and managed to teach you something.”

 

  
Kili doesn’t hesitate to lob a ball of sticky snow at Kelan, his own roar of laughter bursting through the air at the surprised snow covered face that watches him wide eyed, mouth hanging open enough to catch flies.

 

  
It turns into an all out war after that, practice swords laying forgotten upon the ground as the two lobbed snow at one another, a few other curious Sidhe joining in. Soon there are two formidable teams built up, Kili, Frodo, Pippin, Merry and a few rowen men on one, with Kelan, Legolas, Sam, Bilbo, and multiple spriggans and silkies on the other.

 

  
“You’ll never best us Kili, give up!” Kelan calls from behind a tree, lobbing a snowball towards his general direction.

 

  
“You wish! You may kick my ass at sword fighting,  but I am a pro at snowball fights!”

 

  
Kili manages to gather his team together behind a pile of snow, circling up to come up with a game plan.

 

  
“Alright, Merry and Pip, you two are going to circle around behind Kelans team to put on a sneak attack. Frodo, Elsie and Meryl will take the left flank. Rian, Ita, and myself will take the right flank. Make sure you have snowballs ready, and lets go!”

 

  
His team instantly let out a battle cry, Merry and Pip taking off silently whilst the rest of them spread out to their designated areas. Legolas had climbed up a tree, shooting down missiles of snow, one that managed to hit Ita on the arm. Kili took the moment to throw one up at him, knocking him off of his branch with an oomph into a pile of snow. Elsie jumped right after the downed fae, lobbing snowballs quick as can be.

 

  
All hell broke loose then, snowballs being pelted, Kili darting in and out between trees as he threw snowballs towards Sam and Bilbo. He could hear Kelan calling out to his team right before Merry and Pip let out a battle cry, pelting the enemy from behind. Bilbo let out a wild shriek at Rian sliding a handful of snow down the Sidhes shirt, the short fae pulling at his clothes to get the wet globs out.

 

  
Kili continued on, completely adamant on getting Kelan again. A snowball whizzed by him and smacked into a spriggan of the opposing team, allowing him to dart behind a tree and continue on. Merry and Pip were still throwing snowballs, Kelan crouching down on the ground while desperately trying to make more of his own icy missiles.  


  
A huge smile breaks out on Kili’s face, sneaking up slowly before he let out a wild roar and pounced upon the unaware Sidhe. Undignified yelp escapes the advisors mouth as he is tackled onto the ground, Kili taking the opportunity to shove a few snowballs down the back of his shirt.  


 

  
“Truce! I call a truce!” Kelan screeched, trying frantically to get Kili off of his back.

 

  
“The only way you’re getting up is if you admit that my team are the ultimate champions of snowball fights!”

 

  
“Alright alright! Kili’s team, you’re all the ultimate champions! Now get off of me so I can get this snow out of my clothes, you evil being! I’m freezing!”

 

  
Kili slides off with a cackle, sitting in the chilly snow as his team piled on top of him, cheering and laughing wildly. There’s a feeling of joy that seeps into his heart, a wild happiness that means the entire world to him. He can feel the way it feeds the Court, can sense the way that they take sustenance from the celebratory fae that are around him.

 

 

  
“Come on then, lets head back inside. I think my toes are about to fall off!” he smiled widely, allowing Ita and Frodo to pull him up off of the cold ground. Everyone else comes out from the surrounding area, all in various states of being soaked from the snow. Frodo’s curls are soaked, Sam’s cheeks are stained read from cold, and the silkies wings needed to be thawed out.

 

  
“All right troops, you heard the boss man! back inside we go!” Kelan called, leading the way towards the Court. Everyone joined along merrily laughing and joking with one another and brushing snow off of their clothes. Kili could only smile as he watched the affectionate displays, heart swelling with love. He finally had a family to call his own.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Everyone heads off to their separate living quarters once they return to the Court, everyone wanting to get into dry warm clothes. Kili himself had accumulated a new wardrobe now that he was the Consort of the Summer Court. He only hoped that Fili wasn’t in the room because he honestly didn’t want to deal with another fight. Not while he was feeling so light and happy.

 

  
Luck must have been on his side for once, for when he enters the room it’s to find that Fili isn’t there. He was probably off checking those in the infirmary again, or maybe holding official Court to hear the problems and woes of Summer. Or maybe he was meting out punishment to those who had committed crimes considering the mood that Fili had been in of late.

 

  
Either way, Kili didn’t really mind as long as he didn’t have to deal with Fili. He loved his golden fae, he truly did. But right now... right at this moment, he just didn’t have the energy to deal with him, even if his avoidance was only adding to Filis frustrations. Allowing himself a few more moments to wallow in his mix of frustrated and sad emotions, he quickly moves on to think of happier things, focusing first and foremost on getting into a warm pair of clothes.

 

  
One perk of being a Summer fae was the fact that he could warm himself back up quite easily despite having been in the cold for so long. After he’s changed into a pair of loose jeans and a long sleeved shirt, he brushes out his hair and leaves it hanging loose for once.

 

  
“Now what should I do?” he mused to himself, shutting the door behind him as he headed down the hallway. Maybe he could find Balin and have another lesson with him about politics of the different Courts. Really they were more like history lessons where he find out who made what slight and who was still pissed off about that slight. It was pretty tedious, but he felt like it was something that he needed to know if he wanted to be a good Consort.

 

  
So Kili wanders around for about fifteen minutes trying to find Balins rooms. Upon finding them, he figures out that the white haired advisor isn’t there considering he’s been knocking on the door for the past ten minutes with no response. It’s most likely that Balin is with Fili or that he’s at the hall. If he’s with Fili, then Kili will find something else to do because he doesn’t want to deal with the confrontation right now and it’s all really just a strained and stressful situation. He’d even purposely been going to bed early to give Fili the cold shoulder. After all, the ass had agreed to let his friends come to the Court. Kili had finally coming to the realization that yes, Fili had spoken the truth and he would keep his promise, but he hadn’t asked for Fili to do so on a specific date. That meant he was taking his sweet ass time in bringing Gimli, Ori, and Eowyn there. Which meant that in turn, Kili was pissed as hell.

 

  
And boy could Kili hold a grudge. If Fili wanted to play this game with him, then he would be more than willing to play right on back. So here he was giving the Summer King the ultimate cold shoulder, refusing to do anything but answer him curtly when asked a question and ignoring him when at all possible.

 

  
He knew that it was petty. Hell, he knew that he was acting like a little kid, but honestly, he was pissed. Fili was being an ass about the whole thing and Kili was sure as hell going to make him regret it. That’s the mindset he has when he heads to check the infirmary first, hoping that Balin might be there alone.

 

  
“Kili! how are you feeling?” Naula comes up to him with her red hair pinned back in a bun, interrupting his search.  


 

  
“Pretty good besides the bruises I’ve accumulated today.”

 

  
Wrong thing to say.

 

  
Naula instantly stiffens, eyes narrowing as her lips pull into a thin line.

 

  
“What?”

 

  
“I uhm.. I’ve been practicing with Kelan?” He murmured sheepishly, attempting to back away from the angry healer.

 

  
“You mean to tell me that you’ve been off carousing getting battered and bruised!? After I told you specifically that you needed to get rest!? You’ve been wounded far to much over the past few weeks, you need your strength and you’re off doing what I told you not to do!”

 

  
“But I feel fine! Really Naula, I’m perfectly-“

 

  
“Shut it! Consort you might be, but in the healing rooms, I’m the ultimate power. Now you sit your pretty little butt down while I check you over.”

 

  
That’s how Kili finds himself sprawled out on a cot, shirt pulled off so Naula can look him completely over. Fingers probe and poke at his skin, cold ointments being applied to half healed cuts from Smaug that he can’t even really feel anymore. And when he tries to complain about it, Naula just shushes him, wapping him on the head with her hand.

 

  
Kili is grumbling to himself about evil healers when he sees Fili enter the infirmary, to involved with his conversation with Balin to have noticed him yet. He’s about to get up and make a run for it or try to at least hide, but it’s all shot to hell when Naula comes back, shoving him back down onto the cot with one hand.  


  
“Don’t you even think about leaving until I’m done Kili!” Of course she would yell at him, of course she would do it loud enough for Fili to hear, his head instantly whipping towards his direction with wide eyes. It’s with a low groan that he continues to lay on the cot, eyes glaring daggers at Naula. She only offers him a sickly sweet smile. She is just plain _evil_.  

 

  
Fili is instantly walking towards them, Balin following close behind. He turns his head to look up at the ceiling, annoyed groan passing through his lips.

 

  
“What happened?” Fili demanded, a tinge of worry etched in his voice.

 

  
“Nothing happened. She’s holding my hostage to check out my old battle wounds. That’s it.” His reply is direct and to the point and he refuses to even look at Fili.

 

  
“Kili, I know that those are most certainly new bruises. Stop skirting around the truth.”

 

  
He doesn’t really want to tell Fili that he’s training with Kelan. It’s something that they’d been keeping secret because Fili was just so overprotective sometimes. He didn’t want Kili amassing aches and pains after what he’d been through recently.

 

  
“Alright, they’re new, and they’re not a big deal. Stop fussing.”

 

  
“I’m not going to stop fussing! However you got these, it’s not good for you! You need to recover more! Hell, you still have wounds from Smaug that have barely healed!”

 

  
“You don’t get to dictate what I can and can’t do, Fili.”

 

  
He finally turns to look at the Summer King, glaring intensely at those swirling blue eyes. His beautiful blond love continues to look at him with a stony face, jaw clenched tight and breathing coming heavy. Leveling his own blistering stare, he refuses to look away for long moments, deciding that he doesn’t want to deal with Fili right now.

 

  
“How did you get them Kili.”

 

  
It’s a demand this time, not a question. Defiance prickles at his skin, eyes narrowing once again as he crosses his arms over his chest and continues to stare up at the ceiling.

 

  
“You don’t have to worry about it.”

 

  
He can hear the rumbling growl that emanates from Fili’s chest, can feel the warm heat of anger that flows against his skin. The situation is only made that much worse when Naula surprises him with a hand checking one of the bruises on his rib cage, the arc of paining causing him to let out a little yelp.

 

  
Kili finds himself being manhandled into a sitting position, fingers on his chin forcing him to look into Fili’s eyes. Cool rage swirls in those blue eyes, skin shimmering with heated glamour. Part of him wants to punch Fili in the face, but the other part of him keeps on reminding himself that Fili is only worried about his wellbeing.

 

  
“I’ve been practicing with Kelan. He’s trying to teach me how to fight. That’s it. That’s all it is, so would you quit being a brat about it already?”

 

  
“Kelan is doing _what_?” Fili hisses, instantly standing up and making to move towards the door of the infirmary. Wide eyed, Kili grabs at his shirt and ignores Naula’s calls after him, instead chasing after Fili and grabbing him by the shoulder, forcing him to turn around and look at him.

 

  
“Don’t you dare go and yell at him! I asked him to!”

 

  
“He is _not_ to put bruises on you!”

 

  
“For the love of god Fili, it’s not the end of the world! He’s teaching me how to use a damn sword, its just some bruises!”

 

  
Fili only snarls at him, glaring daggers as his eyes trace across the bruises that litter his torso.

 

  
“Not in a way that puts bruises upon your body. Especially while you’re still recovering.”

 

  
“Kelan can bruise me as much as he likes if it’s to teach me, you controlling ass!”

 

  
“Kili-“

 

  
“Don’t you _dare_ say a single thing to him! Don’t you dare punish him, don’t yell at him, nothing! I told him to teach me, I told him not to tell you, and I told him that I didn’t care if he marked me up! I’m not your little Consort that you can just control and keep up on a pedestal! I’m my own person, and if I want to learn how to protect myself, you can damn well believe that I’m going to learn how to!”

 

  
Kili yells the words, lets them spew from his mouth in waves because he is _furious_ , is so completely enraged that Fili had the audacity to think that he could control him like this. He made his own decisions, and Fili wasn’t going to stop him from learning. But god is he angry and he just wants to tear something into pieces, to let the waves of heat rolling off of him destroy his surroundings.

 

  
“Kili-“

 

  
“Don’t talk to me. I don’t want to hear a single thing that you have to say right now. When you’ve decided to stop being a self centered dick, let me know and _maybe_ I’ll entertain the idea of being able to stand being in your presence for more than five minutes.”

 

  
He practically spits out the words and doesn’t let Fili get a single word in, storming off in a wild rage because he is well and truly pissed, completely done with the Summer King and his asinine ways.

 

  
And maybe this whole thing had spun out of control, had started off from a tiny little problem, but now it had grown into this giant thing that was crashing down like a tsunami on a village. Things were messy, and by god, Kili would not be the one who was going to try and make it all better again. That would be left for his stupid idiotic mate who refused to even think about how he might feel, who-

 

  
“Kili, you need to calm down lad.”

 

  
Snarl of rage escapes his lips when he feels Balin lay a hand on his shoulder, body quivering because of how pissed off he is right now. It’s not like he doesn’t know that he needs to calm down, because he certainly does. Really, it’s a matter of he doesn’t know how to, not when he has newly inherited the fieriness of Summer.

 

  
“I _can’t_ because I am so _furious_ with him right now!”

 

  
“Come now. Why don’t we head to the forests that are kept in the back of the building, yes? A walk might help you to burn off some of that energy.”

 

  
Grudgingly he allows Balin to lead him to the destination he spoke of, jaw still clenched from anger and the need to gouge Fili’s eyes out.

 

  
Balin stays quiet for their journey to the back of the building, thoughtful expression upon his face as he looked at Kili every once in a while before looking ahead of himself again. It only takes them a few minutes to reach their destination. He hadn’t even realized how big the place was. He must have said the words out loud, because Balin is quick to answer him.

 

  
“We use glamour to make the building bigger on the inside. It’s like carving a bit of a pocket into another space or dimension so that we can have more room. Almost after the idea of the High Court but I’m sure it’s extremely different. But here we are now.”

 

  
It just so happens that it’s a legitimate forest within the building, another giant open room that houses all manner of trees and vines. In all reality, it reminds him greatly of the forests of the High Court. Thankfully in the Summer Court it felt much more welcoming.

 

  
“We will go this way to a more private corner. I am sure that there are plenty of fae roaming about the area at this time of day.”

 

  
If Balin had wanted him to calm down, than he had succeeded. How could he stay focused on his anger when he was surrounded by such amazing magic?

 

  
The air is perfumed by the scent of pine sap, live birds twittering around and flowers sprouting up from the ground. Bright lights hang overhead, apparently the source of light and heat that keeps everything alive. It only takes them a few minutes to find a quiet patch, Balin sitting down on a fallen tree and patting a spot that is next to him. Kili is hesitant at first but soon pushes away any reservations that he might have. It’s only Balin, after all.

 

  
“I heard that you and many of the other fae had quite the time outside in the snow,” Balin smiles, looking at him with kind eyes that wrinkle at the corners.

 

  
“Yeah. Who would have known that Summer fae could have so much fun having a snowball fight.”

 

  
“You did well Kili. Acts such as that are how the Court stays happy and fed. You’re taking to this quite nicely.”

 

  
Kili can’t help but to blush at the compliment, looking down at his feet that scrape idly at the dirt.

 

  
“I wasn’t even thinking about it. I was just having fun.”

 

  
“Exactly. Summer is fun and freedom Kili, and your personality seems to inspire it. It’s quite nice.”

 

  
Nothing is said again for a few minutes, the two sitting in companionable silence. There has to be more to this little meeting than just praising him. Hell, Fili had probably sent Balin after him and that’s the only reason he was here in the first place. He might as well bite the bullet.

 

  
“When are you going to broach the subject of Fili,” he asks, angry tone quite evident in his words.

 

  
“Kili.. He has been waiting for you for a very long time...”

 

  
“Don’t make excuses for him, Balin. It’s not fair that he’s treating me like this. He made a promise and he’s purposely waiting as long as he can before he has to act on it.”

 

  
Balin nods his head in acquiescence, meeting the gaze of the Consort of Summer.

 

  
“I’m aware of what he is doing, Kili. But this fighting between the two of you is not good for the Court.”

 

  
“I know that Balin. But I’m not going to be the one who apologizes. He’s the one who’s being an arrogant ass, and the sooner he figures that out the sooner he can make amends.”

 

  
Balin only chuckles at that, eyes twinkling with brightness.

 

  
“Oh Kili, if only you could see how good you are for him. He needs a good challenge, and you certainly provide one for him. There is much that Fili can learn from you. But he is stubborn as you know, and he has a temper of his own. He is also prideful, and it may take him a bit of time to admit that he is in the wrong.”

 

  
Kili lets out a little huff, fingers picking idly at the bark of the tree. Why did things always have to be so complicated? Why couldn’t they be simple?

 

  
“I don’t like how he’s manipulating me. I understand that I didn’t ask him to bring my friends here on a specific date.  **ut** now he’s justifying himself by holding little details against me, and it isn’t _fair_.”

 

  
“Well, I can tell you that he was very upset after the argument you had with him in the hallway. Fili has not been berated like that since his father was alive, which was a very long time ago. Many would not even dare to speak to him in the way you did because he is the King. Needless to say your display of wrath left him feeling like a kicked and thoroughly admonished puppy.”

 

  
Balin chuckles again at the words, patting Kili gently on the shoulder. If he didn’t know better he would think that Balin found the situation hysterical.

 

  
“Good. Asshole deserves it,” he grumbles, ignoring the way his stomach makes a pained little lurch. No way in hell is he going to allow himself to feel guilty for Fili.

 

  
“Now then. I take it that it was me that you were looking for earlier, yes? Do you wish to have another lesson on the workings of the Courts?”

 

  
“Yes, if you have the time.”

 

  
That’s how Kili finds himself spending the next two hours sitting within the indoor forest, listening intently to the teachings of Balin.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
It’s not until later that Kili heads back to the room, completely exhausted emotionally and physically after the long day. He wanted nothing more than to just lay down and go to sleep to try and recharge. But of course, Fili is waiting for him within, sitting on the bed and looking at him meekly with wide blue eyes. That’s how he finds himself contemplating the idea of turning around and walking out of the door again.

 

  
“Kili.. can we talk? Please?”

 

  
He only nods his head stiffly, trying his best to stop the glare that is etched upon his face. Part of him can’t help but to feel bad, seeing the way that Fili is seated in a slumped position, blue eyes wide with sadness and a unhappy pout on his face. The other part of him is utterly cheered over the fact that Fili is coming to realize how big of an ass he was being.

 

  
“Alright then. Talk.”

 

  
Fili doesn’t say anything for a long moment, just stays sitting on the bed as he looks at Kili who still stands before the door. He’s not above trying to make a quick getaway if he needs to.

 

  
“I’m sorry.”

 

  
“Oh really. And what is it exactly that you’re sorry for, Fili?”

 

  
He continues to watch Fili with hard eyes, taking in the way he squirms uncomfortably beneath his gaze and the way that his blue eyes seem to be transfixed upon the floor. Oh how the mighty had fallen. Again, Fili takes a few moments before he says anything, licking at his lips before he goes to speak.

 

  
“For trying to tell you what you can and can’t do. You’re my equal and you’re right, I’ve been a controlling dick and you deserve better than that.”

 

  
“Continue.”

 

  
“And... I have been self centered, and I’ve only been thinking about what I want and it’s wrong of me and I’m very sorry.”

 

 

He barely manages to hold back a snort at that, arms crossed tightly upon his chest. Kili lets out a little hum, looking upon his love with narrowed eyes.

 

 

  
“Is that all you have to apologize for, Fili? Or is there something else that you need to add?”

 

 

  
“Kili....”

 

  
“Don’t even think about trying to wheedle out of that one. You’re purposely using my own words against me, you manipulative little bastard.” Kili snarls the words, fingers clenching tightly into fists. Fili only looks at him with wide eyes, the possibility of tears welling up within. _I am not going to feel bad for him._

 

  
“Okay! I’m sorry that I haven’t brought your friends here yet! You didn’t tell me when you wanted them here and I’ve been using that against you and I’m sorry Kili!”

 

  
“Well at least now I’m aware that regret is an emotion that you’re capable of feeling. It’s something that I’ve been questioning a lot lately.”

 

  
“I- Kili, I’m sorry! I’m really, really sorry,” he pleads, brows scrunching into painful lines and there _are_ tears welling up in those big blue eyes.

 

  
“Oh I know you are, and I suppose that’s a start. But for now, I’m done talking about this, and I’m going to go to bed.”

 

  
Fili just looks at him with his mouth parted letting out a sad little noise, and Kili tries like hell to ignore that one little tear that leaks out because he’s mad, dammit! An apology didn’t erase everything, didn’t take away the fact that Fili had manipulated him, had tried to control him and use his words against him and bloody _hell_.

 

  
He ignores the little noise that Fili makes when he stalks forward and starts getting ready for bed, ignores how hard Fili is trying not to shed anymore tears and he tries like hell to ignore the pained feeling inside of his chest. He focuses on changing into comfier clothes, feeling the slide of soft fabric against his skin as he steadfastly avoids the sight of Fili.

 

  
A few minutes later, he curls beneath the blankets, burrowing his head beneath a pillow with his back facing Fili’s side of the bed. It doesn’t take long for the Summer King to shut off the lights, curling up in the other side of the bed, not even daring to try and touch Kili.

 

  
Maybe he’ll be able to find the willpower to forgive Fili tomorrow. For now.. well for now he isn’t going to allow himself to give a single fuck.

 

 

**TBC**

* * *

 

So. From this we have learned that Kili can certainly hold a grudge. And be a vindictive little thing when he wants to be.

Things will also get happier again next chapter, so don't worry about that :)

Feedback is always appreciated, and thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I am so, so sorry that this took me so long to update! I lost a lot of my creativity for this story and I just needed a break from it. This new chapter is much longer than usual though to make up for my lack of updating! Thanks so much for sticking around, I truly appreciate it from the bottom of my heart! Leave me some feedback in a comment if you would like, or shoot me a message at letterstoshaekspear.tumblr.com if you would like to!
> 
> Without further ado, chapter 17!  
> Enjoy! <3

* * *

 

 

The morning brings with it the surprise that Fili is still curled up in the bed next to him, burrowed in the blankets like he is wrapped up in a little cocoon. After a nights sleep, Kili still wants to be mad at Fili. He wants to be angry at him but it just takes so much energy and it makes things so complicated and difficult. He just wants things to go back to they way that they were before they started fighting.

  
  
“Fee, wake up.”

  
  
Little grumble escapes from the mess of blankets, blond hair poking out from the top. Kili sighs and pokes at the blond, soon giving up on that and tugging at strands of hair.

  
  
“We need to talk, Fili, and that’s not going to happen if you don’t get up.”

  
  
Kili watches with narrowed eyes as Fili tightens the blankets around him, fingers clutching at the fabric as he makes a little grunting noise. When had his mate turned into such a grumpy little heathen? _Probably when you started purposely making him feel like shit._ But he wants the fighting to stop, he wants to talk to Fili because he knows that this whole thing has just snowballed into a giant mess, and all of it could have been avoided if they had just talked some more.

  
  
So Kili gets up off of the bed, circles around to Fili’s side and contemplates the lump that is the Summer King. All right then. He’ll just have to make Fili get up. Grabbing fistfuls of the blanket, he begins to tug and pull at the fabric, letting out an annoyed little huff when Fili continues to keep a firm grip. Apparently that tactic wasn’t going to work.

  
  
Eyeing the mess of blankets and fae, Kili decides that he has only one course of action left. Crawling up on the bed, he throws himself on top of Fili, smiling widely when he hears his mate grunt from the impact.

  
  
“If you won’t talk to me, then I guess you’ll just have to listen to me. I don’t want to fight anymore.. This whole thing.. I’ve never been in a relationship like this before. It scares the shit out of me, and I don’t know what I’m doing. So I’m sorry. Sorry that I suck at talking, sorry that I tried to hurt you. I slept on it, and I’m just.. you said you were sorry, and I should have accepted that then and there.”

  
  
Still Fili says nothing, warm heat exuding from his body. He lets out a little huff at the lack of response, laying his head down on his blanket covered mate.

  
“I’m scared to screw this up, Fee. But my fear is already doing that, and it sucks. I hate fighting with you. I hate making you upset, I do. But I want you to treat me like an equal Fee, and you haven’t been doing that.”

  
“Fighting with you is exhausting Kili.”

  
He can’t help but to smile softly, sitting up so he can pull the blankets off of Filis hidden face. His mate looks beyond weary, the skin around his eyes looking bruised from lack of sleep. Kili runs his fingers through Filis scruffy beard, sighing softly at the look on his face.

  
  
“How did we end up fighting like this Fee?”

  
  
“We’re both to stubborn for our own good, I suppose.”

  
  
“I’m sorry I ignored you for so long. I’m just.. stupid.”

  
  
“You’re not stupid Kili. We just need to communicate better. You’re right to be mad at me, I have been treating you like you need to be coddled, and I know that’s wrong. But I’m scared too, Kili. This is all just as new for me as it is for you. I’ve never been committed to someone like this before. ”

  
  
His lips quirk up a little as he looks at Fili, fingers lacing into blond hair as he curls up beside him. This whole conversation was a long time coming, something that they should have done from the very beginning of things. But they’d been so caught up in love, not bothering to actually stop and talk to one another about the important things. Relationships couldn’t just be built upon love, they needed trust, stability, and a good solid foundation as well.

  
  
“I’ve been a little brat, haven’t I?” Kili sighs as he truly thinks about his actions over the past few days, his stupid need to give Fili the cold shoulder and ignoring him as much as possible.

  
  
“I suppose love makes fools of us all. We both made mistakes Kili.”

  
  
“If I’d just talked to you about what I was feeling in the first place, things wouldn’t have gotten so out of control.”

  
  
“Doesn’t matter, Kili. Summer is so volatile, it can take the best of emotions and turn them into a passionate mess that only causes trouble. I’m not new to this, and you are, and I should have been there for you while you were trying to figure all of this out.”

  
  
Kili knows that they’ve both screwed up big time, that they’ve made their mistakes and have hurt one another. He knows that they’ve both been stupid, that he’s probably the most stupid between the two of them for being so childish about the whole thing. He’s determined to learn from the mistake though, determined to realize that he can’t just try to ignore the problem.

  
  
“How about this. We both stop apologizing to one another. We made our mistakes and we regret what happened, and now all we can do is move forward and try not to make the same ones again”

  
  
“Alright. Promise you’ll talk to me if I do something that upsets you again? That you won’t ignore me? Because I can’t fix what’s bothering you if you won’t talk to me.”

  
  
“Promise. And you’ll stop treating me like a little kid?”

  
  
“Yes, I will.”

  
  
“So we’re good now? No more fighting?”

  
  
“Yeah.. I think we’re good,” Fili smiles wrapping an arm around Kili’s waist. They stay like that for a few moments, just appreciating the comfort of being in one anthers arms again. Who knew that you could end up missing someones touch this badly?

  
  
“So.. Kelan has been teaching you how to fight?” The question comes hesitantly, voice soft like Fili is trying to test the waters to gauge his reaction. Kili is done with fighting though, is done with the energy it takes to do so and done with how unhappy it makes him to be angry with Fili.

  
  
“He’s trying to. I’m really, really bad at it. Hence all the bruises. I think he just switched tactics because he was getting so frustrated with me that he wanted to hit me with that stupid practice sword.”

  
  
Fili snorts at that, little smile gracing his lips as he holds tightly onto Kili. He flashes his own smile, nuzzling up into the crook between Filis shoulder and neck. It feels so good to have let go of all those negative emotions.

  
  
“You didn’t pick the most patient of teachers, that’s for certain.”

  
  
“I don’t mind, I like Kelan. He participated in my snowball fight so he gets bonus points for being a team player.”

  
  
“Merry and Pippin told me all about it before I saw you. I’m happy that you’re getting to know everyone.” Fili finally smiles at him, the one that’s warm and bright and shows off his dimples. It makes a little part of him ache to know that he’d made Fili unable to do so for days.

  
  
“I’m embracing my new life. That’s why I’d been spending so much time with Balin and Kelan. But.. I’d rather spend it with you. You’re my favorite company.”

  
  
“Aren’t you a little sweet talker,” Fili laughed, moving to press a chaste kiss on his lips. It’s slow and soft, making him feel warmer and lighter than he has in days, his own lips moving against Fili’s achingly slow.

  
  
He could spend forever kissing those lips, laying in that bed and snuggling up to Fili. But there was so much to worry about, to many fae that wanted to destroy the Summer Court. They had been wasting to much time with their fighting, being self centered and stubborn.

  
  
“We need to find out what the other Courts are up to,” Kili murmured, pulling his lips away from Fili’s. The Summer King lets out a quiet sigh, blue eyes focused in on Kili’s lips.

  
  
“We can do that later. I want to kiss you.”

  
  
“Are you telling me that I’m the one who’s actually trying to be responsible for once?”

  
  
Fili doesn’t say anything, rolls on top of Kili and places his hands on either side of his head, lips tracing along the curves of his jaw and nibbling gently at the skin. He wants nothing more than to give into the lust he has for Fili, to spend the day lazing in bed kissing and having sex. But they’ve neglected their duties for so long, have been so caught up in all the fighting. Kili just wants to be a better person, for himself, for the Court, and for Fili.

  
  
So instead of allowing Fili to have his way, he places one more sweet kiss upon his mates lips before detangling himself from the warm body above him. The blond lets out a little growl of disapproval, mock scowl upon his face.

  
  
“C’mon then. We need to get the ball rolling.”

  
  
“Shower with me at least?”

  
  
Kili is graced with the sight of pleading blue eyes, plush lips pulled into a little pout and waves of gold shining in a messy spread across the pillows.

  
  
“Fili..”

  
  
“Pretty please?”

  
  
“When did you turn into such a minx?”

  
  
Golden lashes flutter against skin, lips pulling into a pink oh as Fili looks at him with innocent blue eyes.

  
  
“I’ve come by the most beautiful Consort within the realms of the universe... Brilliant beyond compare to anyone else, and I’ve not been able to touch him for at least three days now, mostly due to my own mistakes. But now that I’ve made up with him.. well I just don’t know how I’m supposed to keep my hands off of him.”

  
  
Fili’s eyes have lost all looks of innocence, burning blue depths glowing with embers of lust and want. His Consort had changed into a feral creature before his eyes, every line of his body screaming sexual desire and lust. Adams apple bobbing as he swallows audibly, Kili has no idea how the hell he’s supposed to say no to that.

  
  
How can he when Fili is crawling across the bed on all fours, golden tresses shining and swaying like the brightest lions mane? When those blue eyes are trying to devour him and eat him alive with sight alone?

  
  
Kili can’t help but feel like his body has been set on fire with those hungry eyes devouring him. Curling waves of want and need spread through his veins, heavy warmth spreading in the pit of his stomach as Fili crawls up before him and wrests on his knees before Kili, tugging idly at the loose t-shirt that the blond had worn to bed. Licking his lips, he watches the way Fili sways his hips, pulling the shirt off over his head and tossing it to the side.

  
  
Fili slowly slides his hands along Kili’s chest, fingers tugging gently at the fabric of his shirt and asking silent permission to pull it off. One little nod of his head and Fili has his fingers curling in the fabric, tugging the article of clothing off and tossing it over with his own.

  
  
Gold hair shines so bright within the room, whiskered beard neatly trimmed and Kili just aches, aches because he can’t get over just how damn beautiful Fili is. He can barely accept the fact that the glowing Adonis before him is his and his alone. All he has to do is reach out and touch. Without any real thought, Kilis hand reaches up and presses against Filis face, fingers scratching idly at the tawny whiskers. Thumb sweeps out to rub at parted lips then back into facial hair, his entire being focused in on the stark differences between sensations.

  
  
Fingers wind their way into his hair, lips crashing against his own and everything turns into a sloppy mess, lips parting and tongues crashing together, mouths sucking and teeth biting at any bit of flesh that they can get ahold of. Fili manhandles Kili down onto the bed, blanketing himself over the brunet and licking hot and hard into his mouth. He can’t help the little whimper that escapes, the low moan that grounds out when he feels Fili’s erection rubbing up against his own half hard cock.

  
  
“Want you so bad, Kee.” Fili moans the words against his neck, sucking and biting a purple mark into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. Hips ground down sharply against him, rolling waves of pleasure cresting through him, lips parting to let loose little whimpers of need.

  
  
“I-I- please!”

  
  
“Please what?” Hot breath blows against his ear, teeth tugging gently on the lobe before Fili latches on and begins to suck and lick. Kili can’t bring himself to say anything, thrusting up against Fili in search of more friction, more touching and more pleasure, for more sparks in his vision and more relief to his cock.

  
  
“W-want you to touch me!”

  
  
Kili whines as Fili moves up to straddle him, the loss of friction making him whine in frustration and his cock throb in his briefs. Blue eyes sparkle with lust, cheeks stained red and lips kiss swollen.

  
  
“Where, love? Where do you want me to touch?”

  
  
“Fili, please!” Whining and begging, he places his hands on Fili’s hips, fingers gripping hard into the tanned flesh.

  
  
“I can’t help if you won’t let me know what it is you want love,” Fili sighs, absently tracing around one of Kili’s nipples. Breaths are cut off by a low groan, eyes scrunching shut at the sensation of Fili pinching and rubbing his nipples into hardened peaks, fingers digging into his lovers hips and cock absolutely aching in its confines.

  
  
Kili wants nothing more than to tell Fili what he wants, what he needs, but all coherent thought is fleeing as warm lips latch onto a sensitive peak, light suction pulling little pants from his mouth, head tossing back and forth against the pillow to tangle his hair into magnificent knots. Fili ignores the way Kili writhes beneath him, focuses instead on the breathy whines and the way that fingers tangle into his hair, loving the way Kili rolls up against his body in search of friction.

  
  
“I-fuck! Just fuck me! Want you inside Fee!”

  
  
Fili grins wolfishly down at his Consort, eyes twinkling as he rolls his hips gently against Kili.

  
  
“Sure that’s what you want Kili? For me to fuck you?”

  
  
“Yes!”

  
The single word falls from his lips in a high keen, body arching against Fili’s in a wordless plea. It doesn’t take long for Fili to pull his briefs off, Kili’s hand instantly reaching down to tug at his aching cock. Little yelp escapes his lips when Filis hand smacks his thigh, low growl passing through the blonds lips

  
  
“No touching.”

  
  
“Hurry up then!”

  
  
“Don’t you worry love, don’t you worry.”

  
  
Kili places his hands back down onto the bed, fingers gripping into the sheets as he looks down at his jutting cock, slit glistening with a bead of precome. Fili is at the side table taking his sweet ass time, ruffling around through a drawer before he finally finds what he’s looking for. Warm flush flows up his body as he watches Fili shimmy out of his own briefs, cock springing up and slapping into his stomach with a wet smack. Just looking at the heated rosy flesh is enough to make his own cock dribble, enough for him to want nothing more than to have that throbbing length in his mouth. _Another time._

  
  
Dimples blossom across Fili’s face as the blond watches him with a heated gaze, slowly padding to the end of the bed and crawling up between Kilis parted legs. Slowly, Fili bends Kili’s knees up, pressing his feet back until they are almost touching his ass. He’s never felt this open and bared before, pink flush coursing across his cheeks as Fili took in the sight of his leaking cock with heavy eyes.

  
  
“Fee..”

  
  
Blue eyes snap up to meet his own at the breathy whine of his name, warm body pressing against his own as the blond moved to pull him into another heated kiss. Long moan is needled out of him as Fili presses against his body, hips rocking up gently in an attempt to give his pulsing erection some sort of friction.

  
  
When Fili finally lets him go, he lets out a low whine that is soon replaced with a little yelp as Fili gives his shaft a few loose tugs, relieving the tiniest bit of pressure and putting him even more on edge. Reaching back, the blond grabs a pillow that Kili isn’t using, motioning for the brunet to lift up his hips. His ass was raised a bit higher this way, Fili’s eyes zeroing in on the fluttering rosebud of muscle.

  
  
“Want me inside you Kili? Want my cock to split you wide open?”

  
  
“Yes! Please Fee! Please, just want your cock in me!”

  
  
“Afraid you’ll have to wait for that love. I’ll have to stretch you first.”

  
  
Kili lets out a low moan, eyes alighting on the bottle of lube that Fili had tossed onto the bed earlier. Licking his lips, he watches as the cap is popped open, slick fluid being squeezed out onto fingers before it is closed and tossed to the side. Kili’s heart is beating a mile a minute, cock dribbling in anticipation and his hole fluttering in want, his want for his Consort to fill him up and split him open.

  
  
Sharp gasp escapes his lips as a finger circles around his puckered entrance, cool liquid rubbed into the tight furl. Breathy whines escape as Kili feels the fingertip circling round and round, the pad teasing around the edges before it dips in a little and rubs. Little puddle of sticky liquid begins to form upon his stomach, his cock drooling in anticipation. He desperately wants Fili to just slide his finger all the way in, but the blond refuses to do so. Instead Fili traces his finger around the quivering muscle, massaging firmly against the sides and over his hole with long hard swipes. Each press sends a jolt through his body, little black spots bursting in his vision.

  
  
“F-Fi- Ah!”

  
  
Low groan rumbles through his chest as Fili’s finger slowly begins to dip inside. He moves slowly, easing his finger in with gentle care, each little thrust sending a shiver up his spine. Kili can feel the way he clenches around the digit, insides burning a little at the intrusion but slowly accepting it with each gentle twist and wriggle, each swirl and rub against his throbbing walls.

  
  
“So tight, Kili. Your little hole is just begging to be filled up, trying to pull my finger right on in,” Fili breathes, sliding all the way to the third knuckle. Kili can only whine, hips wriggling down in an attempt to fuck himself on the digit that curled inside of him, doing his best to get Fili to touch that special bundle of nerves.

  
  
“More!” It’s a pleading whine, a begging command that Fili is more than willing to oblige.

  
  
Wordlessly, Fili slides his finger almost all the way out, middle and pointer fingers pressing together as he slowly began to work his way back into Kili. Sharp hiss escapes his throat at the burning stretch, Fili pausing a moment to allow him to get used to the feeling. Breathing in lightly, he nods his head, Fili taking that as his sign to continue on. Fingers twist and and thrust inside of him, stretching his walls and making him feel ever so full. Squelching noises fill the air as the lube covered fingers slip in and out of his gaping hole, and all he wants is to have Fili inside, filling him up and splitting him wide on  his throbbing length.

  
  
  
“I-inside! Please! Want you Fee!” the words come out as a desperate whine, trying to keep his eyes open so he can watch his blond love.

  
  
  
“Soon, love. Wanna make sure you’re good and ready for me.”

  
  
  
“Pleeeease!”  
  
  
He wants to beg more but everything shatters and freezes when Fili’s finger swipe across that special little nub inside of him, chocked scream escaping his lips as shivers of ecstasy tingle and spark along his nerve endings. Once Fili finds it, he doesn’t stop, the pads of his fingers rubbing and rubbing until Kili is turned into a sobbing mess, back arching off of the bed whilst he pushes himself down onto the fingers inside of him.

  
  
  
“I can’t- I- Please, Fee, please! I can’t- I- I-“ He’s sobbing the words and he just wants Fili inside, and his cock is throbbing and leaking all over, precome dribbling all over his stomach and he’s going to come just like this if Fili doesn’t cut it out soon. Fili doesn’t stop though, keeps pushing and pushing until Kili is riding the edge, then backing off once he is about to lose it. Tears of frustration are leaking out of the corners of his eyes, cock so hard and angry red that it aches with each pulsation that jolts through it.

  
  
  
“F-Feeee!” The name comes out as a full throated wail, fingers clenching hard into the sheets as he feels Fili squeeze tightly around the base of his cock, making sure that he doesn’t orgasm.

  
  
  
“Think you’re ready for me Kili? Ready for me to be inside of you?”

  
  
  
Kili is beyond words at this point, voice caught in his throat as he feels a finger circling around his twitching hole once more. He nods his head viciously up and down, ready to sell his soul if only Fili will finally fuck him.

  
  
“Use your words, Kee. You have to tell me what you want.”

  
  
  
“Fuck me! Please please please please please!” He’s half screaming the words because he can’t deal with the overload of sensations anymore. Kili needs Fili inside of him, pounding into him and splitting him wide open. He aches for the burn and sting of it, for the closeness and the blazing heat.

  
  
  
Fili doesn’t waste anymore time, squirting out more lube into his hand so he can slick his hot length up, biting his lip as he lets out a low moan. Kili is about ready to kill the blond, frustration leaking out of every pore because he needs to be fucked, needs it so bad and Fili is playing with himself and not him.

  
  
  
Everything flickers to a single pinpoint of time once he feels the blunt tip of Fili’s cock pressing against his hole, the wet tip rubbing and rubbing against him until he is reduced to quaking shivers and tears. Everything is an oversensitized mess and he just wants Fili to push in already, to stop being such a fucking tease and just screw him.

  
  
  
Kili is about to completely lose it, ready to bring himself off because he has been teased for to long, his cock begging to spray its release. His hands are moving to touch when Fili finally pushes in, bottoming out in one smooth roll of his hips.

  
  
  
“Feeeeeee!” He’s so full, insides aching at the stretch but he loves the hot warmth of Fili inside of him, adores how his cock dribbles pearly white at the new sensations. Low moan leaves Fili’s lips as he slowly rocks into Kili, reaching an arm around his back to pull the moaning brunet closer, the other holding his weight as he rolls his hips.

  
  
  
“Fuck, taking me so good Kili, your little ass is begging for my cock.”

  
  
  
Kili doesn’t say anything, just pushes his hips down so that he can feel himself flush against Fili, whimpering at the feel of the blonds warm ball sack against his skin. Finally, _finally_ , Fili begins to thrust into him in earnest, skin slapping together and sweat beading upon their faces. Fili is moaning above him, thrusting hard and deep and Kili is seeing stars when the blond hits his prostate directly, mouth opening in a silent scream as he is flooded with zings of pleasure.

  
  
  
“More! Please More, please!” He’s begging and begging because he needs it so bad, wants it so bad and Fili is quick to comply, grunting as he thrusts deeply inside, his own pleasure building as he feels the clench of Kili’s muscles around him. The brunet is whimpering beneath him, hand coming up and curling around his length as Fili continues to thrust, cock hitting his sweet spot over and over and over again.

  
  
  
The room is filled with the sounds of hard grunts and little moans, skin slapping against skin. Air is perfumed with the musky scents of sweat and sex and Kili is on fire, is burning up from the amount of pleasure that is spilling through him. His hips work in to push down as Fili thrusts into him, driving the blond deeper and deeper inside of himself, fingers swirling over his cock in a desperate need to come.

  
  
  
“N-need t’come F-fee, so close,” he whines.

  
  
  
“I know love, ‘m close too. Can’t wait to come inside you, watch it drip out of that pretty hole of yours. I’ll even lick it all up for you if you ask nicely, let my tongue fuck you all over again.”

  
  
  
Kili wails at the images flooding through his mind in conjunction with the sharp thrust to his prostate. Fingers still as he arches, ecstasy and bliss coursing through his veins as his cock throbs, abdominal muscles contracting as thick ropes of pearly liquid spurt across his stomach. Inner muscles clench around the length inside him, everything  a haze of pleasure and bliss and his breath catches in his throat, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Fili continues to pound into him. Every thrust that Fili makes into him causes his cock to brush against his prostate, causing overstimulation to course through him but god does he love it, loves the bittersweet ache of it.

  
  
  
“Fuck!” Fili grunts as he grounds out one more sharp thrust right against his prostate. Kili cries out at the sharp stab to the overstimulated spot, thin dribbles of come leaking out of his cock as Fili spills his own hot seed within his walls. Kili can’t help but to whimper at the onslaught of sensations, body quivering as Fili lets out a little moan, slumping against the sticky body beneath him.

  
  
  
He can’t begin to explain how debauched he feels when Fili slips out of his slick hole, pearly drops of come dribbling out of the gaping entrance. Slowly, his fingers ease up into sweat soaked blond locks, tangling in the strands as he nuzzles against Fili. Bubbles of love are swelling up inside of him, threatening to choke him because he feels so consumed with the emotion. Kili has never felt this good before in his entire life.

  
  
  
“Love you Fee.”

  
  
  
“Love you too,” Fili smiles, nuzzling against Kili for a moment before he slowly slides down his body, chest hair matting as he rubs against the come that is splattered between their bodies. He feels completely breathless, mind moving sluggish like molasses; pleasant tingles run along his skin, happy sigh leaving his mouth turning into a desperate little whine as his eyelids shoot open. Warm wet tongue kitten licks at his sloppy hole, breath hitching as Fili licks and licks away.

  
  
Part of him wants Fili to stop but the other part loves the feeling of the slick muscle just barely dipping into his quivering hole. Fingers slip into Fili’s hair once again as he grounds down against the warm tongue, whimpering as little licks turn into broad strokes across the quivering muscle. It’s bordering on just to much when Fili stops his ministrations, crawling back up to lie across him once more.

  
  
  
“Shower?” Fili smiles as he squishes himself against Kili, lips peppering little kisses across the brunets cheeks.

  
  
  
“Probably would be a good idea to clean up this mess,” Kili smiled, placing a gentle kiss of his own upon Fili’s lips before he is pushing the blond off of him, giggling at the grunt the blond makes when he lands on the floor.

  
  
  
“Get in the shower quick enough and maybe I’ll wash your hair for you. I have fingers of magic after all,” Kili smiles, pushing off of the bed as he makes his way into the bathroom. Fili follows him in soon after.  


 

 

* * *

 

  
  
It takes them a bit longer than he wanted to finally be ready to start with the day, but Kili can’t honestly complain. He’d take spending time with Fili over Court drama any day. As it stood, things were not looking well where the Winter Court was concerned.

  
  
  
“A few Bean Sidhes went after Ori earlier this morning. I was able to put it to a stop with the group of spriggans and satyrs I had with me, but it could have been a close call. It would be better, I think, if we could get all three of the humans within the Court. It would give Thorin less options for payback,” Kelan says.

  
  
  
The council room consists of himself, Fili, Kelan, and Balin, all of who are silent. Kili only hopes that nothing will happen whilst Legolas, Faramir, and the rest are out watching his human friends. It’s important to him that his friends stay safe, but he can’t bare the idea of anyone getting hurt to protect them. It’s a vicious cycle that never ends, and he just wants everyone to be safe.

  
  
  
“I think you’re right on that account, laddie. If we are to keep them safe we need to bring them here, sooner than later. We’re wasting manpower in sending so many out to keep them alive,” Balin agrees, eyes shifting to look at Fili, looking maybe just this side of worried before he shifts to look at Kili.

  
  
  
“We’ll get them today. It’ll be in everyones best interests. Kelan, if you would put together a guard to accompany us? Balin, stay here and make sure things run smoothly. Kili and I will await at the main entrance for you and the guard.”

  
  
  
Kelan is quickly sets off, Balin following soon after, muttering about having to set up spare rooms for their soon to be guests. It leaves himself and Fili alone within the room, a serious look upon the blonds face.

  
  
“Do you have any idea as to where they will be? If we collect Eowyn first, we will have a better chance of convincing both Ori and Gimli that we are actually fae.”  


  
“I agree that we should get Eowyn first. It’s just going to be difficult to convince Ori and Gimli, even if she is there. They’ll have to leave their families and their lives behind, and I can guarantee that they won’t agree to that easily.”

  
  
“Of course they won’t... but we’ll figure it out. Maybe you could call Eowyn? We could meet up with her at her house, or somewhere private?” Fili asks.

  
  
“That’s brilliant! We can call Eowyn and meet up with her, then we can have her call up Gimli and Ori! It’ll make it so much easier instead of us having to run around trying to find them all day!”

  
  
Fili smiles at him softly, tugging him in for a soft kiss, fingers carding through brown hair. They look at one another easily, eyes soft and knowing as only a lovers can be. All to soon they are moving away from one another, needing to move onto completing their tasks for the day.

  
  
“Let me grab the phone we keep in here,” Fili murmurs, standing up and heading towards a side table that blends in easily with the wall. He can quite honestly say that he had never noticed it before. A moment later Fili is passing him the phone, sitting down beside him quietly.  


  
Taking the phone in hand, he dials the familiar number, bringing it up to his ear as he listens to the ringing through the line. It takes a few rings, but eventually Eowyn picks up the phone.  


  
“Hello? Who is this?” Her familiar voice brings a light smile to his face, plethora of memories flitting through his mind.

  
  
“It’s Kili, Eowyn. There’s something that I need to talk to you about.. and well, some things that you need to know.”

  
  
“This is really sudden Kili, what’s wrong? Faramir told me that you became Consort to Summer. Is it about that?”

  
  
He wishes that it were that simple, that he was just calling to tell her some good news. Instead he’s telling her of how she needs to come back to Court, to make her family worry once more for her.

  
  
“I wish it was about that.. but it isn’t. Thorin.. he found out that the deal I made with him was fake. He’s extremely upset with me and he’s out for blood, and I need you to be safe. All three of you. You have to come back to Court, Eowyn.”  


  
The end of the line is silent besides a slight crackling noise. Light sigh escapes from Eowyns mouth, and he can easily imagine the conflicted look that is upon her face.

  
  
“Kili....”

  
  
“Hes threatened to kill any of you. All of you, even, and the only way I can keep you safe, Ori and Gimli safe, is to bring all of you here. I can’t.. I can’t have any of you dying because of me.”

  
  
“....Alright. I’ll come back. When do you-“

  
  
“Today. And I need you to do something else for me, Eowyn, and it’s really important. I need you to call Ori and Gimli and get them to come over your house. We need to be alone because I’m going to need to give them proof that we're not absolutely insane. Fili and a few others are going to come with me, and we’ll figure it out from there.”  


  
“Alright. I’ll give both of them a call. I’ll tell them whatever I need to to get them to come over. Just try not to overwhelm them to much when you do show up? You know how Ori can be...”

  
  
“I’ll do my best, but I make no promises,” Kili chuckles, looking at Fili before he returns his gaze to the table.  


  
“Will you be heading over right now then?”

 

  
“Yes. I’ll have everyone use their glamour so Ori and Gimli can’t see them at first. I’ll try to give them the proof that they need that we’re not crazy or anything.”

  
  
“Alright then. We’ll see you soon then, Kili.”

  
  
Hanging up the phone, a sigh manages to escape from his throat, waves of fatigue rolling over him already. Kili knows that it is going to be a long day, but he doesn’t care if it means that his friends will be safe.

  
  
“Are you ready to go Kili?”

  
  
“Yes.. lets get this show on the road, I suppose.”  
  


 

* * *

  
  
  
It’s no surprise to Kili that by the time they get to the main entrance, Kelan is already there with the group he had prepared. It doesn’t take long for them to move out, covered in glamour and wrapped up in warmth. Eowyn lives on the other side of town, meaning they have quite a ways to walk. Moving quickly was of the utmost importance; catching the attention of the other Courts would only bring trouble whilst they tried to bring his friends back to Court.

  
  
It’s when one of the spriggan scouts from ahead comes back to warn them of a group of Winter fae that they decide to split up. Fili chooses a group of Silkies and Sprites, the fastest fae within the Court.

  
  
“Make contact with the group of Winter fae, but do not engage. Lead them away from us and get away as soon as you can. After they’ve lost your trail, keep an eye out for any other groups. We need to go as unnoticed as possible.”  


  
The small group of eight or so fae nod in assent, not needing another word from Fili to spur them on their way to complete their task. They continue on around the outskirts of the city, keeping away from the light burning sensation the presence of metal makes. It’s almost as if the aura of the metal is pressing down on him, tingling ache spreading across his skin the closer he gets. It’s not even that it exactly hurts, just that it is uncomfortable to deal with.

  
  
He doesn’t say anything about it, but Fili seems to notice it anyways. His fingers tangle with his own at his side, squeezing gently as he stands beside him. Small smile spreads across his face as he meets Filis eyes for a moment. It’s hard for him to remember that he has someone who cares so much about him now. Someone who can sense when he is uncomfortable or unhappy, just by looking at him, by being so attuned to him. 

  
  
They don’t waste anytime in speaking words of comfort, instead moving as fast as they can to reach their destination without catching attention. Every moment that they are outside they must be aware of their surroundings, on guard and on the defensive for any potential attacks. It’s nerve wracking and, a ball of anxiety building up within his chest, eyes darting to and fro as he takes in his surroundings.

  
  
Kili only allows himself to relax once they reach Eowyns house, the familiar sight making his heart skip a beat. He is the one who leads the way up the steps, knocking on the door and waiting for Eowyn to let them in. Glamour continues to layer over their group, making sure that no will be able to see them besides Eowyn. It’s a few stressful minutes of waiting before the door is finally opened, Eowyns familiar pale eyes looking out as she smiles softly at Kili.

  
  
“Kili! It’s wonderful to see you again!” pale arms wrap around him, hugging him tight before she lets go of him.  


  
“It’s nice to see you as well, though It would be nice if the circumstances were a bit different.”

  
  
“Well, come on in then! Don’t stand out in the cold.”  


  
She steps back and leaves the door open, motioning for them all to make their way inside. It takes him a moment to realize that Faramir is standing within, light smile gracing his lips as he watches Eowyn. If it were any other time, he would take the time to comprehend that look, but at the current time it seems so meaningless and trivial.

  
  
“Hello Fili, it’s nice to see you as well. You’ve been taking good care of Kili, yes?”

  
  
Bright flush flows across his cheeks as his head whips around to look at Eowyn, jaw going tight as Fili laughs brightly. The blond girl had always been a mother hen when it came to him, and it seemed that despite everything, that aspect still hadn’t changed. He was a fae now, dammit!

  
  
“Iv’e been taking very good care of him. There’ve been a few speed bumps but-“

 

  
Eowyns reaction is immediate, her eyes narrowing as she stops Fili in the hallway and levels a glare at him. Kili knows that things are going to get bad quite quickly if he doesn’t step in.

  
  
“What do you mean speed bumps? Fili, fae or not, I will-“  


  
“Eowyn! It’s fine! There’s nothing to worry about, we’re all good. Everything is fine.” Kili interrupts before anything can happen, but he can tell that she is far from done. Thankfully she lets it go for now, but not without leveling her glare at the brunet first.  


  
“You’re going to tell me about this later, Kili. Now everyone come along to the living room.”

  
  
With a toss of blond hair, Eowyn is leading the way to the living room, back pin straight. Fili tosses him a wide eyed glance but Kili only shrugs his shoulders in response, following after his human friend. Everyone is soon piling into the room after them, circling around and taking empty seats when they can. Others stand peering out the windows while a few of the group move to cover the back entrance of the home.

  
  
Eowyn sits down on a leather recliner, motioning for Kili to sit down in the one that is across from her. It leaves Fili in the position to either sit away from Kili or stand beside him. He chooses to stand. From what Kili can tell, it seems that Eowyn is taking great pleasure in trying to make Fili uncomfortable. Who knew it would take one human girl for Fili to feel cowed?

  
  
“So they’re on their way? Gimli and Ori?” He asks.

  
  
“Yes. They should be here any moment really. It was actually quite difficult to get them to come over here. Things have been a bit crazy since you “disappeared”... and now that your mom is gone as well.... People are asking a lot of questions. Honestly you’re quite lucky that you happened to call me today. My uncle has had me grounded ever since I came back home from the Summer Court. There’s even a curfew in place, and I can’t tell you the amount of questioning I’ve faced from the police.”

  
  
Kili feels like the worst kind of friend now, taking in the heavy bags beneath Eowyns eyes, how tired and frail she looks. She’d been gone for days after he’d been missing; of course the police would think there was a connection between the two of them. He feels tense and sick, insides twisting up tightly as he looks at.  


  
“What did you tell them?”

  
  
“The police? That I didn’t remember anything. That I’d been drugged and whoever it was that had taken me must have let me go. Everyone thinks that whoever it was that took me grabbed me because they thought I knew where you were. According to the school rumors, you’re a part of the mafia now.”

  
  
His eyes are wide, mouth open in surprise because he had never imagined that there would be such a huge reaction to him going missing. He just been another kid in the city, and not one that was very special at that.

  
  
“I didn’t realize that everything was this complicated,” he whispered, running fingers through his hair because he feels like the biggest ass in the world for causing all of this trouble.  


  
“It’s alright Kili, you’re doing your best to keep everyone safe. Of course, it’ll be difficult to explain he three of us disappearing once we come back again.. especially me since I’ve already been missing once.”  


  
“We’ll figure it out as we go, Kili. Don’t worry so much,” Fili breaks in, fingers curling around his own and squeezing hard at his hand. Eowyn only nods her head, breathing gently as she sits within the chair.  


  
There are a million things running through his head right now, hundreds of things that he wants to say. But he doesn’t know what to do or what he even can say in this situation. It seems that despite his assimilation into becoming Consort to Summer, he is still thoroughly connected to his human life. Thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door, internal warring coming to a halt as Eowyn stands up from her seat.  


  
“I’m going to go and let them in. It would be best if all of you stood out of the way or got up out of he seats... I’m not sure how your glamour works and I’d rather Ori and Gimli not sit on top of you,” Eowyn murmurs, flitting out of the room.

  
  
Kili stands up from his seat, the rest of the Summer fae following his example. He can hear the voices of Ori and Gimli, the sounds of their feet padding along the carpeted floors as they walk into the room. It’s almost surreal when they walk into the room. Ori and Gimli don’t even see him, his body covered in glamour. They just sit right down as Eowyn walks in after them, meeting his eyes before she sits down.

  
  
Ori looks terrible, skin pale and hair longer and lankier than he has ever seen it. Freckles stand out in stark contrast against his skin, eyes sad with sorrow. Gimli has clearly lost weight, hair thrown back in a low ponytail as he rubs at his eyes. All of this because of him.  


  
“How long will your Uncle be out Eowyn?” Ori asks, eyes darting around the room before he looks back to her.  


  
“All day. I just wanted the both of you to come here. I haven’t been quite that honest to the both of you.. I’d like to tell you the truth of what happened when I went missing.”  


  
The two visibly perk up at those words, eyes latching onto her and waiting in silence. Neither one needs to speak a word for her to know that she has their full attention.  


  
“I need you to listen to me. To not interrupt me until I’m finished, despite how crazy this is going to sound. Now. When I was first taken, it was by a man named Thorin. I don’t remember much about what happened, just that there were these terrifying creatures and everything was chill and cold. It felt as though there was no warmth left in the world... just eternally bitter cold. I thought I was drugged, because I couldn’t understand the creatures that I had seen. They didn’t make sense, and I knew that they had to have been made up in my head. But.. but the next day.. Thorin, he grabbed me and there were more of them, creatures straight out from a fairytale book.”

  
  
“Eowyn..” Ori interrupts her, shooting a look to Gimli before he swallows a bit and reaches out to her, grabbing her hands.

  
  
“Hunny, it’s been a long couple of weeks, and none of us having been getting any sleep. I think that maybe you should-“  


  
“Oh stop it Ori!” she snaps, slapping his hands away before she continues.  


  
  
“I found Kili. The man who took me wanted to make a deal with Kili, and I was the bargaining chip. He-“  


  
“You saw Kili? He made a deal then, that’s why you came back?” Gimli asks.

  
  
“ _Yes_ , now let me finish! He’s fine, he just.. he did get involved with a group, just not any kind that we were thinking of. And I know, I _know_ this sounds insane, but he’s a part of the Summer Court now. And.. you remember Fili, yes?”  


  
“Are you insane Eowyn, the Summer Court!? Now you’re believing in fairies and all of that bull? Did you hit your head or something?” Of course Gimli is the one to growl and put up a fight, always the logical one out of the group. Ori at least seems to be willing to listen to what she has to say.  


  
“Yes, we remember him. Blondie with the cute butt. What about him?”

  
  
Kili can see that Fili has turned a bright shade of pink, eyebrows raising into his hair as he looks from Ori to Kili.  He only shrugs his shoulders shooting him a look that clearly reads _pay attention!_  


  
“He’s the King of the Summer Court. And Kili went with Fili because he is the Consort. He’s a fae, and that’s why he left, why he came to say goodbye. Because he’s immortal and we’re not.”

  
  
Gimli is flustered and scowling, grumbling underneath his breath and it’s easy to see that he thinks Eowyn has completely lost her marbles. Ori, at least, seems to at least be willing to play along.

  
  
  
“Alright. Say it is true, that both of them are.. what did you say? Fae? Say they both are. Why don’t they just use their magic or fairy dust or whatever to make everyone forget about them?”  


  
Eowyn bites her lip as she huffs in frustration, hands slapping down onto the cushion she’s sitting upon.

  
  
“I don’t know Ori, I don’t know anything about them! It’s complicated and-“

  
  
“Eowyn, I’m sorry hunny but this is completely insane, there is no way that what you’re saying is possible,” Ori sighs, leaning back in his chair as he shoots her a worried look.

  
  
“Fine, you don’t believe me. I suppose if I didn’t know any better, I wouldn’t believe me either. But that’s why I have proof. Come on Kili, stand in the middle of the room and show them.”

  
  
She beckons for Kili to move forward, giving him a fierce look when he hesitates. Showing them like this is going to be completely over dramatic and he knows that Ori is bound to have a heart attack if he just suddenly appears. Instead, he stands behind the couch that Ori and Gimli or both sitting in, keeping himself out of their line of sight. Only then does he pull of his glamour, heart pulsing with nervous anticipation.  Eowyn seems to be slightly put out that he hadn’t just appeared out of thin air to him, but he isn’t really there to cater to her needs and wants.

  
  
“Hey Ori.. Gimli...”  


  
Just as he expected, Ori lets out a ear splitting shriek, tumbling off of the couch as he tries to twist around and see Kili. Gimli just freezes where he sits, head moving in tiny increments until his gaze finally alights upon the brunet. His mouth opens and closes, gaping like a fish.  
  
  
“Kili?”  
  
  
Ori squeaks his name, slowly getting up but not making a move to come any closer. Gimli slowly moves to stand beside Ori, placing a hand on his arm as they both watch him. Eowyn only sighs, standing up and throwing a couch cushion at Kili.

  
  
“Look. He’s real. Now show them a party trick so we can get this show on the road Kili, I don’t fancy being here for Thorin to find.”  


  
Eowyn is about to get on his last nerve but he doesn’t bother to say anything, just sets in on trying to convince them because she is right. They don’t have any time to waste right now.

  
  
  
“Fee? Help me show them?”

  
  
The blond is standing right beside him, giving the brunet a small smile before he sheds his glamour, appearing to the two humans as if he had stepped right out of thin air. Fili looks warm and beautiful as ever, golden waves falling around his face, his blue eyes dancing.

  
  
Ori and Gimli can only stand there gaping, skin paling to the color of milk, shocked and dumbfounded. Waves of disbelief crash between the two, shock etching into the lines of their faces.

  
  
  
“Just watch,” Kili murmurs, turning to look at Fili. His love shoots him a soft smile before Fili begins to twist the glamour around him, comforting flows of heat circling around as flowers slowly begin to dance through the air, seemingly pouring out of the ceiling as they tumble around his friends.

  
  
Ori gasps in astonished delight, hands raising up to catch a flower between his fingers. Fingertips rub gently against the petals, taking in the soft velvet sensation. Slowly the flow of flowers start to ebb away, the last blooms floating to the floor. Everything is silent, Oris eyes meeting Kilis before he is biting at his lip. Gimli, on the other hand, stands there with a scowl, a look of unease within his eyes.  


  
“I don’t believe it. You could have easily set this up before we even got here. We’ll need more proof than that if we are to even begin listening to what you have to say, Eowyn, or you Kili. How are we supposed to believe you when you’re constantly appearing and disappearing all over the place Kili? All of this.. it’s been crazy!”

  
  
Kili can see the hurt that bleeds into Gimli’s eyes, the betrayal and anger. He wants nothing more than to take it away, but he knows that it is something that he deserves. He knows that he’s never been very good at being friends with others. All he can do is give Kili the proof that he needs.  
  
  
“Rian.. would you be willing to show yourself to Ori and Gimli?” Kili knows that Rian will be more than willing to help after their previous snowball fight of what feels like years ago. It helps that Rian is a satyr as well, one of the more outlandish types of fae within the Court. He nods his head in consent, hoofs carefully bypassing the coffee table and other side tables as he slowly reveals himself from the glamour.  


  
Gimli instantly backs up, swearing loudly as he pushes Ori in front of him as a shield. Eowyn snorts at the action, Ori looks on in wonder and the rest of the fae in the room break out in a chorus of laughter, none of which the two human teens can hear.  
  
  
“How many more of you are there in hear?” Ori asks, peering and searching around the room like he might be able to find more creatures standing about.  
  
  
“A fair few,” Kili smiles, finally allowing himself to relax just the smallest bit. Eowyn, meanwhile, is heckling Gimli about using Ori as some kind of shield, the red head turning a brilliant red as he growls about surprise attacks.  
  
  
“I just can’t believe this! I just- Kili, this is crazy!” Ori laughs, slowly peering up at Rian with wide eyes.

  
  
“It is, isn’t it? But... well it’s a bit more complicated then that...”

  
  
“What do you mean? How could it possibly be more complicated?” Gimli guffaws.

  
  
Kili is more than ready to reply when a blood stained Pixie crashes in through a window, wings cut and torn and glamour completely gone. The entire room breaks into an out roar, every fae within the room peeling off their glamour as they howl and yell in fury.

  
  
“Silence!” Fili bellows, voice carrying over the din as the fae around him slowly follow his command. All attention is brought to the pixie that is being held up by two others, blood drops dripping onto the carpet.

  
  
“What happened Orrin, what’s going on?”

  
  
“Th-Thorin is heading here! a smaller group of the Winter Court is already on its way and we’re trying to hold them back as best as we can!”  


  
“We need to leave, now!” Fili growls.  


  
“I need the three of you to come with me!” Kili instantly turns to the three humans, pleading with them.

  
  
“Go where!? Kili, what’s going on!?” Ori squeaks, watching as the room begins to flow with movement.  


  
“I can’t explain right now, but if you don’t come with me you’re going to get hurt. Just please, please trust me?”

  
  
He’s ready for them to put up a fight, but Eowyn breaks in before anything else can be said, Faramir appearing by her side once more.  


  
“I’m going with him. You’d do well to come with us Ori, Gimli. He’ll explain everything later.”

  
  
They still look hesitant, fear working it’s way into their eyes but they finally nod their heads in agreement, moving in behind Kili and watching as the rest of the fae in the room fall into ranks around them, Fili in the lead.

  
  
“We head straight for Court. No matter what happens, I want the four of you to get back there, alright?” Fili murmurs, to Kili, the command clear in his tone.  
  
  
“Fili-“  
  
  
“Sh, Kili. I’m just going to go with Kelan, we have to bring Orrin back to the Court. And I need you to stay with your friends, to help them. You need to be strong for me and for them, alright?”  
  
  
“I.. promise you’ll be right behind us?”  
  
  
“Promise.”  
  
  
One smile, a soft press of lips.  
  
  
That is all Kili gets before Fili is making his way through the crowd, and before Kili is making his way out of the house with his friends.

 

 

**TBC**

* * *

 

Thanks again everyone for coming back to read more! It's like 2 in the morning where I am and I don't have anyone to look over this so yeaaah. Sorry for any mistakes, they are all my own! Leave me feedback if you'd like to! Thank you lovelies! <3


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'd like to start off by saying that I am soooo sorry this update has taken so long for me to make! I grew a bit disenchanted with this story for a while, so I couldn't bring myself to work on it. But now it's here! So sorry for taking so long, and thank you for sticking around to keep on reading!! I hope all of you enjoy this chapter! I don't have a beta for this chapter, so sorry for any mistakes!
> 
> If you want to know about updates, chapter snippets, or just generally have any questions, hit me up at letterstoshakespeare.tumblr.com! 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated, and thank you once again for coming back to read more!
> 
> Enjoy, Dearies! <3

 

* * *

 

As soon as they leave the building all hell breaks loose. Winter fae are circling about  hurling pointed icicles, spears littered with frost and using their glamour to freeze summer fae in their tracks. Kili can feel the way that the cold bites into his skin, seeping into his lungs but he ignores it, letting his own glamour swirl out around him in an attempt to warm those fae that are close to him.   
  
  
Everyone is yelling and he can hear Fili behind him shouting orders, but he doesn’t waste any time in trying to figure out what is being said. He knows what he has to do and that’s all that matters right now. It’s obvious from the looks of horror on Gimli and Ori’s faces that they have slowly started to see the winter and summer fae around them, minds trying to wrap around the glamour as Kili pushes his own onto them, allowing them to see through the glamour that keeps all of the fae invisible.   
  
  
He doesn’t waste anymore time lingering, shoving his friends forward as summer fae converge around them. Shards of ice are tossed and thrown their way, rowen men and satyrs throwing themselves in front of the icy points whilst others hurl their glamour to make them melt. It’s all yelling and screaming and Ori is clutching onto his arm, fingers digging into skin and everything is a whirlwind.   
  
Kili and Faramir lead the way as they twist and turn through the city, winter fae seeming to pop out from every corner. It’s whilst they are running through a crowded alleyway that everything tears apart at the seems, vilas, hags, and hollows dropping down from the rooftops, led by none other than Dwalin. The second in command of the Winter Court wears a shit eating grin that splits his face wide, teeth bared as he hoists a large battle axe in his hands. He is hulking like a bear, corded muscles bulging and how the hell are they supposed to get by such a brute?  
  
  
“Thought you’d get away that easily, didya? Fili left you all alone, abandoned ya, and he leaves ya with Faramir, the weakest one of ‘em all fer protection? I have t’say Kili, things aren’t lookin’ very well fer you from where I’m standin”   
  
  
Kili feels like all the air has been knocked out of his lungs, immediately turning around only to see that Fili is nowhere to be seen. Summer and Winter fae stand fighting at the mouth of the alleyway, and Fili isn’t there, Fili isn’t here. Sharp gasp escapes his mouth but he doesn’t have time to think about it, to focus on the terror pulsing inside of himself because Ori is clutching onto him for dear life and Faramir is growling in complete fury.   
  
  
“ Come on then, aren’t you goin’ to fight me Faramir? Or will ya’ stand there with tail quivering between legs? Or how ‘bout you Kili? Fight me an’ I’ll let yer friends have a head start.”  
  
  
He swallows hard be he knows that he can’t do a damn thing, that it wouldn’t even matter if he tried because Kili can barely use a sword with Kelan, let alone trying to fight off a battleaxe. Dwalin sees the fear clouding in his eyes, manic edge entering his own as he takes a large step forward.   
  
Group of Summer fae instantly crowds closer together, shoulders pressing tight and weapons raised up in defense. Kili can feel how fear courses through them, terror biting at their hearts and he wishes he were better, that he were Fili because maybe then he would have at least an inkling towards what the hell he should be doing in this situation.Instead all he can do is try to send waves of summer heat and glamour towards his fae, attempting to enthuse them with some sense of security because it’s all that he can do at this point.   
  
“Always the conversationalist, Dwalin,” Faramir murmurs, raising his sword as he takes a step forward. Eowyn’s breath hitches behind him, and Kili knows without a doubt that all of this is going to go to hell. A single look from green eyes is casted his way before Faramir gives him a wan smile, back straightening as determination flickers across his face.   
  
“Run.”  
  
Faramir runs forward as Kili pulls Ori back towards the mouth of the alley, Eowyn’s scream ringing in his ears but he can’t waste time to look behind. Blistering fear is circling through his veins and his hands are shaking but he pushes on, the group bursting forth from the alley like bats out of hell. There’s so much noise all around, to many screams and shouts, battle cries and yelled commands. It’s chaos and Kili has no idea of what he should do besides run.   
  
  
So he does his best to lead the group on, sprinting through the streets and knocking into all manner of people along the sidewalks. It’s an invisible horror show taking place in what feels like another world, but Kili knows that it isn’t, knows it by the bite and sting that hits his skin when sharp blades of ice slice across his arm. Eowyn is sobbing and Gimli is latching onto Ori and he has no idea of what else to do and he feels so god damn useless.    
  
  
Kili hates it, hates how terrified he is, hates how he doesn’t know what to do or how to fix any of this. At the end of the day, he is useless because he doesn’t know how to protect anyone. Not his friends, his Court, or himself. So he runs, drags everyone along after him in hopes that they will reach the Court, that they will find safety there.   
  
  
“Kili we have to go back for him! We have to!”  
  
Eowyn is screaming and pleading but he can’t bring himself to listen right now, dragging her along behind him because he can’t let her go back there, it’s not an option. Feet pound against pavement, clashes of armor and swords and he can’t distinguish anything anymore in his head. They’re rounding the corner and the Court is in sight, patrolling fae looking on in shock as they pull out their swords and start running and flying towards them.   
  
  
Each gasping breath sends arcs of pain through his lungs, feet stumbling forward as he pulls his friends along into the safety of the Court. Kili wants nothing more than to hide away like a lost and scared boy, but he knows that he can’t. Not now that he is Consort. Instead of racing ahead along with his friends, he stops and corrals them forward, loosening Ori and Eowyns’ grip from his arm.   
  
“Follow them in, alright? Don’t look back, just get in the building and do whatever they tell you. I’ll be inside soon.”  
  
Tears are splashing down Eowyn’s face and she’s shaking her head no, trying to keep herself attached to Kili but he needs her to let go.   
  
“Kili, no! You have to come with us!!”  
  
“No. I have to stay here, all right? Just go inside, and I’ll be there soon. I promise.”  
  
He nods for one of the silkies to lead her into the building, watching until she, Ori, and Gimli get into the safety of the building. Someone else is yelling for him to get inside as well, a voice that he sees is connected to Legolas. The silver blond is mid-clash with a lupine, sword hacking into the flanks of the furry beast whilst he growls at Kili.   
  
  
“Get into the Court, Kili!”  
  
  
“Stop yelling at me and focus on what you’re doing,” Kili snarls, looking onwards at the Summer and Winter fae that edge closer to the Court with each minute that passes . The goal is to get to the Summer Court first, to enter and take control and it’s a seething mess. Kili knows that he’s leaving himself open, that he has no right to be out there, but he needs to find Fili, to make sure that he’s safe because he can’t go inside until he knows.   
  
  
Lupine snarl and snap, hags shrieking, vilas hurling handfuls of ice shards, mouths open to release sharp screams. Satyrs shoot arrow after arrow towards the Winter fae, nymphs hurling flames and pixies flittering about to poke at sensitive eyes. Crystals of ice form upon the ground, summer heat causing them to puddle before winter causes them to freeze into slick patches.  
  
Fili and Kelan are nowhere to be seen, but the bloody form of Faramir comes bounding towards the ongoing battle, blood dripping into his eyes and sword arm hanging limply at his side. Enraged roar slips through the air as Dwalin comes running close behind, axe slicing through the bodies of any Summer fae that bother to get in his way. Blood spurts from stumps of limbs and of necks missing heads, splashing out onto the ground in splattered pools. Consort to Summer feels his stomach heave, pupils blowing wide and mouth opening to take in huge gasps of air.   
  
“Faramir!”   
  
He yells the Sidhes name, watching in horror as Dwalin is converged upon by a mass of Summer fae that latch onto his limbs. He shakes a few of them off like they are nothing more than flies, snarling as he crushes a pixie between his fingers. Small waves of pain grow into throbbing pulsations as he feels more and more lives being snuffed out, his very essence screaming as Summer fae meet their deaths. Some lives flicker like candle flames trying to stay lit, others snuffing out completely before they even had a chance to try.   
  
The fae that try to slow Dwalin manage to do so for a few minutes, allowing Faramir to dodge his way towards Kili. And he knows that it’s a stupid idea, that he needs to get inside because he’s just a liability out here. But he can’t, not until he at least has Faramir because he needs to feel like he has done something to help.   
  
Slowly, he pushes his glamour outwards to encircle the Summer fae nearest him, edging forward and weaving his way towards the wounded Sidhe. Kili continues onwards, reaches forwards and latches onto Faramirs bloody form. As soon as Kilis arms wrap around the wounded fae, his eyes connect with Dwalins, chest clenching as the Winter fae roars in anger and starts to make his way towards them, using his axe to slaughter anyone that gets in his way.   
  
Faramir is practically slumped agains him, blood dripping from the corners of his mouth and eyes hazy and blurry with pain. Kili’s heart is beating out of his chest and there’s a cold weight in his stomach, but he manages to push himself into motion, ignoring the torrents of fear that wash over him. Faramir grasps his fingers around Kili’s wrist, holding on tight as he half drags half carries the wrecked man.   
  
Screaming is coming from behind him and he knows that Dwalin is going to get to them before he can get Faramir to safety, but he continues on anyways. He refuses to leave Faramir behind because Kili can feel his life flickering like a candle, and he will not leave him to die outside in the cold, not after he had ended up this way to try and protect Kili and his friends.   
  
“Kili, don’t be an idiot,” Faramir gasps the words, coughing up blood that sprinkles onto Kili’s clothes.   
  
“Shutup and move!”  
  
They move forward step by step and he can hear the snarls behind him. Kili makes the mistake of looking behind, the entire world freezing as he sees that there is only one rowen man that stands between Kili, Faramir, and Dwalin. There are fae rushing towards them but they are getting caught up by Winter fae that try to stop their advance, condemning Kili and Faramir to a confrontation that neither one of them can handle.   
  
Kili knows that they won’t make it to the doors of the Court in time, not when Faramir is in his current state. He can barley walk, let alone make a run for it. So gently he sets Faramir down onto the ground, turning to watch as Dwalin hacks away at the Rowen Man. And it hurts because he can’t help. He doesn’t have a sword on him because he’d be useless with one, and he doesn’t know how to twist and use his glamour just yet so a fireball is out.    
  
All he can do is stand his ground, adams apple bobbing as the rowan man finally falls beneath the battle axe, twitching upon the ground in pain. Kili wraps his glamour around the fae to give him comfort in the throes of his death, the only useful thing that he can do. Dwalin just grins at him, hefting his battle axe as he takes a step forward.   
  
“All alone now Kili, no one to come save ya. Lookit how all your fae are struggling so hard te get to you. Dying to save you.”  
  
He looks around, and they are. Desperately, all of them working towards him but not being able to because they are outnumbered. Despite that they try to continue on, eyes clouded with determination and fear. For him. All for him and he can do nothing to defend himself because he has nothing. All he can do is stand in front of Faramir, protect him with his body since that’s all he has.   
  
“Kili!”   
  
Faramir hisses at him, practically throws his sword at him and he barely manages to get a grip upon the hilt. Dwalin roars with laughter, eyes on icy fire as he holds up his axe for Kili to see even better.   
  
“You think ta fight me with that little poker? This axe o’mine will slice right through that. I doubt you even know how ta handle the thing, do you? Poor little Consort who doesn’t know ah damn thing about bein’ a fae, that’s what you are!”  
  
The words turn into a snarl, axe swinging out and Kili barely manages to swing the sword upward  to block, sparks flying as metal hits metal and his hands throb from the force of impact.  All the yelling around him fades out as he tries desperately to keep himself alive, sweat beading along his body as he tries his hardest to avoid the swift flow of attacks that Dwalin makes against him.   
  
He knows that he’s being played with, that Dwalin is just having fun with him, knows in the way he smiles darkly, knows in the way that he finally makes a move to hurt him. Kili doesn’t get the sword up quite in time, sharp gasp escaping his lips as the cool metal of the axe bites into the side of his chest, cutting clean through flesh and sinew, sinking thickly into bone. Blood blossoms across the fabric of his shirt, and he doesn’t feel a damn thing at first, brain in overload as it fires neurons of agony across his skin.   
  
It doesn’t hit until Dwalin has pulled the axe out of him, warm blood dribbling out as white hot pain sears across his side, harsh scream slipping out and it all happens in mere seconds but it feels like an eternity. The sword drops from his hand with a resounding clatter, breath rattling through him as he tries to gasp through the aching pain, falling to the ground. Hard pavement bites into his knees but it’s nothing compared to the inferno that is his side, the twisting agony that brings tears to his eyes with each breath that enters his lungs.   
  
His hands slither up towards his side, blood slicking his fingers as he tries to stem the flow but the pressure hurts, it hurts so bad and there’s so much screaming and Faramir is staring at him with horrified eyes, scrabbling towards Kili with desperate movements. His mouth tastes metallic and he just, it just hurts. Kili can only watch on with wide brown eyes as Dwalin raises the axe above his head, and he knows that he’s going to die, that this is it.   
  
  
Brain screams at him to move but he can’t, he’s frozen in fear and it’s swinging down towards him but theres  a body in front of him, sword blocking the axe and attacking with a quick flurry of motion.   
  
Fili sways like a reed in the wind as he fights, the sword an extension of him as he ducks and weaves. Body is covered in blood and he’s bleeding from a cut on his cheek. His eyes, his eyes are alight with swirling rage, fury so raw and deep that it pulses out in thick hot waves, ones that cause Dwalin to break out in sweat as he tries to swing his heavy axe against Fili.   
  
It’s all so fast and slow and he almost can’t believe it when he sees Fili twirl away from the axe, sword pushing through Dwalins stomach in a focused twist. The giant of a brute looks almost surprised by the weapon that sticks out of him, mouth forming an oh as the King of Summer pulls the weapon out, only to stab it through him once more.   
  
Blood pours from the Winter Sidhes mouth, axe clattering to the ground as he falls down onto his hands and knees. Fili doesn’t stop, takes his sword and stabs through Dwalins back, over and over until  the body on the ground no longer twitches. So ended the might of Dwalin, second in command to the King of Winter.   
  
Kili can no longer look, eyes focusing in on the blood that oozes around his hands, the hot heat that pulses all around the area. He knows that Fili is calling his name, is reaching down for him and picking him up. Kili lets his hands drop from the wound, bloody hands curling into waves of golden hair as he screams from the sudden movement. He’s a limp ragdoll in the Summer Kings arms, eyes unfocused as he is quickly brought into the Court.   
  
He thinks he hears the sound of Ori screaming, Eowyn screeching his name before Fili rushes to find Naula, Kili’s blood dripping large drops upon the stone floors. And he just wants the ache to stop, for the blinding hot pain to go away and he can’t breathe, he can’t breathe and the entire world is spinning and he can’t help but to sob because it hurts.   
  
  
“F-Fee I c-can’t breathe I c-can’t, make it st-stop I can’t-“  
  
He’s gasping and he’s being lowered onto a cot, metallic taste growing strong in his mouth and he thinks maybe it’s blood but he isn’t sure. Fili has both hands placed against his cheeks, blue eyes wide and he’s turning to look at Naula, grim look in his eyes as he speaks to her. He can’t understand the words that are being spoken, but the healer is looking fearfully on as she nods her head slowly, standing back as Fili places his hands on either side of Kili’s gaping wound.   
  
Somehow, Kili manages to make out what Fili is saying through the haze of his pain, body going horribly cold and he can’t stand it now that he is Summer. And if he is Summer, why is he freezing, Teeth chattering and blood spreading past his lips?  
  
“You’re going to be okay Kee, you’re going to be fine. I’m going to make sure of it.”  
  
Heart clenches at the whispered words, spikes of uncertainty and pain swimming through his veins. Sounds try to form on his tongue but nothing comes out, shapes not bending the way that they should and he can’t do anything about it.   
  
Warm fingers slip across his skin and his eyes go wide, Fili dropping down onto his knees, tanned skin slip sliding in blood and he feels so cold. Sharp cough escapes his chest and blood coats the brunets lips, pain slowly slipping away because he’s going numb. It’s sharp contrast that burns through his being when Fili begins to push his glamour into Kili’s body, harsh scream tearing through his throat because it scorches.   
  
Sharp feelings arch through his skin as cold and warmth mix together, eyes watering in agony as he tries and fails to stop himself from convulsing upon the cot. Arms hold down his flailing limbs and he sees the way Fili’s face is paling, blood beginning to drip from the blonds nose and Kili feels like the entire world is coming undone around him.   
  
Numbness is becoming a pulsing warmth, but each tide of heat brings a thick smear of blood to drop out of Fili’s nose, and Kili is terrified, some primal part of himself knowing that Fili is hurting to help him and he hates it. The brunet wants to reach out, to tell Fili to stop but he is stuck in a haze, blurred screams all around and there’s so much shouting and fear arcing through him.   
  
Everything is coming back together for Kili slowly but surely and Naula is yelling, any of her composure gone as she starts to tug at Fili’s hands, blue eyes rolled into the back of his skull and blood splashing into little puddles upon the floor. He tries to make sense of the chaos in his head, the stark red that is smeared along Fili’s pale face. None of it is comprehensible, none of it makes sense, and when everything fades to black, he can’t bring himself to fight it. 

 

* * *

  
  
  
Kili reawakens in increments, consciousness returning in small layers that take an eternity to build up. It starts with a low buzzing, like flies or mosquitos that are just out of reach and you can’t quite kill them. The low burning ache that spreads when you have to pee but your so comfy in your bed that you can’t bring yourself to get up. It builds up into a pulsing ache that courses through his body; a flushed fever that awakens him in the night, bringing him onto the cusp of wakefulness.   
  
Voices are in the background, hushed and whispering. They’re low grumbles but words make their way through the buzzing inside of his skull. Words like “Fili” and “Condition”. Kili tries so hard to wake himself, to understand what is going on but he’s so slow, screaming at himself to open his eyes, to just make a limb move, but he can’t. He’s a bug trapped in resin, and he doesn’t know how he’s supposed to get himself out.   
  
He’s not sure how long it takes him, hours or days, but someway, somehow, he manages to come back to wakefulness. When brown eyes open, black spots burst into his vision, head thick with cotton and the world moving and changing like molasses. Ori and Gimli sit slumped together side by side, arms entwined and dark shadows beneath their eyes. He’s not sure where Eowyn is. A little voice in his head whispers Faramir but he doesn’t spend long thinking of it.   
  
Lips part as he tries to speak, voice catching in his throat and not a sound comes out, just the whistle of air against his dry tongue. He wants to yell, to scream and shout so someone will hear him, will tell him what the hell is going on. And it takes him so long, so very long to finally be able to speak, throat working hard to get any sounds out.   
  
“O-Ori. Ori?”  
  
He’s dizzy and exhausted by the time his friend finally hears him, shooting up and letting Gimli fall to the side as he scrambles towards Kili, eyes wide with joy.   
  
“Kili! Oh god you’re awake!! Kelan, he’s awake! Get Naula!!”  
  
Everything bursts into a mess of noise, the room filling with bodies and voices that shout happiness. Hands move him around and pull at blankets, fingers prodding at wounds and dragging at bandages. Lips try to move and make more words but he keeps on hearing “don’t speak, don’t talk, save your energy,” but he doesn’t care. He just wants Fili, he wants his love and he wants him to be fine because Kili is starting to feel the presence of the Court in the back of his mind. Kelan is on him in seconds when the advisor notices his change in expression, hands cupping his face as he speaks lowly.   
  
“Kili, you need to block it out, you need to block the Court out right now, okay? Just block them out.”  
  
It’s not a choice though, because he can’t. He can’t stop the waves of misery that crash down upon him, the sorrow that is drowning him, sadness that sizzles like acid and anger that courses and pulses inside of his skull. It splits the pieces of himself that are barely clinging together like shards of glass and he can’t breathe again. Kili is engulfed with every feeling of misery, pain, and despair, mouth opening to release silent screams as his back arches off of the bed he is laying upon.   
  
Hands grab at him, try to hold him down, pain blazing through his chest but he can’t stop, he can’t stop writhing when there is just so much pain and the world is splintering around him. Through the din of the room he can hear Naula’s voice, feel fingers pressing to his temples and everything comes to a frozen standstill. Silent. Nothing. Wide open eyes and long exhale of breath. Slump back down into sweat soaked sheets and slowly try to grasp what’s going on.   
  
Naula, Ori, Gimli, Legolas, and Kelan stand around him, all with tired looks and pallid skin, large bags beneath their eyes and utter heartache etched across the lines of their faces. And out of all of this, all he can think of, the only thing he wants, is Fili. He needs Fili, needs him like a fish needs water, like the world needs the sun. Kili needs him and he can’t stop thinking about the blood that pulsed from the blonds nose, the thick drops and the sick paleness of his skin.   
  
“I want all of you to leave besides Kelan. We need to speak to Kili alone,” Naula murmurs, shooing the group away. There are mild protests, halfhearted attempts to stay, but all three give up easily enough. Soon he’s alone with Kelan and Naula, eyes darting around the unfamiliar room that he’s within.   
  
“Kili.. you need to rest,” Kelan murmurs, eyes carefully looking him over.   
  
“I-“  
  
“You need to get better Kili. For the Court.”   
  
He tries to listen, tries to take in their cool and collected faces, but all he can think of is Fili. Why isn’t Fili here, why isn’t he standing by his side? Holding his hand and telling him that everything was going to be okay?   
  
“W-where’s Fili.”  
  
No one says a word, room ringing with a lack of sound. It’s odd. Odd how the lack of it causes a ringing in his ears, the way it crashes down around him and smothers him like a blanket. He is suffocated by it, smothered in it’s thick embrace and he can’t do a damn thing about it.   
  
“Tell me.”  
  
Neither one goes to answer, faces blank and all he can see is blood, rivers of red that drip down Fili’s face, handprints of blood in golden hair and that’s all everything is. A constant stream of crimson that mars and stains everything.   
  
“Tell me!” The words are a hoarse shout, one that rouses Kelan at least, teeth biting his lips, eyes squinching closed before he opens them again slowly. Yet he still says nothing, eyes carefully trained upon Naula and refusing to look into his own. He’s ready to beg, to crawl his way around the Court if he has to, because he needs to know what the hell is going on. Naula looks at Kelan and nods her head before she meets Kili’s gaze, carefully walking closer as she sits on the edge of the bed.   
  
“You’ve been out for a few days, Kili. Two to be exact.”  
  
“I don’t care about that, I want-“  
  
“Just listen.”  
  
She takes a moment to collect herself, hair that is usually in a tight bun is falling around her shoulders in red tangles. Naula is a mess, just like all the others, and Kili knows that it doesn’t bode well. That’s why he wants this over with, why he needs to know because he can’t take the suspense of not knowing.   
  
“ When Fili brought you in after he killed Dwalin.. You’d lost a lot of blood Kili. To much blood. Your wound was infected with Winter glamour, which made it difficult to heal and.. you were... I knew as soon as I looked at you, that there wouldn’t be.. there wouldn’t be time for me to do anything to save you Kili. So.. so Fili decided to take things into his own hands.”  
  
Naula pauses, eyes shining and Kili feels sick, feels like he is dying because he can’t breath and there’s a low whine building up in his chest because he doesn’t like where this is going, he doesn’t want this, he doesn’t want to hear it be he needs to hear it.   
  
“He healed you enough to save you Kili, but at a great cost to himself. When you heal someone like that, bring them away from the brink of death.. the wounds and the trauma.. it has to go somewhere. There has to be balance, and Fili.. he took it onto himself. I don’t think he was expecting as much resistance as he got because of the Winter glamour, that’s why he started to bleed. I kept trying to get him to stop, I swear that I did, but he wouldn’t let me. He just.. he kept on saying that he had to save you, that he wouldn’t let you die.”  
  
Tears are leaking out of her eyes and Kili doesn’t know what to do, dread building up and cresting. He only knows that it’s all about to come crashing down around him, that he won’t be able to hold back the feelings of the Court, that he will drown in sorrow and he will fade away because what else is he supposed to do?  
  
“Just tell me. Just tell me what happened I need- Please.”  
  
Kelan is the one who continues on, voice steady as he meets Kili’s gaze.   
  
“ You need to understand that the blow you took from Dwalin caused immense damage to you Kili. It cut clean through your side, severed the muscle and went straight through your rib cage. You wouldn’t- you wouldn’t stop bleeding, and by the time Fili brought you inside you were.. you were going to die. We could all see that you were going to die. And Fili.. he took on the worst of the damage for you. The severed ribs, the pain, the bleeding. Your wound.. the bones and the muscles are bruised, and the cut has been bleeding but Fili.. the wound won’t heal. He took it on for you and now he must pay natures price. We’ve been working night and day to keep him alive but it’s.. it’s not going well.”  
  
And it splits. The world falls apart and breaks into shattered bits, shoulders caving inwards and he can’t say anything. It is indescribable, the sickness that spreads through his lungs, the anguish that grabs at his head and gnaws away at the fragile threads of any stability. Terror claws at his insides and bile is rushing up his throat, body leaning over the edge of the bed as he heaves, nothing more than liquid splashing across the floor. Heavy panicked breaths escape from his lungs, the aching muscles of his chest contracting to fast and he can’t breathe properly and his body won’t stop quivering. His hands shake and they won’t stop, refuse to stop.   
  
“W-where is he? I need to see him, you have to let me see him, I can’t- please let me seem him I have to- I have to-“  
  
The words catch and twist in his throat, black spots appearing in his vision once more as the fear completely takes over, body and mind falling into shock as he gasps in desperate breaths of air. Kelan looks on with a pained expression, misery entering his eyes and Naula is back at his side again, hands rubbing at his arms as she tries to calm him down.   
  
“Kili, you need to relax, you’re going to pass out if you don’t. You’re going into shock, and you need to try and calm down, alright? You need to wait to see him Kili, you need to.. you need to try and get some of your strength back and-“  
  
“Let me see him now! I am his Consort, I have the right, I have the authority, and I want to see him now!” he doesn’t realize that he’s shouting, but he is. Both Naula and Kelan flinch back from his words but he doesn’t care, doesn’t care about anything because Fili.   
  
He doesn’t care that he needs to rest, doesn’t care that his side is throbbing and that everything is a dizzy mess, because he’s desperate. He’s desperate to see the most important person in his life, the one person who gives him purpose and meaning. So he forces himself to sit up, body screaming for him to stop but he doesn’t. Kili pushes on, swings his legs over the edge of the bed, avoiding the splatter of puke that is upon the floor.   
  
Kelan and Naula are instantly by his side, arms looping through his own as they carry most of his weight. It’s more like stumbling than walking, but he doesn’t care. The only thing that matters is Fili.   
  
“He’s in the next room. We thought.. we thought to keep the two of you close to one another,” the redhead murmurs.   
  
It takes some maneuvering, but they manage to make their way towards the door, Kelan and Naula pausing before they open the door.   
  
“We’ll bring you in and get you settled. Then we’ll give you a few minutes alone. But only a few minutes, Kili. You still have quite a bit of healing to do yourself.”  
  
The true meaning behind their words lays unspoken. If Fili is dying then Kili is all that the Summer Court has left, the only one who has claim to lead and rule Summer. It’s more important than ever that he stay alive, stay safe and healthy because without him the Court will fall to pieces, will break into irreparable bits and never be whole again.   
  
Kili knows it, and he hates it. Hates that they are already thinking of contingency plans, hates that they would give up hope so easily on their King. So what if it things look dismal? It doesn’t matter that Fili isn’t getting better right now, because as long as he is alive there is a chance. There’s a chance for Kili to figure out how to fix things, to make it better because he can’t do this, not without Fili.   
  
Panic and fear wells up once more around him but he does his best to ignore it, he just wants to see Fili, to see his Summer King so he can try to figure out how to make him better. So he ignores the words that Naula tells him, slowly entering the room that is connected to his own.   
  
It’s dimly lit, the air perfumed with the smell of healing herbs and burning candles. A large fire billows heat all throughout the room, the air thick and humid. Multiple healers sit around the bed that is in the center of the room, their bodies blocking his view of Fili. All three are dryads, and all three sit around with lined and tired faces, complexions drawn and cheeks hollowed. They look like skeletons of dead trees.   
  
When they see that Kili has entered the room with Kelan and Naula, they slowly stand back, heads inclined towards the Summer Consort before they begin to trail out of the room. Fear clenches at Kili’s heart as he spies bloodstained sheets, breath stuttering in his chest as his eyes alight upon Fili.   
  
His blond love is thin and frail, skin so translucent that blue veins are a stark contrast to his paleness. Golden hair looks wilted and lackluster, the sockets of his eyes hollowed out pits and his lips cracked and raw. Skin is covered with a sheen of sweat, and he can see where the wound is on his side, see the blood that has seeped through his dressings and stains the fabric. Chest rattles with hollowed breaths, short gasps escaping after each one and this isn’t Fili.   
  
This isn’t his vibrant love, the one with the horrid temper and bright blue eyes. The King with a quick smile and a loud laugh, happiness radiating from his soul and energy blazing from his body. The fae before him is dying, is pale and withered and a broken mess and Kili doesn’t know how to fix it, how to react or comprehend anything.   
  
Neither Kelan or Naula says a word, hands grasping onto him tightly as he stumbles towards his broken lover. They settle him down into a chair that is close to the bed before they leave, Naula murmuring that they’ll be back in ten minutes. Fili can’t be left alone without a healer for long.  
  
The first few minutes, he stares. Watches and looks and waits for the punchline because this can’t be real, can’t actually be happening, but it is. Eyes blur with tears and Kili can’t bring himself to wipe them away. Instead he reached out for Fili.   
  
Fingers gently graze across the skin of Fili’s cheek, jolt of anxiety coursing through him as he feels just how cold the blond truly is. It’s completely irrational because it only stood to reason that it has already been tried, but Kili decides to push his glamour towards the blond anyways. Enveloping him in a layer of Summer warmth.   
  
It doesn’t do a damn thing. Fili’s skin stays just as cold as before, body non-responsive and Kili feeling like a useless idiot once again. So he starts talking. Speaks to Fili because it’s the only thing that he can do.   
  
“F-Fee, you.. you have to get better, okay? You c-can’t leave me alone like this. You’re not allowed to die. I kn-know you promised my mom that you’d.. you’d keep my safe but you can’t do that if you’re dead, r-right? You can’t just.. just save me and die, okay? You.. you have to get better. Please just get better. “  
  
The tears stream out and it doesn’t make a difference, the tears or the words, because Fili doesn’t move, doesn’t have any awareness at all but Kili doesn’t care. He begs and pleads for Fili to just get better, to live. His fingers entwine with Filis and he just holds on for dear life, thumb rubbing at the skin in attempt to provide comfort. He’s not sure if it’s for himself or for Fili.   
  
Soon enough his time has passed, Naula and Kelan reentering the room with drawn expressions upon their faces. The two try to make him leave but he refuses to be parted, refuses to leave Fili’s side because he can’t. Naula spouts words of needing rest and Kelan says something about the good of the Court, and Kili loses it. He feels the heated anger rising up from the marrow of his bones, Summer heat engulfing him in an inferno and he doesn’t care anymore.   
  
“I am staying with him! Do you understand that?! Do you think that you can comprehend that thought?! Because I know that you’re under the impression that you can get me to leave, but you are sorely mistaken.  I am staying in this room, and I am not leaving.”  
  
The words come out in angry snarls, each one accompanied by forceful waves of heat. Some part of him in the back of his mind knows that he is being unfair, asinine even, but it doesn’t matter. Because they will not take him away from Fili. And they don’t. They nod their heads and let him stay seated by his side, the other healers coming in to try and work upon their King once again.   
  
Kili sits and he goes around in circles, trying to figure out what the hell he is supposed to do. He sits and he tries to control the terror in his heart, the fear clawing away at his mind.   
  
Kili sits with sightless eyes, and he plans. 

**TBC**

* * *

 

 

Hi everyone! Thank you so, so much for sticking around!! As always, comments and kudos would be greatly appreciated!! I live for feedback, so let my know what you think! Thanks everyone! <3


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I will apologize for the late update! I wasn't feeling this story for a few months, but I finally got my groove back on for it! 
> 
> I'd also like to say that this story only has a few more chapters left before it's finished! It's been a hell of a journey, and I'm so proud of it, my first ever fic! 
> 
> I'll be taking prompts for the verse to fill and put into part 2 of the "Where is your fae tonight?" storyline. Don't be afraid to shoot me a message on here or on tumblr!
> 
> Once more, thank you so much for coming back to read more! Hopefully I'll get the next update out quicker this time around :) 
> 
> Enjoy! <3

* * *

Time seems to slip and slither away. Parts of it feel slow like a humid summer’s day, skin slick with sweat and eyes drooping from heat. Other parts feel like torrential downpours of speeding time, everything rushing by faster than Kili can comprehend. He gets one more day within the healing ward before Balin and Kelan are corralling him out to see the Court, statements of “they need to know you’re fine” and “They just need something to hold onto” ringing in his ears.

 

When he is pushed out before them all, he stands there with shivers wracking through his body, winter glamour still pulsing inside of him. His hair is thrown up into a sloppy knot, deep shadows under his eyes and rattling breaths escaping from his chest. Kili looks at them all with wide eyes, not knowing what to say, to do, because all he can think about is Fili and how he shouldn’t be up here all alone on this stage.

 

The consort to Summer looks out upon his Court, not only seeing the pain in their eyes but _feeling_ it course through his very soul, his entire being. Tears well up at the corners of his eyes but he knows that tears are usually unwelcome within the Courts. It’s a sign of weakness, but one that he can’t keep at bay.

 

He doesn’t say much, a few words at most, but he can sense the way that the Court feels some sort of sick hope at the idea that they at least have one ruler who is still alive. It’s enough to send him straight out of the room, shoulders hunching up as the tears start to slither down in streams along his cheeks. Balin shoulders by and heads out to the Court, hoping to leave them with a better impression than the image of Kili about ready to burst into tears.

 

Kelan is waiting within the side room, is about to walk towards him but is interrupted when Eowyn storms into the room, teeth bared in a snarl as she rushes at Kelan, not hesitating even a moment to punch him across his tight lipped face. Green eyes go wide with shock, his mouth parting to speak but Eowyn is yelling at him within an instant, Kili frozen in place as he looks on with shock.

 

“How dare you do that to him!?! How dare you make him go up there before all of them when he can barely get up himself!?! You disgusting, twisted little-!”

 

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand, _mortal,_ but our Court needs to see at least one of their rulers alive! They need something!”

 

“And what about Kili!?! What about what he needs?! He’s in no fit state to be up there, has absolutely no business being up out of bed, and you make him stand in front of all of them when he is half out of his mind?!”

 

The two circle round one another, tension building but Eowyn doesn’t back down, and Kili just doesn’t have the energy to do anything about this, to make it stop, to chide them for what they are doing because he is so very tired.

 

“It’s his duty as Consort! He has to be a pillar for them, for us! He needs to-“

 

“And how the hell is he supposed to be that Kelan!? How!? He’s been Consort for barely more than a week!!! He doesn’t know how to do this, to be this!!”

 

Kelan grits his teeth, fists clenched at his sides as he scowls at the blond, green eyes glittering and Summer glamour swirling around his being. Beads of sweat are upon Eowyn’s brow but she refuses to back down. Kili wants to interrupt, to stop this from escalating but he doesn’t have the energy to do a damn thing, leaning heavily against a nearby wall as he looks on.

 

“Kili’s job as Consort is to-“

 

“How old are you?”

 

“What the hell does that have to do with anything!?”

 

“Just tell me how old you are!” Eowyn snaps.

 

“Five hundred and forty three.”

 

For a moment, Eowyn says nothing. Just looks upon Kelan with cool eyes as she digests the information. Kili himself knows that he should feel some sort of surprise or wonder within himself, but he can’t. All he feels is the ache of missing Fili.

 

“Kili is seventeen.”

 

Kelan licks his lips, looks down before he looks back up and runs a hand through his smoky hair. His friend looks on with bloodthirsty eyes, quiet rage within every taut line of her face.

 

“Eowyn-“

 

“He’s seventeen! Seventeen years old!! Yes he’s dealt with a lot, but he’s _seventeen_! He doesn’t know how to deal with this! Fili is the first and only person that he ever has or will be in love with, and he doesn’t know what the hell he’s doing! How can you expect him to try and do anything for this Court when he can barely function for himself right now!!”

 

It goes on and on and on, the bickering and yelling, but with every word that Eowyn spouts, Kelan’s shoulders begin to slump more, the anger fading away from his eyes until he is left looking wide eyed at Kili. He takes a long look at the Summer Consort that now sits slumped against the wall.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

It’s something, but it’s not enough. It doesn’t mean anything.

 

* * *

 

 

Fili shows only the smallest signs of getting better. His wounds stop bleeding but they refuse to close, the skin open and waiting for infection to set in. The room smells like infection and the harsh scent of sweat. The Summer King’s skin is icy to the touch, but sweat continues to form in little beads all along his body.

 

The Dryads tell him that it is good that the bleeding has stopped but that in comparison it doesn’t matter. His blond love is dehydrated, the healers having to fight to get him to take even a few sips each day.

 

And Kili... well, Kili feels as if he is at the end of his rope, the once strong material fraying and shedding into tiny bits until there is nothing left. Neither Balin, Kelan, nor Legolas can offer him any guidance, all three never having dealt with a situation like this before. In the small hours of the night when he can’t sleep, too worried about Fili, he plans.

 

There wasn’t even truly a plan at the beginning of things. It had been a mess of half formed ideas bouncing within his skull before anything began to take shape. Once he had a spark of an idea, it balled up into a congealed mess until it was a force to be reckoned with. It was impossible for him to not do anything to try and fix this.

 

Sneaking out of the Summer Court is much easier than it ever should be; the guards were slacking, the entire Court a heaving mess of disarray after what had happened to Fili. All he has to do is hide his hair within a hood and use his glamour to twist shadows around himself to get away without being seen.

 

Guilt gnaws at him for a few minutes before he pushes it aside, unable to deal with it in the face of his grief that grows by the minute. Instead he wracks his mind to remember the route that he and Fili had taken to reach the portal that brought them to Galadriel and Thranduil’s Court.

 

He is not above begging and pleading for help, not when he doesn’t have a single clue as to what he should do. If he can’t help Fili himself, then he needs to find someone else that knows how to. And if Galadriel cannot help him… well... He’d cross that bridge only when he got to it.

 

The alleyway isn’t that hard to find, two silver laced Elves standing guard at the portal. Neither one goes to stop him when he walks near, their heads bowing in deference because he is a Consort. It’s the only recognition that he gets, no words and no other actions. He enters through the portal with a heavy heart.

 

The woodlands within are just as quiet as before, only the soft tones of singing birds flitting through the air. There are no crowds of fae gathered in the woods peering at him this time. It’s the same silver forest dappled with sunlight, leaves glinting and the bark of the trees shining.

 

A pine needled path leads the way, but it seems to be taking him in a different direction than the one that he had taken the last time he had been there. It seemed to have a mind of its own, twisting and turning as it led him deeper and deeper into the forest. He should be frightened, worried at the very least, but he can’t bring himself to care. It takes what feels like hours, but finally, _finally_ , he reaches a pool of water surrounded by coils of flowers.

 

Galadriel sits beside the pool, fingers trailing through the water as Kili slowly walks forward. She pays him no mind at first, flicking droplets off of her fingers before she is watching him with soothingly calm eyes. He hadn’t thought this far ahead, hadn’t planned on what he was going to say and now that he is here, he can’t seem to form any words. Everything flickers and aches and Galadriel watches, and he will _not_ cry, not in front of her.

 

“I’ve heard of Dwalin’s downfall, little one. As well as the wound that struck you down. The fact that you are here and Fili is not tells me all that I need to know. Has he awoken yet?”

 

“No. The healers... Their hope… it slips away with each day that he doesn’t wake, and I can’t – I don’t know what to do, everyone is looking to me and I don’t-“

 

“Hush, little one. Sit beside me and listen, for there is much to be said and little time left. If Fili does not recover soon, he will fade. It is a very deep and ancient magic that Fili used to take on the wound that you received. The healing that he performed required him to use up all of the available Summer glamour that he held within.”

 

“Well how do I get it back?” He pleads, fingers twisting into the fabric of his pants as Galadriel drags her fingers through his hair, untangling knots that have accumulated over the past days.

 

“It’s not as simple as that, Kili. The wound that Dwalin gave to you was saturated with Winter glamour. It seeped into your very essence, little one. When Fili took on the wound for you, he drained himself of Summer glamour and filled himself up with Winter glamour. The healers are having such a hard time healing him because the Winter glamour is resistant to Summer.”

 

“S-so basically you’re telling me that he can’t heal himself because he has no Summer glamour left, only Winter inside. That he... he can’t build up his Summer glamour because the Winter is there and... and how am I supposed to fix that then? If it’s an endless cycle, how do I even- H-how do I-”

 

Galadriel shushes him, continues to untangle and braid his hair as the tears come unbidden to the corners of his eyes, trailing down his cheeks in little streams.

 

“If there is a will, there is a way, Kili. Don’t give hope just yet, it’s all that Fili has right now.”

 

He wipes away the tears slowly, fingers rubbing at the skin as he tries to keep himself from sniffling. There’s no more time for tears, not if he wants to save Fili.

 

“Why are you telling me all of this? I don’t- I thought you weren’t supposed to get involved with situations like this, being the Queen of the High Court.”

 

“My duty as Queen of the High Court is to keep balance within the lower Courts. Thorin has abused his power, has been abusing it for years. It is not his place to try and decimate the Summer Court, and it is not his place to try and make Winter eternal. Thorin has allowed himself to be twisted by his office and power, and he has forgotten what balance means.”

 

“So can you... can you make him fix it?”

 

“I can’t make Thorin do anything. But I can tell you that there is one who could do something, one who is now second in command of Thorin’s Court. He is known by the name of Aragorn. He was once a part of my own Court, but certain events led to his leaving, and now he identifies as Winter.”

 

“He could save Fili?”

 

“He could take away the Winter glamour from Fili’s body. The rest would be up to you and your healers.”

 

Frantic hope begins to build up within Kili’s soul, heart seemingly clenching and stomach swirling and boiling with anxiety. The very idea of it all is a long shot, and he knows that he shouldn’t allow himself to become so very hopeful, but he can’t make himself stop. _If there is a will, there is a way._

 

“How do I find him? How do I convince him to help?”

 

“You will have to venture to the Winter Court. You must hide yourself as best as you can for if you are found out, all hope will be lost. Aragorn himself will need to be convinced. He has a good soul, but events have led him to become a part of a Court with stony hearts that are slow to open or care towards anyone.”

 

“How will I find him when I don’t know what he looks like?”

 

“Look into the pool and you shall see.”

 

The face that looks out from the pool of water is one that Kili finds familiar. He has seen this man with the Winter Court before, though he has never spoken in his presence before. He doesn’t take his eyes away from the image as he speaks, focused on committing the face to his memory.

 

“Is there anywhere in particular that I should search? I’m not even aware of the Winter Court’s location…”

 

“The Winter Court and its territory begin at the East side, as soon as you cross the river. If Aragorn is the man that I still remember, than he will be most likely at the outskirts of the city towards the trees and the hills. If not there, he is within the Court, but that is a risk that you cannot take. Wait for him, search, and above all, do not be seen. The fate of your Court rests in your hands, Kili, as well as the life of your love.”

 

The words whisper around him, fading quietly into the forest. When he looks up and away from the pool, he is in the clearing all alone, nothing but the birds and whispers of fear to keep him company.

 

* * *

 

 

When Kili exits the portal of the High Court, he finds himself in a part of the city that he is unfamiliar with. An old bridge towers above, the cement cracked and the metal a chipping orange. Spray-painted words and pictures litter the old structure, swirls of color that seemed out of place in such a brittle and chilled place.

 

Part of him is thankful that Galadriel had the portal dump him out here at the very edge of the Winter Court’s territory. The other part is anxiety ridden teenaged boy who doesn’t want to be here, not alone at least. But he knows that he needs to do this alone, that he doesn’t have time to bother with the intricacies of what all of this means back at the Court. Kili isn’t even sure of how long he has been gone, doesn’t even know if his Court is aware that he is gone. He doesn’t have time to think of it, if he’s to be honest.

 

He takes a deep breath, closes his eyes and curls his glamour around him like a cloak of warmth. Kili doesn’t know the intricacies of glamour, doesn’t know how to twist it and tune it in the art form of a way that Fili knows how to. He’s sloppy and messy, barely knows how to make himself invisible, but he does it anyway. It’s better than nothing at this point.

 

For that matter, he’s not even sure of how long his glamour will allow him to try and keep himself invisible. The glamour will weaken as he gets closer and closer to the Winter Court, and there will come a point when his body will force him to stop using his glamour so that he won’t push himself too far.

 

He forces himself out of that headspace; he doesn’t have time to think negatively, not when Fili’s life is on the line. The bridge stinks of metal, its very presence causing Kili’s lungs to burn lightly. But it’s the quickest way over the river, so he scales his way up to the top, lets the metal burn and sting at his skin but it doesn’t matter, not when he has so little time.

 

The top of the bridge itself is covered in trash, and other things, homeless curled up against the sides with eyes sunken and skinny fingers grasping at the corners of ragged blankets. He looks away, concentrates on crossing the bridge without bringing attention to himself.

 

He gives it all to luck that he doesn’t run into any Winter fae as he crosses the bridge, reaches the end and slips down towards the crumbling sidewalk. The entire area is filled with warehouses, some abandoned and others filled with workers. Smokestacks litter the area, and in the distance he can see the bay, large freighter ships docked and cranes hauling up loads onto the decks. Kili picks his way carefully through the streets, doing his best to sense the presence of any nearby fae.

 

It takes hours for him to skirt around the edges of the territory, hours that are filled with ducking and weaving out of sight, clothes ripping and tearing with each time that he tosses himself down behind piles of trash or rundown cars in the streets. By the time that he has edged himself around the territory, the sun has almost sunk below the skyline of the buildings of the city. There’s an artificial glow created from the copious amounts of light, stars invisible in the night sky.

 

The light tingle that accompanies being around so much metal slowly begins to disappear with each step that he takes, going further and further away from the city. The wooded area that he happens upon is smaller than anything that the Summer Court has claimed, the branches covered in frost and icicles hanging off any available surface. Many Winter fae are within, prowling within the small area that reminds them of home, of open forests and nature.

 

If things were different, he would feel bad. Unfortunately he can’t bring himself to give a single damn anymore. He ignores the unhappiness that permeates from the Winter fae, focusing instead on not being found and finding Aragorn. Each moment that he spends going deeper is another moment that he feels Winter glamour leaching away at his own, chill air that bites at his skin and sucks the warmth out of his bones. It’s parasitic in its nature.

 

It’s almost comical, the way he finds Aragorn. Kili is tired, body being sucked dry of his glamour and limbs clumsy with cold. He gets distracted, trips over something or another and tumbles down a snow-covered incline. The world spins with white fluffy bits and glittering ice, head dizzy and teeth chattering when he comes to a stop, arms automatically coming to wrap around him.

 

“You’re far from home, Summer Consort.”

 

He freezes, scrambles up off of the ground and looks on with wide eyes at the Sidhe that stands before him. Aragorn. His eyes are cool and his face a mask of neutrality. Dark shadows lie beneath his eyes, and Kili knows that Sidhe before him is immeasurably tired.

 

“Aragorn.”

 

“It was a mistake for you to come here, Kili. Not when Thorin is out for your blood.”

 

“I need-“

 

“You need _nothing_ but to leave this place. Disappear before I bring you to Thorin myself.”

 

“I won’t leave. Not until I talk to you.”

 

Aragorn scowls, brows furrowed as he looks down at Kili, fingers curled around the hilt of a sword. He knows that he should feel something, at least some kind of fear, but he feels nothing but cold determination. If this doesn’t work, if he can’t convince Aragorn... well he’ll be left with nothing.

 

“You’re wasting your time.”

 

“No. I’m trying my hardest to save the one person that means the world to me, the only person who matters. I’m giving up anything and everything, and I’m doing it all for him. That’s not a waste of time. It will _never_ be a waste of time.”

 

Cool eyes meet his own, ones that remind him faintly of Fili. But they are masked with hurt and anger, with a pain that Kili isn’t sure that he can ever relate to. He wants to know what could have possibly put that expression there, one that is mixed with a dull rage.

 

“So the rumors are true then. Fili healed you, and now he is dying.”

 

It stays quiet as they eye one another, both waiting for the other to speak. It’s as if they are circling one another, waiting for a weakness to be shown. Kili doesn’t have time for it.

 

“Yes, he did heal me. But he’s not going to die, not if I have anything to do about it.”

 

“He will be eaten alive by the Winter glamour within himself. I’m sorry, Kili, but it’s a lost cause.”

 

“If you’re sorry, help me.”

 

Aragorn doesn’t bother to keep his emotions under control at that, eyes narrowing as he pulls back his lips to hiss his words.

 

“Help you!? I am second in command of the Winter Court now that Dwalin has died. Thorin has expressly commanded that if we see you, we are to capture you and bring you directly to him! And you think that I will help you?!”

 

“I think that there’s a part of you that wants to.”

 

“And what would make you think that, Kili?”

 

“You haven’t turned me in yet. You could have started yelling for all of the other fae that are in these woods right now, and I’d be gone. Be before Thorin and probably find myself dead soon enough after that.”

 

“I have a level of compassion that is beyond Thorin. That doesn’t mean that I will betray my Court for a child pulling at straws.”

 

“Aragorn, I’m _desperate_ , please just help me, I just need you to take the Winter glamour away, please! I don’t even know if... if that’ll even help him but it’s a start and it’s the only chance that I have, so just... please?”

 

“I have no inclination to-“

 

“I know you feel something! I know you’re not cold and hard as the rest of them, so stop pretending that you are!!!”

 

“And who are _you_ to assume such a thing?! You know nothing of me, not a damn thing!”

 

“I know that this isn’t your first Court! I know you were part of the High Court, and I know that with that comes understanding and empathy. You know that the Courts are out of balance and that Thorin is spreading his reach too far. You know what he’s doing is wrong a-and ki-killing Fili isn’t going to make things better, it’s going to make things even worse.”

 

For a moment, Aragorn says nothing. Kili feels like his very heart has frozen in his chest, lungs aching and very soul hoping and praying that Aragorn will just say something.

 

“And how did you learn of this, Kili?”

 

“I- I went to Galadriel. I didn’t know where else to go, Balin and Kelan have no idea on how to get Fili better and he – he’s dying and I couldn’t just _sit_ there anymore and watch it and I- Aragorn, please just-“

 

“Do you know why I left the High Court, Kili? Did Galadriel mention to you why I decided to be a part of Thorin’s Court?”

 

“I-“

 

“I was a glad part of the High court. I found my one, and her name was Arwen She was the very light of my life, the moon of my world and all the little stars that lit up the sky. We were happy and we were whole. And then the Summer Court decided that they wanted to expand their power. They created their partied chaos, twisted mortals’ minds and sucked them dry to feed their Court. And anyone that got in their way, they slaughtered. Arwen wasn’t even involved with the fight that took place, was on the sidelines, and they killer her. The Summer Court showed no mercy, killed her and dropped her body off at my very feet. So tell me, Kili, why should I show any mercy to you Court?”

 

“Because Fili isn’t his father! I’m sorry that that happened to you Aragorn, I’m sorry that it happened to her. She didn’t deserve it, and I’m _sorry_. But Fili... He’s trying to create something new, something that won’t bring pain to others. And I won’t let him. I’d never let him hurt humans, and I’d never let him kill anyone who was innocent, I swear that to you Aragorn.”

 

“Kili-“

 

“You can’t hold the past against him! It’s not his fault, Aragorn, and he deserves a chance to show you that he can be different! He deserves to live! J-just please, please don’t take that away from me, I c-can’t have him taken away from me, he’s all I have that’s keeping me together!”

 

He falls down to his knees easily, begging and pleading in the snow. Tears trickle down his cheeks and he will do whatever it takes to get Fili better, anything within his power. Aragorn only watches, eyes pondering as he looks down upon the crying Consort of Summer.

 

“I will help you. On one condition.”

 

“Whatever you want, anything that you want,” he whispers feverishly.

 

“You’re correct in that Thorin has been abusing his powers. There are many within the Winter Court who wish to see him displaced from his position. We’re planning a Coup. If you agree to come to me when I call, when I overthrow Thorin from his throne, I will help you. But you must swear it, Kili, no tricks, for if you do, I will kill you by my own hands.”

 

“I, Kili, swear to you, Aragorn, that when you call for aid to overthrow Thorin, I will come. I will bring all able bodied members of my Court, and we will fight for you.”

 

“Your word is binding. I’ll do my best to shield you with my glamour, and we will make our way to your Summer Court.”

 

He wants nothing more than to throw himself at Aragorn, to wrap his arms around him and cry for joy. Somehow, he manages to refrain.

 

“You won’t regret this Aragorn, I promise.”

 

“Let us hope not.”

 

* * *

 

 

By the time they return to the territory of the Summer Court, it is well past two in the morning. The grounds are crawling with Summer fae, many with looks of desperation upon their faces. He knows that he is the reason why it’s there.

 

“We’ll have to show ourselves to them. It’ll be the quickest way for us to get back to the Court. I won’t let them hurt you.”

 

“Let’s hope not,” Aragorn grumbles, fingers clenching at his sides.

 

An uproar starts as soon as the two reveal themselves to the Summer fae who are patrolling the area. It takes what feels like hours for him to convince them all that Aragorn is not a threat, that he is there to help. By the time Kili gets all of them to stand down Kelan has made his presence known.

 

To say that Kelan is displeased is an understatement. Kili can feel the storm cloud of rage that seethes through him, the visceral anger that claws within. It makes his own heart ache, but he can’t bring himself to regret anything.

 

“Kili, you- you- Insufferable little _brat,_ how dare you just-“

 

“Stop. We’re going back to the Court, and Aragorn is coming with us.”

 

“Coming with us!? Kili you cannot just-“

 

“But I can! As I’ve so pointedly been reminded, everything is on me now. So I’m bringing Aragorn into the Court, and we’re going to go see Fili, Kelan.”

 

“How did you even get him to agree to come with you, Kili?”

 

“That’s something that will stay between Kili and myself until the appropriate time,” Aragorn murmured, eyes cool as he speaks.

 

“Trust me, Kelan. I promise that if you just trust me, this will work out.”

 

He can feel the hesitation within Kelan, the utter sense of fear and concern that is spreading through his body. If it’s the last thing that he does, he will take that fear away from Kelan. He’ll take it away from all of the Court, and he will make sure that Fili survives this.

 

* * *

 

 

The healing room hasn’t changed an ounce since Kili had left the day before. It still smells of death and infections, Fili’s form in the same place as it had been before. His appearance is haggard, golden hair in tangled knots, complexion pale and his once healthy form now turned into skin and bones. His shirt is off just as it was before, the wounds glistening with shining liquid and the whites of bone visible through the rent flesh that refused to heal. The image is one that haunts him whenever he closes his eyes.

 

Dryads as well as the other healers are within the room, eyes tired as they look on at the Summer Consort. He nods for Aragorn to start speaking.

 

“If you want your King to survive, it is of the utmost importance that you do as I say. I’ll begin extracting the Winter glamour that is inside of Fili. His own glamour is almost none existent at this point; meaning that if I take Winter out there will be virtually no Summer left. To put it simply, he’ll die. As I pull Winter out, I need you to push Summer in. I don’t know how long the extraction process will take, but if you can push Summer into him, maybe try to heal a few of his wounds, he will survive. Will you work with me and let me save your King?”

 

Naula is the first to step forward, hair twisted into a greasy knot that speaks of how little time she has spent away from Fili, her desperation to heal him taking up all of her time.

 

“We’ll do it. Is there anything that you need?”

 

“For all of you to gather around, and for silence. Now come. Link your hands and pool your power so we might save the King of Summer.”

 

A blue glow of light saturates the room, Aragorn kneeling down beside Fili as he places his hands on either side of the gaping wound that graces his body. There’s almost an instant reaction. Fili’s body jerks at the touch of Winter glamour against his skin, eyes scrunching tight as harsh breaths escape his chest. Nauala is there in an instant to touch her hand to Fili’s body. Kili can feel the Summer glamour that is being pushed through to his mate, can feel the ever so slow trickle of the Winter glamour that leaves his body.

 

The process is slow, his eyes drooping with exhaustion but he refuses to leave, despite Kelan and Balin trying to convince him to get some sleep. He refuses to do anything until he knows that Fili is going to be okay. So he sits and he waits.

 

The waiting itself is its own kind of torture. There’s nothing to do but to watch; to see the way that Fili’s body twitches upon the table, the sweep of tiredness that begins to make itself known in the healers. The slump of Aragorn’s shoulders as he continues the process of extracting the Winter glamour.

 

“I’m about to extract the last of it now. Be ready to push as much of your glamour as you possibly can into Fili. If he gains enough, it will kickstart his own glamour and he will begin to heal.” Aragorn’s voice breaks the silence, the tired group moving closer as they brace themselves for the final push.

 

Brilliant light fills the room, Kili’s eyes squeezing shut as he tries his best ignore the sounds of low moans that fill the room, some from the healers and others from what can only be Fili. He can sense the last threads of power dropping from the healers, bodies crashing against the floor and he doesn’t know if any of this will be enough to make Fili better, not when the healers are at the end of their rope.

 

He doesn’t hesitate to stand up, to stumble his way to Fili and place his hand upon golden hair. He doesn’t know how to heal, how to mend the wounds that rend his skin, but he can push his glamour into Fili. He does his best to be careful about it, to gently edge the glamour in so that it doesn’t ache and burn like it did when he was being healed.

 

Kili doesn’t know how long he stands there with his hands upon Fili, hoping and praying that this will all work out. He _needs_ this to work out because if it doesn’t, he has no idea what he’ll do. Eventually, slowly, the light peters out and the room is left in silence. There are three out of seven healers still standing. The guards outside the room move in silently to bring them to the infirmary. Kili only has eyes for Fili.

 

“Look at his wounds Kili,” Nauala murmurs.

 

The wide gashes in Fili’s side have slowly started to knit together, his complexion no longer waxy and he just looks... he _feels_ better. Kili can sense the ease in his breathing, the lessening of pain inside of his body. It _worked._

 

“Aragorn, thank you so much, thank you –“

 

“You’re welcome. Just remember our deal, Kili.”

 

“I will.”

 

Easy as that, Aragorn leaves. Naula is focused on Kili, as well as Kelan. Balin is the only one who takes the time to look at the Consort with any signs of worry.

 

“Deal?”

 

“It’s nothing like the last time Balin, I promise. Let’s just... Fili’s going to be okay. That’s all that matters right now.”

 

And that is all that matters, and that’s all he will allow to matter right now.

 

**TBC**

* * *

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally managed to get a chapter done! Thank you so much to everyone who has been so patient with me, I know I've been sucking pretty hardcore when it comes to updating things in an orderly fashion. 
> 
> But, thank you for returning to read more!! Please feel free to leave Kudos or Comments, I always appreciate anything :)
> 
> If you'd like to, you can find me on tumblr as letterstoshakespear! 
> 
> Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

 

Fili doesn’t awaken all at once. It’s in bits and pieces, the slow flutter of eyes, a grumble here and there; An uncomfortable shifting every hour or so. It’s driving Kili crazy. He wants Fili to wake up all at once so that he can know once and for all that his love is whole. It doesn’t matter that most of the wounds have healed, that his skin is no longer freezing and that his eyes are no longer sunken. It’s been two days. Kili will only believe it’s real if he can see Fili awake and talking, bright blue eyes shining.

 

He refuses to leave Fili’s side. The one time that he does is to address the Court, letting them know that their King is alive. It serves as a balm upon their pain and suffering, dark and fearful feelings disappearing as quick as they came. He’s happy for them, he is, but he wants nothing more than to hold an awakened Fili in his arms; to card his fingers through his hair and to kiss his lips. All he wants is to feel some kind of peace, but he knows that it isn’t likely to happen.

 

Kelan and Balin come around every other hour; faces smooth and eyes cool as they ask probing questions. How did he get Aragorn to come here? What trade did he make? Why couldn’t he just tell them now? He knows that they are probably more than a little distrustful of him, especially knowing he was willing to do almost anything to take care of those that he loves. The more time that passes the less they show up with their double-edged questions. He doesn’t mind.

 

So he waits for Fili to wake up, slips beside him in the bed and curls an arm around his waist, fingers running idly over his loves body. Brown eyes stay locked on golden waves of hair, amazed by how the sunlight makes them glow and gleam. In some fantastical part of his mind, Kili thinks of how he could probably cut spun gold strands and give them away as treasures.

 

Disappearing in his head is something that he has made into an art form, a carefully crafted mix of daydream and truth. He doesn’t notice the fingers that splay through his hair, not at first at least. Kili is too busy with day-dreaming to realize that Fili is carding softly through brown locks.

 

Kili doesn’t say anything at first, just feels the ache in his heart ease and the ever present buzzing in his head dim down. Grazing fingers clench into fabric and skin, hard and tight and Fili doesn’t stay quiet at that, lets out a surprised little yip and shifts uneasily in the bed. The brunet wraps his entire body around Fili, presses up as close as he can get without jostling any tender spots.

 

“Don’t you _ever_ do that to me again,” Kili breathes, heart pounding so painfully fast that he thinks his ribs might crack. Fingers tug lightly at his shoulders, breath ghosting against the top of his head.

 

“Look at me Kee.”

 

Grumbling, he pushes himself up into a sitting position, looks down at his hands before he looks up into Fili’s blue eyes. They are bright and beautiful, just like he remembers; tired, yes, but full of soft love.

 

“I had to save you,” Fili murmurs.

  
“I- Fili you were _dying_ , you were just _laying_ there and.. and wasting away to nothing, and you can’t do that to me, you can’t-“

 

“You were dying too. You were bleeding out in my arms Kee, how was I supposed to do nothing when you were sobbing and.. and _begging_ me to make it stop? I couldn’t see you like that, all that red and you were so pale and… the only way I won’t put you through that is if you don’t put me through it again. I can’t watch you die.”

 

“Guess that makes two of us,” Kili sighs, curling softly around Fili’s body.

 

“Well, at least we’re on the same page.”

 

Fili smiles softly down at Kili’s form, fingers working through the knots of his Consorts hair. He looks more than exhausted, dark bags beneath his eyes and skin pale. Not to mention his body is looking thin and frail, clothes too large on his frame.

 

“You look unwell. Have you been working yourself raw while I’ve been out? You need your rest just as much as I do.”

 

“Of course I’ve been running myself raw. Kelan and Balin have had me trying to keep the Court under control, to try and help them to stay calm, which has been a nightmare because I have no idea what the hell I’m doing half the time. I was terrible, honestly, I was too worried about you and I was convinced.. convinced that you weren’t going to make it and Kelan.. he didn’t.. he was adamant I learn how to deal with the Court.”

 

Muscles tense beneath his arms, and Kili can tell that Fili is angry, exuding little waves of heat. It’s more than he should be doing, not so soon after he’d woken.

 

“Stop using your glamour! You’re not strong enough yet Fili, you need to rest more!”

 

“What did Kelan do?”

 

“Nothing I couldn’t handle, Fili, I promise. It’s in the past and it’s okay now because you’re here with me.”

 

Fingers tighten in his hair before they loosen just as quickly, warm breath ghosting against his cheek. He never wants to let Fili go again.

 

“I’m sorry for whatever he did. Kelan can be irrational when it comes to me. He’s my oldest friend.”

 

“Like I said, it’s fine. Everything is going to be fine.”

 

Kili wants to be right more than anything, for all the kinks to work out in this mess. For Fili to get better smoothly and quickly, for Aragorn to make his move and for their Court to not be destroyed when they inevitably must go against the Winter Court. Stewing in his thoughts, he doesn’t notice the way that Fili’s eyes dissect his face, the way he takes in the tight stress in Kili’s jaw and sees the smooth fear and worry in brown eyes. Fili hates it.

 

But he stays silent, lets Kili stay curled around him despite the slight discomfort he feels, despite the questions that are swirling inside of his skull. If this is what Kili needs to feel comforted and safe, he will give it to him. Quiet minutes pass, the two just laying entwined together, breathing soft and slow. There’s no greater comfort than being held by the one you love the most, for arms to keep you warm and safe. If only such a thing was enough to keep the harsh realities of the world out.

 

“I need to tell you what happened. But I’m afraid you’ll be angry with me. I couldn’t stand that, not after all of this.”

 

Soft syllabus come out low and meek, are accompanied by fingers twisting sharply into the skin of Fili’s arms. There’s a bitter ache in Kili’s chest, a subtle fear that slithers into the core of his thoughts. It fills him with exhaustion.

 

“I won’t be mad.”

 

“You say that now. You think it’s the truth but you might find what I did is past my reach.”

 

“How about this. I promise I’ll do my best not to get angry with you. Okay?”

 

Kili is silent for but a moment before he is soon filling the quiet with his words once more.

 

“It’d been days and you weren’t getting better. The healers were running ragged and your wounds refused to close up. You’d barely drink anything and you.. Seeing you laid out like that, so thin and gaunt, I couldn’t.. I stopped crying because I didn’t have anything left inside and I’d just sit there and stare and just plead in my head for you to wake up, to just get better. But you wouldn’t, you didn’t. And I… you’re the only thing I have, Fili, you’re everything to me and I can’t lead this Court, I can’t do that by myself. I was desperate. So I went to see Galadriel.”

 

Fili can’t help but to be surprised by that, a small part of his mind half angry at the fact that the guards had been so slacking that Kili had managed to slip away outside.

 

“She healed me?” Galadriel never interfered directly with the lower Courts, acting as more of a puppeteer in the background than anything. She was comparable to a conductor of a symphony, really.

 

“No. But she told me who could.”

 

The air is stale and Kili is silent, watching Fili with wide desperate eyes. He seems almost frantic, body tense and shaking ever so slightly.

 

“Who.”

 

“Aragorn.”

 

There’s a single beat of silence, one in which Kili presses his face against Fili’s chest, not wanting to see what his eyes might reveal.

 

“Please, _please_ tell me you did not go into the Winter Court's territory by yourself Kili. Please tell me you weren’t that reckless with yourself.”

 

“I didn’t have a choice, Fili, I had to do it by myself, there wasn’t time to go back. Galadriel agreed, she sent me to the outskirts of their territory.”

 

“How am I supposed to keep my promise to your mother if you keep doing things like this Kili?”

 

He’s surprised, the way the words so softly slip from Fili’s mouth, pure exhaustion creasing the lines of his face. Black smudges beneath his eyes seem to stand out in an even starker contrast to his pale skin. Kili can’t stand the way his blue eyes seem so faded and dull.

 

“Everything we do is hard and rough Fili. Fighting, sex, saving one another... We’re both angry passion, and... I love you, and I’m willing to do anything for you, just like you’re willing to do for me. I know by now that you don’t do things in halves, and I’m the same exact way.”

 

“I love and hate that about you, you know. Once you decide something you throw yourself into it fully, no matter the consequences. Smaug, Thorin, becoming my Consort.. It’s terrifying how far you’ll go.”

 

“For you. Even with Smaug.. I think even then I knew I’d end up with you. I keep thinking about this conversation that I had with Kelan when everything first started. That maybe the reason I’ve always had the sight was because I was meant for this. I never believed in fate before, but now I feel like it was always supposed to be like this, you and me.”

 

“I suppose I should be grateful to fate then, for providing me with someone who’d do anything for me,” Fili half smiles.

 

“I would do anything... Which leads me into the deal I had to make with Aragorn so he would agree to heal you.”

 

Fili goes tense for only a moment, face wincing at how his wounds protest against that particular kind of motion. It’s bewildering, seeing Fili so feeble and devoid of emotion, too consumed with pain and weariness to express anything. His love is a mere shadow of his usual hurricane-like self, an ash filled pit after a raging bonfire. It makes his heart seethe with hatred towards the Winter King. It makes his promise feel justified even more so than before.

 

“He wants to overthrow Thorin and take his place as King. I promised that when the time comes, we would offer our aid.”

 

There’s no particular way to decipher what is playing through Fili’s mind at that moment. He doesn’t tense, doesn’t spout angry words or sigh in annoyance at Kili’s actions. If he’s to be honest, there’s not honestly any reaction, and that in its self is so alien that Kili feels like maybe Fili hadn’t been fully healed. Maybe his physical wounds were gone, but the mental and emotional ones were still there, ripping and rending Fili apart.

 

“It makes sense. Thorin has gone mad with power, it was only a matter of time before someone found that it was time for his rule to end. I only wonder if this is truly Aragorn’s doing, or if the Lady Galadriel is the one who sowed seeds of rebellion within Aragorn’s mind.”

 

“You’re not angry with me?”

 

“What’s done is done. Even if we wanted to take it back, we could not. To break an oath as a ruler is to die or give up your reign.”

 

Everything has been harsh peril and frayed nerves, fighting and planning and trying to mend the rifts of the Court. Kili just wants to curl up beside Fili and sleep, to breathe in his smell and be wrapped up in one another's warmth. He would kill for a lazy day, just a moment to be able to breathe and not be consumed with so much stress and fear. More than anything, he wants Fili to be better.

 

“You should find Balin and Kelan. I’m assuming you haven’t told them yet.”

 

“No, I haven’t. I’ll send one of the guards to go and find them..”

 

Fingers run through ragged golden tresses, moving to ghost along a pale cheek before he uncurls himself and walks to the door. His chest aches; full of doubt and the uncontrollable feeling that things aren’t okay, no matter how badly he wants them to be. Uneasiness doesn’t melt away as he opens the door, murmurs to Julian, a satyr, to go and find both Balin and Kelan.

 

When he turns back around it’s to find that Fili has painstakingly managed to push himself up into a sitting position, a stack of pillows helping to keep him upright. He’s so gaunt, skin looking so pale and thin that any sharp movement would cause his bones to slice through.

 

“You need to eat something.”

 

Fili doesn’t say anything, just watches him with hazy blue eyes. There’s some cold broth on the table that Naula had left behind hours ago. He doesn’t hesitate to heat it up with the use of his glamour. The blond eyes the bowl with clear distaste as Kili brings it close to him, tight lipped and weary eyed.

 

“C’mon Fee, you need this. It’ll warm you up and make you feel better.”

 

It speaks volumes that Fili doesn’t put up more of a fight, allows Kili to press the bowl to his lips so he can drink the broth down. He doesn’t take much of it, maybe a third, but at least it’s something. It’s not something they need to rush, anyways, his stomach probably too fragile to handle much at once.

 

The bowl is placed onto the table, the room going back to its previous silence. Kili hates the way it seems to eat up the air, how Fili keeps looking at him with tired blue eyes. He wants nothing more than to wrap himself around Fili and never let him go.

 

“I missed you,” Kili mumbles.

 

“I’d say the same, but I’ve been out cold.”

 

It sounds like there’s almost a joke in there somewhere, but neither one of them are laughing.

 

“Can we just… I just want to hold you and sleep. Can we do that? I-I need that…”

 

“After we speak to Balin and Kelan. I need to know what’s been going on with the Court, I’m sure Thorin has started retaliation already. And if we’re going to stand with Aragorn we need to make sure that we’re ready at a moments notice. There’s no telling when he’ll need us.”

 

“Fili you shouldn’t-“

 

“I love you, Kili, but you’re not ready for this. You wouldn’t be ready to run a Court in normal circumstances, let alone in this situation. So I need to know what’s been going on, because I know that Balin and Kelan are the ones that have been keeping things together while I’ve been out. And that’s no fault of your own, Kili; I don’t expect you to be able to deal with any of this, we’ve barely had the time or the chance to teach you anything.”

 

He knows that it’s the truth, that Fili is just trying to be honest and efficient. But it still stings, makes his heart ache because it’s the harsh reality. He can’t run this Court, not when he barely knows a damn thing about how any of this works. Kili wants to say something, to say anything really, but they’re interrupted by the presence of Balin and Kelan.

 

They keep each others gaze for a few moments longer before Fili looks away, shifting his eyes to look at his advisors and friends. Parts of him feel like maybe he should leave the three of them to discuss matters, but he knows that the only way he’s going to learn is if he listens.

 

So he does. Thorin was slowly moving his forces further into their territory, annihilating their people as they went. It was all they could do to keep the Winter Court at bay. Smaug was also making his presence known, sending out a stray member here and there to feel out the weaknesses of Summer. Fili doesn’t look surprised by the news, seems to expect it, really. Blue eyes are even blander than before, Fili nodding his head in understanding before he launches into the deal that Kili had made with Aragorn.

 

He’s more than a little surprised when they don’t fly off the handle at him.

 

“It’s for the best. Aragorn will have to act soon if he wants to keep Summer as an ally, considering how close Thorin is to snuffing as all out. A civil war in his court will stop him from completely destroying our Court,” Kelan sighs. It’s not exactly an all out approval, but he’ll take it.

 

“Indeed. If we could get someone from the Court in contact with Aragorn, that would be optimal, but I don’t see that happening. We’ll need to keep everyone ready for battle. It’s imperative that we keep as many of our Court alive as possible. Everything needs to run smooth, which means no skirmishes, no involvement with Winter if we can help it. If Thorin makes more moves into our territory, we give up whatever he goes for. Attack lightly, maybe kill a few of the Winter Court, and then fall back. We make them think we’re weaker than we are, allow them to overestimate their power over us and keep ourselves safe. Everything needs to go towards conservation of the Court.”

 

“I’ll inform Legolas so we can start spreading the news to the Court. The Hobbits will be sent out to the troops and guards we already have out. They’re both quiet and light of foot, so they’ll be less likely to be seen,” Kelan announces, standing up from his spot beside Fili.

 

He turns to leave, meeting Kili’s eyes for a long moment before he lowers his head ever so slightly. It’s unclear to him on whether it’s meant to be a nod of understanding or something else. At this point in time, he doesn’t care to know.

 

“How are we on supplies, Balin?”

 

“We are fine, laddie. There’s enough food, water, medical supplies and weaponry. All we need is for the two of you to get better, Fili. The sooner that happens, the sooner the Court will begin to feel better.”

 

The white haired advisor keeps Fili’s gaze for long moments before he turns to Kili, waving the brunet over with wrinkled hands. He moves forward slowly, hesitant and unsure about everything that’s been going on around him this past week.

 

“Rest. The two of you need one another more than ever. Find comfort, sleep and regain your strength. I’ll send in fresh food. I trust that Kili is capable of changing your bandages at this point,” Balin smiles softly, pushing Kili gently towards the bed. He doesn’t argue.

 

“Keep things under control for me Balin?” Fili murmurs.

 

“Of course, My King. Now rest. Reassure your Consort, he’s been deathly afraid these past few days.”

 

He doesn’t say anything else, pats Fili gently on the shoulder before he is exiting the room. They’re alone again.

 

“Come on, curl up with me,” Fili murmurs. Thin arm lifts up the blankets, eyes watching as Kili stumbles his way over, practically throwing himself beneath the blankets. It doesn’t take long for Fili to slither down from his sitting position, arms curling around Kili and lips pressing against the top of his head.

 

Normally he would feel comfort from something like this, being curled up in Fili’s arms. But it still feels so painfully wrong when there is no comfortable warmth oozing from Fili’s skin. Kili has grown so used to their combined warmth that he feels almost chilled now, fingers seeking contact with hot skin that turns out to be barely warm. He hates it more than anything.

 

“Things will get better. I promise.”

 

The words are quiet, a barely there whisper in the strands of his hair. His skin tingles from them, shivers coursing through his body, and it only makes his heart ache just that little bit more.

 

“I know. I’m just.. I’m tired of hurting. I just want us to be better, so we can be happy and love one another the way that we’re supposed to. Not lying here in a sickbed trying catch a semblance of warmth.”

 

“It feels terrible. Knowing that the warmth is in there somewhere, but you just can’t reach it. It’s what I felt like before I had you, trying to grab at something that just wasn’t there.”

 

Fingers curl around Fili’s arms, breath ghosting against the curve of his neck as Kili places a soft kiss on the fragile skin. Fili is tense beside him, he feels so chill and all he wants is to give him his warmth back, but he barely has enough of his own.

 

“It’ll come back. We can ask Naula if she’ll start a fire when she comes in. We can drink some tea or cocoa, something to warm us up. She’ll probably bring some more broth in for you. I’ve graduated to more solid foods, thankfully.”

 

“Hmm. Sounds nice,” Fili mumbles.

 

“Don’t you fall asleep on me, Fili. You need to eat something, you bag of bones.”

 

“I’m tired, Kee.”

 

“I’ll go get her, okay? You really need something if you’re going to get your strength back Fili.”

 

Going to move away from the blond, cold hands grasp at the fabric of his shirt, blue eyes transfixed upon his own. Fili’s eyes are a barren wasteland of blue.

 

“I feel warmer when I’m with you. Please stay?”

 

It’s heartbreaking, seeing the way that Fili’s absolute exhaustion has made him so tired and sad, tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. He can’t stand to see that pleading look in his eyes.

 

“Okay.”

 

* * *

 

 

It takes days for Fili to be able to walk on his own, and even then he required breaks to go any great length inside of the Court. Kili can see the frustration that bleeds into his eyes, makes his muscles go tight and his jaw clenched. But he gets better, his frame not as thin and his glamour recovering itself. When they go to bed at night, Kili can actually feel his warmth.

 

But things aren’t easy. There are moments of tense words, hard looks and sighs of frustration. Kili isn’t sure if they are things that Fili does towards himself, or if they are meant for Kili. Things are strained between them, not volatile but tense all the same. Something had shifted, been pulled too tight and snapped between them. He doesn’t know how it happened, or how he can fix it.

 

What he does know is that the Court is mobilizing for war. The Court trains daily. Balin, Kelan, Legolas, and Fili sit together and talk over different strategies, allowing Kili to be there even though he could barely keep up. The Winter Court had stopped their quick movement into the Summer Courts lands, but it was only a matter of time before a full out assault took place.

 

Instead the Dark Court had started their own volley of minor attacks; one or two dead summer fae here and there, a burnt down outpost or a stolen batch of weapons. It was a war on two fronts, and they had no true allies but Aragorn and the fae that stood with him. Even envoys to the High Court had not returned to them.

 

It’s a waiting game, and there’s nothing they can really do until Thorin or Aragorn makes their move. It frustrates Fili beyond reason, though Kili knows that it’s his slow recovery that’s the true reason behind it.

 

They’d been allowed to move back into their own rooms, only after Naula had deemed them both healthy enough to not need to be a shout away from a healer. It’s after a tense afternoon that Kili and Fili retire to their rooms, mostly due to the latters development of a headache.

 

They’d been going over numbers again: how many fae had been lost, how many were outside defending the Court, and how many still lay within. Fili had stopped talking quite a while ago, which should have been the first sign. Then the blond had started rubbing at his temples, skin pale and eyes full of something aching.

 

He didn’t even say anything when he got up, just pushed the chair back and walked out of the room without a second’s hesitation. It took mere moments for Kili to follow after him, wrapping an arm around his waist to guide him back to their rooms. Fili is almost in tears by the time they reach the bed, his voice thin and hitching when he starts talking.

 

“I feel all of them so clearly in my head. Usually I can keep it back, I’ve had it mastered for centuries, but I’m just so weak right now that I.. I can’t. It’s like they’re all screaming inside of my skull, and I can’t keep it down.”

 

“I felt the same way, when I first heard them all. But you made it stop. All I had to do was look at you, and it made it all go away. But I don’t.. I don’t know if that’ll work for you. Not with how.. Strained, things have been.”

 

Fili looks up with red-rimmed eyes, the whites bloodshot and bags still heavy beneath them. They’ve progressed from grey splotches of tiredness to black make-up smears that refuse to go away, dark and unforgiving. He hasn’t been sleeping.

 

“I know things have been.. I know I’ve been acting like a prat, I just – I keep having these dreams. These dreams where I try to heal you and you don’t – you won’t wake up. You just keep bleeding all over, and when I wake up it’s like I can still feel it on my skin, sticky and wet and I can't get it off. Other times, I dream about the Winter glamour, of it... of it still being inside of me. It’s like I watch myself out of body, water crystalizing on my skin and shards of ice cutting me from the inside out.  A-and it feels so real that I don't know if it happened or not, I don't-"

 

“Do you blame me?”

 

“No! No I don’t blame you for any of this Kili, this isn’t you, this is just me dealing with my own issues. I haven’t been this vulnerable in a long time, and when I look at you, all I can think about is how close I was to loosing you. All I can think about is.. is the blood.”

 

He wants nothing more than to be able to reach over and wipe the haunted look off of Fili’s face, to take away the lost expression in his eyes and the gaunt shape his bones make from taut skin. All he can do is pull Fili close, to wrap him in his arms and hold on tight and refuse to let go.

 

“You don’t have to be scared for me anymore Fili. I promise I’m not going anywhere. When you have those dreams, you wake me up; because I’m alive, and no matter what, I will wake up every single time for you. I swear.”

 

Fili’s arms tighten around him, fingers clenching at his back and face pressing into brown hair as tears slither from wide blue eyes. He’s too terrified to close them.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“We’re going to get through this. Together. And if that means you have to wake me up seven times in a night so you’re not alone, I’ll do it.”

 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

 

“Well, if we’re going for honesty, you probably wouldn’t even be in this situation right now if it weren’t for me.”

 

Breathing sharpens and fingertips press harder against his skin, but he can’t deny the guilt that his been filling him this past week.

 

“Don’t. This isn’t on you Kili, this isn’t.. things just happen sometimes. There are so, so many things that led up to this, and yes, you might have played a part, but it’s not your fault. Just promise you’ll try not to think that way? I’ll wake you up and make you deal with my late night meltdowns, and you stop blaming yourself. That’s the deal.”

 

“I can do that.”

 

It goes quiet, the two finding comfort in the others arms. It isn’t a huge start to fixing their problems, but it’s something.

 

“Tell me a story while we wait for Naula to get here? One from your human life? It’ll help keep me distracted.”

 

“Well, there was this one time that was a bit funny, with a Spriggan and a Selkie…”

 

He whispers the story softly in Fili’s ear, hands rubbing at his back as he rocks the blond from side to side in soothing motions. Fili falls asleep before Naula enters the room, body pressed against Kili’s as he breathes in and out.

 

“How is he?” The healer murmurs, gently shifting Fili’s hair so she can get a better look at his face.

 

“Honestly I’m not.. I’m not sure. He’s having horrible vivid dreams, and he’s not sleeping. He’s barely gained any weight back, and he can’t control how much he hears of the Court. That’s why he left the meeting so abruptly. His head was hurting from all the noise.”

 

Naula nods her head quietly, uncapping a canister of thick lotion and rubbing some against Fili’s temples. It smells like lavender and eucalyptus.

 

“I’ll keep this here with the two of you. It will help him to relax, as well as relieving some of the headache. If you run out, let me know. As for sleep, I can make some remedies for him that will put him asleep and keep him that way, though it would not be dreamless sleep.”

 

Kili shakes his head at the mention of sleeping draughts. He can’t imagine how terrible it would be to not have the ability to wake up from a nightmare.

 

“No, he’d never be willing to take that, now with the dreams he’s been having. I’ll make sure that he uses this. I already made him promise to wake me up when he has more nightmares.”

 

“Okay. I’ll allow it for now. But if he doesn’t start to get better Kili, I’ll know. Keep me updated on how he’s doing. If he doesn’t get better, we’ll try something different.”

 

Naula smiles softly at them both, running work calloused hands through Fili’s hair. She’s always so direct but soft with Fili, not afraid to move into his personal space like many others are.

 

“How old are you?”

 

He doesn’t mean to blurt the question out, not like that at least. Cheeks flush a bright pink and he may hold Fili just a little bit closer. Naula only laughs, orange hair shifting like flames.

 

“I’ve been caring for Fili’s hurts and pains since he was a wee little thing. To me he will always be a little boy, just as Kelan and Legolas. Though those two are a bit younger than he is.”

 

“It must feel odd, having him as your King now.”

 

“In some ways. But he’ll always be the little boy who got into too much trouble and scraped his knees far too often.”

 

“You’ll have to tell me stories sometime. About what he was like when he was little,” Kili smiles.

 

“I’d be glad to. I’ll see speak with you soon, Kili.”

 

She takes her leave after that; soft smile directed his way before she closes the door. A smile of his own graces his lips, head dancing with images of what little Fili must have looked like.

 

His mind is full of images of a little golden haired boy as he continues to rock Fili slowly, giving as much comfort as he can to his sleeping love.

 

TBC

* * *

 

Once again, thanks for reading everyone! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! Have a great day!


End file.
